Charmed Twisted Destiny
by Piper'stemper
Summary: This is season 9 of charmed and will include all four sisters. Lot of fights and drama with something for everyone.
1. In the twinkle of a spell

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Charmed, which is owned by Spelling Productions and The WB, now The CW.

Welcome to season nine that takes place a year after the ultimate battle. There will be new villains and new allies with new powers for both sides. Epic battle's and forgotten characters come back. This will be a dark series.

Arthur's Note:

This is season 9 of charmed and used to be called Two Steps From Hell from expudis. She will not be writing anymore stories for this site and because we are friends she gave it to me to finish. This season will include all four sisters.

This is also in audible format, check profile for website URL.

**Charmed Twisted Destiny**

Chapter 1

In the twinkle of a spell

Episodes 9.01 and 9.02

"_They're just children for god sake, how can the powers at be even allow it to happen, I mean what side am I on?" _Piper Haillwell thought as she finished up the last of the dishes from dinner in the kitchen. She gathered her long dark hair with the soapy wet hands from the dishwater and put it into a ponytail; she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck as she did so. Piper was staring out the window over the sink into a transparent reflection of herself, the blackness of the night made her dark brown eyes completely see-through, almost like she had none at all. "_Well they say that your eyes or the portal to your soul, someone got that right,"_ she said with a little intellection. She was wearing a red thin jacket, but the heat from the hot dishwater made that thin layer seem like a cardigan and had the incredible urge to remove it. She walked over to the kitchen island taking her jacket off revealing a white tank top that was a little wet from the water and sweat and put the jacket on the back of a chair, she pulled out for her to sit. For a brief second there was a quick coolness that made her shiver a bit and she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation even though it was brief. She wiped her wet hands off on her blue jeans before sitting down. She and tangled her fingers together and brought them to her chin and closed her eyes taking a deep breath absorbing the silence of the kitchen at the moment. The sound of the front door opening took her out of her fake tranquility as she heard a familiar voice.

"Anyone home?" Phoebe yelled from the Fourier.

"In here," Piper answered and then quickly getting up off the chair and grabbing her jacket. Throwing it on.

"_I'm really not in a mood today, I just want to take a shower or find something to punch, and I'm definitely not in the mood to talk. Now if I could just find a waterproof punching bag, then I would be in heaven,"_ Piper thought to herself as she walked into the dining room to finish cleaning up.

"Hello sweetie," Phoebe said as her normal jubilant self.

Piper was making her way to the dining room when she accidentally knocked over a vase off the counter causing it to break into several pieces.

"Dammit," Piper said as she looked down at the mess, which she could swear that the debris was making a pattern that looked like a middle finger, and she wanted desperately to give one back.

"What did the vase do to you?" Phoebe said as she put her purse on the buffet table.

"It looked at me funny," Piper replied going to the laundry room and grabbing a broom and dust pan.

"Honey are you Okay? You have been so angry lately," Phoebe with concern in her voice bent down to help her oldest sister with the mess.

"_God she looks horrible, like she hasn't slept in days. I know I have not been over here that much in the last couple weeks, but what the hell could have happened,"_ Phoebe thought as she picked up some of the larger pieces and put them on the counter. "_Maybe I should just leave her alone and let her get some rest, she's not one to open up freely, but what if something is really wrong? No I'm not going to let her do this anymore she's not going to push me away or anyone else. Even if that means I get myself blown up in the process. I love her too much and this is not like her, not to be this angry for this long," _Phoebe walked over and put her hand on Piper's shoulder. She could feel Piper shaking slightly and her back that was wet from perspiration. She always admired Piper's strength, she has been through hell and back with Leo and after losing Prue, Piper just seem to get stronger every time but never lost her will to live or her humor. But this wasn't the woman she looked up to it was someone different someone ready to lash out at the world or have a break down right there on the spot. At these moments Phoebe wished she never lost her empathy power even though Piper and Paige were somewhat happy about it. If she still had that ability she could help her get through this a lot easier without having to guess what Piper was feeling. Piper was always a little cryptic with her emotions which were odd considering she hated cryptic crap when it came to magic.

"Piper please talk to me, something is wrong I can tell," Phoebe pleaded.

Piper finished sweeping up the broken vase and other contents into the dustpan and dumped it into the trash, and then she went back to the laundry room and put her tools away. She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer Phoebe or not, and walked past her into the dining room.

"Piper I'm not leaving here until you say something," Phoebe said as she followed her and now getting a little irritated that Piper was ignoring her.

Piper stopped at the dining room table and put both hands down on it after pushing some tablecloths away in frustration.

"I'm just sick of this every time we have a quiet moment a demon attacks," Piper said not looking up and kept her eyes firmly in place between her hands, that were beginning to turn red from the pressure she exultant on them.

"You had an attack today?" Phoebe ask

"They went after Chris," Piper said now picking up the blue tablecloths and sitting down in an old antique oak dining room chair.

Phoebe grabbed the chair next to her and set down not taking her eye off of Piper who was still looking down at the dark oval table. "Oh my god, is he ok?" She asks troubled.

"NO, they hurt him," Piper replied through her teeth squeezing the tablecloths together tightly with both hands.

"He is ok right?" Phoebe asks almost in tears as she rubbed Piper's back.

"Wyatt healed him, thank god," Piper replied with her elbows on the table and putting her hands to her face.

"Did you kill the demon?" Phoebe said as she moved over to give her a hug.

Ever sense Wyatt was born all of them have been so worried about him getting hurt, and now the worry was doubled with Chris who was only 4 and did not have a shield to protect himself like is older brother. Chris looked like Piper mini me, with his dark hair dark brown eyes. He was a talker and loved to have conversations with adults even if he didn't understand them all that well, and he adored his mother, spending most of his time with her in the kitchen helping her make cookies. She gave him the nick name Peanut because he loved peanut butter cookies so much, that he would orb then out of the cookie jar even if it meant getting yelled at by Piper for personal gain issues. Six year old Wyatt was is older brother who he loved dearly and played with him, even if there were other kids in the house. Wyatt was very protective of his little brother but they did have their rivalries on occasions. Wyatt looked like Leo, dark sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He had more power flowing threw him then the sisters combined and at times it scared Piper not knowing what he was going to do or be able to do. But for the most part Wyatt used his power rarely because he was still learning them, so the powers he used most was his shield, orbing and healing.

"What do you think," Piper said now finally looking at Phoebe a little angry at the question.

"Piper I know your upset, but don't take it out on me," Phoebe said now standing up and a little angry her self

"_Well then way did you ask such a stupid question_" Piper thought to herself as she stood up to meet her middle sisters watering eyes. "_God what is wrong with me, she is trying the help and all I can do is yell at her"._

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I'm just scared," Piper said softening her expression and giving her a hug.

"I know it isn't easy but we will get through this, and you know you can call us anytime right?" Phoebe asks hugging her back.

"I know – I know, it's just you guys have you own lives and I don't what to,"

"Piper it doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, and I don't care if it is demons or if you just want to talk, you don't hesitate ok?"

"OK," Piper said with a smile.

Phoebe sat down again and pulled Piper down to sit with her.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks as Piper sat down.

"He is upstairs playing with them, Chris won't go back to sleep," Piper replied facing Phoebe.

BANG

"What was that?" A very startled Phoebe asks as both of them stood up looking at the ceiling.

"Leo," Piper yelled and when she did not hear a response, she dashed for the stairs with Phoebe in tow.

"Leo, what happened," Phoebe yelled.

Both sisters almost tripped over each other trying to get up the stairs. Both of them could hear both boys crying hard as they approach the first landing to the staircase.

"Dammit Leo answer me," Piper screamed.

The sisters got to the top of the stairs and rushed to the boy's bedroom were the door was closed. Blood was coming out of the gap under the door slowly.

"God NO," Piper's panicked voice said as she pushed hard against the door to open it.

"Paige! Paige!" Phoebe yelled trying to help Piper open the door.

Piper pushed hard against the force on the other side and with a final push opened the door emerging into the dark room and Phoebe squeezed in after her. Piper with shaking hands she turned on the light and was flooded with images of her worst fear. Her two boys were bleeding from their arms and Leo was lying in front of her on his stomach and bleeding heavily from the front of his body, she could not see the injury yet but from the orientation of the blood it might be coming from his chest. Piper stood there for a moment not knowing who to check first, her legs felt like rubber and she grabbed the wall for support as her stomach almost emptied its contents. She saw Phoebe get to the boys, so Piper let gravity take her to Leo and turned him over. His blue and gray plaid shirt was torn at the chest and a deep cut from his neck to his belly button was showing through the tear.

"Paige get your ass here now," Piper practically broke glass with her voice.

Phoebe held two shaking and sobbing boys in her arms and she was trying hard to stay calm and rocked them slowly looking at their injuries. The cuts didn't need stitches but there were at least 3 or 4 on their arms.

"Leo Wake up, please wake up," Piper said as she cradled his head in her hands.

Blue and white orbs filled the room and a dripping wet Paige was standing next to Piper. Paige's mind went numb as she looked around the room until she felt Piper pulling on her leg that snapped her out of the void she was mentally in at the moment.

"Paige heals him," Piper said tugging hard on Paige's red bathrobe.

Paige looked down at Leo's body and hoped she wasn't too late and bent down placing her shaking hands over Leo's injuries. Almost instantaneously her hands glowed a light orange and the cut started healing. Leo's green eyes opened wide as he paned the room finally setting them on his two sons'.

"Wyatt, Chris," Leo's cracked voice shot out.

Phoebe held both the crying boys tight in her arms looking at their wounds that began to heal themselves until not even a drop of blood remained

"Good job Wyatt," Phoebe said smiling through her tears.

Piper lifted herself up quickly with Leo and ran to her two sons that stopped crying and were now putting their hands out to be held in the comforting embrace of their parents.

"Mommy," Chris with arms stretched out awaiting his mother's arms.

"Daddy, "Wyatt asks for his daddy to hold him.

Piper gently lifted her youngest son out of her sister's arm and held him a little too tight.

"Mommy I can't breathe," Chris said laughing a little.

"Sorry peanut, I was scared, are you OK?" Piper asks now letting go a little to allow her son to breathe normally.

"Yap, Wyatt healed me," Chris answered pointing at his big brother.

Leo held Wyatt to his side and panned the room as if looking for what attacked them.

"Did you kill it?" Leo asks nervously.

"Kill what?" Paige replied sitting down in the rocker next to the window, still a little shaken.

"Leo what happened?" Piper demanded.

Leo was not sure what to say as panic struck his face, _"Don't scare them, just stay calm,"_ he thought to himself as he moved Wyatt to the other arm.

"I'm not sure, I was playing with the boys and a creature jumped through the window," Leo answered in a shaky voice.

Piper looked into his eyes and saw the fear that resided there for a moment, in a split second she almost lost her husband and her son's. _" Just breathe Piper, remember to breathe,"_ her mind said as her chest moved in and out a little slower than earlier and closed her eyes to allow her brain to focus on such a simple function.

"Wait what about Wyatt's shield?" Paige asks now standing looking at the broken window and looked down at her feet that were surrounded by broken pieces of glass. "_Ok Paige you dumb ass just walk right into those,"_ she thought now walking away carefully not to step on any pieces with her bare feet.

"It just went right through it, and hit me," Leo answered even a little afraid of what he just said.

Piper turned and walked out of the bedroom door to the hallway "How is that possible?" her voice echoed outside the hallway as the others followed.

Phoebe entered the attic putting her black thin coat on the couch and heading to the book were Piper held Chris in her arms. Phoebe stopped for a moment amazed at Chris's resilience, just a second ago his life was almost wiped out and now he was playing with Piper's necklace resting his head on her shoulder while holding his beloved blanket, something that he loving called Lanky. Piper was turning the Pages of the book almost tearing the pages out. Her eyes were narrowed and red as they looked quickly through the pages not even sure what she was looking for.

"I don't know, it just did," Leo answered putting Wyatt down near some toys on the floor. But Wyatt did not move far away from his towering dad as he orbed the toys close to him so he would not have to leave his father side.

Phoebe was now walking again and stood next to Piper and Paige. "What did it look like?" She ask robbing Chris's back who was now putting his hand on Piper's red wet cheek.

"Mommy, you're leaking," Chris small soft voice said but his eye's showed worry.

"It's ok honey, why don't you play with your brother for a minute?" Piper said putting down Chris.

"No," Chris almost yelled hanging onto her neck and tried to use his feet to climb back up.

"It's ok honey, Mommy and your ant's need to work now, ok?" Paige said noticing Piper's anxiety, and gingerly pulled him away from Piper.

Leo took a deep breath and began to explain what the creature looked like. "It had a dragons head but its body was more like a large dog, its eye's had black smoke coming out of it. I think its skin was made up of large fish scales and it had spikes all over it," Leo finished his best description he could as he watched Chris being carried by Paige over to Wyatt and gave him a kiss on the head before she lowered him down to the ground.

"I don't like the fact it went through his shield Leo," Piper said trying to find something in the book.

"Maybe we should take the boy's to magic school for the night?" Phoebe piped in noticing they could not find the creature in the book.

"Sounds like a good idea," Leo replied.

"Coop! Coop!" Piper yelled but he did not come.

"How the hell can it just go through Wyatt's shield?" Phoebe asks.

"Coop! Get down here," Piper's hard voice yelled.

"Piper don't yell for him like that," Phoebe said a little upset, "Let me do it," Coop! Honey,"

"Oh for god sake," Piper said a little angry.

Coop harted in wearing a red shining robe and pulled down his hood.

"Wait I call you twice and you don't come, she calls you once and poof," Piper said a little taken back at his attire, "And what's up with the robe?" looking at him sideways.

"First you sound mad, and second I was in a meeting with the other cupids," Coop replied nervously not knowing if Piper was going to blow him up or laugh.

"Take Leo and the boy's to Magic School," Piper asks.

"I'm not going Piper I'm staying here with you," Leo said walking towards her.

"No you're not Leo, it almost killed you," Piper replied while going to the shelf near the window and grabbing some potion bottles.

"Piper I'm staying," Raising his voice which made Chris and Wyatt stop Playing.

Paige walked over to the boy's and set between them picking up some toys to get their attention, but it did not work as they stayed fixed on their parents arguing.

"Dammit Leo! You can't protect yourself and I can't fight when I'm worried about you," Piper replied in a raised voice with a dozen or so potion bottles in her hands.

Chris started crying first as he hated them yelling at each other while Wyatt began to look around nervously.

OK, stop it," Phoebe interrupted the argument "the boys have been through enough tonight, and they don't need to see their parents arguing. Leo Piper is right you need to go with them and help them get some sleep," Phoebe finished as she walked over to Coop who had no idea what was going on.

"What happened?" He whispered to Phoebe.

"I'll tell you later, could you take them before we lose another toaster," Phoebe asks.

"What?" Coop answer confused about the toaster part.

"Later, just grab the boys," Phoebe replied and kissing the kids on their heads.

Coop walked over to Leo and the boys hoping that he would come without protest, as he knew the halliwell temper was not mostly dominant in Piper, but at some point all of them would flair up on occasions. Leo met Coop near the boys and held their hands.

"Fine, but don't let anything happen to her," Leo's softened expression asked.

"We won't Leo, we promise," Paige replied standing beside Phoebe.

Piper said nothing as she picked up some stoppers for the bottles. _"They're not after me dammit, their after our son's,"_ She momentarily thought while putting some of the stoppers in her pocket. _"How can they not be furious about this, all of them are acting like this is no big deal,"_ Continuing her thoughts as she approached the suppose sanctuary of the book, the one with all the answers, but not this time and when she needed it the most. Phoebe and Paige stood uneasy watching Piper move about the room gathering various things jerking them off of one shelf then another, not caring if something fell or was knocked out of place by her swift movements. When they saw her approach the book, not even looking at them, they instinctively stepped back and stood uncomfortably quiet.

With trembling hands she turned the old rough pages, 10 minutes went past and nothing, she closed it hard and started to walk away, but before her younger sisters could break the deafening silence. Piper with both hands picked the book up and with such a force that could knock out a 10 foot giant, through the book to the other side of the room. The large old book hit the wall with a thud and almost seems to cry out at her actions. This caused Phoebe and Paige to stand in shock, "Never has she done that, never," Phoebe thought as she watched her leave the room.

"Ok, what the hell was that about?" Paige asks picking up the book from the floor.

"She's angry Paige, very, very angry," Phoebe replied putting the shelves back in some kind of order after Piper ravaged through them.

"I got that, but it's not the first time the boys have been attacked by demons, so why is she getting like this?" Paige asked putting the book back in its rightful spot.

"I don't know," but she needs to calm down or she is going to have a heart attack," Phoebe said putting a small figuring of a bear back on the shelf.

"Well we should probably go down and help her make potions before she blows the house up," Paige said heading for the door.

"I really liked that toaster," Phoebe said under her breath as she too left the attic, hitting the light switch and giving the book one last look before leaving to its dark slumber and shutting the door.

A Blue-throated Hummingbird drank from the Azalea outside the kitchen window as the moon yield its place to the rising sun, creating the magenta, cyan and crimson that danced across three slumbering faces and a kitchen in disarray. Potion bottles, eye of newt, bat wing and many other odd ingredients were laying around not in any particular alignment. The first to stir was that of Paige whose dark red hair that seemed to be a gathering place of those few odd ingredients.

"How is a girl oppose to get her beauty sleep with table head," Paige raspy voice said as she pulled out a bat wing from her frizzed and messy hair

Paige's eyes blinked slowly as she stretched and yawned in attempts to not be the only one awake and made no effort to keep herself quiet about it.

"Don't forget the pig's foot," Phoebe busted out with her eyes still tightly closed and her classes were skewed on her face.

"What, What is it?" Piper yelped while her eyes squinted hard at the bright light coming through the window.

The three sisters were still in the same clothes from the previous night as they moved frog guts, rabbit's foot and other things away from them.

"I was hungry," Paige said now pulling out an eye of something from her hair.

"Oh, what time is it?" Phoebe asks taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes.

Piper stood up slowly from the chair and made her way to the glass front cabinets, pulling out a canister of coffee.

" 7:30 AM, and why does the sun have to be so dam bright," Piper answered closing the curtains in front of the window over the sink, rolling her eyes at the blue hummingbird that hovered and tilted its head at her before closing them completely.

Blue and White orbs filled the kitchen as Leo and Coop materialized in.

"God if it's not one bright orb it's another," Phoebe said covering her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," Coop said as he kissed Phoebe on the top of her head with a little laugh.

Piper stopped in her tracks noticing the Leo orbed in with Coop.

"Wait did you orb, because I swear Leo if they made you an elder again, I'm going to go up there and start blowing them up?" Piper said through her teeth using her index finger to drive the point home.

"No Piper I'm not an elder again, they gave me the orbing back just for Magic school and here," Leo answered putting his hands up hoping Piper would not blow him up again thinking he would just form back. Piper sighed softening her expression slightly and went back to making coffee for the group.

"Have enough Potions bottles?" Leo asked looking at the various colored and marked bottles that cluttered the kitchen, as he made his way to his wife.

"No," Piper answered now pouring the dark hot brew into five coffee cops.

"What did I do now?" Leo defensively replied and stopped his approach to his wife who had her back turn to him.

"You almost left me," Piper answered but continued filling the coffee mugs.

"Piper, honey I'm right here," Leo said now putting his arms around her waist.

"I almost never felt that again, that warmth, that safe protected feeling. It was almost gone," Piper thought to her as she stopped pouring the coffee and closed her eyes to let the feeling flood ever brain cell in her head so she would never lose the memory or sensation. Her moment of bliss and calm was rudely forced away when the phone rang.

Piper left the room, leaving the others to their coffee and looks of worry.

"Leo you need to talk to her, she needs to calm down," Phoebe asks taking a sip of the steamy Mojo.

"I know, she has been like this ever cents Chris got hurt a week ago, I never seen her be this angry for this long," Leo said sitting down in the kitchen chair with his cup.

" I think once we figure out what that thing was, she will feel better," Coop said turning towards the hallway outside the kitchen as Piper's voice got louder making the rest of them go to the hallway as well.

"That can't be good," Paige said putting her cup on the counter and listened.

"How did that happen?" Piper said running her hand through her long dark messy hair.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks.

"How much?" Piper said into the phone.

"I have no idea," Leo answered now walking towards Piper.

"I'll be right there," Piper said hanging up the phone hard.

Piper rushed past the group of people who stared at her awaiting an answer on what the phone conversation was about, and made her way to the back door grabbing her keys.

"Piper what's going on?" Leo nervously asks.

"The pipes broke at the club and there is an inch or so of water on the ground," She answered looking for her purse.

"What, we just had an inspection and they said everything was fine," Leo said trying to get a hold of his wife.

Piper did not say anything as she found her purse and forced the door open, slamming it shut behind her before anyone could protest.

"Ok, something is wrong with her," Phoebe's worried voice said as she sat down.

"Anger demon?" Paige asks a little unsure.

"Could be, you guys should check, while I go to the club to keep an eye on her." Leo said walking over to Coop.

"No Leo, go to magic school and talk to the elders about the creature because you are the one who saw it, Paige can go with you to see if there are books on it. I will go keep an eye on her after I look in the book.

"I wonder why he didn't infect all of us?" Paige asks tilting her head a little.

"I don't know, and how do you know about the anger demon anyway?" Phoebe asks tilting her head back at her.

"You told me about how you and Prue almost killed each other a while ago," Paige answered.

"Right, god I forgot about that, ok let's go people. Phoebe said as she started heading out of the kitchen.

"Wait, someone needs to clean the kitchen before she gets back," Leo said looking around at the mess.

"Well we should go Leo, times a wasting," Paige said as she orbed away with Leo.

"Hay!" Phoebe's voice yelled while looking up at the ceiling, "Clean the kitchen, or check the book, check the book," Phoebe said too Coop and they left the kitchen.

Piper stepped down into an inch of water as she descended the stairs and into the now flooded club and looked around trying to decide if she wanted to cry or scream, but before she could make a decision Tim came out from the back storage room.

"Hay Piper, I'm really sorry about this," Tim said stepping over paperwork and other light objects that floated on top of the water.

"How did this happen?" She asks making her way to the bar.

"Don't know, I came in to take inventory and ended up needing a snorkel. Tim answered.

"What did the plumber say?" Piper asks as she put her hair in a ponytail with a scrunchy she pulled out of her purse before putting it on the bar counter.

"Well it still going to cast 4,000 dollars and he still might not be able to get it done today," Tim answered getting a little nervous noticing Piper was not in a good mood.

"I'm not paying that, god what a creep," Piper replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you want me to check some more?" Tim asks after a long pause.

"Yeah and tell them we need it done today by five," She answered.

"OK, I will need to call from outside, because for some reason I'm having issues getting a good signal in here," Tim answered and walked past her to the stairs going outside.

Piper bent down and started picking up the loose paperwork the floated on top of the water.

"Shit this sucks," She said as Tim left.

Leo was playing with the boy's on the light tiled floor while Paige was buying the many old books on that lined the walls.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for," Paige said out in frustration as she would pick one book up and put it back.

"I know Paige, but something has to be there," Leo replied holding up a block while Wyatt orbed it to the top of the pile, "Good job body,"

"Do you think it is the anger demon?" Paige asks taking a book off and sitting it down on the large pine table next to the red couch.

"I'm not sure, he would have infected all of you and not just one, so she may just be having some anger issues," Leo answered as Chris ran is car through the neatly stacked blocks causing them to all fall over.

"Sorry daddy," Chris said playing with his hands and lowing his head.

"That's ok little man," Leo reassured his youngest son while patting him on the head and standing up.

Paige hears her cell phone ring and rushed to find her purse that was on the table to answer it.

"Hello, oh god Henry I'm sorry I forgot to call," Paige said in an apologetic voice. "I will be right there ok," Paige then hangs up.

"You should go home for a minute and say hello to your husband," Leo said with a smile.

"I will be right back Leo and don't worry, we will figure it out," Paid reassured him as she orbed away.

Phoebe flipped through the pages of the book and found the entry for the anger demon and looked puzzled for a moment.

"I don't understand Cole killed him when Prue was alive so how can he do this again?" Phoebe said looking at Coop who was standing in front of her.

"Well they don't stay dead for long," Coop answered walking over to her and pulling her into his chest.

Phoebe grabbed her stomach and bent over in pain looking very pale.

"Phoebe what is it, are you ok?" Coop asks holding her tight.

"Magic school now," Phoebe demanded through her teeth.

Coop and Phoebe harted into Magic school to see the children welling and Leo with his hand to his chest leaning against the large pine table.

"Piper," Leo's mind flashed, just saying her name almost made him pass out from the pain it caused.

Paige orbed in with Henry.

"Piper! The club now!" Paige said through tears.

They all felt it, that sickening feeling that something bad has happened and the anxiety of needing to get to her. Henry ran to the boys and Leo ran to Paige with Phoebe and Coop. Without another word they orbed out.

White blue orbs reflected off the red color water as they finished materializing looking around frantically for any sign of Piper. Phoebe looked down and began to shake at the sight before her. The water was deep red and a chuck of flesh floated by her too small to see what part of the body it came from are who it belonged too. But she did not need to know, she could feel it or the lack of Piper's presence. Even when she was taken she could still feel her presence, this felt like when Prue died. Phoebe shook her head side to side and put her hands to her head, trying to somehow to shake the words loose and out of her.

"NO! Please No! Phoebe's voice cracked as she just shook her head.

"Piper!" Leo yelled through his tear stained face.

Leo looked at the water and went to his knees causing the water around him to move out creating a ripple from his center that made more chucks of flash and bone rise to the surface, but again too small to ID them, " Why didn't I come, I should have been here!" Leo yelled.

"Piper! Piper! Answer us dammit," Paige scream now moving fast through the water trying not to look at it. "I can't – I can't sense her, I can't feel her anymore, "She said through her sobs and looked down.

Paige saw a piece of bone that had flesh attached to it somewhat submerged in the inch water and at the site, emptied her stomach causing her to fall on all fours in the water. "God no, Please No!"

"This is not supposed to happen, we were promised!" Leo yelled looking up to the ceiling.

Coop just stood there in shock as rest yelled, cursed and vomited from the extreme site before them.

Phoebe and Paige found themselves in the same position they were in two days ago, asleep with their heads on the kitchen island table as the blue hummingbird drank from the Azalea, and the sun tried to force its way through the closed curtains that have not been open sense it happened. There were still potion bottles lying about but now held company with seeking spells and call lost witch spells in the form of sticky notes that covered almost every inch of the walls and table. Besides the sticky notes the two sisters were still wearing the same clothes, stained with remnants of potions, sweat and tears. Phoebe slowly raised her head and started rubbing her neck in attempts to get out the kink that afflicted her at the moment and carefully lifted herself out of the chair. "I_ was opposed to clean this kitchen before she got home,"_ she thought wondering why she even brought it up. _"God How could this have happened, how can she be gone, I should have been there, you should have been with her, instead of checking the stupid book,"_ her angry mind continued as she made her way to the coffee maker.

"What time is it?" Paige ask now standing up from the table and walking over to the sink.

"8:00 Am," Phoebe answered while starting the coffee maker.

Paige looks no better than her sister as she splashed cold water on her face from the faucet and grabbed the washcloth to clean her face.

"Has Leo been down," Paige asks grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet.

"No, he hasn't left their bedroom in two days, I hear him crying hard at night," Phoebe answered as her eyes began to flow again.

"We are going to find her, she can't be dead, she just can't be," Paige replied but her voice was betraying her as a cracked and sounded unconfident.

" I know you feel it Paige, like a part of you is missing, more like a huge chunk," Phoebe said as she poured the hot coffee in her cup and began to cry, making the coffee pour over the edges of the mug.

"I don't want too, I just don't want to believe it," She angrily said as she joined Phoebe in the crying and heart ache.

Both of them stopped when they heard one of the boys crying from upstairs.

"Will Leo get him," Paige asks.

"I don't think so, he's devastated right now," Phoebe answered putting down her coffee and leaving the kitchen.

"I will get their breakfast ready," Paige said and started cleaning a space for the kids to eat.

Leo was laying on the bed almost in a fetal position as he held Piper's pillow tight to his chest that was now almost completely soaked from his body's relinquish assault on his emotions. _"I can still smell her shampoo,"_ Leo said as his eyes stared at a picture of them on the nightstand. _"I don't understand, why – why did this happen?"_ he continued to whisper. He couldn't even hear his boys crying from the other room the entire world was blocked out, and he felt completely alone half of him gone, ripped away without a thought or mercy to the pain that was now ravaging him to oblivion. _" Pi...per ple...ase come back to me, please,"_ He whimpers as he turned over to his other side still grasping the tear stained pillow.

Phoebe made her ascent up the stairs slowly almost dreading what was coming. Chris never stopped asking for is mommy and Wyatt just kept trying to orb her and then looked devastated when it didn't work. Both boys have not slept well since it happened and wake up with nightmares constantly through the evening. Wyatt understood more of what happened in the way that she's not coming back then Chris did and it was draining to both Phoebe and Paige to try to comfort them as well as Leo and themselves. Phoebe felt like she was pulling 50 pound weights behind her as she continued to ascend the stairs, and each step took every bit of energy she had left. She finally reached the boys bedroom door sighed heavily before turning the handle but this time was different, this time there was something stopping her from pushing the door open. _"Chris, Wyatt you need to put your toys away,"_ she said to herself not wanting to yell at them right now and took her emotional anger to the physical and pushed the door open hard until she could barely squeeze through. She was looking down to see what was stopping her movement forward and suddenly her breath was gone and stood there in silence as though someone has stolen her tongue. There in front of her she saw one arm and a tattoo around the wrist, she knew who the tattoo belong to. "Piper! Oh my god, Piper!" She was yelling now and with all her might force the door open and hit the light switch. The room flooded with artificial light and revealed an unconscious dark-haired woman lying on the ground on her side with her long hair covering her face.

"Paige! Leo! Its Piper," Phoebe yelled now bending down and touching Piper's shoulder almost afraid that she would just disappear, while in the distance the sound of footsteps and a door opening mixed with the boys laughing and almost crying at the same time.

"Look Chris I found mommy," Wyatt said pointing at Piper.

"Mommy, mommy," Chris said through his sobs and stretched out hands on his bed.

Leo was the first to enter the very active room and immediately went to his wife's side moving the hair out of her face. His eyes narrowed and his lips quivered when he noticed a scar coming from her eyebrow and down her cheek almost to her neck, but the scar was old like it's been there for years. Paige was the second to enter and without hesitation jumped into her whitelighter mode moving Phoebe out of the way so she could heal her. The more they looked at her the more she seemed unfamiliar, her long dark beautiful hair was now entangled in even looked a little greasy, while her body showed signs of starvation. The gray sweater she was wearing was three times too big for her and went to her knees that covered torn and stained jeans that were also very baggy. Paige backed away in shock because her hands did not do the healing she was used too, in fact there was a red glow and she felt a push back like something was preventing her from doing it.

"I can't heal her," Paige said as she looked at Leo as though waiting for him to say something that would help her do it

"Why not," Leo ask turning Piper to her back.

It was then that he noticed small punctures in her arm near her elbow, and from what he can tell it look like needle punctures. There must have been five or six in some of them looked recent the question why she had them, would be answered when he looked at her other arm and saw a needle sticking out with a large rubber band around the upper part of her arm. "Drugs_, why the hell would she do that,"_ Leo thought as he removed the robber band from around her arm. _"She wouldn't, the bastards did this to her,"_ He finished saying to himself as he checked her pause.

"I don't know, I don't know why I can't heal her, it's like something is pushing me back," Paige said going to Chris who was trying to get off the bed and make his way to Piper.

"Mommy, I want my mommy! Chris demanded as his ant stopped him halfway.

"I know honey, but we need to take care of her right now," Paige pleaded with him and he finally calm down.

Wyatt was calm and almost smiling at his accomplishment, he gingerly stepped off the bed and walked over to his brother and aunt.

"It's ok Chris, mommy is home now, come on let's play," Wyatt said picking up a toy truck and handing it to Chris.

Chris grabbed the truck but never took his eye off of the woman lying there unconscious as Paige went back over to Leo and Phoebe.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Phoebe said not noticing the white lights appearing behind her.

"My darlings, you found her," Grams voice uttered in shock.

"Grams," Phoebe said as she turned around smiling through tears.

"We need to talk, my sweethearts, let's go downstairs," Grams said as she started to leave the room.

"What, we can't leave her right now she needs to go to the hospital," Phoebe said a little taken back at her Grams actions.

"She is not seriously hurt, Leo take her to the attic, I don't want the boys to see her like this," Grams said firmly and continued to walk out.

Leo gently picked Piper up from the floor and exited the room, going past Grams and the sisters.

"Wyatt, play with your brother okay, we will be back in a minute," Phoebe said now exiting the room as well with Paige and going downstairs in the living room.

Leo put Piper down on the red old couch in the attic and put a pillow behind her head. Her breath was slow but steady and her pulse was low but was present. Now he could really see her and he did not like what he saw. Besides the scar on her face she had many on her arms and some looked only day's old, as they were red and bruised. She also looked older "What did they do to you?" He said now lifting her sweater up to revealed her very scarred stomach and showing her rib cage. His tears of happiness at finding her would turn to tears of sorrow for the pain they put her through and then anger rose up in him and he lowered her sweater back down while closing his eyes tightly shut.

Phoebe, Paige and Grams finally made their way to the living room while Phoebe would look up stairs almost every second and seemed very anxious in her body language.

"Ok Grams, what do you want to talk to us about," Phoebe ask inpatient.

"I don't know how you found her, but there is something you need to know," Grams said looking up at the ceiling nervously.

"What, and what do you mean you can't believe we found her?" Paige asks in puzzlement and why she would even say such a thing.

"I don't know how to say this, so I will just say it, she is a demon now," Grams said backing up a little.

"What, that's not true," Phoebe said confused.

"I'm sorry, but she did something very bad and now she's a demon," Grams voice cracked at the last statement.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Paige said angrily.

"There's nothing you can do for her now, you need to accept it and move on, Piper is dead," the last part made Grams lower her head as the tears began to flow.

"She's not dead, she's right there, how can you say that?" Phoebe's voice now showing her anger.

"She died when it happened," Grams said now looking up at the ceiling again.

"When what happened?" Paige demanded.

"I don't know, and the elders don't know either, we just know she's a demon, and we also don't know when she was taken, for some reason we can't remember," Grams said nervously.

"What the hell does that mean, and what has she had done to deserve this?" Phoebe voice now cracking as she began to pace.

"I'm sorry my darlings I have to go, I said too much," Grams said now backing away more.

"Oh, the hell you don't, your granddaughter is lying up their unconscious and in pain, so don't you dare step away," Phoebe said pointing to the attic, while Paige starts to go up the stairs.

"Paige, honey she's not Piper anymore," Grams said pleading with her.

"Yes she is and I'm going to help my sister!" Paige yelled as she ascended the stairs.

"I have to go, I love you," Grams voice echoed as she faded away in white lights.

"Grams! Dammit, fine if you won't help us then we will fix it ourselves as we always do," Phoebe yelled out and ran up the stairs.

Leo stroked Piper's hair and kept saying her name trying to get her to wake up as Phoebe and Paige entered the room.

"Leo, how is she?" Paige asks walking over to the book.

"We need to take her to the Hospital," Leo said worriedly.

"Grams said she was not seriously hurt, so we just need to figure out what happened," Phoebe replied standing next to Paige.

"What did she say?" Leo asks.

"She said something that doesn't make any sense," Paige answered turning the pages of the book.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks now standing up.

"Grams said she was a demon that she did something very bad and no one remembers when she was taken.

"That's ridiculous, and she was taken..." Leo tried to finish the sentence but couldn't. "Wait why don't I remember?" He finished.

"Either can I," Paige piped in nervously.

"Me either, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe said rubbing her hand through her hair.

Piper's eye lids started moving rapidly and her breath quickened which caused everyone in the room to focus on her not knowing what state she would be and when she woke. Piper's eyes opened very slowly and were trying to adjust to the light and the new surroundings as well as the blurred figures in front of her. "Where am I," her voice shakily ask as her lips stuck together slightly from the lack of moisture. _"Where the hell is I,"_ she realized that opening her mouth was too exhausting and just said things to herself. She squinted her eyes to try to focus on the one figure that was close, and slowly became more defined. _"Leo, it can't be, dammit another hallucination god I hate those are the worst, especially when they show my family. Please just go away, go away,"_ Piper put her hands to her face and started to cry hard.

"Piper Honey, its okay your home now," Leo said now bending down to her side.

"Go away!" Piper yelled out no longer keeping her thoughts contained.

"Piper, its Leo Honey, god I missed you," Leo's voice began to crack as he started to touch her hands.

"No! You're not real, go away, please," Piper's voice began to lose its forcefulness and sounded more like begging.

"Piper it's Phoebe and we are real, please honey look at us," Phoebe ask now standing closer and bending down.

Piper moved her hands out of for face and opened her eyes wider to let the images in, and then broke down again. "Please stop! Please, I can't take this I can't take it anymore," Piper pleaded. Leo put his hand on hers and she jerked back violently moving into a sitting position and putting her knees to her chest. "Don't touch me! Please, I'm exhausted just give me one night, please," Piper's voice barely audible because she had her head buried into her knees as her arms wrapped around them while she rocked back and forth.

"Piper what happened to you?" Leo asks through his teeth, "Who did this?" his voice slightly raised.

Coop harted in and saw Piper, he smiled at first and then noticed her condition.

"Oh my god, you found her and what happened to her?" Coop asks not moving from his spot.

Phoebe ran over to him and pressed her body against his chest while his arms embraced her.

"We don't know, we just found her like this and we can't remember when she was taken," Phoebe said still looking at Piper.

"She was taken..." Coop could not finish his sentence, "I can't remember, why I can't remember?" Coop said nervously.

"I don't know, but Grams said she was a demon now," Phoebe's voice low trying to keep Piper from hearing her.

Piper looked up and began to think that maybe this wasn't a hallucination, that maybe she made her way to the house not realizing what she was doing. "I must have took too much tonight, oh God I can't be here, they'll kill you," Piper's panicked voice spat out as she tried to get up but Leo stopped her. "Don't touch me, Please don't! She yelled out backing her way to the corner of the couch. Phoebe grabbed her stomach and bent over in pain.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Coop asked nervously.

"I think I'm getting my empathy power back," Phoebe replied through her teeth.

"Can you feel what she's feeling," Leo asks.

"Yes and we need to back off, she doesn't like being touched it hurts too much," Phoebe answered now trying to stand up straight.

"Why?" Leo asked through his quivering lips.

"I don't know but I think she was raped many times," Phoebe answered and almost collapsed at the thought.

Coop noticed how thin she was in look like she needed some substance.

"She needs to eat, let's take her downstairs and get her some food and water," Coop said now walking over to the red couch.

"I can't be here, you don't understand," Piper was panic now and got out of the couch only to step a few feet before falling to her knees. Leo tried to catch her but remembered what Phoebe said and let her fall.

"Piper no one is going to hurt you or us, I promise," Leo said trying desperately not to touch her if the need was overwhelming, he just wanted to comfort her and make her feel safe again. He put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately went on the defensive backing herself up to the corner of the room and again putting her knees to her chest.

"Leo! Don't please," Phoebe yelled not caring if she woke up to boys or the neighborhood.

"I'm sorry, I just want to hold her," Leo's voice matching Phoebe's.

"Ok, we need to back off, she needs to eat, Piper do you want some food?" Coop asks in a calm voice.

Piper nodded her head but did not say anything. _"God I'm starving, I'll just eat something and go, maybe he won't know I was here, are just eat something and go,"_ Piper thought to herself as she slowly stood up. Piper's demeanor was that of a broken person, her shoulders were slumped in her head lowered in defeat as she followed Coop out the attic door.

Phoebe and Paige watched the others leave and began to talk amongst themselves while looking frantically through the book.

"Hay, if she was evil wouldn't Wyatt's shield have gone up," Paige ask with a little smile on her face at the idea.

"Your right, but that doesn't answer what happened," Phoebe said looking a little pale.

"Are you OK?" Paige asks concerned.

" No, God if she was raped Paige I don't know if we will really have her back for a while and they gave her drugs, she could be addicted," Phoebe answered through sobs.

"I know honey but at least she is home, I know it will take a lot of time to heal her but we have magic on are side," Paige said patting the book.

" And why does she want to leave, she is terrified of being here, not to mentioned she looks older and those scars look old, I know I don't remember exactly when she was taken but it wasn't that long ago was it?" Phoebe said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"We will figure it out Phoebe, but we need to be strong for her," Paige answered and rubbed Phoebe's back.

Piper stopped for a brief moment looking into the empty living room as she was being led to the kitchen, _" I used to play with Wyatt and Chris in that room, god I miss my son's," _She thought as her eyes closed tight while turning away from the room that besides the kitchen she spent most of her time in. She felt a hand on her arm and lifted her shoulder to her ear in hopes to protect herself from what might come, but it was gentle and not pulling hard in the way she has grown used too. Leo watched her reaction to his touch and let go of her arm as they entered the kitchen.

"Here honey, sit down," Leo ask in a soft voice as he moved the chair out for her.

Piper began to sit down on the hard wooden chair but stopped half way wrinkling her face and letting out a small moan before slowly settling down. She noticed that she made a sound and looked up at the men in the room with a little panic "I'm sorry," Piper said in a whisper and looked down at the table.

"For what?" Coop asks digging through the fridge and finally pulling out some grapes.

"I spoke when I was not spoken too," She replied still looking down.

"Honey it's OK, you can talk to us were not going to hurt you," Leo's voice clearly shaken at what she said.

Piper did not look up but started to rock as she looked numb at the table.

Phoebe and Paige entered the kitchen and made their way to the table were Piper sat.

"Piper, do you remember what happened?" Phoebe asks softly as she tried to get Piper to look at her, by lifting her chin up with her hand.

Phoebe felt her stomach fall and her eyes bust not being able to control them when she looked into Piper's eyes. The once strong, independent woman was now broken in more way's then one, all the love and laughter ripped out till all that remained was a small amount of life that wanted to end. Phoebe looked away and lowered her hand putting it to her stomach, trying not to collapse from the pain she felt from her own emotions and everyone else in the room.

"I don't remember, it was a long time ago," Piper said putting her hands to her temples rubbing them hard and closing her eyes.

"Piper I think you just been gone for a couple days or so, but we can't remember exactly when or how this happened," Coop said as he put the grapes down in front of Piper who without hesitating began to eat them.

Piper looked up after eating a few of the fresh cool green grapes squinting her eyes at him in puzzlement. "Coop I've been gone for 4 years," She shook her head at him for a moment, in a way of saying you should have known that and continued to eat her grapes. Everyone in the room just stood there with their mouths wide open as they tried to adsorb what she just said.

"What, that is not possible Piper, Coop is right I think it's been a day or two not 4 years," Paige finally said after a long silence.

"What do you want from me? I'm not Piper anymore dammit and I don't want anything to happen to you so please just let me eat and I will go," Piper's voice risen for the first time sense she has been back.

"OK, how can you have been gone for that long and how are you a demon?" Leo said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Coop noticed Piper getting very uncomfortable and rocking harder than before, but he started believing her more than the others, she looked older and those scars were old, she also lost about 10 to 15 pounds or more. _"There is no way that could have happened in few days,"_ His mind thought as he walked over to her.

Piper felt like she was being smothered by her own family that she has tried desperately to protect. She gave up the notion a long time ago of ever being back with them and excepted her fate no matter how much she hated it. She would love nothing more than to fall into their embrace even if it was painful both physically and emotionally, to see her son's, to go to work at P3. "I need to eat and go before this becomes impossible to leave them again," Her thoughts were interrupted by more questions.

"Sweetie, did the demons give you drugs?" Phoebe nervously asks.

"No, it helps with the pain," Piper answered shamefully but defensive.

"Guys lets back off, she needs to rest now, Piper do you want to go to the living room to finish eating your grapes?" Coop said picking up the bowl of grapes and waited for Piper to stand.

Piper stood up slowly and followed Coop out of the room.

Leo was at a loss as he watched her leave, Coop was being more of a husband to her then he was, but he was so scared that even though he found her again that she was lost. Maybe she was a demon now and there was nothing they could do to help her out of the hell she is in. _" No, I'm not losing her again even if that means I am married to a demon, even if that means I become one myself to be with her, I can't live without her,"_ Leo said to himself watching her leave the room slowly, her week small body looked like it could barely withstand the slightest push and she limped a little while her head was always lowered.

"Paige go to the elders and see what you can find out and don't take any cryptic crap from them," Phoebe said as she stood up to follow Leo and Coop out. Paige nodded her head in agreement and orbed out.

Piper sat on the big dark brown couch and was grateful for its softness while Coop handed her the bowl of grapes and Leo put the bottle water down on the table in front of her. She still did not look up and began to eat and drink with her knees to her chest like a lost child.

"Piper, please you need to tell us what you did," Phoebe said as she approached the couch but was stopped by Coop.

"Phoebe we need to give her some room or we will push her away even more," Coop said holding her in is arms.

"I know, I'm just, Oh my god Cole," Phoebe stepped back almost tripping over Coop's feet as she looked at the other end of the room. Coop took a step forward in front of his wife and Leo stood in front of his. All eyes were on a man they believed died and gone from their lives for good but there he was.

"How are you," Leo started but was cut off.

"I don't know for sure but I think I am here to help Piper," Cole said with a little smile.

"How the hell can you help her?" Phoebe asks still suspicious of him.

"Well if she is a demon, which from what I can tell she is, then they will try to summer her back," Cole answered looking at Piper who did not even notice his presents.

"OK, I don't care anymore so if you going to help us then help us," Phoebe said now sitting next to Piper.

"First you need to make a potion to keep them from finding her and summoning her," Cole said looking at Phoebe softly.

"Don't look at me like that, and I don't even no where to start with that, we don't usually make potions for demons," Phoebe said a little angry that Cole would even try.

Leo sat down next to Piper and noticed something sticking out of her pocket and pulled it out. The pendant was the size of his hand and had green gems all around it, with a red ruby in its center.

"Piper where did you get this?" Leo asks a little confused why she would have it.

Piper looked over to him and then his hand, her eyes widened and she put her shaking hands to her chest.

"Oh god, I not oppose to touch his things," Her voice cracked while looking hard at the pendant Leo held.

Leo noticed her panic and put the pended on the coffee table covering it with a magazine. "Who, whose things?" He ask not sure if he wanted the answer. Piper was a charmed one and would be a big prize for the source.

"Leo, we need to make the potion as soon as possible," Cole said standing up and heading for the kitchen and looking back at Phoebe, who rolled her eyes at the thought that she would after work with him.

"Phoebe do you need me to stay with you?" Coop asks looking hard at Cole.

"No it's OK, if I need you I will yell," She answered giving him a kiss on the lips and headed for the kitchen, Cole was there when Paige orbed in.

"Blender!" Paige yelled lifting her hand towards the blender and it turned to blue and white orbs, and then re-materialized hitting Cole in the head.

"Ouch!" Cole yelped holding his now bruised head.

"Paige he is here to help, and don't ask just trust me," Phoebe said as she saw the fear and panic in Paige's expression.

"He's like a cockroach," Paige said lowering her guard.

"We need to make a potion to keep Piper from being summoned," Phoebe's voice sounded out of breath as she had to rush in to stop Paige from killing Cole.

Two demons stood robbing their heads looking at an iron cage in a poorly lit room. Lonarth had a dark red long cote on with pieces of jewelry all over it, everything from ear rings to brooches, and the walls seem to continuing on the theme from his attire as necklaces and rings cluttered the cave walls. His bold head shined and reflected some of the pieces that hung about over his head.

"Where did she go?" Lonarth ask in puzzlement.

"You lost her already, how the hell can you lose her she doesn't even have any power, not to mention this cage is opposed to block any signal or magic?" Althain angrily ask.

"I can't sense her for some reason, and back off your making me all sweaty," Lonarth answered walking over to a table that had more jewelry and bottles on it.

"Why can't you summon her she is a demon after all?"

"I don't know, it's like I can't lock on to her fully," He replied looking for something on the table.

"How did she get away from you?"

"I don't know she was in her cage, and then she was gone," still searching the top of the table.

"The boy!"

"No he can't summon demons, and he can't sense her anyway and where the hell is it?" Lanarth said as he through his hands up and then put one around his neck.

"No what about moms and what are you looking for," Althain voice clearly showing frustration at his fellow demon.

"That's absurd, and it's nothing, I must have dropped it," He answered

"Just get her back and train her well the new source wants to see her soon," Althain demanded and shimmered out.

"I hate it when people tell me how to do my job,"

Paige, Phoebe and Cole were in the kitchen, Cole stood over the stove starring the boiling pot while Phoebe was cutting some herbs and Paige was getting something to drink.

"Well Paige what did the elders say?" Phoebe asks not sounding very confident that it would be any help.

"She traveled though time somehow," Paige answered a little shocked that she got a straight answer from the elders for once.

Phoebe stopped cutting and looked at her youngest sister hard. "What, Piper doesn't have that power, so how did she do it?"

"I'm just telling you what they told me, so don't kill the messenger," Paige answered while putting her drink of soda down on the table.

Cole would periodically look up from the boiling brew to get a glimpse of Phoebe, even with the dark circles under her eye's and her hair a mess, she was beautiful. He watched her cut the herbs in small pieces carefully and place them to the side. He still loved her but he knew that she did not love him anymore, how could she after all the pain he put her through. Cole has been in limbo for a while and new Piper's fate more than anyone, and for some reason he wanted to help her get free of it. There was much the charmed ones didn't know about the dark side and they were just now getting a taste of what it can really do. Cole always believed that the underworld was hell, but he was mistaken. Being in limbo means he could walk into other realms easily and one day out of boredom he enter one that he quickly ran out off. It was the true hell the one that awaits him when the world finely comes to an end and he is judged. He also knew that if Piper died that is where she would end up, not in heaven not even in limbo a place that he would not wish on any soul.

"Cole! Cole!" Paige yelled at him because the pot was boiling over.

Cole snapped out of his thoughts and asks Phoebe to put the herbs in. They both watched as it did the normal poof and smiled a little at their small victory.

"Paige! Phoebe, come in here now and bring the potion," Leo yelled from the living room.

When the three arrived Piper was holding her stomach in pain and looked like she was beginning to shimmer out. Cole took the potion and told her to drink it. Piper grabbed it out of his hand and drank the small bottle until it was emptied and Piper stopped rocking.

"Is she OK," Phoebe ask concerned sitting down beside her.

"Yes, it should keep them from getting her for now, but it will wear off," Cole replied.

"OK, we need to fix this now," Paige said starting to pace back and forth.

"Wait, grams said the elders couldn't remember as well," Paige said sitting down in the large love seat next to the couch.

"That takes some serious power," Phoebe said.

"Who would have that kind of power?" Leo asks.

"I have no idea, I don't even think the source can affect the elders, and I should know," Cole replied.

"Maybe that's why Piper can't remember, whatever is affecting us is affecting her," Phoebe's voice seemed to have a hope to it. "That's it, I got it,"

"Got what?" Paige asks throwing her hands in the air.

" Paige go get the book and the crystals, Coop go to the elders and find out if anyone would have the power to wipe out are memory of when and how she was taken," Phoebe ask as she sat on the coffee table in front of Piper who had her eye's closed and looked asleep. "Leo wake her up, we need her awake,"

"But she just fell asleep," Leo pleaded stroking Piper's hair.

"I know honey but she needs to be awake," Phoebe said as she stood up again.

Paige orbed out and Coop harted out.

"So what is your plan," Cole asks.

"Were going into her memories," Phoebe said moving the coffee table out of the way.

"What?" Leo asks remembering the last time they went into her head.

"The memory spell!" Phoebe replied sitting on the floor as Piper began to wake up.

"Wait we had some problems with it though, we almost screwed up the future," Leo said nervously.

"So we just rewrite it so were not really there, just observing," She answered confidently.

"4 years is a lot of bad memories, Phoebe and your running out of time," Cole worriedly said.

Paige orbed down with the crystals to only catch the end of the plan, but got caught up quickly as she could hear some of the conversation through the vents from upstairs, " Wow the vents do echo the noise well," She thought as she placed the crystals around the room.

"No it will work we just need her to show us what we need to know," Paige chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Cole asks confused.

"Trigger objects or sounds, people," Phoebe answered.

"What?" Still confused.

" Something I learned in my psychology class, really bad memories are imprinted in different parts in the brain, it's a way of protecting us from all the pain the memory may cause," Phoebe continued as she lit the candles that Paige brought down just in case they needed them.

"I even think Floyd would get a headache from this," Paige said with a snort.

Piper sat their listened to them and for the first time in 4 years she felt hope, she unknowing placed her hand on Leo's and squeezed. Leo looked at her and knows she wanted to try.

"All I have to do is get Piper to tap into those, I can use my empathy power somehow," Phoebe's voice sounded more confident as she explained.

"But how are we going to know what is important?" Paige asks now sitting on the floor with Phoebe.

"Like I said trigger objects when I do the spell I will make sure that they glow somehow," Phoebe answered holding out her hands for Piper to join them.

"Like I said 4 years of really bad memories Phoebe, do you think you?

Can handle it?" Cole said again to enforce what they were walking into.

"I'm not going alone Cole you and Paige are going with me," Phoebe said as Piper stood up and sat down on the floor.

"Why me?" Cole asks suspicious.

"Do I need to answer that?" Phoebe replied.

"Do you remember the spell?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I'm just tweaking it a bit," Phoebe replied writing on a piece of paper. After about a minute she was done.

"Just close your eyes Piper and let us into your head, you need to really dig into your memories, OK?" Paige asks as she held her hand.

"Piper do you understand?" Phoebe asks as she put the piece of paper on the floor and held Piper's and Paige's hand, while Cole held onto Paige's and Piper's.

"I think so," Piper hastily replied.

"Leo if anyone attacks we will not be able to defend ourselves, so

Call for Coop," Phoebe said as she moved in a little to get comfortable

"I understand," Leo said as he walked over to the window.

"Don't worry Leo we will make sure this does not happen," Paige said through a smile.

"I hope so I can't live without her, I love her to dam much," Leo's voice a little raspy as he looked at Piper and smiled.

The 4 sat and closed their eyes while Phoebe said the spell, and with a white flash they all collapsed on the floor unconscious.

The flickering of candle light, distant screams and smells of perspiration mixed with mildew rushed their senses as the room came into focus. Phoebe, Cole and Paige stood in the center of a poorly lit room surrounded by shinny objects the glittered in the little light the room offered. Necklaces, rings and other pieces of jewelry hung and sat on the walls and table. In the far corner a rusty iron cage that was the size of a small bedroom took up most of the space. Alongside the shiny beautiful objects was the contrast of torture devices from whips of different degrees of affliction to knife with serrated edges and other things that needed to be in a museum that showed the inhumanity to man, but the blood stains would have made them less valuable. In the center of the room there were chains attached to the floor by two iron rings with shackles on top of a crimson colored irregular pattern on the floor.

Phoebe could feel the misery and pain here, it ricked of it as she moved forward to try to get a better understanding of what her eyes were showing her. Paige was not far behind as Cole taken up the rear.

"Wow, talk about creepy," Paige said trying to touch one of the pieces of jewelry but her hand went right through it. "Right we are just here to observe, where is Piper?

"I didn't want her to relive it, so she is asleep so to speak," Phoebe answered.

"I know this place," Cole said as he looked around.

"Why does that not surprise me," Both Paige and Phoebe said in unison.

A man with his arms around a woman shimmered into the room and he let her go. The woman stepped back looking at her new surroundings and was in complete shock.

"Oh god, its Piper!" Phoebe's voice cracked.

Cole grabbed Phoebe to keep her from running towards her oldest sister. "Remember we are looking around for things to glow so pay attention." Cole saw the man and in a whisper said his name causing his stomach to almost overturn "Lonarth,"

"Well, how the mighty has fallen," Lonarth said as he walked over to the large wood table and put a ring on the top of some other jewelry.

Piper finally snapped out of her shocked state and noticed the man had something in his hand setting it down on the table "Hay that's my wedding ring!" She yelled while stepping forward and then stopped when she took a look around the cave like room. She felt sick as she saw the torture devices with blood stains on the tips of knifes and whips.

"Paige! Paige!" She yelled looking up but knowing she was in the underworld and she would not hear her.

Paige felt herself sink at Piper calling her name, knowing that 4 years ago she did, and knowing that she did not come. It was already starting; the guilt the anger, the sense of helplessness and this was just the first memory. "Be strong Paige," her mind swarmed with many others as Cole looked around the room knowing the others were focused on Piper.

"I will add it to my little collection, along with you," Lonarth said with a smile as he turned and faced his new addition and challenge.

Phoebe focused hard on Piper and noticed that her hair was kept and she looked strong and fit. "Look at her, she looks like herself." She said as she stepped tentatively ahead.

"Well that's good I like to add demons to mine," Piper said through her teeth raising her hands ready to fire.

"And sounds like her," The youngest sister snorted a little after speaking.

"Oh, your demon hunter days are done Piper," Lonarth replied as he walked over the. But before he took two steps a dark blue dusty ornate bottle filled with black liquid glowed orange.

Paige saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked hard at the table " Wait that bottle just glowed," She said a little excited that the spell worked and that Piper was helping them out. Phoebe quickly ran over to it forgetting that she could not touch anything and instinctively tried to grab it, but then remembered and grunted a little in frustration.

"Heather," She said as she looked at the label of the bottle.

"What?" Paige asks confused.

Phoebe stepped back to the others "Just remember."

All of them were forced back to Piper's predicament when they heard an explosion.

"That will be gone soon," the bold man laughed as he brushed himself off.

Piper backed up as her power had no effect on him not even her freeze and looked for an exit but she could not see a door or any other means of escape. All she could do was back up as he approach with a creepy smile as his cote made clinking noises from the bits of jewelry that hanged down hitting the others. _"What do I do?_" She was panicked now as her thoughts went dark of the possible outcome of this encounter. _"I fight, dammit come on Piper, just fight,"_ She continued her thoughts as she stopped backing up and now stood her ground clenching her fist.

"Your witch powers, there is always a delay;" Lonarth said now standing his ground. "It's always the same with them, they just make it harder on themselves," He said to himself.

Two demons shimmered in behind Piper and grabbed her arms so tight that the circulation was being cut off from her elbow. "Stop it, Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled to get free from them. "Paige!" She yelled again as she was quickly getting exhausted.

"Your one of us now Piper, welcome home," The bold man said with a smile.

All Phoebe could do was watched the two demons hurt Piper and she could feel the fire in her rise up as he face showed her emotions clearly. "I can't wait to vanquish his sorry ass," She fumed.

Cole could clearly see that the sister's emotions were on high. "Hay guys look around," He said hoping it would help them deal with this better then what they were.

Phoebe looked at Paige, "He's right," and noticing Paige's look of disbelief continued her talking "Quit looking at me like that, I know."

"You can't vanquish him anyway he is a handler. And without the power of 3 you don't stand a chance," Cole said looking around for any other glowing object.

Without notice the room begins to blur and fade out only to be replaced with the same room as they tried to steady themselves. A wave of nausea hit them.

"Oh I feel sick," Paige said as she put her hand to her mouth.

Phoebe put her thumb and index finger together in a pinching jester. "Yeah sorry there might be a little side effect,"

Both Cole and Paige gave Phoebe a look "Thanks for the heads up Phoebe," they both said together.

"Looks like we are in the same room," The dark red hared sister said now being able to take in her surroundings better.

"I think it is a different memory though," Phoebe replied.

Piper and Lonarth shimmer into the room and he throws her hard to the ground, and Piper could feel her knees almost crack from the force. Her face was dirty and her clothes were torn a little as her hair was messy and a little wet from the blood that came from her brow. She was shaking but her eyes were dark with fire as she looked up at him. She did not look any older so from what the others could tell, that this was recent.

"You know the rules Piper, you are only allowed to shimmer to go to work and back to here and you are to never contact your family," Lonarth said walking circles around her.

"You can't make me forget them;" Piper pushed the words out of her mouth with venom.

"You will," He answered still making circles around her but stops and back slaps her knocking her to the ground.

Piper did not stay down for long in with a flash of rage, she rose quickly up. She punched and kicked him landing one after another, jaw, rib, chest, nose were all the receivers of fist and feet moving quick and with strength. Phoebe felt her spirits rise a little at her big sister who was not one to use her body as a weapon and relied on her power solely was now using ever part of her body to fight back. "That's it Piper get him," Phoebe yelled to offer her support even though she knew she could not hear her. Paige was next to offer hers "Kick his ass Piper!"

Lonarth was taken by surprised at first but started regaining his composure and with a swift movement as he towered over piper by feet, grabbed her arms then turned her around and without a care of the pain it would cause, took her feet out from under her. Piper landed with a thud on the hard dirt ground that felt more like concrete.

Phoebe turned her head and shrugged her shoulders inward as though to use them to block out the sound. "Come on Piper get up, please," She pleaded.

Lonarth used his knees to pin her arms to her side and the ground as she fell flat on her stomach. He bent down to her ear, "See you don't even know how to use them anymore," he whispered. His breath was hot and smelled of rotting flesh. Piper tried to turn her head but he put his hand on the back of her neck forcing her head still.

"Get off me!" She struggled under him but he was too strong and she could not move.

"You might want to get used to this position Piper, you're going to be in it a lot," He said now relinquishing his grip on her neck.

Cole fortunately was looking at the scene as the two sisters were looking away not wanting to watch it anymore knowing it was going to get worse.

"Hay his pendant glowed," He said pointing to the necklace around Lonarth's neck.

This forced Phoebe and Paige to turn around to face the scene as Piper was able to get free of him and back away using her hands and feet to move backward. "What the hell does that mean?" Piper worriedly asks looking around for something to use.

"You'll see," He replied walking over to the wall. He moved his hand across some of the knifes with his fingers as his eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth rose slightly, until he rested them on a whip and pulled it off the wall. It was a dark leather brown and not very long, but what it lacked in length, it made up for in bite. The tips had small hook like razors at the end and made small sparks when he dragged it on the floor.

Piper could feel her hart almost beet out of her chest as he approach her evilly and methodically, she could see the pleasure in his face. Making him angry was stupid and reckless but she would not submit not yet, she still had hope her sisters would find her, that she would remember how she even got here and why do they keep calling her a demon slave. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice the two demons's come in behind her. They grabbed her arms and took her to the center of the room were the chains resided, dragging her the whole way as she tried to fight them off. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes "clink" the sound of the shackles locking in place around her wrist forcing her to her knees and unable to get up. With that sound she felt defeated and with no hope of a rescue from her family or no means of escape she grasp the chains with her hands and squeezed hard, readying herself for piercing pain. Her eyes were still narrowed and they was still fire behind them as Lanarth walk behind her.

"You are very disobedient and the new source will be seeing you soon," He said positioning himself to give as much power in his attack on her as possible.

Phoebe could see Piper's eye's as she looked directly in her direction but Piper was looking into an empty space. That dark brown eye's that once had some much love and passion now looked hate filled and terrified at the same time. She was so focused on those eyes that she did not see Lanarth raise the whip up in the air and strike down hard onto Piper's back. But she did hear the sound it made, "Slash" but Piper only flinched "Slash," She flinched again "Slash," This time she groaned and breathed out loudly. Paige had her back turned and her hands over her eyes as tears ran down her already stained face. Cole looked at the man who he would go to whenever he wanted some action in a whole new light, now he looked at him with disdain and rage. It took 5 lashes before the sound of metal hitting flesh was replaced with an ear drum braking scream. Piper had her forehead on the ground and her arms outstretched to her side as Lanarth struck her again " Please, stop," was all she could get out between the strikes as the burning and stings caused her to shake uncontrollably. Phoebe was taken out of her trance by the scream to see Piper's dark red covered back as her shirt was now coming off revealing the sliced wounds. After 5 more lashes he stopped and ordered the two demons who watched with glee to put her in the iron cage.

"Oh god please change this memory now," Phoebe said though sobs as she watched Piper being dragged half naked to the cage.

"Please change it," Paige pleaded.

The two demons dropped Piper into the center and one gave her a kick in the side for good measure, casing her curl up in the fetal potion.

Lonarth put the whip back on the wall not bothering to clean it off and made his way to iron cage grabbing a towel off the table to wipe his brow. "I will not feed you, or clean you. Tomorrow you start your job above ground and an apartment has been retained for you. The first 2 weeks are paid but you will take it over after that," He said now sitting in a chair next to the cage. " They will be a healing here soon to take care of your back, but this is the last time you will be healed, this was a warring Piper do as I say and you will not be beating much," He stood up and walked back over to the table. "If you let yourself die then I will kill your family, if contact them again I will kill one of your son's. You will go to work at 7 AM and come back here at 6 PM for your session with the source, are we clear," He finished now looking at Piper who was starting to sit up.

Piper lifted herself up to a sitting position with trembling arms while somewhat listening to Lonarth rules and threats. _"I have to work?"_ She thought to herself not wanting to provoke him anymore today, mostly because she was barely conscious and her back felt like it was on fire. She brought her knees to her chest for the 3rd time today feeling a sharp pain in her side, making her face contorted in pain. His threat was serious about killing her family as he proved he could do it with ease once. He summoned Wyatt to the cave after she told him he was lying and that he could not get past Wyatt's shield, but Lonarth just walked right into it and patted Wyatt on the head to prove his point. Piper found out that he was bound by rules and could not hurt or kill anyone as long as she followed his rules.

"Here this will help with the pain," Lonarth said as he put a needle and a large rubber band in front of the cage.

"Get that away from me," Piper said glaring at him and then showed a little panic in her features.

He just smiled at her as he stood up "After the healer is done with you, I will send you to your apartment," He said and then shimmered out.

The other 3 could just sit there and watch as Piper rocked back and forth looking hard at the needle.

"Please Piper change this memory honey, please," Phoebe pleaded again feeling completely drain already.

As on queue the room blurred away and they were standing in a rundown apartment.

The two sisters and Cole found themselves in a ran down apartment, while rain cascaded on the grungy window and neon lights blinked on and off outside. Phoebe studied herself on an old dresser that was missing its top and bottom drawers as her hand landed into a half an inch of dust. Paige tried using the wall to keep herself from stumbling over and pull back immediately looking at her now sticky hand causing her to wrinkle her face a bit. After adjusting to the quick flashing of the neon lights that came through the window, their eyes rested on a bed with tattered and entangle sheets, a night stand missing one leg and leaning against the wall to support it, and a red lamp on top of it. There were no pictures on the walls as water marks made the only decoration on them.

"Where are we now?" Phoebe asks as she finely was able to stand straight again.

Paige moved closer to the other two for comfort" As long as it isn't that room,"

Piper shimmers in wearing a t-shirt that had some kind of logo on it and she looked at least 3 years older. Her hair was still messy but longer and her face showed years of pain and suffering as she walked past them to the bathroom holding her left arm, stopping once at the door frame to keep herself from falling. After a moment she walked into the dark room and turned on the faucet while never looking up at her reflection and letting the water turn from a light brown to clear before putting her hand under it.

"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe yelled trying to get her older sisters attention.

"She can't hear you Phoebe just looks around try not to let it get to you," Cole said while looking out the window.

"God Cole this hurts you know," Paige said as she wiped tears off her face using her sleeves.

"I have a feeling it is going to get worse," Cole said and turned away from the window.

"He's right we need to look around, I would never forgive myself if we missed something,"

"Why is she here anyway?" Paige asks looking around the room but her attention was on the grime cover phone as it rang.

Piper sighed heavily and slowly left the bathroom walking over to the phone.

"Hello," Piper's said in a low voice.

"Did anything glow yet?" Paige ask

"No, not yet," Phoebe answered watching Piper closely, trying to make out the phone conversation

Piper lowered her head and tried to run her shaking hand through her hair, but could only go half way before she made a groaning noise and put her hand back to her side.

"I don't have the money right now, I lost my job today, and can I get it to you later?

"Why does she have to work she owns a club/restaurant?" Phoebe asks confused.

"She has to fend for herself Phoebe; she lost those things when she became a demon." Cole answered.

Piper tries to sit on the bed but grabs hold of her side and again makes a groaning sound and closes her eyes tightly. It was hard for them to see her in the dim light, but the noised she made was enough to tell them she was in pain and exhausted.

"Please I need to sleep," Piper pleaded trying to cover her cracking voice and after a silent moment "Fine," then she hangs up and carefully sits on the bed folding her legs as she covers her face with her hands. After a minute or two Pipers reached under her stained pillow and pulled out an old picture that was torn on the corners.

"That picture glowed," Phoebe said as she quickly ran to Piper's side.

Phoebe put her hand to her mouth as she looked at the photo that Piper's shaking hand held. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, Wyatt were all in it smiling wide.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Piper's said through her sobs and short breaths as she rubbed the photo and moved into a fetal position.

Phoebe tried to reach out to her but just went right through her, "Dammit," putting her hands hard to her side.

Knock Knock

All of them turn towards the door backing up a little from the interruption. The door opens and a man in his 50s comes walking in putting his hat on the lower end of the bed. He started taking off his dark brown shirt that had dark circles under the arm pit and through it into the corner.

"You know sometimes I like it when you can't pay in cash," He said now pulling a needle out of his jean pocket. "Here baby, this will keep you still,"

Piper carefully moved the picture under the pillow and turned to her back staring into the ceiling as she relinquished her arm to the man. They watched as the needle went in, and then Piper's eyes glazed over.

"You're not going to vomit on me again, because if you do I won't give any more to you," He asks now pulling the needle out.

Piper's lips moved but no sound came out as she continued to look into space.

"What! She would never do that," Phoebe said in denial.

"It's not Piper anymore, she is just trying to survive. She is a demon," Cole replied with an understanding tone.

"God don't make us see this, change the memory now!" Paige screamed.

The man started taking off his pats and the room changes again in a blur.

Paige shows regret on her face the minute the room comes into focus, as they find themselves in the handler room once again. Piper is in the center completely naked with 15 demons around her as they rub their chins and whisper amongst themselves. Piper's thin fragile body told a story of nightmares, short and long scars made their home on her arms, legs and stomach, along with yellow and darken bruises on her inner thighs. Piper's face showed only two emotions, that of submission and shame as her eyes looked downward.

"Keep the bruises to a minimal the source likes to be the one to inflict the most," Lonarth instructed the group.

"How much was it again?" One demon asks quickly.

"10,000," He answered hearing the other demons mumble in disapproval.

"You have to be kidding me, look at her she's not worth it," The demon said looking Piper over.

"Take it or leave it, she used to be a charmed one the most powerful one," Lonarth replied.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Another demon said as the rest backed up.

"She does not have her powers anymore and I stripped her of any demon powers she may have had, she is harmless," Lonarth reassured the group.

The demons moved back to the center. One moved behind Piper and at first gently put his hand around her waist, which caused her to tense up and close her eyes shut.

"8000 and not a penny more," The demon said in a confident voice.

"Fine! You have three hours and that's all," Lonarth answered in disappointment.

The demon with his arms around Piper's waist quickly took his forearm and put it around Piper's neck. She instinctively lifted her hands to take some of the pressure away as she was not able to breathe but two demons pulled them down. With one swift movement from the one behind her, he shoved her to the ground and hit her in the face as he moved on top of her.

Phoebe and Paige looked away but the sound was like daggers as they could hear her being beaten and after the demons were afraid of killing her with their fist, the other sound happened. Piper's whimpers were barely audible overtop of demons moaning in pleasure, but Piper never spoke as all of them would soon have their turn.

At that moment a picture of a creature flashes orange above the demons on the wall behind them. Cole was the only one to notice as the others were turned away, he did not say anything and turned his back to the scene starting to cry.

"God I want to go now I can't take this anymore!" Paige yelled out.

"Please Piper change it, CHANGE IT NOW!" Phoebe pleaded as she tried to keep her stomach from overturning.

The room blur's away.

The room blurs in and the three find themselves in another dimly lit room. On one wall a large bed that seemed out of place against the cave walls and screams in the distance. The red silk gave off a shine as the large bed post rose to the ceiling and had ropes on all 4 of them. Ornate carvings of monsters adorned the dark wood and looked freshly polished.

"Thank god," Paige said and released her breath.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Paige, this is the sources chamber," Cole's voiced clearly worried.

Piper and Lonarth walk into the room. Piper looks a little cleaner, but her hair was still greasy and her head is down looking at the ground. Her red short dress was two sizes too big and if it wasn't for the thin straps would have fallen off.

"You look horrible!" Loath said through his teeth right into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I did the best I could, I'm sorry," She whispered back lifting her shoulder up and tilted her head towards it.

"I see she still does not follow your orders very well Lonarth," The source said flaming into the room and removed his hood. This source looked human and his features were soft except for his eyes that showed hate and lust.

Phoebe and Paige started looking around the room while Cole looks up and sees the whole ceiling flash orange.

"Did you see that?"

A diagram covering the ceiling had abstract symbols in a circular pattern. One side was dark green and the other dark red. The word Mirth was on the red side and Jade was on the green side while in its center it said Alda.

"What is Alda?" Phoebe asks now looking up.

"I don't know," Cole replied.

Paige is fixed on Piper and the source starting to cry while Phoebe and Cole are studying the diagram.

"Lay on the bed Piper," The source said in a calm but ordering tone.

Piper does not move at first and the source notices her hesitation to his request.

"Your making me look bad," Lonarth said again in her ear.

"Leave us Lonarth,"

"You will pay for this later," Lanarth whispered to Piper and lowered his head to the Source before leaving, but the pendant around his neck fell and hits the dirt ground. Everyone was too focused on the source and the room to notice.

"How are you Piper?" The source asks making his way to the bed.

Piper did not raise her head and let out a small snort too low for him to hear. "I've been worse,"

"I think I ask you to do something," He said while pointing to the bed.

Phoebe doubles over in pain holding her stomach.

"Are you OK?" Cole asks.

"No! I'm feeling what Piper is feeling," Phoebe answered but could barely get it out through the gasp.

"I thought we blocked her emotions when we did the spell?" Paige asks concerned and a little confused.

"Apparently not very well, I can't take this we need to go," Phoebe said now on the floor with her knees to her chest.

"We can't we still don't know how this happened," Paige's voice broke as she began to look at the scene again.

"She's right you just have to get through it," Cole said agreeing with Paige.

"I can't it hurts to much, oh god she is so terrified," Phoebe was now rocking harder.

Cole bent down next to her, "You can do this," his voice raising.

Piper finally made it to the bed and sat down on the silky sheets. The source put his hand on Piper's shoulders and pushes her down onto the bed and she does not resist him.

"I hope we don't need the ropes this time," The source whispered as he started kissing her neck.

"No I will do what you want, just don't hurt me," Piper ask almost begging.

Paige looked away, "This is not happening,"

The source squeezed Piper's arms with his hands hard and his fingernails began to dig in a little. Piper tensed up and closed her eyes tightly. "We will try again tomorrow," He said to her now using his knees to pin her arms to the bed while he began to remove his robe.

Without thinking and knowing what he meant, she let the word sneak out of her mouth. "NO!"

"Try what?" Paige ask

The source stopped his disrobing and looked at Piper hard. "What did you say?"

Piper could feel his anger radiating from his body and new she would pay for what she just said and in a moment of panic kept talking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sa...," was all she could get out before she felt his hand around her neck tightening and cutting off her air flow.

"Did you just disobey me?"

She starts to lose consciousness but she kicks him off, then crawled away holding her chest trying to get her breath. Her left hand landing on a pendant that Lanarth dropped earlier.

"Oh god we need to go now!" Phoebe yelled.

The source materializes a knife in his hand and walks towards Piper who is not moving and clearly terrified. "Maybe you need some more scars the keep obedient."

"No!" Piper pleaded but then shimmies away.

The room blur's out.

Piper shimmered into a dark basement as the others appeared in front of her.

"Are we in our basement?" Phoebe asks confused.

Paige looked around. "I think so,"

"Oh god I can't be here," Piper shakily said as she ran to a box of old clothes and just grabbed what was on top. She through the dress off and changed quickly into a sweater and a pair of jeans then shimmered out.

"No piper don't leave, don't leave," Paige pleaded.

The room blur's again. Piper shimmers in the alleyway and collapses, they run to her.

"Dammit did anything glow in the last memory, it went to fast?" Phoebe said very rushed.

"I don't think so," Paige answered.

Blue and white orbs surrounded Piper and she orbs away.

"Look she is orbing," Cole said with a smile.

"It's Wyatt," Phoebe replied.

The alleyway blur's away. "Dammit it's moving too fast," Phoebe yelled out in frustration.

P3 blur's in and Piper is picking up some paperwork that is floating on top of the water.

"Oh my god I'm remembering now, the clubs pipes busted and she had to

Go," Phoebe's voice raised as she was beginning to remember.

"Why are we remembering now?" Paige asks.

"Because she is," Phoebe answered.

Cole noticing that the sisters were looking everywhere and new that is was going to be the most important memory. "Pay attention,"

Billy walks out from the side of the bar lifting her legs high because of the water.

"Yak," Billy said weakling her nose.

Piper stood up and dropped the paper back into the water.

"Billy what the hell is you doing here?" She asks very annoyed.

"What? You called me Piper you said you wanted to talk, by the way your club is flooded," Looking around the club.

"Billy I never called you! And wow you're very observant," Piper answered rolling her eyes.

Billy gave her a glare as she walked forward a little. "What is your problem Piper? God I'm sorry about your son I don't know what else you want me to say,"

Piper's eye's narrowed. "I thought you were leaving, so good bye would work for me,"

Phoebe's eyes widened as she watched the two exchange words. "Oh god I think I know what happens,"

"So do I, we need to stop her now!" Paige said.

"You can't this is a memory remember we need to listen," Cole chimed in.

"You are a selfish bitch Piper," Billy's voice raised.

"Excuse me," Piper raised hers back.

"Ever since I've known you guys my parents died and I had to kill my sister and now you're going to play the phone game with me, what are you going to get my grandparents killed too,"

Piper was fuming now and body shook a little. "Billy you don't know what the hell you're talking about. A demon killed your parents not us and your sister was evil,"

"I saved your guys ass and you don't even acknowledge it, you just used me," Billy said putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't seem to mind using us to find your sister,"

"Your joking right, I could have found her without you. Maybe we should have killed Wyatt so you would know what I'm going through, maybe we should have killed Chris two to make up for my parents,"

Piper's face hardened and her eye's grew dark. "You attacked them didn't you; I don't know how you did it after we bound your powers."

"What? What are you talking about, god you're crazy," Billy said cutting Piper off.

Cole's mouth opened wide. "Billy just glowed,"

"Someone should stop your kids from ever reproducing and bring more powerful crazy people into this world," Billy yelled.

Without hesitation Piper threw up her hands and with a flick of her wrist, Billy exploded into pieces leaving chucks of bone and flesh floating in the now dark red water. The others stood there not believing what they just saw.

"NO! GOD NO PIPER WHAT DID YOU DO," Phoebe yelled through sobs.

Piper just looked at the water in a daze when Lanarth shimmered up next to her.

"Well hello," He grabbed her and they both shimmered out.

Piper was the first to be jolted awake from her trance and sat up in a cold sweat. "No, god no," She said putting her hands to her face and rocking.

"Piper why did you do that?" Phoebe yelled as she got her bearings and stood up.

"It doesn't matter Phoebe, Does everyone remember the clues?" Cole asks as he lifted himself up.

Phoebe and Paige both nodded and looked hard at Piper. "I don't see how they're going to help us?" Paige's voice was hard as she sat on the couch.

"Billy threatened her kid's guys, how would you have reacted," Cole said a little upset with how the sisters were talking to Piper.

Leo was now sitting next to his wife rubbing her back as she rocked. "What are you talking about, and who threatened are sons?"

"Billy, and then Piper killed her," Phoebe answered as she picked up the book.

Paige grabbed the pendant off the table and sat down next to Phoebe.

"We need to check the book for that name Heather."

"I will go make some more potions," Cole said and left the room.

Leo stood up and followed Cole, "What happened Cole?"

"I will explain in the kitchen, Piper, Phoebe, Paige go upstairs with the crystals, it's a smaller room and easier to keep protected," Cole said as he walked into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Paige were standing near the book ruffling through the pages as Piper paced the center of room mumbling to herself. "What have I done, this is my fault," She felt her whole world collapse, how could she come back from this, what has she done to her family?" Was all she kept saying while her sisters were looking hard into the book? Phoebe out of frustration at not finding anything quickly put her hands out over the book and closed her eyes.

"Heather," Phoebe said and the pages turned until it landed on a page titled (ultimate sacrifice).

"Wow we actually found something," Paige said a little shocked.

"Yeah, listen to this; Heather was a witch and her daughter turned into a demon, so she made a potion that would kill the handler the only problem is only a demon can kill him with it."

"How does that help her, she's a witch?" Paige asks.

"She by her own free will committed a heinous act which turned her into a demon. But the handler killed her before she had a chance to use it," Phoebe answered as Cole was caring the potion while Leo had a glass of water for Piper as they came into the attic.

Paige gave Cole an inquisitive look. "Wait we can use Cole."

"No we can't he's not a demon anymore, he's not anything anymore. He is in limbo remembering," Phoebe replied looking back down at the book.

"The one dam time I wish he still was. What about the pendant, why did it glow?" Paige asks.

"Piper do you know what the pendant means?" Phoebe asks her while Leo gave her the water.

"No I just remember grabbing it," She answered taking a drink.

Paige looks over at Phoebe, "Hay Phoebe you're not hunched over in pain anymore?"

"Thank god, I think I'm starting to get control of it better than when I had it the first time, I can separate hers from mine. Okay we need to start putting the pieces together, and unless there's a demon out there that has a grudge against the handler, and would want to help us, yeah that's going to happen," Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"Oh crap, did you read the rest of this?" Paige said looking down at the bottom of the page.

"Wow, that is some powerful potion," Phoebe answered.

"What, what is it?" Leo asks.

"The potion will kill any demons within 5 yards," Paige answered.

"Check the pendant," Cole asks.

Phoebe put out her hands again. "Pendant and the pages started turning until they landed on a page.

"Wow, two for two," Paige said.

"Look at this, how to see enchantments on objects," Phoebe said as she pointed to the page.

"The pendant is enchanted?" Paige asks a little puzzled.

"Piper do you remember saying anything around the pendant?" Phoebe ask softly now because Piper looked terrified and her hands were shaking while she was trying to drink the water.

"I just wanted out of there I just wanted to go home, I just wanted to see my family one last time," Piper answered and grabbed her stomach and then shimmered out.

"NO! dammit they got her,"

"They must have found a way through the potion," Cole said.

"We have to go get her," Leo's voice was panicked as he looked at Paige to orb.

"Let me have the pendant, we need to figure out how to trigger this thing," Phoebe ask grabbing the pendant from Paige.

"No we need to go get her," Leo yelled.

"Leo it want matter if we don't undo what she did," Paige said handing the pendant to Phoebe.

Piper shimmers into the cage looking defeated. Lanarth is standing outside smiling but tilting his head looking at her appearance.

"Why do you look so different?" Lanarth ask.

"Please don't hurt them I will do, anything you ask," Piper pleaded.

"I will keep my promise; as long as you stay alive I won't kill them. But you have broken one of yours," Lanarth said smiling and looks around the room at the walls eying all the torture devices.

Piper knew what was going to happen and started to back up to the corner of the cage. "Please wait,"

Lanarth moved his hands over the objects on the wall. "What to do, what to do."

"The pendant was enchanted with a time traveling spell," Phoebe said in a rushed voice.

"How could she have tapped into that not knowing that?" Paige asks.

"The spell works on your desires, she said before she shimmered out that all she wanted was to come home and see her family one more time."

"What does she mean one more time?" Leo asks.

"After she disobeyed the source and shimmied away from him, she thought she was going to die," Phoebe's cracked voice answered.

"So all we have to do is have the desire to stop this from happening, which we do and touch the pendant," Paige ask.

All of them touched the pendant but nothing happens. "Dammit, why didn't that work?" Phoebe said in frustration.

Cole walked away from them. "My guess it has to be her, enchantments only work for one person wants it is engaged."

"I thought demons could not use witches spells," Leo ask.

"It's an enchanted item it takes the witch out of the equation," Cole answered.

"Well we have a problem she's not here, and I don't know where that room is in the underworld," Paige said.

"I do," Cole answered but was looking away ashamed.

"Do you think you can do it?" Phoebe asks.

"As long as he's not there I should be able to open the cage, it's magically protected but the cage can be opened just by using my hands from the outside," He answered.

"But Once we get her back he will come for her or try to summon her again," Leo said as he paced.

"We can give her the potion that should stop the summoning, but if he comes for her we can't kill him," Paige said.

"Why didn't she just let them kill her over the years? It would have ended her suffering," Phoebe asks.

"Know it wouldn't have, if you die you go to heaven, if she dies she goes to a far worst place for eternity. And He probably told her that if she lets herself die he would kill you, that is how he keeps control," Cole answered.

"It's not fair after all the good she's done," Leo yelled looking up and crying.

"We know what Shakespeare says, the good that you do is impaired in your bones, but evil that you do lives long after you," Cole replied but immediately wish he didn't say it.

"Not funny Cole," Phoebe said angrily.

"Wait what about the potion we saw in that room? Won't that kill him," Paige asks.

"Yeah but it will also kill demons within 5 yards, it would kill Piper too," Phoebe answered rubbing her head.

"We need to find another way," Leo asks.

"There is no other way. You came this far, so here is what we are going to do. I will go down and let her out of the cage telling her to grab the potion, and then to come home," Cole answered.

"But the potion will...," Phoebe started but was cut off by Cole.

"I know but it may not kill her quickly, and that should give you enough time to put the pendant in her hand. You need to have her think of her most desire, to have this never happen, to go back in

Time before she did what she did," Cole said walking over to Leo.

"It's our only hope I've already, lost her at least this way we have a chance," Leo's voice showing surrender.

"Let's do this," Paige said with a little confidence in her voice.

Cole materializes out of the room.

Lanarth grabs a long knife with sharp grooves on one side. "This will work for a while." But touched the edge and noticed it is not sharp. "This needs to be sharpened," He voiced and left the room leaving Piper huddled in a corner of the cage.

Cole materializes into the room. Piper stands up and runs to the front of the cage.

"You need to go, he will kill them," Piper pleaded noticing Cole near the table.

"You know what this is Piper?"

"I think so, but if I use it and I die and if he doesn't he will..."

"The pendant is a time traveling object."

"What?"

"Get back to them they'll explain," Cole answered and turned away from her as both of them could hear footsteps in the distance.

"He's coming back," Piper whispered.

Cole opens the cage. "You don't have much time, go now."

Piper runs out and grabs the bottle, then shimmers out of the room. Cole materializes out as well just before Lanarth comes in and see that the cages open and she's gone. "Dam witches!" He said and shimmered out.

Piper shimmers into the attic holding the potion tight as Lanarth shimmers in behind her, and before the others could react he throws them to the wall with a flick of his wrist.

"NO!" Piper yelled.

"I warned you Piper, I will kill one this time the next time I'll kill one of your children," Lanarth said as he lifted his hand.

Piper looked into Leo's eyes, "I love you."

"What? Demons don't love," Lanarth said looking at her oddly.

Piper lowers her head and the bottle falls out. Lanarth looks and sees what is happening but it is too late as the bottle hits the floor breaking into small pieces. A thick billowing black smoke rises from the ground and goes into both Piper's and Lanarth's mouth and eyes. Both Lanarth and Piper fall onto the floor, Piper falls to her knees and then collapses.

Leo ran over to her, "NO."

"Get the pendant now!" Paige yelled running over to Piper.

Phoebe grabs the pendant off the table and runs over to Piper, while Lanarth starts moving slowly and groaning. Paige, Phoebe and Leo are kneeling next to Piper, who is struggling to breathe. Phoebe puts the pendant in Piper's hand and squeezes tight.

"Come on honey you can do it just keep fighting," Leo pleaded.

"Piper you need to think back to when this happened, you must have a desire to go back, remember to give us time to stop you," Phoebe ask through sobs.

Piper squeezes the pendant hard and closes her eyes with tears running out of them and they all fade away.

Leo, Paige, Coop and Phoebe orb into P3 and see Billy and Piper arguing. Piper is raising her hands at Billy.

"Paige now!" Phoebe yelled.

"Billy!" Paige said as she lifted her hand.

Billy materializes into blue orbs as an explosion occurs behind her, and then re-materializes a few feet away. Phoebe runs over to piper and pulls her arms down.

"Could you cut that any closer?" Phoebe said relieved.

Piper didn't look at her but was fixed on the wall that was still smoldering from the explosion. "What, what just happened?"

"We saved your ass, that's what happened," Paige replied with a wide smile.

"Dammit you just tried to kill me!" Billy's angry voice made them all look at her.

"Billy, shut it." Leo yelled back.

"Way to go brother-in-law," Paige said a little impressed.

"Are you ok Honey?" Leo asks worried.

"Leo what is going on, Are the boys ok?" Piper's shaking voice asks.

"They're fine but you have some serious anger issues to work out," Leo answered.

Billy stood up from the water clearly annoyed and upset. "You people are nuts."

"Billy you need to go, we will talk about this some other time but you need to go," Phoebe demanded.

"Fine with me," Billy answered and pushed her way through the water and out the door, slamming it as she left.

"Let's go home," Leo said holding Piper's hand.

"What about the water." Piper asks looking around.

Paige did the spell that fixed messes and Piper gave her youngest sister a hard look. "Don't look at me like that woman; you have no idea what you almost did." Paige said as she grabbed Piper's arm and the others touched her and they orbed away.

Unfortunately the kitchen was still a mess as Piper and Phoebe sat there staring at the table looking uncomfortable in each other's company.

"Sorry about the mess," Phoebe said still looking at the table.

"It's okay you guys were busy, you know saving my stupid ass."

"Yeah, just another day in the Halliwell Manor," Phoebe answered starting to laugh and look at her older sisters.

"That's disturbing," Piper replied and looked at Phoebe. "So when do you think Paige will start talking to me again?"

"When she forgives you."

"So 20 years from now?"

"Honey she had to watch you suffer, and she couldn't understand how you could do that to your family."

"Yeah I know, I am so sorry Phoebe, wait why have you forgiven me so

Fast?"

"Well considering I was the Queen of all evil and forgave me pretty much the next day, I think I owe you one. Buy the way, I know you're birthday isn't until next week, but I thought you could use this now," Phoebe answered handing her an envelope.

"Anger management classes, I will use this, but no spells right," Piper put the envelope on the table.

"Right, it is completely magic free,"

"Did you find anything out about the creature?" Piper asks walking over the sink.

"No not yet, and it is kind of creeping me out, after you a Leo went to bed, Cole said he saw a drawing of a creature glow in one of your memories."

"Ok, I understand the pendant and the bottle, but was does the picture of my family and the diagram have to do with how I got back?" Piper said as she put her cup in the sink.

"Well the photo kept you connected to us somehow and that is way Wyatt could still sense you. As for the diagram, I have no idea. But Paige is looking it up at magic school.

"Leo pissed at me too," Piper's voice lowed as she sat back down.

"I wonted worry too much, he will forgive you when he wants some," Phoebe said with a laugh.

"Thanks honey, your know for everything."

Phoebe got up and walked over to Piper. "Just don't do it again, and I love you,"

"I love you too." Piper said giving her a hug back.

Arthur's notes:

Episode 9.02

A mysterious creature that seems to be immune to magic is attacking, while Phoebe, Paige and Piper are getting new powers. A new witch is becoming friends with them that has a unusual past.


	2. Beware the eyes of Phoebe

Chapter 2

Beware the eyes of Phoebe

Episode 9.03

It's been almost 3 weeks sense Piper's anger almost ripped the family apart and everyone was getting back to their so called normal lives. Phoebe was running late to work at the Bay Mirror as usual and rushed through the double class doors. She strained caring her bronzed colored purse as her dark pink laptop bag strap dug into her bear shoulder, and her black strapless blouse let her shoulders show fully. Her black leggings had a red abstract design and blended into her black boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging down and got in the way of her cell phone, so she flick them away as she hung up the phone and put it into her purse. It was 8:30 AM and she was already showing signs of being a little frazzled.

"Oh I really need coffee" She said making her way through the room.

Without a word all the staff members got up from their seats and moved with purpose, as their all rushed towards the coffee maker.

"Don't I am getting it for her!" Tom yelled as he pushed Sue out of the way.

"No, I am," Mike said as he pushed Tom.

Phoebe paused and looked at the seen in puzzlement.

"It's ok, I can get it you can go back to work," And with that said she watched everyone stop and sit back down, like the incident never happened.

"Ok, that was odd," she mumbled and continued on her way to her office. After walking in she shots the door and peeks through the blinds at her coworkers for a few seconds, until her phone rings and removes her from that task to answer the ringing annoyance.

"Hello, Paige what's wrong you sound...," Phoebe asks expecting demon but was cut off when Paige orbed into the room holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Frazzled," Paige said as she hung up her phone and put it in her blue jeans pocket.

"What's wrong? And you know better than to orb here, someone could have saw you," Phoebe said as she stood up from her desk to make sure all the blinds where shut tightly.

"I looked first and that is off subject,"

Phoebe walked back over to her paper covered desk and sat back down, "Sorry what's wrong sweetie?"

"Henry is a saccade," Paige replied while folding her arms.

That statement made the middle sister look over her classes, "A sa...what?"

"A jerk, and also means eye movement, but that's not the point, he is a jerk," Paige replied while rolling her eyes.

"Paige, beside the fact that your vocabulary is expanding, you guys just got married you shouldn't be fighting yet, unless the sex is not all that goo….."

"No, that's not it its good when we're not fighting. He is getting mad that I'm not home that much,"

"Well you're a whitelighter and a charmed one, so unfortunately he gets the short end of the stick sometimes," Phoebe said with a little laugh.

"I know but it's not like I don't want to be around him, I want to be around him all the time, I love him."

"Wait, talk about role reversal," Phoebe says as she looked up from her desk.

"Come again?"

"I'm not the one you need to talk to, you need to talk to Leo about this and find out how he handled Piper."

"Didn't Piper just blow him up all the time?"

"Yeah, but they worked it out didn't they, and henry is mortal so on the bright side he can't blow you up."

Paige looks down at the desk and a bowl of candy that seemed to be the only thing that didn't have a sticky note or piece of paper attached to it, and grabbed a couple of pieces of chocolate. "Don't give me that look, I need comfort food."

"Phoebe gives her baby sister a sideways look," Are you saying I'm being avaricious?"

"Funny," Paige replied and orbed out of the room.

"Kids These days," Phoebe said as she grabbed some candy herself," Yummy chocolate,"

Piper was already dressed for the day and was preparing ingredients for lunch. The shiny blue sleeveless blouse showed just enough cleavage, she always believed in subtle seduction and was definitely the more conservative dresser of the sisters. Leo came into the kitchen making sure not to interrupt her cutting of the vegetables as he moved behind her. He moved her long dark hair out from one side and kissed her lower neck.

"Hi there," Piper said as she closed her eyes savoring the moment.

"Hi there," Leo's voice was muffled slightly.

Piper put the knife down and turned towards her handsome husband, who was also ready for the day in his flannel shirt and blue jeans.

"Want some afternoon delight?" Piper said now kissing him on the lips.

"I don't know the vegetables might be watching,"

"Yak, kissy face, kissy face," Wyatt said as he walked into the kitchen and then quickly ran out.

"Was it good for you honey?" Piper said turning away from him and continuing her earlier task.

"We will finish this later," Leo said as he started heading out of the kitchen.

"You bet we will," Piper replied through a deep sigh.

"You can't find me and Chris daddy," Their oldest son yelled from the other room.

"Look Like the game's afoot," Leo said looking back at his wife and then exited the room in a sneaky fashion.

"Come on daddy try to find us,"

"I'm coming," Leo yelled back and was gone from view as he continued his pursuit for his 2 sons.

"If you play your cards right," Piper said under her breath with a little smile."

It was these moment's that made all the heartache and drama worth it. Her two sons wanted to play hide and seek with their father, as she made a great mail for her family. It was a place they never thought they get too, and warmth came over her. After all the crying for sorrow she felt a tear of happiness take its place on her cheek. This one she refused to wipe away, refused to be ashamed of or to feel week from. It was a tear of strength and triumph, and hoped for many more as the years would pass by.

Her moment of glee would be interrupted by her baby sister orbing in and without even saying hello first, she pulled out a piece of chocolate from her pocket and with one fast motion unwrapped the delicate foil and popped it into her mouth.

"Yummy chocolate," She said as she watched Piper turned towards the sink to clean the vegetables off.

"Hey yeah missy Paige" Piper greeted her sister without looking at her, not because she was embarrassed about crying, she just didn't want the dam question that came with it. The tear had run its course and now she could face her new arrival.

"Is Leo here?"

"Yeah his playing Hide and seek with the boys, why?"

"Considering they can both orb that should be interesting," Paige said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"He loves it, he always tries to outsmart them," Piper said as she put the vegetables back into a bowl they originally came from.

"Well maybe he can use his smarts on me," Paige said looking at her older sister inquisitively.

"Pardon?" Piper replied giving Paige a sideways look.

"How did you guys do it, I mean you were mad at Leo a lot when he had whitelighter duties and yet you still made it,"

"It wasn't easy Paige, and I don't feel good about making him choose between me and a charge, it took time for me to understand that his job sometimes came first."

Paige folded her arms, "Well tell that to Henry."

"Tell you what, why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight and I'll talk to Henry and you can talk to Leo," Piper said as she walked over to the class front cabinet.

"That would be great Piper, wait don't you need to run the club and restaurant tonight?

"No, I hired a manager and some more

"Waitresses, so it should be fine, anyways things with Leo have been going good and I want to take advantage of it before the other show..."

"Don't say it Piper it will be fine, you know I'm starting to understand your shoe obsession now."

Piper narrowed her eyes at Paige and gave her an understanding smile. But Paige only looked up; it was the way Leo looked when one of his charges where calling and knew the look very well.

"Looks like duty calls," Piper said as she moved some things around on the counter.

"Yap, well at least its close," Paige replied softening her expression.

Piper quickly turned with her hands on her hips as the sound of a shoe falling played out in her mind. "Wait, what do you mean close?

"Piper its ok, I think it's my new charge the elders assigned me"

"Oh you should go now," Piper said a little more relaxed.

"its ok she just scenes confused more than anything else."

Paige started orbing away, "Be here around 7! Piper was able to say as the blue and white orbs floated toward the ceiling.

"Ok, thanks again," Paige said before she was finely gone.

Piper went to the cabinet, but when she opened it, Chris is laughing at her and smiling wide but she jumped from being startled.

"Chris! You're so bad," His wide eyed mother said with hathcock smile.

Chris giggles and orbs away as Leo comes running into the kitchen but stops at the doorway.

"Did I miss him?" He asks out of breath.

"Yep."

"Ready or not here I come!" Leo yelled looking up at the ceiling and before jetting back out he gave his wife a wink.

"God this family needs help." She said as she started her creation again.

Piper was busy putting ingredients into bowls as she could hear laughing from upstairs, but something else was smiling from the gardened and its intentions were not of child's play. The creature was backing away into the sanctuary of the trees as the Halliwell house lived in a moment of bliss.

Sounds of silverware scraping plates and heavy sighs filled the dining room as everyone leaned back to give their full stomach a moment of rest. Paige, Henry, Piper and Leo had cleaned their plates and were now sipping the red wine.

"Fantastic as usual," Leo said as he picked up the plates from the table.

"Thanks honey," Piper replied and handed Leo her plate.

"Oh, I'm chockablocked," Paige said as she leaned back holding her stomach.

Henry gave his wife an odd look, "What?"

"Sorry full," Paige replied and took a drink of wine.

"What's up with the thesaurus Paige? Piper asks while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm trying to learn a new word every day."

"You don't have a enough to do?" Piper asks now doing a little stretch of her own.

"You have time to learn a new word but no time to talk to me for two seconds," Henry said with a little Irritation in his voice.

"I don't think the….," Piper tried to complete her sentence but was cut off by Paige.

"What, I do it when I'm orbing Henry," her voice starting to rise a little as well.

"Well maybe you….." Piper tried again but was interrupted.

"It's the point of the whole thing, I never see you anymore," Henry replied raising his voice to compete with his wife's.

"I'm sorry my job takes a lot of time out of my day Henry, I don't work 8 to 5."

Piper hated getting cut off by anyone and tried not to let her infamous temper cut them to pieces. She watched the two go back and forth until finally she had enough.

"HAY!" Piper yelped out and they stopped dead in their tracks. "Paige, could you go help Leo in the kitchen while I talk to Henry?"

Paige stood up very stern and made her way to the kitchen," Sure, maybe I could learn to tap dance on the way," she managed to get in before she was out of site.

Henry gave her a very stern look back as she left the dining room. There was an awkward silence for a moment as he looked hard at his wine class and began moving it in a circular motion which caused the wine the swirl around. "I bet she would learn how to do that instead of talk to me," his voice barely audible. Piper heard him and tried not to laugh as she remembered her moments of mumbling to herself when Leo would orb out.

"You ok?" She asks

"Yeah I'm fine, I just never know when my wife is coming home, or if she's been killed or taken by a demon," he quickly said and continued to play with his wine.

"I know Henry and I promise things will get better, you need to understand that she loves you so much, Leo and I had some bad times but we came to an understanding," Piper said as she took his wine glass from him to keep it from spilling over onto the table.

Henry's hardened expression changed to a softer one." I know it's just hard, Piper I don't want to lose her."

For a brief moment Piper renumbered the loss of Prue and turned away for a moment to keep her eyes from watering. "Yeah me either, you need to make some ground rules and not let magic take over every aspect of your life. But don't make her choose between a charge and you. Trust me; the last thing you want is resentment if she loses her wings."

"Your right thanks Piper and can I have my wine back?" Henry replied giving her a thoughtful smile.

"Only if you promise not to spill it?" She said with a chuckle and pushed the glass of wine back to him.

Leo was washing the dishes when Paige came to help with the daunting job. Every time he has to do the dishes he also thinks about a dishwasher and why the hell they do not have one yet.

"Oh he makes me so mad sometimes, like he forgot who I was after we were married," Paige's voice clearly sounded frustrated as she heavy handed the dishes.

"Hay careful."

"Sorry Leo, it's just frustrating."

"I know been there done that."

"So how did you handle Piper?"

"I let her blow me up a lot," He said with a small laugh.

"Leo, come on," Paige replied with a little laugh of her own.

"There is no magic wand, excuse the pun, I had to find balance."

"Easier said than done." Paige replied.

The sound of the front door opening and closing hard took all of them out of there bonding moments as a very angry Phoebe walked in. This was not a good sign considering she is the more easy-going of the sisters and was hard to anger.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Leo asks concerned.

"Oh sometimes I hate Elise," She spout out and stopped to meet Leo and the others.

"That's your boss right," Henry asks unsure.

"No she is my lover, we meet on the weekends and play croquette." Phoebe replied with a straight face to Henry, but noticed his eyes dotting around to the rest of the group and decided to end is confusion. "Yes she is my boss.

"Like you would play croquette," Piper said rolling her eyes.

Phoebe gives her older sister a slight stare and sees the wine glasses on the dining room table. "Hay how come I wasn't invited," She asks a little hurt, but before anyone could answer she continued her rant. "Oh never mind she just pisses me off sometimes."

"Well its better than being pissed on," Sorry I'm not sure where that came from," Paige said looking up in puzzlement.

"What happened?" Leo asks in hopes of getting to the bottom of this before sunrise.

"We had a power outage at work and I lost my column."

"You still don't save often do you?" Piper said as she started heading back to the dining room to clean up.

"So not helping Piper, she wouldn't extend my dead line and I was opposed to have a nice quiet romantic night with Coop," The disturbed sister replied.

"Well its only 8 and..." Paige tried to be supportive but was cut off.

"I know I just got it done and then coop got called away," Phoebe said.

"Sounds familiar," Henry said with a snort.

"I wish someone would erase all of her files so she would know what it felt like to start over," Phoebe said while looking at Paige.

Paige did not say a word and orbed away.

"Where did she go?" Henry asks a little confused.

"Maybe a charged called," Piper replied very unsure.

"See now she won't even say goodbye," Henry's angry voice said and before anyone could react to that comment Paige orbed back in looking at everyone oddly.

"Paige where did you go?" Phoebe asks.

"What, What are you talking about?" Paige said tilting her head.

"You just orbed out without saying anything," Piper said now walking back into the room.

"My charge, she's in trouble I need to go," Paige said in a rush and orbed away again.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe said and threw her hands in the air.

"Well at least she told us this time," Piper responded trying to defend her baby sister.

"Why is that not comforting?" Henry asks

"Give it time Henry you guys will work it out," Leo said patting Henry on the back.

"You want some leftovers?" Piper asks in attempts to change the subject.

"Sure sense I will not be having any with Coop tonight, where are my favorite nephews anyway?"

"Upstairs playing video games," Leo answered.

"Oh, good more violence," Piper said as she renumbered that Wyatt almost became evil.

"Piper it's just a racing game."

"Oh, so now they will start throwing real cars around," Piper replied to her husband with a sideways look.

Paige orbs back in holding a little green lizard in her hand and everyone was now focused on the little creature that seemed to be clueless on where it was.

"What the hell, your charge is a lizard?" Phoebe asks through a smile.

"No, she is a shape shifter and she is a new witch," Paige replied proudly.

"Oh the good old days," Piper said as she bent down to get a better look at the new witch.

Henry noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turns to look into the dark solarium and sees a silhouette of something moving, but can't make it out while everyone else is captivated by the lizard.

"She's just a little scared," Paige said holding the lizard gently.

"It's ok," Phoebe said in a baby voice and leaned in a little.

"Oh guys," Henry said trying to get their attention as the dark mass was moving slowly into the light, but no one hears him.

"Yeah, she just needs to get used to it," Paige said.

Henry was starting to get very nervous as the mass seemed to be the size of a very large dog. "Guys."

"Honey what is it?" Paige asks a little irritated.

"Oh just that!" Henry replied as he started to back away while pointing towards the solarium.

The creature moved into the light and is looking at the stairs. Piper throws her hands up to blast it but it does not budge.

Piper new where the creature was going and her motherly protective instinct kicked in while everyone else stared at the creature trying to think; trying to will themselves to respond.

"Oh no you don't," She said through her teeth as she stepped forward and tried to blast it again, but her power hits the entry door behind it causing the 6 foot creature to stop its movement towards the stairs and growls at her. Its head was shaped like a dragon but also had some dog like features. Its red color skin was shiny, and it had long spikes all over it. Its eyes where dark and had black vapor rising out of them while its 3 sharp claws dug into the hard wood floor as it approached them cautiously.

"What the hell is that thing?" Henry's shaky voice asks.

"We should get the kids out of here now," Phoebe finely found her own voice and looked at Paige.

"Paige orb!" Piper demanded and grabbed her arm with Phoebe and the others.

Paige was getting ready to orb with all of them touching her with the lizard in her hand, when the creature smacked its tail on the floor hard sending a shock wave at them, knocking them down hard. Paige hit her head and was knocked out causing her to lose her grasp on the lizard and it fell out of her hand.

Phoebe was knocked back as well and was the first to rise. "Paige!"

"Oh god is she ok?" Piper's shaken voice asks as she got up and ran to her fallen sister and looked over at Leo and Henry who were also knocked out. She was terrified for her family, her boys who played unknowing upstairs while the ones they loved could be wiped out in a hart beat.

"Call Wyatt!" Phoebe yelled and hated asking. He was only 6 and he should not have to save them but the other way around. But she was at a loss, Paige was knocked out and Piper's power was not working on it while the creature was getting closer, and seemed to enjoy the fear he bestowed on them.

Piper suddenly recognizes the creature from what Leo described three weeks ago.

The little lizard transformed into a young woman in her 20's while everyone was shuffling about trying to either get away or fight the creature and did not notice her. She ran her hand through her short dark hair and her dark eyes looked shocked at the scene before her.

"I can't, his forced field doesn't work around that thing remember!" Piper yelled and backed up to the others.

"Can you freeze it?" Phoebe asks as she helped Leo and Henry to their feet and was trying to wake up Paige.

The creature was moving closer and the red pupils of its eyes moved from one to the other. Piper did what her baby sister requested and flicked her wrist, but nothing happened.

"Nope," Piper's voice cracked a little as she was now standing next to her sisters and the new witch that did not say one word while staring terrified into the dark smoky eyes of the beast.

"Oh god, we need to get the dam thing away from them, what is your name?" Phoebe said as she looked at Leo, Henry and the new witch.

The creature talks but it is in a different language that they could not understand, except the young woman.

"Ka...Kara and I think it said if you call for your son he will kill him," Kara replied with a stutter.

"Wait you can understand it?" Piper asks confused.

"I guess so, but I don't know how," She replied while backing up.

The creature stopped and with a slight tilt to its head, gave Kara a hard look.

"Well I'm not going to stand here at let that thing touch my nephews," Phoebe said as her fighting mode kicked in.

Piper tried to stop Phoebe but she was too far away from her. The creature's 7 foot tail swung out from behind him and ripped through the wall, hitting Phoebe dead center in the chest. She left the ground but was stopped in midair and was now encased in a clear bubble. Piper stood there in shock with her hand out up staring at the blood that was also frozen in the bobble coming out of Phoebe's chest.

"Oh my god," Piper said as she put her outstretched hand over her mouth.

While Piper and Kara where looking at Phoebe the creature spikes began to grow moving like snakes as they rose up from its body.

"What happened to Phoebe?" Paige said as she stood up and was focused on her older sister. "Look out!" Leo yelled and ran towards them.

Before any of them could react the 30 spikes shot out heading right towards them but stopped inches away from them. Piper and Kara had their arms up in a defensive position while Paige had her eyes closed trying to orb. All of them froze in place except Kara, who stood there with her arms over her head and her face was shocked while her was body shaking.

"What the hell, what do I do?" Kara said as she lowered her arms.

Kara looks around and sees two very young boys standing on the steps, one of them putting his hand out but they were frozen in place too. Kara looked at were the boy was pointing at and saw blue orbs around everyone's feet.

"Oh god you were trying to orb them away." The young and very frightened woman said and began to look around the room for something anything she could use to stab the creature with. She stopped when she saw a coat rack made of metal lying on the ground were the wall was taken out. She picked it up and walked over to the creature tentatively. "I don't know if I should be doing this," she said while standing beside the frozen creature.

Kara plunged the pointed end into the large beast hard and near its neck. It reacted and pulled back its spikes as was clearly confused and bleeding heavily from the wound. Kara jumped back out of the way as the creature thrashed in pain and ran out of the front door but saying something in its language back at Kara.

"Weaver?" She said now backing up to the others.

Piper and the others unfroze and because of the momentum of what was coming at them minutes before, fell on their backsides.

"What happened?" Paige said noticing that the creature was gone and a blood trail led out the door.

Piper got up and saw her two sons on the stairs; she probed the room looking for the creature. "Where is it?" she asks as her eyes searched the room.

"It's gone I think," Kara answered through a shaking voice.

"What, how?" Paige asks.

"I stabbed it with a coat rack," the 20 something answered.

"But you were behind us," Piper said as she tended to her husband slightly injured forehead.

"Are you ok?" Henry asks his wife.

"Yeah, just my but hurts," She replied while rubbing her behind.

Piper heard her oldest son and immediately ran for the stairs. She stopped for a moment as her two boys were clearly shaken and Chris was crying while holding his brothers hand.

"Wyatt, Chris are you ok sweetheart, "The panicked mother asks while giving a tight hug to both of them.

"How are my buddies?" Leo asks as he took them out of Piper's shanking grasp and picked them up.

"Fine daddy, were ok," Wyatt said as he put his head into his father's rapidly moving chest.

"I want you and the boys out of here now Leo!" Piper said in a strong voice as she descended the stairs.

"But it's," Leo tried to respond but found he would not be able to complete his sentence.

"I don't care, please I don't want to worry about you guys while we need to fix Phoebe," His wife cut him off and was now standing in front of her middle sister who was motionless inside a large clear bubble.

Leo realized this was a losing fight and did what she asks, "Ok, just be careful, if that thing shows up again just get out," he said and orbed away with his two sons and Henry, who seemed to be out of words at the moment.

"What happened here?" Paige said as she studies the bubble.

"I don't know, did you do this?" Piper asks looking at Kara.

"NO! I don't know," Kara replied and backed away from the group.

Paige could see the panic in Kara's face and approached her calmly, "Honey its ok; just try to tell us what happened?"

"I put my arms down and you guys were just standing there but not moving, and that thing was frozen or something."

"Piper did you..?" Paige asks her oldest sister.

"I can't freeze good witches remember, so it couldn't have been me."

"Maybe it was Wyatt," Paige asks.

"He was frozen too, that's one of your sons right?" Kara's voice was starting to sound normal again as she asks Piper.

Yeah it is but how did you know he was my son?"

"I saw him on the stairs holding his hand out and blue orbs around you guys."

"He was trying to save us," Piper said as she put her hand to her chest.

"But it would have been too late; those spiking things were about an inch away from you guys."

"He would have lost his whole family if it wasn't for you," Paige said now standing next to Kara.

"Thank you," Piper's voice cracked while her eye's watered slightly.

"I would say you're welcome but I have known idea what I did. And it doesn't help her," Kara replied while pointing to the bubble incased Phoebe.

"Well I need to go talk to the elders, I will orb you guys to magic school," Paige said as she took Piper's and Kara's hand.

Piper pulled away from her baby sister and walked over to Phoebe. "No I'm not leaving her alone."

"Well I'm not leaving you guys alone with that thing creeping around," Paige replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll be fine and anyway Kara hurt it so it will lick its wounds for a while. If we need you we will call for you," Piper said as she investigated Phoebe's predicament.

"Fine," Paige said and orbed away.

The brightness of the white clouds and sunlight made Paige adjust her vision after orbing to where the elders live. Even though it was moments ago that their lives where almost extinguished, she felt calm and a warmth in this place. She looked around trying to find any elder that could help with the bubble problem and finally found a man in white robes with his hood covering his head.

"Can we get a little help here?" She asks while approaching the man.

"Paige we are glad you're here, we have some news to tell you," The elder said as he removed his hood. His hair was mostly white and his features soft while his deep blue eyes looked at Paige lovingly.

"So do I." Paige said.

"It seems that Piper and Phoebe have some new powers," he said while pulling his hands out of his robes sleeves.

"I got Piper, the bobble thing but what about Phoebe's?"

"She has the power of persuasion."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Paige replied in a slight whisper.

"She would not get this power if she could not handle it Paige. Anyway, she will be able to make people or demons do what she wants them to do."

"Not to sound selfish but what about me?"

"We feel as if you will be getting one too but we are not sure what it will be."

"What about Kara, she froze us and that thing?"

"We do not know much about her yet, we know she is a shape shifter but for the other power we don't know."

"She is a witch right?" Yes but she seems to be something else and sense she is the only one who can affect the creature, you need to work with her on her powers, witch and none witch. We will reassign your other charges for now until we feel she has a grasp of it."

"Do you guys know what is going on?"

"Not yet, but there is a strange power out there not demon and not witch, right now it is small but we feel it is building."

"Ok, so how does Piper get Phoebe out of the bobble thing?" Paige asks not wanting to talk about a new power coming. She had flashbacks of Billy and Christy for a moment and she did not want to go down that road again.

"She will need to use something that she finds difficult to do," The elder said smiling a little.

"Why are you smiling?" Paige replied a little taken back at the elder's reaction.

"It just seems a little poetic," the elder stopped smiling as he noticed Paige's concerned look. "Any who, she will need to find calm in herself and rewind time in the bobble."

"Wait, you mean she will need to find a happy place," Paige said with a snort.

"You could say that."

"I don't think she has a happy place."

"Well unless you want your other sister to be stuck in a bobble, Piper will need to find one."

"Ok, thanks I will share the good news," Paige said while rolling her eyes.

Piper was circling the bubble that encased Phoebe and had to turn away when she got to the front of her sister. Blood was shooting out of her chest that came from a big gaping hole that she could see right through, and she felt sick from the site of it. The middle sister seemed oblivious to everything as she hung in midair with her back arch from when she was hit by the large tail. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was wide open while her face was contorted in pain. Paige had already orbed down telling them the good news as Kara sat down on the couch.

"A happy place, Paige!" Piper said as she turned away from Phoebe and watched her baby sister walk over to the bubble and tried to touch it.

"Don't do that, how would you like it someone busted your bobble, wow I thought I would never say that in a literal sense," Kara said and looked sideways for a moment.

"Well I wish someone would bust this one or rewind it, seeing Phoebe's guts' hanging out is starting to make me a little nauseous," Paige replied wrinkling her face.

What if I rewind time too far and she becomes a baby, she was not a fun baby," Piper's voice raised at the last part.

"Well just think of it as the little girl you always wanted," Paige replied while playing with her hands.

"Not funny Paige."

It's ok I know your scared, boy do I know that feeling but there has to be something that makes you calm, just think of that. At least you don't turn yourself into a dam lizard," Kara said as she got up to stand next to Piper.

"Kara!" Paige said.

"Sorry, I mean you must have a happy place or you would have blown the house up by now," Kara replied now backing away from Piper.

Piper tilted her head slightly and narrowed her expression, "Considering we just met how do you even know I can blow up anything, and don't you think that is a little quick to judge?"

"Well she calls them how she sees them," Paige said in defense of her new charge.

"I'm sorry; when I get nervous I say stupid things and Paige told me about you guys when I met her."

Piper it's going to be ok you can do this, you wouldn't have got this power if you couldn't handle it," Paige said as she rubbed her oldest sisters back.

"Right, "Piper replied and took a deep breath, "You know I don't even know how it works."

"Think of Leo and how he makes you feel and then transfer that to the bobble," Paige suggested.

"You know like when you do the bang bang, unless the bang is not that good, then that would be a disappointing place," Kara said.

"Been there," Paige added.

"Done that," Kara finished.

"Shut it," Piper said.

Piper closed her eyes and thought of her husband, the man she loved more than anything except her two boys. She thought of his touch and how it would calm her, how it would soothe her and the warmth that came from his hands. She raised her right arm and put her hand out with her fingers stretched out. She then moved her hand to the left and Phoebe began going in reverse. The blood went back into her body and the gaping wound closed as Phoebe's features went back to normal. Piper opened her eyes and stopped her hand movement and the bobble went away.

"What happened?" A very confused sister asks.

"Oh, thank god," Piper said and rushed to give Phoebe a hug.

"Who is that and where is Prue? Phoebe said while pointing at Paige.

"Oh no, I knew it!" Piper's said with her hand over her face.

"Piper I'm joking I'm joking, its ok," Phoebe said with a laugh.

"Wait how did?" Paige started to ask but was cut off by Phoebe.

"Yeah, it was weird I could hear everything."

"Did you fill any pain?" Piper asks nervously.

"No, I felt nothing."

"After that joke I'm kinda of disappointed," Piper Replied folding her arms.

"Hay," Phoebe said and tapped her on the arm on her way to the couch. "So I have the power of persuasion?" she added proudly.

"Apparently you heard that, and it looks that way," Paige answered and sat on the couch next to Phoebe.

"I love getting new powers."

"I don't," Piper interjected as she sat on the large Loveseat.

"Yeah it's kinda weird you getting that," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Piper asks defensively.

"You know the calm place thing," Phoebe Replied.

"I always thought it would be a fire breathing dragon thing," Paige added.

"Thanks a lot Paige," Piper said while giving her a halfcocked smile.

"You're welcome."

"We should go practice," Phoebe said excited.

"No, we should go find the thing and kill it before it hurts anyone else," the oldest said now taking charge of the situation.

"Party popper," Paige said laughing a little at the pun.

"Does this mean I can go home?" Kara asks after remaining quite.

"Nope, you'll come with us, any way's it would be good for you," Paige said.

"Dying will be good for me, because I don't think dying is good for anyone?"

"Just a little sarcastic aren't we?" Phoebe said now standing up.

"Yeah, I'm starting to like her," Piper whispers into Paige's ear.

"Besides you're the only one who can handle it," Paige said.

"In case you didn't hear a while ago, I don't know how I did it," Kara said as she folded her arms.

"Well are powers work off are emotions, so you were scared and that is how you tapped into it," Phoebe responds.

"NO, I turn into a lizard, well on the bright side it will swallow me hole so there shouldn't be much pain with that," Kara said looking at the ground.

"Unless it's like Chris who chews the smallest thing until its pulp," Piper said.

"Piper!" Both her sisters said in unison.

"Sorry Kara, we will be there and if it gets out of hand we will just orb away," Piper voiced positively as she walked over to the Fourier.

"Live to fight another day," Phoebe said.

"You and you're riming," Paige said.

"Yeah not really good timing," Kara added.

"Ok, people that's enough. I need to call Coop, Paige call henry and Piper," Phoebe tried to say but was cut off by Piper.

"I know call Leo, Kara is there anyone you need to call, my phone is over there?"

"The mortuary, but I don't think they are open this late," Kara answered with a little laugh. "Nope, ready?

Kara starts for the door and the others follow her while dialing their cell phones.

The dark alley reeked of garbage as they made their way down it. It was the midnight hour and most people were asleep soundly in their beds completely unaware of the danger beneath their windows, so there was little to no light to give them any assistance in seeing. The full moon was the only thing that illuminated the small alley.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked side by side while Kara was behind them and she kept looking over her shoulder.

"You know we could have scribed for this thing," Phoebe said.

"I don't think it would have worked, it is almost immune to magic or something," Paige replied.

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Piper added.

"I didn't say it did."

"Wait you guys never saw anything like this before?" Kara asks nervously.

"Nope, at least not in the book," Paige answered.

"Cole told me that in one of Piper's memory's he saw a drawing of a creature flash," Phoebe said looking at Piper hoping she would not remember.

"Yeah can't remember Pheebe's," Piper said frustrated.

"Trust me Piper you don't what too."

"Really I'm still trying to get rid of those nightmares," Paige said as her body shivered.

"So in layman's terms, we have no idea what that thing is?" Kara asks again while looking over her shoulder.

"Yap," Paige answered.

"Paige did you ever find out why the elders can't remember when Piper was taken?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure it wasn't selective?" Piper said through the side of her mouth.

"Piper," Phoebe said while gently hitting Piper in the arm.

"Well it's not like we a come over for coffee and donuts relationship Phoebe."

"So we have no idea how to kill it?" Kara chimed in.

"Well to make you feel any better Piper, it's not just you but I guess there are some other witches that can't remember that day," Paige said while Ignoring Kara's question.

"Oh, we so need a vacation," Phoebe said with a heavy sigh.

"So what your saying is we are sitting ducks?" Kara said raising her voice slightly.

"We probably get eaten by some weird hybrid shark in are hot tubs," Piper said ignoring Kara.

"Great there goes my hot tub fantasy," Phoebe replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home and smoke a joint and have some fun with a blow up doll," Kara said and stopped walking.

All three sisters turned around a little shocked at what Kara just said.

"Somebody has issues," Phoebe said looking oddly at Kara.

"Well at least you're acknowledging me," Kara said with her hands on her hips but looks past the sisters and sees something moving behind them and turns into a lizard.

"Oh honey," Paige said as she walked over to the lizard.

"Why did she turn into a caico again?" Piper asks.

Phoebe was looking in the direction that Kara was after she transformed and saw what made her do so. 30 demons started coming into the little light that was offered and she began to pull on Piper's arm.

"That's why," Phoebe's voice was low as she pointed.

"Hello witches, you look a little outnumbered," A demon said with a small smile.

"Where not looking for you, so go away!" Piper yelled out in hopes they would just shimmer away.

"Nice try Piper," Paige said as she tried to grab Kara.

"Well I tried."

The demons started forming fire balls in their hands and Piper steps forward in front of Phoebe and raisers her hands ready to fire.

"Let's even the numbers," Piper said and flicked her wrist at one of the demons on the left, but he just slid back a little and smiled wide at her.

"Oh that's not good," Phoebe said with a worried voice.

"What the hell how come they don't blow up anymore?" Piper asks while throwing her hands in the air.

Paige was still trying to pick up Kara, who was running around in a circle and did not see what was going on.

"Kara stay still."

Phoebe steps in front of Piper and began to walk towards the demons. Her Pupils dilate and change to a mixture of blue and white swirls as she approach them. She put her hand behind her back to motion Piper to stay put as her hips moved seductively. The men all dressed in black started to sway slightly and were fixated on Phoebe.

"What the hell is she doing?" Paige asks while still trying to catch Kara.

"Using her new power I hope," Piper replied keeping a very close eye on her baby sister.

Phoebe walks to the center demon and puts her hand on his chest, slowly moving it down to his stomach and moving to his side.

"Will you do anything for me?" Phoebe whispered softly into his ear.

"Anything," He replied still swaying.

"Kill your friends," Phoebe demanded and moved behind him.

Without hesitating he creates two fireballs one in the left hand and one in the right. He then starts killing the demons on both sides of him creating fireball after fireball until he was the only one standing.

"Now kill yourself."

Again without hesitation he forms a fireball and throws it at his feet and he goes up in flames screaming.

"Wow Pheebe's," Piper said impressed.

"How friggin cool was that," Phoebe said with a wide smile.

"Got her, what did I miss," Paige said as she picked up Kara.

"Oh, just Mrs. Robinson," Piper replied.

"Huy, what happened to all the demons?" Paige asks.

Piper looks past Phoebe and sees the creature coming from around the corner and yells for her baby sister to look out. Phoebe turns slowly to see what Piper saw and the creature was now standing only feet away from her. She tries to use her power but it just looks hard at her.

"Phoebe get back here now!" Paige yelled out as Kara turned back into herself and.

Phoebe felt her stomach rise up to her throat and turned on her heels," coming back, coming back."

The creature starts running towards Phoebe and leaps as Piper throws her hands up to freeze it but instead puts Phoebe in a bubble as the creature continues its flying direction towards the now incased fleeing sister, but stops motionless a few inches away from her. Everyone is still as Kara lowers her hands and is breathing hard.

"Hay I think I'm getting the hang of this, "Kara said and then looked at everyone frozen. "Oops, maybe not."

Kara walked over to Paige and gave her a nudge and nothing happened so she pushed her hard. Paige unfroze and fell on her backside.

"Hay what was that for?"

"Sorry but I didn't know what else to do," Kara Replied while helping Paige up.

"That's ok Kara, but we need to get Piper out of her frozen state?"

"Sure, I just hope she doesn't blow me up," Kara answered and pushes Piper hard causing her to she fell back and unfroze.

"Hay why did?" Piper tried to ask as she got up.

"Oh, stop your complaining Kara just saved our asses, again."

Piper stood up and walked over to the beast with the others. "This one looks different; it doesn't have the spikes coming out of it.

"Owe, don't touch it," Paige asks as she backed away.

"Yeah God forbid it might have cooties," Kara said sarcastically.

Piper pulls her hand away giving Kara a narrowed look.

"Hay look at this, there is a tattoo or something on its side," Paige noticed and pointed at the tattoo.

The others came around to where Paige was and saw that there was a symbol on its shoulder.

"Wait I'm taking a picture," Piper said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Not to bust anyone's bubble. But we should kill this thing before it unfreezes," Kara said looking at Phoebe.

"Your right," Paige agreed and looks around for something sharp and sees a long piece of metal sticking out of the dumpster.

"Kara get ready to freeze this thing again," Piper asks readying herself.

"Metal thing!" Paige yelled and the metal rod orbed out of the dumpster and then plunged itself into the creature.

The long piece of metal orbs and embeds itself into the creature's neck. The unprepared beast unfreezes and starts to thrash in pain for about a minute before it dies, causing a dark smoke to rise from its body and disappears.

"Well that was easy enough," Kara said with an awkward smile.

Piper walks over to Phoebe and closes her eyes and raised her left hand and with slight turn the bobble starts to go away and phoebe is now bobble free looking at all of them.

"Was I in the bobble again? Phoebe asks with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry I was trying..."

"It's ok Piper, aren't our new powers great?" Phoebe said with a wide smile.

"Speak for yourself," Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Paige you will get yours," Phoebe answered and put her hand around Paige's shoulders as they all start to leave the alley.

"You're welcome," Kara said as they walked away from her.

"Oh, thanks honey," Paige said as she stopped to let Kara catch up.

"Unfortunately there are two of them," Piper said.

"Yeah, but I think we can call it a night. We need to do some research anyway, "Phoebe interjected.

"How did the picture come out?" Paige asks.

"Well I think I got its good side," Piper answered while looking at her phone.

They walked past a Chinese restaurant with two oriental dragons statues outside against the wall. Paige admirers them and puts her hand on one. The statue starts to crack and blue green light comes out of cracks as if the light was pushing a the concrete away. In only a few seconds there was a newly formed Dragon and Kara is the first to notice.

"Oh guys, we might have a problem," Kara yelled as she backed away.

Piper and Phoebe look around to see a Dragon about 6 feet tall licking Paige's face.

"Oh god it's taste testing me first," Paige said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think so, it looks like it likes you, and didn't you touch the statue?" Kara asks in wonderment.

Paige starts to back away the dragon looked at her fondly. "I think so."

"Looks like you got your new power," Phoebe said clapping her hands together.

"I am not cleaning up after that thing," Piper said using her index finger to make her point. The Dragon comes over to Piper and puts its head on her shoulder almost purring.

"Look Piper it likes you," Phoebe said as the Dragon walks away from Piper and turns to dust.

"What happened?" Kara asks.

"Maybe it only last for a short time," Phoebe answered unsure.

"I need therapy," Kara said while walking past them.

"It doesn't work, I've tried when I first became a witch," Paige said and started walking again.

"Well its 1 am and I need to get up early for the restaurant, so missy Paige lets orb," Piper said and took hold of Paige's arm.

"Do you ever get the urge to say "Beam me up Scotty?" Kara asks with a slight smile.

They all laugh a little and orb away and once they are gone a man comes out of the shadows, about 5.8 bald and a tattoo on his right side of his head in black ink, wearing a long dark gray cote with triangular pieces of glass all over it with some kind of tribal design on its back. He is holding a long metal staff with a red crystal on its top.

"Kara," He said with venom.

The man lifts his staff and slams it to the ground and is gone.

Demons from all the ages stood amongst their leader, the source of all evil as the unknown man materialized in front of them. The source stopped his speaking to acknowledge the bold man.

"Having issues?" The source said as he moved closer.

"Kara is helping."

"I thought you could handle her?" he said as his eyes flamed.

"Things have changed," the unknown man replied showing his own anger in response.

"You said this creature could easily kill the charmed ones."

"They could but Kara is freezing them."

"How is that possible, she's just a witch?"

"She is no witch, but I don't think she remembers who she is."

"You also told me you would get the 7 vials so I can make more."

"Shadow-dells are unpredictable and independent; they almost never do what you tell them. You have to trick them into doing what you want."

"I don't care and I gave you one thing to do, and you can't even do that correctly," the source replied now standing directly in the unknown man's face.

"Are you threatening me?" the unknown man said moving closer to match the sources stare.

"I will do as I please!"

"So will I, by the way there is one thing that Kara taught me over the years."

"What is that?"

"Never show your whole hand until you need too," The unknown man said and raised his hand while saying one would in a language no one could understand. The source tried to flame out but the red crystal broke on top of the man's staff and black vines came out of the ground quickly and wrapped themselves around the underworld's leader. The source screamed out in pain as the vines dug into his flesh while thorns protruded out of them. In seconds the source was ripped to shreds and was vanquished with ease, causing the other demons to bow down in fear.

"Don't, I have no desire of being your leader you are worthless anyway, no I want Kara and little Chris dead," the unknown man said as he stood amongst kneeling demons.

Phoebe and Coop are slowly waking up as the morning sun came through the small slit in the curtains at Phoebe's apartment. Coop cradled his wife's face with his hand and looked into her dark eyes as she looked back into his. "I didn't think I could love anyone more than Cole, but I was wrong," Phoebe's inner mind said as she smiled back at him.

"Morning Baby, were you staring at me?" Phoebe asks shyly.

"Yeah, can't help it, you're so dam beautiful."

Oh, stop it, I am not," Phoebe replied a little embarrassed and moved to get out of bed. Coop pulls her back and gives her a deep kiss while moving his hand down her side, until Phoebe puts her hand over her mouth and holds her stomach.

"Are you ok, oh is my breath bad?" Coop asks while covering his mouth.

"No, I think I'm going to be," Phoebe tried to finish her sentence but got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Coop asks worriedly while standing outside the closed bathroom door.

"Coop I think I'm pregnant," Phoebe yelled from behind the door in between vomiting.

"Yeah, Phoebe that's great do you think that is great?" Coop asks nervously as the door opened.

"I think it's wonderful," Phoebe replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Coop scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around laughing until Phoebe started looking a little pale.

"Coop, I'm going to be..." Phoebe said while covering her mouth again and Coop took her back into the bathroom.

Henry was beginning to stir while Paige was already awake and was bringing in a tray of food for her half-asleep husband.

"Hay sleepy head," Paige said as she put the tray down on the bed.

Paige felt bad for coming in at 1 a.m. and thought some breakfast in bed wouldn't smooth things over. "This is for getting in so late."

"Honey I just worry about you," Henry replied while sitting up.

"I know I will talk to the elders about reducing my work load, considering what's happened," Paige said as she sat down next to him, but then gets a smell of bacon and puts her hand over her mouth while running to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Henry asks worried and was standing outside the door.

Paige opens the door as the toilet finished its business, "honey I think I'm pregnant," Paige said nervously."

Henry grabs her and swings her around. "That's so great."

"It is," Paige's voice showing concern.

"What's wrong?" Henry asks as he put her down.

"I'm just scared, I don't know if I'm ready for this," She replied putting her hand on her stomach.

"I will be here and we are ready, it will be fine," Henry soften voice replied as he put his hand on hers while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your right, I love you," She replied and hugged him.

Piper and Leo was sound asleep and did not notice her 4 year old struggling to get up on the bed and after a few grunts, Chris finally reached his sleeping mother. He lifted one of her eye lids to see if she was awake, but of course this would wake anyone but he was too young to understand that.

"Hi peanut," Piper said through a loving smile.

"Hi buddy everything ok?" Leo asks hearing the commotion and was now awake.

"Yap, I want, I want pancakes," Chris asks as he played with Piper's necklace.

Just then Wyatt orbs right on top of Leo's stomach and it causes him to grunt a little.

"Hay buddy," Leo said while smiling at his 6 year old son.

"Hi daddy, I want some pancakes too," Wyatt said as he moved his way to his parent's sides.

"Yeah well I want mine to look like giraffes," Chris said eyeing his older brother.

"I want mine to look like elephants," Wyatt said trying not to be out done by his little brother.

"Nothing like brotherly rivalry," Leo said as he looked at Piper.

"What daddy?" Chris said looking sideways at his father.

"Nothing honey, go get dressed and I will be down in a minute," Piper said and put Chris back on the ground.

"Ok." Chris said.

"Ok, thanks mom," Wyatt said and got off the bed to follow his little brother out the door.

Leo looks over at Piper and kissed her on the cheek. "Sounds like fun."

"Well I have to admit, it puts my culinary skills to the test," Piper replied though a smile as she kissed him.

Leo grabs a shirt and heads out," good, then you won't mind making mine look like a red rider."

"What?" Piper asks while tilting her head slightly.

"Never mind," Leo replied smiling and left the room.

Piper gets up and follows her laughing husband down the stairs when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Paige orbs in front of her looking excited. " I have some news."

Piper looked at her baby sister and gestured her to keep quiet. "Hold on, what did you say Phoebe?" She asks talking into the phone.

"What's going on?" Leo asks as he walked in from the kitchen.

"You're what?" Piper asks Phoebe as she strained the hear her.

"Paige interrupts the phone call and blurts it out, "I'm pregnant."

Piper looks at Paige and back at the phone. "Ok, I think you both said you're pregnant."

Phoebe materializes into the room in front of Piper with Coop. And in unison Paige and Phoebe say," I'm pregnant."

"You are," Paige said while looking at Phoebe.

"You too?"

Piper just stands there for a minute confused until she finally says something. "Oh this is going to be fun, congratulations," She said and gave them both a hug.

"Aunt Phoebe Aunt Paige," Chris said as he ran in.

"Hey there little man, you going to have cousins," Paige said as she picked him up.

"What are cons, consi?" Chris asks not being able to say the word.

"I'm pregnant with a baby," Paige replied.

"Are you sick?" Chris asks while wrinkling his face in confusion.

"No honey she's not sick," Piper said while rubbing Chris's back.

"I don't know, you didn't see me this morning," Paige said while looking at Piper.

"Me too," Phoebe added while rubbing her stomach.

"Come on Chris let's make your pancakes," Piper said and took Chris out of Paige's arms. They all headed to the kitchen smiling wide.


	3. Much to do about something

Chapter 3

Much to do about something

Episode 9.04

The bedroom of Kara's apartment was dark as she slept, her closed eyes moving rapidly keeping apace with her breathing as she gripped the dark red silk sheets tightly. She was dreaming and her body revealed that without question.

Kara is talking to a man inside a large hallway made of green marble that showcased statues of all types of creatures on all sides. Kara is wearing a long black coat with three slits on its back. A tribal design embedded in green thread went from top to bottom on its back as well. Her black boots blended into her black leather pants and her long sleeve black leather shirt was very intricate in its design that went to her neck with a v slit, revealing a little skin while dark glasses cover her eyes. The man was wearing all dark brown and holding a tablet. He had dark brown hair and his eyes had a reddish tent in the pupil.

"We need to find the book," Kara said to the man in front of her.

"Okay, you go to Jade and I will go to mirth."

"Be careful Tolan will be following us."

"What about the Avedon, if she gets the book and the seven vials its over?" The man asks.

"Well than I suggest she doesn't get them."

Five men come running into the hallway clearly not wanting to help, as the sound of crystals breaking and words being spoken that could not be understood, echoed through it. Japanese dragons, large blades and what look like werewolf type creatures were materializing out of a red vapor heading right toward Kara and the man.

"We need to go now, you can't fight them all," The man's voice rushed out.

"The hell I can't," Kara replied as she turned to face her advancers.

"God you're stubborn, and going to get yourself killed."

"Go I will catch up," Kara said as she readied herself.

"I will meet you aware we agreed," The man replied and ran off.

Kara turns to face them and the tribal design on her back begins to glow. Long silver spikes start rising out of her back creating almost a tire spoke affect around her and without warning the 50 silver spikes spring forward.

Kara sits straight up in bed as perspiration dripped off her chin and nose. For a moment she sat there still gripping the sheets while her knuckles were turning white from the pressure as her eyes blinked rapidly into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Kara said finely finding her voice.

The kitchen table held remnants of breakfast as a new day was beginning at the Manor as the three sisters where drinking coffee while standing around the kitchen island.

"I should probably stop mooching off you for breakfast," Phoebe said as she took a sip.

"No, I love it when you guys come over," Piper replied.

"Soon there will be more of us," Paige said while putting her coffee on the table.

The truth is Piper missed them terribly and loved it when they came over to visit. There were just some things she could not talk about to her husband and kids, and sometimes even in a full house with her family she felt lonely.

"Aren't you both supposed to be cutting back on that?" Piper asks remembering when she was pregnant and how she had to drink herbal tea all the time.

"It is going to have to be a slow withdrawal, I found out I don't orb very well without a pick me up," Paige replied.

"How can you not orb very well?" Phoebe asks not sure if she wanted the answer considering she orbs with her on occasion.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Paige said with an uncomfortable smile.

"So the elders want Kara to stay here Paige?" Piper asks not wanting to know about the orbing problem in the same way Phoebe didn't and decided to change the subject.

"Yap at least until we figure out what is going on."

"Not to sound like a protagonist, but unless she's going to sleep in the boys room, I don't see how she can protect them," Phoebe said as she took her cup to the sink.

Paige narrowed her eyes a bit, "I was thinking about that and I think we can use motion sensors."

"What's wrong with the crystals?" Piper asks.

"They're immune from magic remember," Paige replied.

"Not completely, Kara was able to freeze them and you used magic to kill it with that metal spike," Phoebe added as she turned around.

"Well technically the spike was fully materialized when it hit him, and Kara might not be all witch," The last part she said quietly.

"What?" Piper said as she almost dropped her cup, "Because in case you haven't noticed I have trust issues."

"I know Piper but that does not mean she is evil, the elders aren't sure what she is yet but they do sense some witch."

"What about the other part?" Phoebe asks a little worried.

"They don't know, I don't know what else we can do besides leaving the boys in magic school all the time," Paige answered defensive.

"I don't think that's a good idea anyway, they need to be home where they should feel safe," The baby sister interjected.

"Well unfortunately they're not," Piper's voice raising a little mostly out of frustration that she cannot protect her children.

"It's okay honey you know we won't let anything happen to them," Phoebe replied as she rubbed Piper's back.

"Anyway I don't even know her phone number and what is her last name?" Piper asks.

"Smith, and I can just pop over to her apartment," Paige replied and moved closer to her other sisters.

Phoebe leaned around Piper as she clearly remembers something. "Talking about popping over, you erased all of Elise files a couple of days ago."

"What are you talking about?" Paige replied as she leaned around to meet her older sister's question.

"You know when you orbed out without saying a word?" Phoebe asks.

"Nope, "Paige replied but then her eyes opened wide, "Oh wait, oh no I think I did. But it is your fault you told me too."

"No my power of persuasion did, and it's okay all of my appointments with her were canceled this morning and trust me I'm not that disappointed."

Piper moves around Phoebe smiling and goes to the refrigerator pulling out a bagel. Which is then orbed away from her after she puts cream cheese on it.

"Paige!" Piper said looking directly at her baby sister.

"It wasn't me," Paige said putting up her hands to show proof.

"Oh Wyatt what am I going to do with him?" Piper said as she looked up.

"I don't know, but it is making me look forward to the wonderful little treats my offspring will bring. I need to go, talk to you guys later," Phoebe replied and grabbed her purse making her way out of the kitchen.

"Be careful with your power missy," Piper said as the middle sister left.

"I will, and quit worrying," Phoebe's voice yelled from the Fortier as the front door opened and closed.

"I will go get Kara and tell her what is going on," Paige said.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea."

"Piper we do not have much of a choice, and for what it's worth I do trust her."

A half-eaten bagel orbs back into the Piper's hands. "Well at least he left me some."

The front doorbell rings and both Paige and Piper look at each other with curiosity of who it could be at this hour in the morning.

"Who could that be?" Paige asks as she made her way to the front door. But before any of them could get to the door Chris was already opening it. Piper put her hands on her hips and used the Infamous whole name correction. "Christopher Perry Halliwell."

Chris turned quickly on his heels hearing his entire name from his mother was a good indicator he did something very, very wrong and immediately pulled up his defenses.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Chris responded with watering eyes.

Piper's hard and angry expression soften as she looked at her youngest son eyes. "Oh honey it's okay, but you know the rules about the front door I just don't want you to get hurt, I love you," She reassured her baby boy as she picked him up.

Paige opens the front door reveal a nervous Kara, "speaking of the devil."

"You know that's not funny, considering that a lot of things in this house can be taken literally," Kara replied.

"Hay Kara come in," Piper said and put Chris down.

Kara and the others walk into the bright solarium as Kara was the only one dressed while the others still had their pajamas on. Her turquoise short sleeveless shirt blended well with her dark blue pants as she sat down in one of the wicker chairs.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"Hi how are you, I'm fine," Kara replied sarcastically.

"Hi my name is Chris and I am 4, what is your name?" Chris asks as he held up 4 fingers.

"Kara and fill like I'm 80."

"Mom she is older then you," Chris said as he wrinkled his face.

"Go get ready for school peanut and I will be up in a minute," Piper asks while smiling.

"Can I take lanky?" Chris asks hopefully.

"Yes you can take your blanket, "Piper replied and watched her son run up the stairs.

"We need to ask you a favor," Paige asks once Chris was out of site.

"Good, so do I."

I know we don't know each other very well, but is there a way you can stay here, until we..," Piper said but immediately Kara cut in.

"Hay, we haven't even had a first date yet, don't you think that's a little rushed. And what does Leo think about it, oh wait is this one of those families that shares a little too much?" Kara said now standing up and started playing with her hands.

"What, _Noooo _you didn't let me finish, it's just until we can kill those things on our own," Piper said a little in shock over what just came out of Kara's mouth, Paige let out a snort.

"Sorry when I get nervous I."

"Mumbled, we got that," Paige added.

"I'm sorry to ask for this, I know this is all new to you," Piper said as she sat down. But she did not trust Kara, not because she did anything wrong. It's because this family has been burnt so many times over the years that she refused to be naïve about anyone.

"That's okay I need to look at your book anyway," Kara replied a little calmer.

"Why?" Piper asks as alarm bells were going off in her head.

"I had a really odd dream and I was just curious if what I saw was in there."

"Kara the book is used for vanquishing demons not analyzing your dreams," Piper said.

"Now who is the sarcastic one," Kara replied looking cocky over at Piper.

"We can take a look at it later; I need to go to the club and restaurant?" Piper said as she left the solarium.

"Sounds good, Paige can you orb me back to my apartment to get some clothes?" Kara asks and stood next to Paige.

"Might want to rethink that," Paige said in a slight whisper.

"Oh for Pete's sake just go," Piper yelled from the other room.

Kara and Paige orb away in a swirling of blue and white lights.

The afternoon made itself known by the heat that seemed to push through every crack and crevice around the window, and made the small office of Phoebe halliwell seem like an oven, or the underworld. She patted her head with a towel and continued typing away answering numerous pleas for help from strangers in the form of letters on her desk. "_God it's hot, hot, hot_." She said to herself until her thought was broken by a demon shimmering in.

"What the hell, not at my work!"

Phoebe stands up and throws a punch, it lands hitting him in the mouth, but before she can strike with another he said a word in Latin and she went flying backwards into the cabinet.

"This is getting easier," The demon said with a confident smile.

"Ouch, you son of a bitch that hurt," Phoebe said trying to keep her voice down.

Phoebe stared him down tapping into her power, but he said another word and she fell to her knees holding her chest trying to breathe.

"The new source is teaching us well," He said as he pulled out a red crystal from his pocket.

Phoebe looks up frightened and starts to crawl backwards towards the wall as a rush of footsteps of her staff members walking over to her door.

"Oh god Paige!" Phoebe's voice was barely audible as she tried to breathe and felt herself losing consciousness.

Paige orbs in with Kara and the demon reacted quickly saying something and Latin and both Kara and Paige goes to their knees grabbing their chest. "This should finish you all," He said while holding the crystal out in front of him. But before he could say anything Kara lunged forward and began planting one punch after another hitting him so hard the sound of bones cracking filled the room. She was moving so fast that he did not have time to react. She was punching him in different spots on his body, ribs, nose, and chin, chest until finally he collapsed and shimmered out.

"Thank god, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe said as she helps Paige up and her breathing was clearly back to normal.

"Hay you didn't turn into a lizard, and where did you learn how to fight like that?" Paige asks in amazement of her new charge.

Kara looked at them for a moment in distress while her body shook. "I don't know it just happened. I really need to look at the book; I remember that crystal he was holding in my dream. And for some reason I knew if it broke it was going to be disastrous," Her voice a little cracked and her chest was moving in and out rapidly.

The staff members were now trying to peer through the office windows and banging on the door.

"Are you okay Phoebe?" Some asks from behind the only barrier that kept their secret.

"I'm fine, I just tripped over something!" Phoebe replied trying to sound normal.

"OK, just wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Thanks!"

"I think this is the first time you were ever attacked at your work," Paige said while tilting her head.

"No it happened once before, but only once but we have a new problem, there is a new source. And he is teaching them something."

Kara and Paige are picking up the fallen paperwork and putting things back in order, while Phoebe gets her bearings.

"Do you need to be healed?" Paige asks while picking up a fallen chair.

"No just bruised more than anything else."

"What's the source, and what you mean he's teaching them something?" Kara asks while putting some papers on the desk.

"Right I forgot you're new to this the source is the root of all evil and he is very powerful. We have vanquished him at least four times but every time he comes back he seems to be stronger," Phoebe replied as she sat down.

"Great, I've known you guys for a week and now I have the person who goes by many names trying to kill me!" Kara said and started to pace.

"Well we wouldn't want you to feel left out," Paige added.

"Apparently he's teaching them Latin, but he just said one word and I was pretty much down for the count. I couldn't even use my power of persuasion because I couldn't concentrate," Phoebe said as she coupled her hands under her chin. "_Dammit, my place of work and now I'm pregnant to boot, I've really never been that scared of dying until now_," She thought as she closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I need to get you to your apartment Kara and get your clothes, Phoebe you need to go to the manner we need to figure this out," Paige said and walked over to Kara.

"Where is Piper?" Phoebe asks now opening her eyes to look at her baby sister. "_What would we do without her, she has saved are asses so many times over the years and never asks for anything in return, god I love her_."

"She went to the club, I will pick her up after dropping off Kara," Paige answered.

"Where are the boys?"

"They went with Piper but she was going to drop them off once I brought Kara back to the manner."

"Well I need to tell Elise that I will need to work from home today. That should go well. I will see you guys at the manner," Phoebe said and headed out the door as Kara and Paige orb away.

Piper is taking down chairs off of tables at P3 before any off her workers arrived. She loved this time alone and used it to think or just relax. It sometimes became a refuge when things got bad or she needed a place to run too. Of course she wasn't completely alone this time as her boys played in her office. She stopped for a moment and sat down in one of the chairs she put into place. "_Please god not my kids, do anything you want to me just not my kids_." She thought back to when Leo was gone, not once but 3 times she had to live without him and it almost killed her. The idea of losing any of her children made her almost scream in panic. She was taking a deep breath when three demons shimmer in and she does not see them.

"Mucro!" a demon says and the red crystal breaks in front of him as he throws it. Five long swords form out of the red mist as Piper turns after hearing the demon.

"SHIT!" Piper yelled out and threw up her hands and the room freezes. The long swords hovered uncomfortably close to Piper's body, so she backed away slowly and blew up the swords. Then she set her sights on the demon. But before she could blow him up, he began to unfreeze as two more demons's shimmered in.

"Dammit she froze me, together," The demon yelled and all three held out there red crystal. "Acer, canis and lupus the demons said their Latin and all the crystals broke. Red vapor filled the air as things that should not be began to form out of it. 20 very sharp knifes formed out of the red mist while two very ferocious dogs formed out of another. And the last red mist created a werewolf looking creature as the demons laughed.

"Oh god Paige!" Piper yelled out.

"Kill her!" A demon said while pointing at Piper.

All of the objects created began to move forward and knives approaching very quickly. Piper threw up her hands and froze them, but she was hit by the werewolf looking creature straight in the center of her chest, that threw her back 5 feet knocking the breath out of her.

"Paige Now!" Piper pleaded while holding her chest and tried to crawl away from her office.

Kara and Paige orbed in seeing Piper on the floor and bleeding a little from her wound.

"Finish them," A demon said now pointing at the two new arrivals.

The knives changed direction and headed towards the two of them as they approached Piper. "You don't even know me," Kara said as she ran with Paige.

"Knifes! Demon!" Paige's voice was strong as she used her hand to orb the fast traveling knifes to one of the demons. The knifes swirled in orbs and embedded themselves into one of the demon, causing him to explode. The other two demons exploded as well. The two dogs and a werewolf looking creature that was heading towards them suddenly evaporated.

"Nice one Paige," Kara said impressed.

"Piper looked stunned as she started to stand but looked at the blood on her hand and began to panic. "Paige," Her voice was low.

The baby sister ran to the oldest one, "I'm here honey," she said in a softened voice and puts her hands over the wound, it only takes a few seconds and Piper is healed.

Thanks, now what the hell was all that, and how did you kill the other two?" Piper asks now standing up.

"I don't think she did," Kara said while pointing to the office and then Wyatt and Chris smiled and ran over to them.

"Wyatt I told you to stay in the office," Piper tried to scorn her 6 year old but in truth was very grateful for the help.

Wyatt looked down playing with his hands for a moment. "I know mommy but you needed help, and Chris made me, "he added while pointing at his little brother.

Chris was hanging on to Piper's leg wanting to be picked up, "No I didn't mommy."

"Its OK boys I will let it go this time, but you need to listen to me when I tell you to do something, I don't want you getting hurt," Piper replied and picked up her anxious son.

"OK, sorry mommy," Wyatt said and hugged his mother's leg.

Kara was already walking over to the bar and was not interested in the mother son bonding moment; right now she wanted to kill any brain cell that might remember this day. "I so need a drink."

"Are you okay Piper," Paige asks noticing Piper was still a little shaken.

"I'm OK, just got a little scared for a minute. It's been a while since I've seen my own blood."

"I don't like the word blood," Chris said as he played with the tip of her nose.

"Well that makes two of us kid," Kara chimed in after taken a drink.

"We need to get back to the manner, Phoebe is meeting us there and she was attacked as well at her office," Paige said while motioning Kara to come back over to the group and she got a rolling of the eyes back.

"Oh no, is she okay and did anyone see?" Piper asks concerned.

"She is fine and thank god no one saw anything, now let's go," Paige responded and orbed everyone out.

All of them orb into the solarium as Phoebe is pacing back and forth. "Where have you been?" She asks while putting her hands on her hips.

"I will never make it to my apartment at this rate," Kara said with dejection.

"Are you okay Phoebe?" Piper asks while looking at her stomach.

"We are fine; I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Paige could you orb the kids to magic school?"

"I'm glad I don't have to refuel it would cost you a fortune. And what should I tell Leo?"

"Nothing right now I don't want to worry him, and he's in the middle of teaching his class. Just say I had a work thing and we are still getting Kara set up here."

Paige holds the boys hands and orbs away.

"Piper are you OK you look a little pale?" Phoebe asks now lowering her guard.

"I'm fine, probably just need a blood transfusion," The oldest replied with a little laugh.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing it's okay."

"Well we need to check the book," Phoebe said and started walking towards the stairs.

"It's about time," Kara said and got up from the couch to follow Phoebe.

"Phoebe and Piper give Kara a hard look as she walks past them in the hallway. "Where is it exactly?"

"Upstairs, let's go." _It seems she shows up and then all hell breaks loose_," Piper said to herself as they ascended the stairs.

A black scorpion scurried across the coarse sand while the heat rose from the surface, but was stopped when a large foot with 3 claws stepped on it and gave it a twist for good measure. A bold man in black was being circled by a seven foot Shadow-dell.

"It looks like demons are using Mirth powers," The Shadow-dell said while continuing his movement.

"I know I have been teaching them Shondeas," The bold man replied while looking at his staff.

"Why would you do that they are beneath us," Shondeas said as he stopped in front of the man.

"Because they create a distraction and it does not matter, all I have to do is create an Avedon to wipe demons and the witches out."

"This again, and I thought you did not want to lead the demons?

"I don't but for some reason they see me as their new source, whatever that means. Once I get Kara out of the way it should be a breeze."

"You said that before."

"It's different here the powers are weaker, Alda is far more powerful," the man replied now facing Shondeas.

"I thought you wanted to kill the boy?

"I do, but his brother keeps orbing him away when I try to get close," He replied through his teeth.

"Then do it from a distance."

"I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me how to do mine."

"We have an agreement, don't get sidetracked."

"You may be immune to magic and Alda but you are not immune to me, so hold yourself Shadow-dell."

"Maybe we will align ourselves with the Avedon instead of Time Weavers," Shondeas voice rose as he moved closer to the man.

"You have your free will do as you please, but that also means you will not be turned back into Alda, since I am the only one who knows how to do that at this point, it seems you would be giving up a lot."

"If you break your promise I will bring all of the Shadow-dells upon you."

"Then I better keep my promise."

The attic of the manor was quiet at the moment as the four girls look at Kara suspiciously while she made her way to the family heritage. Piper stood in front of it not sure to let the new comer even get a Chance, or to just trust her. She felt a knot at in her stomach as Kara walked towards her, and tried not to show her uneasiness around Paige's new charge. Paige watched the seen and also felt a knot in her stomach, but not for the same reason as her older sister but in frustration of how Piper was treating her charge. "_Come on Piper not everyone is evil, please don't do this we need her I know it_." Paige said to herself as she made her way to the couch. Phoebe's empathy power was wreaking havoc on her emotions, Piper's distrust and Paige's frustration towards Piper, not to mentioned Kara's nerves and decided to be the first to speak.

"I don't understand all of these demons that have attacked us are low-level, how could they have that kind of power," Phoebe said while looking at one of the demons pictures in the book.

"Not to make you even more suspicious of me, but in my dream the people that were attacking me were using those red crystals," Kara said as she tried to walk over to Phoebe.

"That couldn't possibly make me more suspicious of you," Piper said blocking her path.

"Piper the elders said to trust her, that we need to or we will not survive this," Paige's voice showing signs of irritation.

"Oh come on Piper, I'm not going to steal it," Kara said while standing her ground in front of an unmoving Halliwell.

"Well if she's evil the book will let us know it, so let her pass Piper," Phoebe said in hopes of moving something along.

Piper reluctantly moves out of the way and Kara walks over and touches the book slowly and nothing happens. "Well that's one thing that doesn't hate me," Kara said and let out a sign of relief.

"We don't hate you honey, we have just been burnt before," Paige said walking over to the others.

"Wow there is a lot of crap in here, maybe I can find something that talks about Mirth and Jade," Kara continued as she turned the pages and everyone else in the room stops and stares hard at Kara.

"What did you say?" Piper asks.

In my dream I was talking to a man but I don't know who he was. He seemed friendly; I on the other hand did not. Anyway he said he would go to Mirth to get the vials and I should go to Jade to get the book," Kara replied confused.

"What book?" Paige asks very curious.

"I don't know we got attacked by five people before the conversation got any further. Wait there was something about an Avedon and a man named Tolan," Kara answered as she looked down at the book.

"Jade and Mirth Alda was on the diagram in one of Pipers memories, the problem is it was in the source's chamber on the ceiling," Phoebe included as she looked at Paige who was now running out of the room covering her mouth.

"Was it something I said?" Kara asks concerned.

"No, just the wonderful joys of being pregnant," Phoebe reassured her with a smile.

"Oh my god she's pregnant?" Kara's voice relayed her worry for her Whitelighter.

"Yap and so am I, so far I've managed to keep my breakfast down," Phoebe replied rubbing her stomach.

"I don't miss that," Piper added.

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is my fault somehow," Kara said trying to avoid Piper's acknowledgment.

"Actually I think the only reason we are still alive is because of you," Phoebe said trying to remove the tension in the room.

Piper turns and heads to the window and makes a remark that no one understands under her breath. "I'm sorry you don't trust me Piper, but I understand why. Paige told me about Billy and Christie," Kara's voice sounded apologetic.

"Let's just focus on what we need to do," Piper replied not turning around.

"Paige enters the room with a glass of water." You know for some reason eggs Benedict just isn't as good the second time around," She said as she took a drink.

The other three women make faces that show a little discussed. "Okay, so what we do know is that Mirth and Jade Alda has something to do with this. And demons especially low-level are getting very powerful powers," Phoebe interjected.

"On the bright side at least we are getting new ones as well," Paige replied as she put the glass of water on the small round antique table.

"Let's just hope it's enough, because at the club I was having some major issues dealing with them," Piper said as she noticed the glass of water that was clearly leaving a ring. Paige noticed her older sister's gaze and picked up the glass without saying a word. Everyone knew except poor Kara about Piper's neurotic behavior when it came to cleanliness around the house.

They attacked at the club is there any place safe?" Phoebe said in a raised voice.

"Their demons I'm guessing not," Kara added.

Coop materializes is in the room with the concerned face. "Are you coming home any time soon?"

"Hi baby, sorry there's a lot going on right now," Phoebe answered and walked over to her worried and a little irritated husband. But once she gave him a kiss, his demeanor softened. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but okay."

"I felt like something was wrong earlier, but I was with the client so I'm sorry I didn't get to you," Coop apologized putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Paige and Kara saved my butt," Phoebe replied looking at Paige then Kara. Piper let out a snort and everyone then looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks guys," Coop said looking at Piper oddly as he was not sure why her arms were folded and the snort.

"You're welcome," Both Kara and Paige said.

Paige's cell phone rings." Hold on I'm going to take this outside, its Henry."

"Maybe we're looking at the wrong book, maybe we should be looking somewhere else for answers," Piper suggested as she unfolded her arms.

"What like mythology, I wasn't the best student when it came to that but I don't remember anything about Jade and Mirth Alda?" Phoebe asks as she looked up to the ceiling trying to recall her school days.

"Me neither and I actually was a good student," Piper replied noticing her middle sister's mental struggle.

"Smart ass," Phoebe replied as she looked defiant into an eldest sister smile.

Kara walks over to the window and looks outside seeing two men one wearing all dark brown and the other wearing dark green. She hesitated at first before saying anything, and then recognized one of them from her dream. "Guys there are some men outside staring up at us."

All of them run over to the window and see the two men. "Who the hell are they?" Piper asks.

"I don't know, wait the one in brown looks like the man in my dream," Kara said looking at the younger man tilting her head.

"Was he the one attacking or talking?" Piper ask not sure if she wanted the answer.

"The one talking and he was trying to protect me."

"Well at least we know he is on our side. Let's go talk to them." Phoebe said and headed for the door.

"And what if they try to kill us in the middle of the street?" Kara asks as she followed them out.

"Then we blame Phoebe," Piper said and left the attic.

"Again smart ass," Phoebe said as she followed Piper, Kara and Coop out of the attic.

Outside the Manor on the other side of the street, two men are standing looking over at the house. One of them was dressed in a dark brown coat with no sleeves and dark brown pants, his short dark hair moved slightly in the gentle wind. The other man was in his 60s and was wearing a long dark green cote that had a tribal design on its back and was buttoned completely up from bottom to top. His long gray here also moved a little in the wind.

"Why hasn't she tried to contact us?" Seth asks his cohort.

"I don't know Seth, I think she does not know who she is but we need to get her home, we have a war to fight," Ileru answered.

"I don't know how the portal was even opened; just remember seeing her and Tolan being hit by something, and then being sucked through."

"We know that he's here and we know he'll find her, and if she doesn't figure out who she is soon he will kill her," Ileru said looking concerned at Seth.

"I'm not going to let that happen, it took me a long time to open her heart and I will be damned to see a close again," Seth answered his dark eyes almost watering.

"We should go to the house, but with caution I've been watching them and they have unusual powers. Kara seems to have picked up on some of them."

"What do you mean?"

"She can change herself into something, I don't know what it is but it looks like a little lizard.

"Kara is anything but a little lizard," Seth added as the front door of the Manor opened.

With cautioned both the men start walking towards the house while the front door opens. The first to greet them was Piper who made it very clear who the boss was. "OK, I don't like weird men standing outside my house so unless you have something to say you should leave." Both men stop for a moment but continued to walk forward. "Their greeting is odd year." Seth whispered to Ileru.

"Come on Seth, I'm guessing that's an invitation."

Seth felt something familiar as he approached the red house; his hart skipped a beat like it always did when he was around Kara, "That woman sounds like Kara on a good day."

The two men walk up to the front door and the women and Coop back up nervously not sure to kill or trust their guest. "We mean you no harm, we are just here to get Kara and bring her home," The older one said as he stepped in front of Seth.

"Kara looks hard especially at the man in all dark brown." I don't know you."

Seth looked hurt but approaches her." What, how could you not remember me?" His voice strained slightly.

"I'm sorry I don't, should I?"

"We've only been together for five years. And winning your heart is not easy," Seth replied as he tried to get closer to Kara.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," She replied backing away slowly.

"Give her some room, while don't you start by telling us who you are?" Piper demanded and led the men into the living room.

"Nice house," Ileru complemented as he looked around.

Phoebe could not sense much from the older man, but the younger was obviously nervous and very hurt. "Thank you, unless you want to kill us for it?" She asks as she stepped into the room with the others.

"I'm sorry?" Ileru replied confused from the question.

"Nothing, we've had a bad day," Phoebe replied and put her hands in her back pocket.

"I need to go honey, will you be okay?" Coop said while looking up.

"I'll be fine, I don't feel threatened by them, someone's heart is broken and the other one seems to be happy but kind of oblivious." She whispered back to him.

"Fun, if you need me just call, I love you" Coop said as he gave her a kiss and then hearted away.

"I love you too."

"That was interesting he didn't need a tablet," Ileru added as he looked where Coop was standing.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"In order for us to do that we need a tablet." Ileru pulls out a rounded top piece of stone about 5 inches high and 3 inches wide, with tribal symbol in its center.

"Why do I recognize that?" Kara asks as she looked inquisitively at the tablet.

"Because you used to use one remember?" Seth's voice showed hope as he brought it over to her.

Kara backed away again. "No I don't remember anything, I woke up in the hospital about a year ago, and they said I had amnesia."

"What why didn't you tell us?" Piper's voice rose while eyeing Kara down.

"It's not something you tell new people, hi I have this weird power that makes me turn into a lizard, and by the way I have amnesia, let's be friends," Kara answered defensively.

"Kara we could have helped you remember, and wow you are very sarcastic," Paige said raising her eyes at that last part.

"Well at least that hasn't changed. Honey you need to remember because Tolan is here," Seth said but realizing his mistake and closed his eyes tight.

"Honey! I'm not your honey, and who is Tolan?"

"Maybe we should hit her in the head again," Ileru said while picking up a lamp.

Piper immediately grabbed it out of his hand." Hey that's an antique, use this," she said while handing him a large phone book.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and grabbed the book out of her hand.

"What I was just trying to move this along," Piper replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Kara sits down on one of the high-top chairs," I think my brain is going to explode." The last year has been a struggle trying to remember who she was and now two men show up out of nowhere, and tell her who she is.

"Kara if you lost your memory then why is your name Kara?" Paige asks narrowing her eyes.

"Well I thought going by Jane Doe might create some problems, so when they ask I just picked Kara," she answered.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it looks like you're starting to remember some things," Seth said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah but it doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, let's get our bearings what are your names?" Phoebe asks.

"Seth."

"Ileru, I'm a book."

The room went silent as they all looked at the smiling man who believed this would not create more Questions. "Not now Ileru, let's keep it simple," Seth quietly said.

"Oh this is far from simple," Ileru replied with a snort.

Seth took a deep breath and began to explain. "OK, here we go then. Kara is the leader of both Mirth and Jade Alda. It wasn't always that way in the past Mirth and Jade were fierce enemies, until the arrival of an Avedon."

"What's an Avedon?" Paige asks now sitting down with the others.

Someone born with both powers. The Avedon almost wiped out all Mirth and Jade, but Kara and I defeated her unfortunately she was being used by Tolan a Time Weaver."

Wait, when we were attacked by that creature you said it called you a weaver Kara," Piper said as her suspicion began to grow again.

"I think the powers are mixing, she must have gotten some of Tolans powers when they came through the portal," Ileru answered.

"What portal?" Phoebe asks knowing that portals were never a good thing.

"The one that was opened a year ago and our worlds have been connected ever since," Seth added.

"That could explain a lot," Paige said sarcastically.

"Did you say creature, what did it look like?" Seth asks.

Paige explained what the creature looked like and Seth stood up erect, Phoebe could feel his fear and panic and held her stomach as she backed away hoping no one would notice.

"Shadow-dells," Seth said almost in a whisper.

"Is that what they're called?" Paige asks.

"Yes, and even in our world they are fierce enemies. They have aligned with Weavers."

"Seth what is my real name?" Kara finely asks as she seemed to be absent from most of the conversation.

"Kara Jade Oseeth."

"Leo orbs in with the kids and they immediately head to their mother. "Mommy," The eldest said as he outstretched his hands wanting a hug.

"Hay buddy, Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asks while picking up Wyatt.

"I don't know, I thought I come and see my wife and who are those people?" Leo replied while holding Chris and gave his wife a kiss.

"I'll fill you in later."

"OK Seth go ahead," Paige asks as she grabbed a piece of paper.

"Where was I? Oh during a big battle a portal opened and Kara and Tolan were sucked through."

"The interesting thing is that they were both hit with something, some kind of white round ball before they were gone," Ileru added.

"I'm not sure if that's relevant right now, but Kara needs to remember who she is and her powers. If I know Tolan he will strike soon not giving her a chance to defend herself," Seth continued.

"Okay this may be a stupid question, but are you guys good or evil?" Paige asks unsure if she wanted to know.

"Neither side is good nor evil it is how you use the power. The Avedon wanted to destroy our world or control everyone in it," Seth answered.

Chris starts to squirm in Leo's arms which meant that he wants down so Leo obliges his request. "Sorry I know I missed a lot, but there is one thing I do know, that portals are not good. Is there a way to close it?

"We don't know, we have been spending our time looking for her," Seth answered while looking at Kara who was wide eyed at all the information that was being dished out.

"Okay I'm assuming because they're called Time Weavers that they can do something with time?" Phoebe asks.

"Not the way you think, in our world it takes two or three to create a time web. The reason for this was to hide our battles from humans," Ileru answered.

"Is your world different than ours? Phoebe asks as she took Wyatt from Piper's arms and put him on her lap in attempts to distract him, before he started getting bored.

"Not by much, actually they are similar." Seth answered noticing a four-year-old looking directly at him.

"How does it work exactly, you know their web? Paige asks while writing down some notes as Wyatt tried to help.

"Once they create the Web everything that is not Alda freezes. And once the battle is over the weaver can rewind time by two seconds to remove any damage that was done," Seth answered but would look back and forth to Chris and the others as the little one just kept staring.

"Time weavers were created to be neutral, but there was a bad batch and they were choosing sides. Unfortunately they aligned with the Avedon and the Shadow-Dells which are immune to Alda powers, but the creatures are not immune to the weavers." Ileru said noticing Seth's uneasiness at the small child staring at him and laughed a little.

"I guess you could call it checks and balances," Seth said through an awkward smile.

"Wait, you keep saying you create everything? Paige asks a little amazed.

"Yes at one point there was a book called the book of Ileru and seven vials. The vials are filled with an elixir of different types. All of us in our world have a dormant gene and the elixir unblocks it."

"So it's not a choice, are people just picked up randomly off the street and given the elixir?" Piper said with a little anger and picked up her staring four-year-old slowly moving away from Seth.

"No, there are certain traits that dictate whether or not the elixir will work, and we do not grab people off the street, I think even in your world that's called kidnapping," Seth replied defensive.

"It is passed to generation to generation depending upon their traits will depend upon what they are made," Ileru continued.

"Who the hell would want to be a Shadow-Dell?" Kara finally found her voice and asks.

"Shadow-Dells were in layman's terms a messed up Time Weaver," Seth answered.

"What? Paige asks.

"Sometimes the transformation did not go well, and when trying to make a Time Weaver a Shadow-Dell could be made instead," Ileru said as he walked over to Piper and started making baby faces to Chris who caused him to giggle, but Piper stepped away from the older man. "Sucks to be on that end of a screw up," She said still looking at Ileru.

"None of this matters because they are coming after us and our children so how do we kill them?" Leo's voice raising a little.

"I'm afraid only she can, Tolan is very manipulative and he can project different images around him so it makes it hard to tell what is real and what isn't. Another Time Weaver trait," Seth said while looking understanding towards Kara's predicament.

"But you said they are immune to Alda powers? Kara asks as she stood up.

"They are but you are an expert fighter in all weapons as well as martial arts and that is not necessarily an Alda power. The Shadow-Dells fear you so did Mirth and Jade respected you.

"Well I'm Kara Smith and I turn myself into a lizard when I get a little afraid, so were screwed."

"You used your power when you saved me at work Kara, so were not screwed honey. We will help you get through this," Phoebe said sensing Kara's pressure and panic.

"Is there any way we can help? Leo asks as he was clearly worried for his family.

"Of course we happily accept any help," Ileru answered.

"Wait you said the book of Ileru but isn't that your name?" Paige asks now letting Wyatt draw on the paper.

"Yes, I used to be a book but Landrick who used to be leader of Jade turned me into a human, once he knew Tolan was not neutral anymore and was trying to make a Avedon, but unfortunately it was too late he was able to read the book and get the instructions he needed," Ileru answered.

"Kara please try to remember! Seth's voice was now hard and demanding.

"I can't I'm sorry," She replied and leaves the room heading for the kitchen. Phoebe puts Chris down and follows Kara.

"Kara are you OK? Phoebe asks trying to catch up.

"I feel like this is all my fault and I'm going to get you guys killed," Kara replied through tears.

"Why would you think that?

"Because they're coming after me and hurting your family."

"Kara in case you haven't noticed were kind of use to it." Phoebe replied as her eyes reflected what Kara was feeling. "We will figure all this out don't worry."

A loud crashing noise was heard in the other room and Phoebe left without saying a word as Kara began to breathe hard, knowing something bad just happened.

Phoebe ran into the very active living room as three demons stood on one side, while the others stood on the other. Seth and Ileru were pinned to the wall by a continues rush of water as the rest were trying to get their footing as the after spray was all over the hard wood floor. A demon threw a crystal in front of him towards Piper and Leo with the boys behind them, and a brick wall formed out of the mist. Piper managed to get her footing first and with a flick of her wrist the wall exploded sending pieces of the red brick everywhere and one struck Leo in the forehead cracking his skull open, knocking him out.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and tried to get to him but lost her footing again and fell.

"Wyatt shield!" Phoebe yelled to the stunned six year old as she tried to help Piper up. His shield went up without hesitation and he began to heal his father as Chris stood next to him. Another demon threw a crystal out in front of Paige, who was now standing and tried to orb it out the window but the crystal broke near the stained glass. The red mist swilled picking up pieces of the window's sharp aftermath and before Paige could even react her throat was cut by the pieces of glass the red mist created.

"NO!" Piper's voice cracked and she instinctively put up her hands and a bubble went around her baby sister as her jugular was clearly cut, and blood sprayed out but was now unmoving inside the bubble.

"Freeze them!" Phoebe yelled out in hopes her oldest sister would do so.

Piper tried to do what she asks but was hit by a fireball that seemed to come out of nowhere, throwing her to the wall. Phoebe was not scared anymore, now she was pissed and put her sights on the demon that tossed it. The pupils of her eyes turned to a swirling of blue and white orbs as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Kill yourself," She demands gritting her teeth.

The demon produces a knife and stabbed himself in the chest causing him to blow up. Piper started to rise and cased the room, one demon was trying to get into the bobble that held Paige, Seth and Ileru were pinned and Wyatt was still healing Leo. Kara finely got the courage to run into the room and stopped suddenly looking at the scene in front of her.

"Kara help!" Seth said has he took gulps of air while the water pinned him as he tried to pull something out of his pocket.

Phoebe made her way to the other demon, giving him a round house kick but he shimmered out and then shimmered back in behind Phoebe, but before he did so, he threw one more fireball towards Piper who was already in a firing position. The fireball froze and the demon that was trying to get to Paige fired another one in Piper's direction that she did not see coming, it hit her in the leg knocking her to the ground.

"KARA USE YOUR POWER!" Seth pleaded and managed to pull out a red crystal of his own but dropped it.

The demon behind Phoebe materialized a knife and stabbed her in the back as he held her throat with is other hand, making it and impossible for her to breathe or scream, and after a few seconds she fell to the ground not moving. Chris left the safety of Wyatt's shield to attend his fallen Aunt.

"Aunt Phoebe!"

Seth finally got hold of the crystal and with one word in Latin it broke. The crystal breaks and 10 circular blades came shooting out at the demon across from him cutting him into pieces. While Piper was trying to get to her feet again but went down to one knee as blood came out of her leg and shoulder. She was also dazed and did not see Chris leave the shield as he made his way to Phoebe.

"Good by little witch," The demon said and generated a fireball.

"NO!" Kara yelped and run towards Chris pushing him out of the way and the fireball hit her dead center in the back, the force throwing her to the other side of the wall. Piper looked up seeing Chris near the demon and without hesitation flicked her wrist blowing up the last uninvited guest.

"Phoebe," Piper's voice barely audible and with a shaking hand put her middle motionless sister in a bobble and collapsed on the floor. The water that held Seth and Ileru ceased as Leo began to stir.

"Kara," Seth said as he ran to her bloody body.

Leo woke up rubbing his eyes trying to focus as his son used his little arms to help him up. Chris was standing up and crying hard as he looked around him. Leo panicked and ran to his youngest son checking for Injuries and when he saw none he too looked around. Paige was in a bobble and so was Phoebe as Kara was unconscious along with his wife.

"Oh my god," He said as he exhaled. "Wyatt go heal your mother."

Wyatt left his father side and sat down next to Piper and the familiar orange white glow came out of tiny shaken hands as his eyes were narrowed in concentration. It took a couple of minutes for her wounds to heal and she stood up slowly with the help of her husband and Chris latched onto his mother's leg crying hard.

"Leo are you ok?" Piper asks as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah you?

"Fine thanks to this little man," Piper replied patting a very proud and smiling Wyatt as she picked up her crying four year old son.

Seth was trying to wake Kara who was barely breathing as Ileru stood nervous next to him.

"Give her the serum, Seth?" Ileru said and pulled out a syringe looking device.

"It may cause more harm than good, she has been here too long."

Piper remembered what happened and started to get her bearings as she walked over to Seth who was crying and holding Kara in is arms.

"Don't you leave me I did not come this far to lose you?"

"She saved Chris's life Wyatt honey you think you can help her?" Piper said putting her hand to her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Wyatt nodded and put his hands over Kara making the blood that surrounded her move in reverse and then she opened her eyes slowly.

"Ouch, that hurt," Kara said through a very raspy voice and looked up at the man that held her.

"Sorry I forgot," Seth said as he let her go and backed away noticing her uneasiness.

Piper then looked around the room and saw Phoebe and Paige encased in a bubble. "Great," she said though a sigh.

Piper closes her eyes and began to reverse Paige until the injury was gone. "Wow thanks sis that sure is handy." Paige said as she shook herself off trying to get rid of the pieces of glass on her clothes.

Piper then focused on Phoebe and did the same. "Thanks Piper and you Christopher Perry Halliwell! Don't you ever leave your brother side while being attacked," Phoebe scorned the youngest while still in his mother's tight embrace with her hands on her hips.

"How did you know he left, you were unconscious?" Kara asks as she sat down on the soaking wet couch.

"I heard him say my name and then felt his worry, it got stronger by the second so I knew he was coming towards me. So I must not have been that out of it yet." Phoebe answered.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe," Chris replied as he buried his head into Piper's shoulder.

"Oh, its ok honey we just don't want you to get hurt," Piper added while moving a strain hair out of his red face.

"Sorry mommy, I love you," Chris replied now looking up with red eye's into his mother's loving ones.

"I love you too peanut."

"You did such a great job healing mommy, Kara and me", Leo said as he picked up Wyatt and kissed Chris on the head.

Kara stood up from the wet couch looking around at the damage. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do I just froze."

"Kara you saved my son's life that's not the actions of someone who froze," Piper said as she walked over to her," I guess we can say the trust issues are over, thank you."

"Kara smiled back at her and padded Wyatt on the head." Thanks buddy, I own you one."

"Me too," Seth added.

All of them set there in silence for a moment when Paige said a spell that made their room go back to its original state before the attack.

"That's convenient, I'm starting to like it here," Ileru said looking at Paige impressed.

"A demon shimmers into the room." Oh come on give us a break," Phoebe said as she stood defensive.

"I'm not here to attack, I'm here to offer a truce," The man said quickly to avoid getting killed.

"Right we've never heard that before," Piper said holding Chris tighter than before.

"This time it is for real, but don't expect it to last forever."

"Can you give us a date when you will attack again? Paige asks while folding her arms.

"Sure let me check my schedule," He replied in a duh expression.

"No reason to be a smart ass," Phoebe chimed in.

"This is the offer take it or leave it; we will not attack you for a short time if you will not attack us out of revenge."

"You almost killed my family and you expect me not to retaliate? Piper replied angry.

"Yes again this is just for a short time, so look at the bright side it will give you time to build up some anger."

"I don't need time to build up anger, apparently you don't know me," Piper answered and put Chris in Leo's arms to free hers, and before she could blow him up, Phoebe grabbed her arms.

"I know you very well but like I said take it or leave it."

"Looks like we don't have much choice, so I guess we will take it," Paige responded.

"Fine, then we have a truce."

"Why? Phoebe asks.

"We have our reasons and that's all you need to know." He added and then shimmered out.

"It doesn't mean we're not going to prepare," Piper said as she headed for the kitchen with everyone in tow.

Meanwhile in the underworld Tolan and some demons are standing in a large cave when a demon shimmers in.

"Did they accept the offer," Tolan asks the new arrival.

"Yes,"

"Good, it will give us time for me to teach you better."

"I think they did pretty well, they would've had them all if it wasn't for this stupid bubble thing that Piper can do."

"It does not matter, the first thing we do when we attack after the truce, is we kill all the healers first. Then I go for Chris and Kara."

"Why do you want that little boy so much, and why didn't you kill Kara when you first got here?

"I have my reasons, and I just found Kara when I was going after Chris. Somehow their paths connected. But at least she does not know her true power, are we would all be dead. The last thing I want is it to trigger.

"But if you go after her now, it would be easier? The demon asks confused.

"No, her power is independent of her and can react on its own, so it's not that easy."

"Then we need more crystals."

"I will get them, hence the reason we needed the truce, we need more supplies."

"There were two men there but I don't know who they are."

"Seth and Ileru,"

"They know her?

"Yes, and we have to move fast after I get the supplies, we will attack before Seth can remind her anymore of who she is. Now go and tell the others to keep practicing I will be with you shortly." Tolan answered.

"As you wish," The demon replied and walked away into the shadows.

Tolan raises his tablet and draws a symbol on it. An archway rises up from the ground made of black vapor and he walks through it.


	4. All things that should not be

Chapter 3

All things that should not be

Episode 9.05

The jeep was quiet for the most part as Piper, Kara and Chris rode along the busy highway while Chris hummed a child's lullaby. Kara was staring out the window locked in deep thought as Piper kept her eyes on the busy rode. "_How the hell am I supposed to pull on a power, if I don't even know what it is_?" Kara said to herself as the blur of cars zoomed by. "_Seth didn't ever tell me what it was_." She finished her thought and decided to try forgetting that other people were around her. It was something she was not used too as for the most part she lived alone in a small apartment. Without thinking she closed her fist and closed her eyes tightly as her face showed signs of strain.

"Do you have to go potty Kara? Chris asks from the back seat.

Piper was thinking of how this could happen_?" I just got my husband back, Phoebe and Paige are pregnant and now we have to do this all over again_," Piper was lost in her own thoughts until she heard her son and glanced over to Kara who was straining.

"Kara what are you doing, because I can pull over?"

"No I don't have to go potty, I was trying to use my power," Kara replied as she stopped straining.

Piper took her eyes off the road for a second to give Kara a very pissed off look but promptly put them back were they should be as the beep of cars reminded her of the drivers job. "Don't do it in the car!

"It doesn't matter, I can't do it anyway," Kara replied and her shoulders slumped while her head lowered.

"I'm sure you'll get it soon enough," Piper said as she turned on the air.

"Why do I need to go grocery shopping with you anyway, because if you haven't noticed I have issues?"

"Because you are going to be staying at the house and I need food. We have been stuck in there since the attack for two days trying to prepare for the next one."

"Yeah but you're a chef."

"So?"

"So, you will take forever," Kara replied as she fussed with her seatbelt.

"Leave it on Kara, god your worse than my kids."

"What mommy?

"Nothing honey," Piper said not wanting Chris to go into question mode. He was very curious about everything and wanted to understand everything, something he must have gotten from his Aunt Paige.

Chris went back to humming as Kara stopped fiddling with her seatbelt. "I feel bad for Seth," Kara said as she put her elbow on the door and used her hand to hold her head.

"Well he will need to be patient, but if it is true love you guys will connect again."

Kara turned her head as her eyebrows raised a little. "OK, DR. Phil." Kara replied as they pulled off the highway.

Back at the Manor, a dirty blond haired boy ran around the couch as one of his Aunt's gave chase.

"You'll never catch me Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said while looking over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you," Phoebe replied as she ran after the hyper child, "I'm going to…" was the last thing she said before ramming straight into the wall, using her head as the stopper.

"Looks like the wall got you, "Paige said with a smile as she helped up her older embarrassed sister.

"Ouch," Phoebe said reacting to the slight bump on her head.

"Do you need healing? Wyatt asks softly.

"No honey I just bruised my pride, and you can't heal that," Phoebe replied to the worried six year old as she sat down.

"Ok," Wyatt said after a pause as he was unsure what pride was," Hi Ileru, by Ileru," He said as he ran by the older man and up the stairs.

"By," Ileru replied as he walked into the living room.

"Ileru people knock here," Phoebe said as she stood up surprised to see him.

"People knock where I'm from two," He answered as though it was a question and not a correction.

"Okay, I thought you and Seth were not coming until tonight? Paige asks.

Phoebe studied Ileru for a moment, "_He really does not understand human behavior at all, I get just happiness from him. But with this family, it's nice to feel that on occasion instead of panic, nervousness or just plain anger_," Phoebe thought as she sat back down.

"He is looking for the portal."

"Wait don't you guys know where it is? Paige asks.

"No it moves all the time, but it seems to have a pattern," He answered.

"Hay, you never did tell us what Kara's power is? Phoebe asks as she rubbed her head.

"Well it's complicated."

"We invented complicated, so spill," Paige demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"Spill what? Ileru replied looking around for some kind of glass of something to spill.

"Just tell us what it is," Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok but it may scare you."

Meanwhile at the grocery store, Piper is pushing the half full grocery cart as one wheel squeaked while Chris walked in the middle of them. Kara was obviously board as she let out many heavy sighs when Piper stopped to look at items on the shelf's as Chris played with his G.I. Joe. Piper was not oblivious to Kara's boredom and made sure she took more time then usual just to irritate her.

"Kara I have to go potty," Chris said looking up at her while he rocked from on foot to the other.

"Ok, your mom will take you while I watch the cart," Kara replied looking at Piper wide eyed.

"Here honey, you ready?" Piper said as she reached for his hand.

"No I want Kara to take me," Chris answered as he held out his hand for hers.

"What?

"Well at least you won't be bored," Piper said with a smile.

"But I."

"Kara please I have to go," Chris said rocking more vigorously now.

"Kara take him before he."

"Ok, Ok," Kara replied as she grabbed his small hand but her body language showed signs of being very uncomfortable.

"Hay and no funny business, If."

"God Piper I'm not a pervert!

"Kara little ears, and that's not what I meant, if anything happens just run out." Piper promptly said hoping her son did not hear.

"Kara what's a per-bert? Chris asks as he said the word wrong while tilting his head.

"Your mother will tell you when we get back," Kara answered and gave Piper a wide smile as she grabbed his tiny hand and walked away.

Piper slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead as she watched them leave her view. "_Great just great, and why didn't he want me to take him_? She asks herself as she put a can of beans in the cart. She laughed a little knowing how much he hated them and then a sense of worry came over her. She thought back to future Chris and how he died from someone they trusted, and she closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath trying to fight the urge to scream or break down. "_He is fine, he is right here and not dead_," but that idea seemed to not suppress her anger towards the elders anymore. "_Maybe I should go check on them_? Piper thought but the vibrating in her pocket pulled her away from that idea.

Back at the Manor Paige stood there with her mouth wide open as Phoebe was on her cell phone.

"Why the hell wouldn't he have told us that sooner? Paige finally let her mouth move with her thoughts.

"Because we were not sure how you would react," Ileru answered.

"Do you have any idea what that kind of power could do, if she can't control it? Phoebe's voice rose as she waited for Piper to answer the phone.

"Seth is going to help her tap into it and control it, so it will be fine," Ileru answered but his voice betrayed him.

Back at the grocery store Kara and Chris made their way into the woman's restroom. Kara took him to the open stall and stood there.

"Kara you have to help me," Chris said as he tried to unbutton his jeans while rocking.

"OK, um here you go," Kara replied as she unbuttoned him and let him do the rest. But Chris put his hands on his hips and for a brief moment he looked just like Piper.

"Lift me up," Chris said as he outstretched his arms.

"Geez, can't you kids do anything for yourself," Kara said as she placed him on the toilet." There you go," She finished and stood there not moving. Chris pointed out of the stall to tell her to get out.

"Fine," She said and left the stall.

"Close the door," he requested and gave a slight sigh.

"OK,"

The door closed and Kara walked over to the sink folding her arms as she waited for Chris to finish.

"I'm a little Tea…..Pot short and….stout," Chris sang the song as he grunted before some of the lyrics. "This isssssssssss my handle Thissssssssssss is my sppppppppout."

Kara rubbed her eyes trying not to laugh as he grunted and sang through his bowel movement.

"I'm done."

"Ok, can I come in?" Kara asks nervously.

"Yep."

She opened the door to see a smiling boy looking back at her as he kicked his feet as she grabbed a hand full of toilet paper and gave it to him.

"No, you have to do it," Chris said as he handed it back.

"Why?

"Because I don't what sticky but."

"Fine," Kara replied and did what she was told. "Well it can't be that bad you're just. "Oh my god, that's more than your body mass," Kara said as she lifted him off after making sure he was clean.

"I said I had to go potty," Chris replied in way of defending himself.

"Ok, let me zip you up and then we will," Kara stopped in mid-sentence as she clearly zipped a little something else. Chris's eye's widened and Kara did not move as she wrinkled her face awaiting the scream.

"AWWWWWWWWW," Chris cried out.

"It's ok, it's ok," The now panicked woman said as she rubbed his back. It only took Chris a minute to calm down as it was mostly the shock than anything else.

"See you're ok," Kara said and finished getting Chris dressed.

"I'm ok," He replied as he wiped his face.

"Now let's go clean your hands."

"OK."

Piper was trying to listen to Phoebe over the phone as her reception was cutting in and out, and for the most part herd bits and pieces. Her power is, could take out a lot, and need to get home. The need to get home was all she needed to hear as Kara and a red eyed Chris came around the corner.

"Chris why are your eyes red sweetie? Piper asks as she picked him up and put him in the cart's seat.

"We almost had a something about Mary moment," Kara said as she looked away.

"What! Piper said in a raised voice.

"Its ok mommy it just scared me," The little man said as he patted Piper's arm.

"Have you never been around kids? Piper asks as she took a look at her son's possible injury but there was not even a mark.

"No I haven't been around kids, sorry," Kara replied now raising her voice.

"Mommy what's a perbert?

"We need to go anyway and your daddy will tell you honey," Piper replied with a little smile as she and Kara with Chris made their way to the checkout.

Piper, Kara and Chris came through the double stained glass doors carrying brown grocery bags, Chris carried a small one, as he loved to be mommy's little helper. Piper walked past the others briskly making her way to the kitchen. Kara and Chris lagged behind as they both were not in any hurry to start putting them away.

Chris struggled with his little bag as Paige ran over to help her little nephew. "Hi Aunt Paige," He said while looking up at the dark red haired woman. Paige took the bag out of his hands and made her way to the kitchen with Kara and Phoebe, leaving Ileru to entertain a four-year-old.

Piper's pace was smooth and seemed effortless as she took the contents out of the bags and placed them on the counter. Phoebe stopped at the door way suddenly," _God Piper calm down, you're going to kill me_," She said to herself as she took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Piper we need to talk," Paige said as she put her bag on the table, but the oldest just kept working trying not to blow up a toaster.

"Ok, what is wrong with you? Paige asks getting angry at her oldest sisters demeanor and the fact she was ignoring them.

"What is wrong with me? She replied slamming the palms of her hands on the kitchen island. Piper was fuming at the fact she even asks that question. "_A new source, new powers and a woman who can take out a lot and you ask what's wrong_." Piper thought while looking hard at her baby sister as Kara walked in.

"How are those anger management classes going Piper?" the middle sister chimed in trying to defuse the argument before it started.

But Paige would have nothing of it, she hasn't seen Henry in day's and Coop is no were to be found. "Did you guys have a fight or something on the way back?" Paige asks now standing her ground in front of Piper.

"No, I'm just," Pipers face softened as she could see Paige's anger and Phoebe's un-comfortableness." I'm just scared and where is Chris? Piper replied now looking around the room.

"He is talking to Ileru, and Piper we are all scared I have no idea where Coop is. I have been calling him for two day's and he has not answered."

"Oh god Phoebe I'm sorry," Piper's voiced cracked a little as she hugged her.

Phoebe welcomed the hug and could feel Piper's guilt which made her squeeze harder in hopes to subdue it. "It's ok honey maybe the elders have him doing something." Phoebe said while rubbing Piper's back.

"I'm going to the living room," Kara finely said something and started leaving the kitchen trying to avoid getting caught up in the middle of whatever was going on.

Piper relinquishes her hold on Phoebe and now focused her sites on Kara. "The hell you are, get back here."

Kara stopped her grand exit and turned around facing her new so called friends. "What, I told you I was sorry, what else do you want from me? The dark short heard woman said raising her voice.

"It's not about that Kara, just wait a second ok," Piper replied as she made her way to the chair.

Phoebe took Kara's arm and led her to the other chair and sat her down." Kara it's about your Alda power."

"Yeah I know but I can't tap into it, I'm sorry," Kara replied as her eyes lowered trying not to look into anyone else's.

"It's not that, we found out what you can do," Paige's voice was much calmer as she sat down next to Kara.

"Do you remember that part in your dream when those things came out of your back?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but I thought that was just my very active Imagination."

"It Wasn't."

"Wait those things are real?

Kara felt her chest tinged and her breathing quicken as she looked away from everyone, and had the incredible urge to run. "What am I a freak? She asks now standing up and facing Phoebe.

"No you're not a freak; you're just really, really powerful."

Paige's cell phone rings and with a roll of her eyes she answered it," Hello?" was all she got out as the person of the other side was Darryl. Everyone was focused on Kara that they did not see Paige emotions go from frustration to fear mostly because she had her back turned to them. All they saw was Paige unmoving body when her phone hit the ground.

"Paige? Phoebe asks as a slew of emotions hit her hard and put her hand to her chest while backing away.

"Paige! Piper yelled as she saw her baby sister go down to her knees. "Paige what's wrong?" She asks as her shaking hands cradled Paige's face forcing her to look into her worried eyes. "Paige."

The once strong woman looked lost and helpless back into Piper's eyes.

"Henry, he was, he was shot in the head," Paige replied as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh god, Paige is he? Piper asks while holding her shaking sister.

"No he is in a coma but they don't know if he's going to make it," Paige replied.

Phoebe got her bearings and was able to separate her emotions from Paige's and everyone else's in the room, and made her way to Piper and Paige as Kara just stood there trying to find something to say.

"Ok let's go, you can heal him honey it will be fine," Piper's voice grew in confidence as she picked up her baby sister from the floor. Paige's face rose at the thought, "that's right I can heal him and you can use your bubble thing," Paige's voice now getting stronger as she stood up.

"That's right honey, Kara, Kara," Piper had to say her name twice to snap her out of it." I need you to watch the kids and call Leo, do you understand? Piper asks the young woman who was now paying attention.

"Sure you guys go, I got this," Kara replied.

Phoebe looked up to the ceiling with pleading eyes, "Coop where are you?" she thought to herself as they orbed away.

Paige and her other sisters orbed into a deserted part of the hospital as the clock on the wall locked into six PM. They quickly made their way to the receptionist not saying a word to each other. "God please don't take him, please," Paige thought as she was first in line.

"Ma'am, ma'am please my husband was brought in for a gunshot wound," Paige said trying to get the nurses attention.

"Yes, what is his name honey," The nurse replied in a comforting tone.

"Henry, Henry Mitchell."

"He is in I.C.U right now and just got out of surgery, would you like to see him?

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I can only allow one at a time for right now," The nurse said as she came around the corner.

Phoebe rubbed Paige's back," Honey you go we will be right here."

"This way," The nurse said as she pointed down the hall way.

Once Paige was out of site, Phoebe broke down from all the emotions in the building including her own. "Piper we need to find someplace to talk," She said through tears.

"Ok honey, come on," Piper answered and guided her to an empty room, shutting the door once they were inside.

The middle sister was clearly dysphonic about the current situation and her worry about Coop was making it all worse. "Dammit!" She yelled out.

"Phoebe honey is there something I can do? Piper asks trying to keep her emotional state calm.

"Not unless you can turn yourself into a robot," Phoebe replied trying to laugh but it came out more like a whimper.

Piper was unsure what to say, so she relied on what usually helped her; she pulled Phoebe in for a hug and stroked the back of her head. Phoebe relaxed but continued to cry in her sisters arms.

Paige stood in front of the window looking at her husband, tubes and wires seem to come out of him in every direction as monitors did their only work of beeping and ringing. He seemed so vulnerable and week but most of all unmoving as the nurses took his temperature and made sure everything was in order and checked his bandage on his head, that wrapped completely around it. "I'm sorry Henry I should have known you were hurt, I should have felt it," Paige thought as she walked around the window to the large white door.

Screw your rules

Paige stood over Henry as the ventilator breathed in and out for him. She picked up his hand gently and held it close to her chest as she closed her hurting eyes. "Please work," She begged the powers to be that her healing would kick in but was at a loss when nothing happened, not even a glow, and "NO!" She shouted out not caring who heard her as her head fell on his moving chest. Five minutes went by before Paige moved, but when she did she raised with purpose as her dark eyes seemed black against the white walls. "NO I WANT LET YOU TAKE HIM," Her eyes narrowed and the last tear could have turned to ice from the coldness of her face and she orbed away.

Back at the Manor the little four-year-old looked up at Ileru wide-eyed into space a little wrinkled. "What's a perbert?" Chris asks the older man.

"Um, Um maybe you should ask your mother," Ileru replied.

"I did and, and she said to ask daddy," Chris answered with his hands on his little hips.

"Chris why don't you go play with your brother? Kara asks as she hung up the phone.

"OK," a very reluctant Chris answered and ran upstairs.

"Leo is on his way home," Kara told Ileru as she made her way to the couch.

Back at the hospital Piper and Phoebe were in the waiting room silent as they looked down at the white tiled floor. "How could this have happened," Piper thought as she put her hands to her face to cover the water works. Phoebe cringed and stood up moving further away from her crying sister," God I hate this power," She thought as she made her way to some magazines.

Paige orbed amongst the cumulus clouds and looked for any one, any elder with her fist locked in place. A woman wearing the familiar robes approached Paige cautiously. "Paige what are you doing here, you know the."

"Screw your rules," Paige shot back. "Why the hell can't I heal him?

"Because it was not daemonic," The woman answers backing away from a very irate red haired woman.

"It's not right, he is a good man."

"Paige I'm sorry I wish there was something we could do."

"If he dies if he has anything wrong with him what so ever, I will come up here and kill all of you," Paige replied while moving in front of the elder's face, to make sure there was no confusion on her sincerity.

The elder backed away in shock," Paige you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do," Paige said through her teeth and orbed away.

Back at the Hospital Phoebe took the magazines and sat down on the far end of the room. She could not deal with Pipers emotions at the moment. "It's one thing when it happens to us, but not Henry he's mortal and demonic or not he should not have to go through this." she thought to herself while looking through the magazine.

Paige orbed in and Phoebe grabbed her stomach as the rage from her sister swarmed through her. "Awww." Piper removed her hands suddenly and saw a very angry Paige while Phoebe leaned against the wall trying to get her breath.

"They want let me hear them," Paige said still clinching her fist.

"What? Piper replied now standing up confused.

"Piper you need to try your bubble thing," Paige asks and without a word to Phoebe orbed Piper orbed of the room. They materialized into an empty room with Henry still motionless and Paige backed away to let Piper work. "Watched the door," Piper requested as she put her hand out but nothing happened. She lowered her hand and hesitated on turning around not wanting to see the disappointment on Paige's face, but before she could do so, she felt her self being materialized and was now back in the waiting room with Phoebe.

"We need to summon Death," Paige said and locked the door.

"Paige I'm sorry it didn't work," Piper's voice was raspy as she walked over to Phoebe.

"Help me summon death now!

"Paige I don't know what he," Phoebe tried to say something but Paige gave her a hard look and she went silent.

"Ok honey," Piper replied remembering how she felt when Leo was going to die. They all grabbed each other's hand and began to summoned death. It only took a few moments for death to make his entrance in the form of black smoke.

"You again," He said with a slight roll of his eyes."

"Yes us again, Paige replied very irritated at death's response to them.

"Fine what do you want now? He asks while folding his arms.

"Is Henry on the list," Paige asks as she moved in front of her sisters.

Death hesitated for a moment squinting a bit trying to read Paige but then produced his list. "That's odd."

"What's odd? Phoebe asks as she stepped forward.

"It's gray."

"What do you mean gray? Piper chimed in while she put her hand on Paige's tensed shoulder.

"It happened once before, when you were in a coma," Death replied looking directly at Piper.

"So what the hell does that mean? Paige asks.

"It means it's up to Henry on whether or not he lives or dies, he hasn't to what to live and come back to reality."

"It's not that easy," Piper said now turning away from the others.

"Piper do you remember anything when you were in your coma? Phoebe asks.

"It was a blur Phoebe I just remember being very confused and lost, I could hear mumbling but really could not make out who was talking," Piper answered while rubbing her head.

"Thank you," Paige said and grabbed her sister's arms and orbed out.

Death watches them go a little taken back at Paige's actions." I really need to get off their call list." He said and smoked away.

The three sisters orbed into the attic and Paige immediately went for the book.

"Paige honey what are you doing?" Phoebe asks but stayed on the other side of the room.

"Do you remember when the source had Piper, we went into her mind? The baby sister replied not removing her eyes off the book as she ripped through the pages.

"Yes but."

Paige looked up and if looks could kill Phoebe would have dropped dead on the spot. "It's the only way to save him," She said and continued her objective.

"It might work," Piper said as she made her way next to Paige.

"Here it is," Paige said while pointing to the spell in the book.

"Ok if you're going to do this, you need to understand that your powers are probably not going to work. And you have no idea which are walking into," Phoebe said now making her way to her other sister's.

"I know I've done this before."

"Not like this, he is a coma and the mind does weird things not to mention he probably has brain damage," Phoebe said as the last part made her close her eyes at the thought.

"Nothing is going to be wrong with him and even if there is, I'm never leaving his side," Paige replied as she stepped in the middle of the attic.

Piper was gathering the candles with the crystals, and placed them in a circle around Paige, who was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. "These crystals should protect you from any demonic attack, and hopefully Kara can take care of any Shadow- Dells that might show up."

"Don't trust the truce sis? Phoebe said as she lit the candles.

"Do I need to answer that," Piper replied as she lit some on her side.

"Guys, Thank you," Paige said as she looked at both of them.

"Just make sure you come back safely and if anything goes wrong say the spell to come home," Phoebe replied as she stood next to Piper.

Paige closed her eyes and began to say the spell, "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine; We meld our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts We wish we knew." She collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Leo walked into the attic seeing Paige on the floor. "Oh god Paige."

"It's ok Leo she is going into Henry's mind, "Phoebe replied stopping Leo in his tracks before he got to Paige.

"What, is that going to be ok? Leo asks as she walked around the crystal cage.

"It should be she can always get back," Piper chimed in as she kneeled down next to her asleep sisters.

"LEO GET THE BOYS TO MAGIC SCHOOL NOW! Kara yelled from down stairs.

Inside Henry's mind Paige materialized in, it took her a moment to get her bearings in the darkness but Noticed trees, lots and lots of trees.

"What the hell? Paige said but the sound of something large and not human busting through the tree line made her turn in its direction. "Shit," was all she got out before she took off running.

"Leo go!" Piper yelled out as she stood up.

Leo took off out of the attic as sounds of things braking down stairs filled the once quiet house. Phoebe tried to step out of the crystal cage but fell unconscious before she could with her right leg sticking out slightly. "Phoebe! Piper said and tried to make her way to her middle sister but fell unmoving next to them.

Leo already had the boys and orbed to magic school unknowing that his wife and her sister were now unconscious in the crystal cage, as the sound of sharp claws digging into wood made its way upstairs with a low growl.

The crashing of tree limbs and rumbling was now only feet away from Paige as she ran towards the other side of the tree line, as she looked around her shoulder and terror made its home on her face. It looked like a T. Rex but smaller, only about 8 feet in height and had long arms and two very strong legs. Ahead of them Piper and Phoebe materialized in wide eyed and alarmed at what was coming straight at them.

"Paige what the hell?

"Run!" Paige answered Piper's question as she ran past them.

"Why didn't you say the spell to get out? Phoebe asks as she kept apace with the others.

"I did," Paige answered while pushing tree limps out of her way.

"Then how? Piper yelled and let out a yelp as one of the tree limps hit her in the head that Paige forced out of her way, "Dammit Paige."

"Don't know just run!" The baby sister replied quickly but stopped suddenly throwing her arms out to her side trying to keep herself from falling over the edge of a Clift. Pieces of rock and foliage took her place as they cascaded down the deep abyss. "Hit!"

Phoebe and Piper were being held in place by Paige's outstretched arms. "Wow that was close." Piper said as she regrettably looked behind her as the rumbling of the ground was getting more thunderous. "Guys we still have a problem." Piper said now facing her new enemy.

"Piper try to blow it up!" Phoebe yelled but knew it wouldn't work.

"Yeah I got nothing," Piper replied flicking her wrist frantically.

The beast was now almost on top of them and they were backed to the edge as he smiled at his food. "Guys not to freak you out anymore then we already are, but something is pulling on my leg," Phoebe said not taking her eye off the beast.

"No there isn't," Paige said as she looked at Phoebe's Intruder free leg.

"Then it's not here, its back at the house," Phoebe replied as her face showed distress.

The Shadow-Dell approached the crystal cage methodically but was in astonishment when he got shocked by the magic cage. He saw someone's leg sticking out just enough to get a grip on it and with one swift movement he used his teeth filled mouth to grab Phoebe's foot and through her across the room.

Phoebe's eye's forced them self-shut and she fell over the edge," Phoebe!" Piper cried out and managed to grab her middles sister's ankles and landed hard on her chest. The momentum of Phoebe's fall made Piper skid on the dirt ground towards the edge and was now hanging halfway over herself." Paige!" she called out in a panic.

"I got you," Paige said while grabbing Piper's leg and used her legs to latch onto a border that protruded out of the ground close to them. Phoebe hung like deadweight and Piper held her sisters ankles for dear life while Paige held onto Piper's. The strain was becoming too much for both of them.

"Piper I'm losing my grip!" Paige said through raspy breaths.

"Try to pull us up, Phoebe is unconscious!" Piper also said through hard breaths.

The Shadow-Dell looked at his new victim and smiled evilly when Leo orbed in."Oh god," was all he got out when the creature shot out one of his spikes directly at him. Leo ducked but was hit by the spikes recoil in the head, knocking him out cold. Shondeas went back to his earlier task of trying to kill Phoebe.

"Dammit," Piper yelled as she could feel her grip loosen," Phoebe wake the hell up!" to make matters worse Paige could feel a hot breath on her body as the beast opened its mouth wide to swallow its lunch whole.

"PIPER!" the Red-haired sister cried out with her eyes closed tightly.

Bang Bang

Gunshots shattered the still air and the beast was now focused on the man that ran out from behind the trees firing his pistol.

Meanwhile back at the Manor Phoebe's motionless body was ready for the picking as shodeas made his approach, opening his mouth wide near her head. "Hay!" Kara screamed out holding herself up in-between the door frame to keep herself from falling over as blood dripped from her eyebrow. The Shadow-dell wasted no time in meaningless conversation and used his spikes to do is talking. Kara lifted up her arms to protect herself from the onslaught of sharp spikes. Her breath was held as she lowered them and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, abdomen and left leg as she clearly froze the creature but he managed to get the last word in before he was stuck in place. "Ouch," the stabbed woman cried out and with all her might pull herself off what was inflicting her at the moment using the door frame as leverage.

Back in Henrys mind, Paige held onto Piper for dear life as Piper held onto Phoebe. They were slipping as the sound of more gunshots and rumbling filled the void around them. "Phoebe wake up!" Piper yelled out again but only got a swinging sister in response. "Someone help!" Paige cryed out as her grip was becoming too much of a birdied. Everything went silent and Paige could feel strong hands on her leg's but did not have the energy to turn her head to see who or what it was. It only took a couple of minutes for Paige and Piper to be pulled to safety and with one last grunt from all of them, Phoebe was lifted out of her current danger. "Henry," Paige asks while looking at her exhausted husband, his eyes look lost but focused at the same time. The once strong man was now standing before them with a shaking body; he said nothing just stared at them like he was trying to remember a name of a long lost friend. "Henry can you hear us? Paige asks as she approached him. Piper was too busy trying to wake up her other sister to notice her brother-in-law but was quickly forced out of that by the sounds of feet running away. "Paige!" Piper yelled to her fleeing sister as she stood up. Paige was running after Henry who took off in a start. "I'm sorry Piper; say the spell to get out!" The baby sister answered back as she ran into the dark tree line. "Are you kidding me," Piper said as she turned to a still unconscious Phoebe.

Kara finally managed to pull herself free from the Interlopers hold and went right to her knees. The crimson colored fluid from her wounds now flowed freely as she looked up. Phoebe, and Leo were unconscious and she was about to meet their condition if she did not move fast. "_Who needs enemies when your friends with this family_," She thought as she lifted herself up using the blood covered spikes to assist her. Her first target that her eyes sat on was Phoebe and with all her might lifted her up from her under arms and pulled her to the safety of the crystal cage. The idea of getting Leo was exhausting to her, but she took a deep raspy breath and did the same with Leo. Once she felt safe she too collapsed next to the rest as blood began to puddle around her.

"Phoebe wake up kiddo, please," Piper pleaded as she stroked her sister's hair. "_What if the spell brings someone else here_?" She thought "_What if something is attacking the manor, oh god the boys_?" The last thought sent shivers down her spine. "_Kara is there and Leo can orb them to school_," The oldest sister closed her eyes tightly as salty liquid escaped the corners. " If any one hurts my boy's, I'll kill them," The once closed eyes now opened making two very small slits as she stared into the darkness around her. There was no moon, no stars that she could see as she looked up with widening eyes. No wind, no sounds but death piercing silence. Even the dirt seemed surreal as it looked like Playto and gave slightly with any pressure. She took a hand full and let the oozy substance slip through her fingers," _And I thought I was psychotic_?" Piper said out loud while tilting her head. But where was the light coming from, even though it was minute, like a night light she gave Chris, it had to be coming from somewhere. She stood up and looked in all directions until finely the source of the illumination was seen high on a mountain top far away from her. She then remembered her coma and how there was a small light that she was drawn too but was afraid of. " _Ok I need to get to Paige and you need to wake up now Phoebe_," Piper's mind was now focused on saving them and herself as she slapped Phoebe's face in hope to wake her.

The Shadow-Dell unfroze and it only took a moment to build up his anger as he looked at the crystal cage. Kara and the others were now safe from his advance but it did not stop him from trying to enter the barrier. His spikes bounced off it, as a red misty arch rose from the floor and Seth stepped out. He saw Shodeas trying to get to the quiescent body's and pulled out a large caller from a bag that hung off his side. The collar had white crystals all around it and hummed as it seemed to recognize the creature. The familiar sound made Shondeas turned to face its origins. "You," Shondeas said as he backed up looking once at Seth and then the caller and without another word the Shadow-Dell jumped out the window into the night.

"Kara," Seth cried out and ran to her bleeding body but was stopped once inside the cage as the collar did not want to enter. He dropped it and pulled out a syringe from his bag that had a bluish liquid in it, and with one swift movement stabbed Kara in the chest emptying the syringes contents into her body.

Paige ran after her husband," Henry!" she called out but he did not turn. It wasn't until they got to a clearing that he stopped his movement. He didn't know why he stopped but had the urge to turn around and face the woman who was running after him. All he could see was her mouth moving but no sound came out, she was yelling and her eyes were filled with worry. "_Who is she, what does she want, who am I, where the hell am I_? The barrage of questions clouded his mind as the woman just kept mouthing something. His eyes moved beyond her to the light high on the mountain, the light he was drown too like an Invisible force pulling at his will. "That dam light, I need to get to it," Henry said as he pushed past the talking woman and dashed for the dark tree line once again.

"Dammit Henry wait! Paige yelled out again and ran after him. She could see what he was running too, the light on the hill, "NO Henry don't," She said while giving chase because she knew what it was, his end.

Paige ran and ran until finely she was stopped by a large body of water; that had a metallic shine on it as Henry stood unmoving at its shore."Henry, Please talk to me, please say something," She was crying unable to hold it in anymore as she walked up to her soul mate. Her eyes met his face; it was hard and cold while his eyes looked down at the metallic surface.

"Henry," Paige asks softly.

"I failed, I can't get to it."

"What honey?

Henry pointed his finger to the light on top of the hill that was clearly blocked by the large lake. His eyes were lost and disappointed as he pointed to his foreseen failure.

"Henry you need to wake up now, you're not dead your just lost," Paige replied and put her hand on his face, forcing him to look at her. As he turned Paige forced back the water works and stayed strong but the swelling in the pit of her stomach was making it harder and harder by the minute. "I love you, please I love you," Paige's voice began to break down.

Piper slapped Phoebe again and she could feel the sting on her hand as Phoebe began to wake.

"Phoebe!"

"Piper? Phoebe said as she blinked her squinting eyes and rubbed her red cheek. "Did you hit me?"

"Yes now get up, we need to safe Paige and Henry, and why did you pass out? Piper asks while helping her younger sister to her feet.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied as she brushed herself off.

"Listen something must be attacking the house and I tried the spell to get back but it did not work, so I guess we need to stay and help, so let's go."

"Can't even rest in this family," Phoebe replied and followed Piper into the forest.

Back at the Manor Leo and Kara are waking up as Ileru walks into the attic with a wet towel over his forehead.

"I don't like being human if it means pain," Ileru said as he sat down on the red antique couch.

"Kara are you ok? Seth asks while helping her up.

"Yeah, where is that thing," Kara replied nervously while looking around.

"I took off out the window," Seth answered her and as he walked out of the crystal cage, picked up the collar.

"What is that?" Leo asks while kneeling next to Piper and looking at the collar.

"It is used to send Shadow-Dells back to their realm," Seth replied as he puts the collar back in his bag.

"Wait, it couldn't get through the crystal cage, and that collar looks like the same crystals," Kara said as she pointed to the glowing white stones on the ground.

Seth pulled out the collar again and examined it next to the other crystals on the ground. "Your right, maybe do the same."

Leo put his hand under Piper's head and lifted it slightly so that he could put her head on his lap. "_God I hate this, I used to be able to heal her and now I just have to watch her suffer_," Leo's thoughts were broken when he came to a realization. "Hay, can that stuff you gave Kara help Piper and Phoebe?" Leo asks as he stroked his wife's hair.

"It only works on Alda, so I don't know," Seth replied pulling out another syringe filled with a bluish liquid.

"We could try it on Ileru," Kara suggested as she adjusted her dark blue T-shirt.

"Try what on Ileru? The older man asks with a worried tone in his voice.

"We can, but I think Henry needs it more," Seth said as he approached the unwilling test subject.

"Your right, Piper seems to be breathing okay and so does Phoebe, but she was thrown against the wall and I'm worried about her unborn baby," Leo said now looking at his fallen sister-in-law.

"Piper wait!" a very exhausted Phoebe yelled at her older sister's charge into the unknown.

"What? Piper asks as she turned around a little out of breath but very irritated.

"We don't even know which way she went."

"Yes I do, I saw her run this way."

"Piper I know you're…"

"Phoebe I'm going with or without you, I'm sorry it's not just Paige that is at stake, look," Piper cut off her younger sister as she pointed to a dim light on the mountaintop.

"What is that?

"The way out, but not the way out we want. I recognize it from when I was in my coma." Piper replied but her face gave away how she felt, her eyes were watering and her hand was shaking.

"Oh god, Piper you never talked about it," Phoebe said noticing her sisters disposition.

"It's okay we will talk about it later, we need to stop him from getting there," Piper said and continue to run into the forest. Phoebe followed but took a moment to look at the tall lifeless trees. It was then that she notice the leafs were made of pieces of paper that had writing on them. "Piper wait."

"Phoebe we don't have time for."

"I know but look at this," Phoebe replied showing her a piece of the paper as she tore it off a tree limb.

_How can I protect my children_ was written on the little white piece of paper in Henry's handwriting. She pulled off another, _I will be a horrible father I know nothing about magic_. Phoebe could feel his pain and fear as she took off another piece. _I can't protect my wife_ the last piece read as it fell from Phoebe's shaky grasp.

Henry said nothing as he turned back to the water and then without hesitation jumped in.

"NO! Paige yelled out and jumps in after him. It felt like she hit a brick wall when she entered the metallic liquid and then noticed that she was sinking like a lead weight, she could see Henry's body in front of her, sinking fast and he gave no effort to rise to the surface. "Henry please don't do this, don't give up please," her mind was at a loss as the weight of the water seemed to push her down away from him. She could feel her lungs ache for air but she continued her pursuit towards Henry.

"What was that? Piper said now looking in the direction of the scream she heard and took off without waiting for an answer. Phoebe did not hesitate as she followed Piper.

Leo stood up and watched as Seth gave Ileru the shot. It took only a few moments for the bruise on his head to fade away.

"How do you feel? Leo asks hopefully.

"Fine, better it doesn't hurt anymore," Ileru answered smiling wide at the results.

"Ok, Seth and I will go to the hospital, Kara you and Ileru stay here and protect them," Leo said as he started walking out the door.

Kara did not have time to respond to the request as she watched them leave. She took a deep breath and stepped into the safety of the crystal cage and sat down. Ileru kept on eye on her as she was looking at an unconscious Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "She has no idea what she can do," Ileru thought as he smiled. Kara sat in silence not noticing the older man looking at her. "What the hell do they want from me? She thought while bringing her legs up to her chest. The events of the last couple of weeks have been beyond anything she knew and wanted desperately to leave, to run away from all of this. "I am not a leader of anything; I'm just a woman who doesn't even know who she is. And they what me to protect powerful witches and their children?" She closed her eyes at the last thought feeling completely helpless.

Piper and Phoebe arrived at the metallic lake and could see a small ripple near it shore. Phoebe could feel Paige's panic and new immediately what occurred, so she began to take off her shoes and ran for the shoreline.

"Phoebe! Piper yelled out but was too late as Phoebe jumped in.

Under the surface of the lake Phoebe also felt like she was sinking fast, but she was a strong swimmer and use that ability to find her sister. It took only a few moments when Paige came into focus through the murky water." Paige." Phoebe thought and swam with all her strength towards a sister that seemed to be struggling to reach something. All Piper could do was wait helplessly as her two sisters were in peril, Piper was not a good swimmer because she hated the water and the lake reminded her too much of how her mother died when she was a child. There was no sound at all as the water when calm again, "Don't take them from me, I can't survive it," Piper said as she waited for some sign of life but the sign she got was not what she wanted. In the distance something was approaching that seemed to be gliding on the water's surface and moved like a snake, but was too far away to make out what it was, or if it was friend or foe.

Leo and Seth ran out of the red arch that rose in an empty room at the hospital. It was late and it was a skeleton staff for the most part as they ran through the hallways looking for Henry's room. After a few moments they arrived at their destination.

"Now Seth, do it now, I don't know why but he is not going to make it if we don't," Leo demanded as he looked at Henry's body.

Seth took out his syringe and with a hard thrust stabbed it into Henry's chest emptying the contents quickly.

Piper was in a quandary as she watched the beast approach, its long body rose off the water shiny surface about 10 feet right where Phoebe would probably come up for air with Paige. She had No choice but to get it away from them and without much thought to a plan just screamed out.

"HAY, over here!" Piper yelled and backed up when the large silver colored serpent focused its gaze on her. "OH shit," she said and started to run keeping an eye on it while looking over her shoulder. Phoebe broke through the surface with a struggling Paige under her arm.

"NO I need to get Henry," Paige cried out trying to free herself from Phoebe's grasp.

"Paige dammit stop it, I'm trying to save you," Phoebe replied as she swam towards the shore. She could hear Piper yelling but she was too far away from them to make it out.

Piper stopped when she saw her two sisters swimming to the shore and a moment of relief came over her, but was reminded of her predicament when the creature towered over her. She backed up trying to get her lungs to take in air but tripped over a large branch. Phoebe dragged Paige out of the water and could see the sea creature making its approach to Piper. "Paige Henry will be fine but Piper will not, we need to help her," Phoebe said as she grabbed her sisters shoulder trying hard to get her sister to focus.

Leo saw the monitors over Henry's head begin to change; the once very inactive brain monitor lines began to move up and down as his heart rate became normal.

"What now?" Seth asks Leo as he put the syringe back in is bag.

Leo walked over to Henry and looked under his bandaged head. "It's working, we can go now."

Paige snapped out of whatever funk she was in and looked where her other sister was facing.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but we need to get it away from Piper."

The creature reared back its head and opened his mouth to reveal thousands of sharp perfect teeth. Piper's hart stopped its fast pace and skipped as she was about to become fish food. She was trying to stand when she heard Phoebe yelling and running towards her. "Phoebe no, stay back!" Piper yelled out in response trying to get them to run away and not to their deaths. The beast was ready for its meal as its head came crashing down but Piper picked up the large branch, and using a boulder for leverage pinned one end of the sharp branch under it while holding the sharper end towards her foe. It was taken completely by surprise as the pointy object entered it's soft skin.

"Piper get out of there!" Paige yelled out as she ran towards Piper.

The oldest sister turned and took her sisters advice without argument but the thrashing of the beast slammed her body hard, throwing her into a tree. The sound of something braking made the others sister stop dead in their tracks while the injured beast went back into the water.

Kara stood up quickly as she heard something like a bone brake around her. She looked down and Piper had blood coming out of her mouth and she was convulsing. "Oh Ileru we need help," Kara said as she kneeled down next to Piper. Ileru grabbed his tablet and a red misty arch rose from the ground," I will get Seth," He said and ran through.

Phoebe was the first to reach her sisters shaking body as little pieces of paper were freed from the force that hit the tree.

"Piper," Phoebe said trying not to show the panic in her voice.

Paige walked past a stunned and very worried Phoebe to get to the injured sister. Piper was on her stomach and looked like she was struggling to breathe, so Paige turned her over gently. Blood was coming out of her mouth and she was shaking hard.

"I…..can't. Move," Piper said through rough and gargling breaths.

"It's ok honey you'll be okay," Paige replied trying to comfort a very scared and in pain Piper.

Leo and Seth came through the arch and Leo ran to his wife," NO, Seth give her the shot!" he demanded as he cradled her head trying to keep her from hitting it. Seth stood there motionless as his eyes fell to the ground. "Seth now!" Leo asks again.

"I can't I don't have anymore," Seth replied trying not to look at Leo.

"Then go get some."

"I can't the portal keeps moving and I don't know where it is right now," He answered.

"No please Piper you need to fight honey, please fight." Leo said now completely understanding the absolute nightmare he was in.

Phoebe's head was buried into Piper's shaking shoulder as Paige looked from them to the water. "I can't do this, I can't" Paige's mind let loose on her soul, she was being ripped between two people she loved dearly.

"Get….Out," Piper said between what air she could get.

"NO! I'm not leaving you," Phoebe said back into her dyeing sister's ear.

Piper used her only means of movement and pressed her cheek against Phoebe's wet one. She hoped someone would save her, hoped someone would pull her free. But time was going and she could feel the familiar grips of death. "I….Love…..you," Was her last words as her last breath escaped her.

"NO DAMMIT PIPER, YOU CAN'T YOU HAVE TWO SONS, YOU CAN'T" Phoebe yelled and started the routine she has done so many times before. "1…..2…..3…..4….5," She counted as she pushed down on her oldest sisters chest. "Breathe the pleading Phoebe said as she gave Piper her own breath of life. Piper's eyes began to fade; the once dark eyes were glazing over as a white film took the place of tears, love and strength.

Paige started backing up as the sound of pieces of paper crumbled under her feet. "This is my fault, my fault," Paige said as she shook her head back and forth.

"1…2…3….4…..5," Leo's voiced said through his teeth as he pushed hard on his wife's chest. The others were backing away unsure what to do. "Dammit Piper breathe." Leo looked up to the Heavens and with one last plea and hope called to his oldest son. "Wyatt Mommy needs you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while he continued his attempt to bring her back from the undiscovered country. It took only a second for a very frightened blond haired boy to orb in.

"Daddy," He said not moving as he looked at his dead mother.

"Wyatt come on buddy you have to try," Leo pleaded while filling her lungs with his oxygen.

The boy ran to their side and kneeled down next to them. It was the first time he has seen her not breathing, not moving and now it was up to him to safe her, to bring her back to the living.

"Just one breath Piper, that's all we need," Phoebe begged again as she continued her CPR while Paige was still backing up. The trees were falling around them and the light on the hill was fading away, as darkness surrounded them. Even the water was evaporating as a white mist rose off the lake as the sounds of animals moaning and dying was filling the once silent air. But there was a light, small at first but began to grow around Piper. It started at the center of her chest and as it grew the darkness retreated back to distant places. The trees grew back and where the leafs that once held pieces of Henry's thoughts were replaced with small hearts.

"Paige," A voice said from behind her.

Paige turned slowly for the voice was Henry's, his eyes were filled with love and hope as he put his hands on her shoulders."Henry," Paige replied in a whisper but her body trembled at his touch.

"It's time to go Paige," He said as he smiled at her.

"Piper she's."

"She will be just fine and so will I, look," Henry answered her and pointed to were Phoebe was now standing beside Piper's glowing body. The once small light has now engulfed her completely as she arched her back and took a large breath in.

"Thank god," Phoebe said as she bent down to help Piper up.

As she rose, everything around them brightened. The metallic filled lake turned to a clear blue that reflected the opening sky of magenta, cyan and Crimson as Cumulus clouds rolled by. A gently breeze moved across the green landscape picking up petals of roses and tulips, Paige's favorite flowers. She watched in astonishment as the pedal past her by and the wind lifted her long dark red hear off her shoulders.

Wyatt's eyes were tightly closed but opened them as he could hear his mother take a deep breath. Leo could not hold back his joy as he lifted her up and held her tight in his arms. The once silent room was filled with sighs of relief as Wyatt joined his father's hold on her.

"What just happened?" Piper asks as Phoebe helped her up.

"I don't know but you're alive and that is all the matters," Phoebe replied while hugging her sister.

"Paige say the spell honey, it's time to go," Henry asks.

Paige looked at him questionably for a moment," I don't understand."

"You came to safe me, you and your sisters, even risk your life for me, I thought I would never understand magic but it wasn't magic I needed to understand, it was how much you and your sister love others even if their human." Henry replied and kissed Paige on the lips." It is the same love I can give my children and you. Someone once said the greatest treasure of all was to give someone a piece of your hart, thank you and thank Piper for me."

Paige smiled wide and felt the breeze get warm as it caressed her body." I love you," She said as she walked away from him towards her sisters. Paige hugged Piper and Phoebe and with that done she recanted the spell.

Phoebe woke first and grabbed her back," Ouch what happened here," She said while trying to lift herself up as Kara ran to her to help. Piper was the second and returned the hug her husband and son was giving her. Paige was the last to rise from the hard wood floor of the attic. Henry orbed into the attic still in his hospital attire with the bandage on his head as he looked around a little stunned at first, but then unravel the white cloth.

"Henry wait," Paige said as she ran to him.

Henry did not stop and the once deformed and battered head was now whole showing no signs of injury. "It's ok Paige, see."

Paige placed her hand on his hair and ran her hand through his dark strands. "How?" She asks a little bewildered.

"Asks Seth," He replied pointing at the young man.

"The serum it worked," Seth replied a little taken back that it did.

"You healed him? Paige asks standing strong next to Henry.

"I guess."

"Thank you, but how did you orb?" Phoebe said as Wyatt healed her back.

"Don't know."

"I can answer that," A voice said as blue and white orbs filled the room.

"Kevin? Piper said as she stood up with the help of Leo.

"Yep," Kevin replied smiling back at her." I took care of any memory issues at the Hospital, Henry was never there."

"That is so against the rules," Leo said with a smile.

"Screw the rules," Kevin answered back and orbed away.

"Well I need a dam drink," Kara chimed in and flopped on the couch.

"I think we all do," Piper replied and kissed her son on the cheek as she picked him up. "By the way how did you? Piper asks her oldest son.

"Love, absolute love," Henry said while putting his hand into Paige's," I could feel it, and you were fighting hard I think it was that combination that did it."

"It's all Greek to me," Kara said while putting her hands to her face," you guys are going to give me a Coronary."

"Oh buck up little witch where'd just getting started," Paige said and patted Kara on the head.

The big bright orb in the sky shined its rays evenly on Henry and Paige as they ate breakfast on the balcony. A purple and red butterfly landed on her arm while she took a sip of coffee, and gave a smile at the little creature that seemed perfectly safe on Paige's forearm. Her pink thin strapped pajama top must have caught the little critters eye. Henry smiled as well, but not at the clueless butterfly but at his wife who hours ago jumped into a lake to safe him.

"What are you smiling at?" Paige asks as she put her coffee down.

"Just a beautiful creature."

"It's just a butterfly Henry," she replied as her winged friend flew away.

"Not that Paige."

"Oh thanks," She said with a blushing face.

"I thought you were to get off the coffee."

"Today's the day, I hope."

"Hay let's take the day off and go to the park, it's a beautiful day," Henry suggested as he leaned forward putting his arms out on the round glass top table.

"I would like that." She answered and placed her hand on his bear arm.

"Wait don't we need to look for Coop today? He asks looking down at his bagel.

"Nope I can sense him somehow, he will be coming home soon," Paige answered.

Paige stared into his eyes and felt herself warm, and not just by the sun but by his look back at her. If looks can kill then they can do the opposite with love. "_Where have you been my whole life_," Paige thought while her face went back to its normal color. Henry did not have to say anything as he could feel hers through her touch. It was not that long ago when they met, she was Insufferable, stubborn, opinionated and always had to win an argument. Now she was everything he needed and desired he thought while placing his hand on hers.

"Maybe we can get Piper to make us a picnic lunch," Paige said as she looked sideways contemplating the idea.

"That would be awesome," Henry replied excitedly, mostly because even though his wife was a charmed one, and soon to be mother of the next generation of good power to save the world, she was a horrible cook.

"I will call her later and asks."

"Sounds good, I will call work and take off."

"Hay, do they know about what happened to you?" Paige asks nervously.

"Nope not at all."

"What about the man who shot you," Her voice was hardening as she said it and for a brief moment Henry could see rage behind those loving eye's.

"I don't know who he was; I never saw him and don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?"

"Paige please let's not ruin this day talking about that, ok?

"Fine, but we will need to talk about it later."

Henry sighed in relief that he won this battle for now and took a drink of his cup of hot Joe.

Phoebe was awake in her king-sized bed and if it wasn't for her red matching pajamas tops and bottom would have seemed like a large pillow. She was rubbing her belly trying to let her concern for being pregnant and the truce that already seemed to end. "How I'm I going to do this, I don't have a shield to protect her; I could have lost her yesterday." Her mind took over her rubbing as she felt overwhelmed at the moment. "And where are you Coop?" Phoebe said looking up at the ceiling. Today they were going to look for him, she wanted to look last night but all of them were so exhausted and needed rest. She closed her eyes and pulled the dark brown sheets up to her neck as tears rolled down her cheek. A reddish light filled the room and a tall dark-haired man in red robes was standing at the end of the bed. His smile turned to worry as he saw his wife crying with her eyes firmly shut. "Phoebe?" he said softly and walked around to the other side.

"Coop?" Phoebe replied but kept her eyes in their position, afraid it was a dream.

"Yes honey are you ok?"

Phoebe decided to take the chance and opened one eye but her tears made the image standing before her fuzzy and had no choice but to open both fully.

"Coop?" she said now sitting up almost falling out of the bed to get to him.

"Phoebe are you ok?

"Am I ok, where the hell have you been?" All the days without him had made her angry, somewhat at him but mostly at the elders or demons that kept him from her.

"What? Coop asks as he backed up away from a very confrontational wife. On one hand she was pissed on the other terrified.

"Coop you have been gone for 3 days and I didn't know where you ware or if someone was hurting you," Phoebe answered as she sobbed into her hands.

"Oh god Phoebe I'm sorry, time is different up there and I forget sometimes about that," He answered and put his arms around her trembling body, pulling her in close to his chest.

"I can't do this on my own," She said while bringing her head into the soft red robe.

"I'm sorry baby, but there is something I need to tell you," Coop said as he closed his eyes awaiting the lash out.

"What, are they making you an elder oh god, are they?" Phoebe's voice broke as she looked at his robe.

"No honey, I am in training and I will not be home for a while," He answered trying to calm her but the last part will probably make her more mad at him then before.

"Training?

"Yes and I can't tell you what it's about, I'm sorry," Coop said as a tear fell from his eye. "But the elders will tell me if anything happens to you."

"There doing a bang up job so far," Phoebe replied as she opened the curtains to let something bright into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Coop I've died like 3 times already," She answered putting her hands on her hips.

"What!"

"Piper has a new power; she can put a bubble around us and rewind time, that's how I survived it"

"They were supposed to tell me if anything happened to you!"

"Coop how long will you be in training?" Phoebe asks as she could see rage build up in her husband and it was not something she was used too, and tried to change the subject.

Coop looked up and his gaze could have burnt a hole through the ceiling right to the heavens if she didn't touch him. Her small hand on his shoulder broke him out of his mental rant.

"Coop?" Phoebe said with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry I wasn't here," Coop replied and pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"They said I have a day off, so what would you like to do?" Coop asks.

Phoebe took in a deep breath and smiled wide," Oh I can think of something," She replied while raising her head, "So what do you have under the robe?" her voice was low as she ran her hand down his front.

"Absolutely nothing," He answered and kissed her red awaiting lips.

Piper was rocking pink flowered onesie as she made her way to the kitchen. With a flip of the switch the room illuminated and revealed why she took her time getting out of the bed this morning. Plates, empty and half-filled glasses with dirty silverware cluttered the table and sink. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at the mess but the sounds of small footsteps running past her snapped her out of self-loathing.

"Chris give me back Wuvey," the 6 year old yelled as he followed his little brother into the kitchen.

"Boys it's too early for that," Leo said as he stepped behind his wife.

He always got a good laugh when she wears an Onesie, but he loved taking it off. Something about unzipping it from the neck all the way down her chest and finely to her what she laughingly called the loading zone or delivery dock was a huge turn on for him, and he knew Piper didn't mind it as well.

"Daddy he took Wuvey," Wyatt said while pointing at Chris who was preoccupied with trying to clime the kitchen chair with a raggedy old teddy bear in his hand.

"Wyatt you don't play with it anymore, so let Chris have it." Piper said as she put her hands on her husband's arms that wrapped around her waist.

Wyatt was too hungry to argue and sat on the other side of the table but eyed his little brother down, fighting the urge to orb his teddy away but knew it would get him in trouble, so he withheld.

"God this is one loud family," A very red eyed Kara said as she walked past them, but stopped as she looked Piper up and down while trying to adjust her vision to the light. "Is that an Onesie?"

"Yes, so." Piper replied defensively.

"K," Kara said after a few moments of thought of way a grown person would were one of those.

"What would you like for breakfast Kara?" Piper asks as she walked into kitchen towards the sink.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Let's see, you pulled Phoebe and Leo into the crystal cage while you were bleeding to death, it's a small way of saying thank you," Piper replied while stacking dirty dishes.

"Oh, but don't get to gushy, I don't really remember doing it," Kara replied sitting down at the table while both the kids looked at her with smiles.

"Hi Kara," Chris said as he put the teddy on the table trying to make it sit up.

"Hi Chris."

"Kara what is your power? Wyatt asks while playing with a fork.

"Boys let's not pester her, she just woke up," Leo said as he helped Piper with the dishes.

Kara was grateful for the help as she was not sure what her power was besides shape shifting and tried not to look at the small children who were focused completely on her. She has never felt so uncomfortable in her life, she was not at her apartment, she had no clothes beside the pajamas that Piper loaned her and everyone was waiting for her to go, shazam I know who I'm am and what I can do. She was getting frustrated at all the pressure but she was for the most part a laid-back person and used humor to subdue any negative feelings.

Leo stopped his dish stacking and looked at his wife. Just hours ago she was dying, or dead the jury is still out on that and he could not help but get lost for a moment in his thoughts_," I don't know what I would do without her, she is my world, my friend, my lover and my soul mate_." Piper did not notice her husband's gaze as she was lost in her own mind," _God we need a dishwasher, he is looking at me again I can feel it, I think he watched me sleep all night, how can I love him so much and my sons, I almost never held them again_," Piper stopped her mindless task as the last thought almost made her sick and she closed her eyes tight but as always she felt her husband's hand on her back supporting her as she steadied herself. They did not have to speak; his touch was all she needs to bring her back. She opened her dark brown eye's to meet his bright green ones; they just smiled at each other as they continued their cleaning.


	5. Method in the Magic

Chapter 5

Method in the Magic

Episode 9.06

It was late afternoon when Phoebe, Paige and Piper entered the antique toy store. The smell of old metal and cedar filled their noses as Phoebe opened the glass front door. They were greeted by shelves of tiny figurines of various things as they walked in. Miniature bronze statues of dragons, gargoyles, griffins and other mythical creatures held company with the little dust on them. The sisters and maybe a few other customers meandered about looking at the odds and ends of the little quaint store.

"You know just because their antiques, does not mean you can't dust," Piper said as she picked up one of the figurines and blew on it. The tiny particles floated towards Paige and she let out a sneeze after which she gave Piper the evil eye. "Sorry," but her expression was more of humor then apologetic.

"So Coop is in training?" Paige asks as they continued walking.

"Yap, god I miss him already."

"Well look at the bright side, you have a lot of toys of your _own_," The elders sister said as she adjusted her purse slightly because it was falling off her black leather jacket.

"Not the same Piper. Hay look at this one," Phoebe said as she picked up a little golden dragon that was about three inches high.

"Don't even go there Pheebe's," Piper replied looking at the little statue in her sisters hand, not wanting to bring up the whole Wyatt summoning a real one again.

"Come on Piper it's not like he's going to do it again." She answered putting the object back on the shelf but stopped in front of an old mirror to take a look at herself. The mirror was Gothic and not usually her style but she was not interested in how it looked at the time. She fussed with her hair moving her hands through it, she always envied Piper's long locks and was trying to grow hers out, but it was in the awkward stage of its growth and she had major issues keeping it from becoming a giant fur ball.

Piper and Paige continued their walk down the aisles and did not pay any attention to Phoebe's vanity moment.

"I wouldn't put it past the little rug rat," Paige said with a snort.

"Hay that's my son you're talking about," Piper replied and nudged her baby sister. "Pheebe's you coming are do you need a _room_?" She said now looking at her other sister who was done fussy about with herself and started their way.

Piper ran her hand through her hair and it fell into place perfectly when she was done with the action. Phoebe and Paige withheld the urge to roll their eyes while Piper looked at a little Griffin. Mostly because they spent hours curling, drying and brushing theirs and had to use hairspray and moose to hold it in place, while Piper just straightened, brushed and went.

"I hate you," Phoebe said with a tilt to her head.

Piper turned and her expression fell, she couldn't stand it if they hated her for any reason. She had a flashback to when they got hit by the anger demon and they had a huge fight that almost destroyed them. She never felt so alone in her life and never wanted that to happen again.

Phoebe noticed her sisters falling features and could feel her worry," Piper I'm kidding," god you are so self-conscious."

"_Am not_, and why did you say that?"

"Because you just ran your hand through your hair and it fell into place, you never use hairspray, I'm Jealous not pissed," Phoebe answered laughing a little.

"Oh," Piper replied as her expression lifted.

"Talking about self-conscious, you were the one looking into the mirror for 20 minutes," Paige chimed in as she folded her arms.

"Don't you think Chris would like a G. or something?" Phoebe asks after a moment of pause as she adjusted her bright green blouse top and was trying to change the subject.

"I don't know Phoebe, considering he wanted to paint your toenails yesterday, maybe we should be looking for things in the doll shop next door." Paige answered.

"He was immolating you guys that's all," Piper chimed in defensive of her son.

Paige touches a couple of the three inches statues as she is walking past them. They start glowing green and come to life but none of them notice.

"Maybe he's going to be a painter like is Aunt Paige, "The dark heard woman said proudly.

Phoebe sees one of the little dragon statues fly past her and she covers her mouth trying to hold in a small scream.

"Well let's just hope he finds a day job," Piper said continuing to walk forward.

Phoebe is trying to grab the little flying dragon as the others walk forward unaware of what is going on behind them.

"Hay you can make a lot of money as an artist and they are a lot of fields out there that involve art," Paige replied defending her choice of career when she was younger.

Piper could see a little hurt in Paige's eyes and felt a wave of guilt come over her." Paige I didn't mean anything by that, and you are a great artist, why haven't you looked for work in that?"

"The pay sucks," Paige replied smiling and put her hand around her oldest sister.

Phoebe finally grabs the little Dragon, when another flying creature that looks like a Griffin about three inches high starts using its beak on her hands that held the other little creature.

"Ouch, stop it, stop it," Phoebe demanded softly trying not to alarm any of the other customers as her sisters walked away from her.

"Well at least he will have someone to teach him," Piper said as she leaned into Paige's side.

Phoebe is finally forced to open her hand but a pile of dust just siphoned through her fingers. The Griffin looks at her upset and started attacking her.

"It wasn't my fault," Phoebe said under her breath.

"How did you find this place?" Piper asks.

"I thought it was something different, you know sense Wyatt and Chris are so special."

"Guys," Phoebe's voice was low trying to get their attention.

"That reminds me, how is your nursery going?" Piper asks not hearing Phoebe.

"Guys," Phoebe called out again a little louder as she swatted at the Griffin.

"Ok, Henry is so excited; he actually likes going shopping with me for baby stuff."

"Yeah, Leo hated it, I mean not all of it, just most of it because I take forever when I shop."

"Hay," Phoebe said loud enough for them to hear her, as the little annoyed creature turned to dust but they still did not turn around as she stood there with her hands on her hips watching them walking. Phoebe heads towards them and grabbed their arms, leading them out of the store in a rush.

"_Hay watch it sister_ we didn't find anything for Chris and Wyatt," Piper said a little irritated at Phoebe's actions.

All the sisters walked outside of the store and Phoebe made sure no one was around before speaking. "Are you people death?"

Piper looked at her middle sister up and down noticing her shirt was askew and her hands had little pick marks. "No, and why did you pull us out of there, and why are your hands bleeding, and what happened to your hair and."

"Ok Piper I think 3 questions is the limit," Paige said putting her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Someone forgot about their little power," Phoebe said looking hard at Paige.

"What do you mean?"

"You touched some of the little statues and they came to life."

"Oh, god did anyone notice? Piper asks looking around.

"No, apparently everyone else in the store is oblivious to their surroundings as you guys are."

"You should have said something?" Piper said putting her hands on her hips.

Phoebe took a moment to digest her sister's question before she replied. "Oh sure I should have just screamed at the top of my lungs, saying _I'm being attacked by miniatures_."

"Sorry," Paige said wrinkling her face and looked down at the ground.

"Its okay honey, if I would have noticed I probably would have put everyone in a bubble," Piper said rubbing Paige's back.

"Maybe we should order the toy online," Phoebe suggested and began to walk away from the store.

"Sounds good," Piper answered and all three walk down the street, Piper pulls Paige towards her when they pass a statue of da Vinci's David.

"I wasn't going to touch it, although this new power has potential," Paige said eyeing down the statue.

A grayish smoke rose out of the floor and a small man about 3 feet formed out of the smoke looking very upset.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The demon said with his arms folded.

Kara looks him over and starts to laugh a little as she backed up." I am now; I kind of didn't expect you to be in a leotard."

"Really, well apparently you can't read."

"Well apparently you can't come up with a better name," She answered getting a little angry.

"Oh you're going to be a fun one," He said as he opens up a bag and blows some black dust on her.

"What was that for?" Kara asks through coughs.

"You'll see," He said and disappears in a gray smoke.

"Crap."

What did the demon due to Kara and will it affect the whole household? Stay tuned to find out.

The grandfather clock stroke four as the three sisters came walking into the front door and put their purses on the Fourier table.

"Do you guys want a snack?" Piper asks.

"Nothing I'm having trouble keeping anything down," Paige answered while rubbing her belly.

"I remember those days, but you still have to eat."

"I'll just take a small sandwich," Phoebe replied.

All of them stop in their tracks when they see Kara come down the stairs to greet them. Paige looked down as she tried to hide a laugh, Piper just stared and Phoebe smiled wide.

"Oh honey are you trying to turn into a rabbit?" Piper finely spoke.

"What, No why?" Kara asks giving them all a sideways look.

"Because you have big bunny ears coming out of your head," Phoebe answered.

Kara walked over to the Fourier mirror. She had large white bunny ears taking the place of her normal ones and wrinkled her face while narrowing her eyes at herself. Then she remembered the twinkle toes incident and now was more worried on how Piper would handle her looking at the book without them.

"What am I going to do?" Kara asks hoping they would have an easy solution for her problem.

"Just turn yourself back," Paige suggested.

Kara looked away from all of them. "I can't."

"Yes you can just concentrate, you know find a happy place," Piper said as she walked past Kara heading for the kitchen.

"No I really can't _I'm not the one who did it_," Kara's voice was low hoping Piper would not hear her.

"What do you mean honey?" Paige asks.

"I might have or may not have made a big _boo-boo_," The young woman answered while playing with her hands.

"Piper stops and turns around with her hands on her hips." What do you mean a _boo-boo_?"

"I was looking at the book and."

"Wait you were looking at the book without us!" Piper's voice was rising as she walked back to the group.

Kara started backing up a little trying to hide behind Phoebe and Paige." That won't help Kara," Paige said in a whisper.

"OK, let's not get excited, Kara just tell us what you did," Phoebe asks trying to diffuse the situation.

"It's kind of funny in one way," Kara said as she forced a smile.

"That's how it starts," Piper said running her hand through her hair.

"So, Piper how are those anger management classes going?" Phoebe asks.

Piper took in a deep breath before she spoke." I'm OK its fine, just tell us what you did?"

"All I did was say this demons name."

"What that's not so bad we say their names all the time," Paige said.

"Well apparently this one doesn't like to be called," Kara answered while playing with her left ear.

"What was his name? Phoebe asks.

"I'd rather not say, considering my ear problem."

"Fine then you can show us," Piper said but before anyone could head up the stairs, Leo came through the front door clearly upset about something.

Piper saw her husband hard look. "Leo what's?

"Women, they have it so easy."

"What? Paige asks.

"I wanted an hour for a cab because every time a woman came out and flicked her hair or pushed out her chest the cab went to them."

"That's ridiculous," Piper said rolling her eyes.

"No it's not Piper," Leo said and looked at Kara. "Are you trying to turn?"

"NO, I'm not," Kara replied cutting him off and headed up stares.

"Men have it _so much easier_ than women," Piper said.

"Well I can see I'm out numbered and now I'm late for my golf outing, can I take the car?"

"Sure we need to fix Kara anyway, and honey if you need a golf cart just flick your heir who knows maybe the guy will be gay," Piper said smiling.

Leo took the keys from Piper's hand ignoring the last comment, and stormed out of the house. Piper took a deep breath knowing he will continued this argument when he got home and made her way to the attic with the rest of her sisters.

"Did you not see the title of the page?" Paige asks pointing at the title.

"Yes but I ignored it, I didn't think it was serious, and now I'm being turned into Roger rabbit," Kara answered.

Piper was pacing the room." Paige what does it say about him?"

"It says that he is very defensive about his name, I can see why. He is a mischief daemon although he cannot kill you are harm you physically, he can perform some magic more like practical jokes, but they can become dangerous depending on the person."

"What the hell does that mean?" Phoebe asks as she put her hand in front of Piper and stopped her from pacing.

"It means after I turn into a rabbit I could bite your heads off," Kara replied.

"Come again?" Paige asks.

"You know like the white rabbit in search of the holy grill," Kara answered annoyed that they did not get her movie metaphor.

Piper just looked at Kara not sure what she meant and decided not to keep going down that rabbit hole. "We still need to vanquish him to get rid of Mrs. Lucky over there's problem."

"We may have a problem with that; it looks like he can't be vanquished. You just have to let the curse play through for 24 hours."

Phoebe felt a hard slap on her face and the sound of skin hitting skin made them all turn around. "Ouch, who did that?"

"Who did what?" Piper asks confused.

"Someone slapped me," Phoebe answered while rubbing her red cheek.

"No one is even near you," Paige added.

"Ok, then who?" Phoebe replied looking at all of them.

"Wait what did you feel before the slap?" Paige asks.

"Yeah Piper's anger," Phoebe said giving her older sister a good hard look.

"Oh come on, are you kidding me," Piper replied but moved away from Phoebe.

"It makes sense, she has empathy so making the emotional physical would be a good practical joke," Paige said as she flipped through the book.

"That's not funny," Phoebe said and then grabbed her arm."Ouch who pinched me?"

"What did you feel before that happened?" Paige asks.

Phoebe thought back for a moment. "Guilt," She answered looking at Kara.

"Great," Kara said looking away from her.

"Ok we all need to keep are emotions in check so Phoebe doesn't start looking like a battered wife," Paige added.

"So I have to walk around with large bunny ears all day?"

"Well next time wait for us and don't leave the house today," Piper said as she walks to the far wall trying to get some distance between her and Phoebe. The thought of causing physical pain to her middle sister almost made her nauseous but she was trying hard not to laugh at Kara as she scratched her ear causing it to bend down a little.

"Now I'm being tickled," Phoebe said as she laughed and squirmed.

"It's better than being hit. Well I need to go, Henry and I are picking out cribs today," Paige said and headed for the door out of the attic.

"Wait missy Paige, are you feeling odd?" Phoebe asks.

"Nope I feel fine," She answered and continued out the door.

"I need to go make something to eat, Kara would you like a caret?" Piper said smiling at her.

Kara did not say anything and just pushed her lips together trying to keep herself calm for Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe left the attic leaving Kara alone.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Kara said looking up at the ceiling, "Your mean."

Piper was descending the stairs when she stopped suddenly holding on to the bannister as a wave of dizziness hit her. She was about to tumble down the steps when Phoebe grabbed her from behind and lowed her gingerly, letting Piper rest her back on Phoebe's chest. "Piper, Piper are you ok?"

Leo was about to tee off at the 9th hole when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He dropped his club and fell hard on the soft green grass. Tom ran to his aid and checked his pulse. "Leo you ok man?"

Leo opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before she looked into Phoebe's worried eyes. "Piper are you ok? Phoebe asks softly.

"Phoebe?" Leo replied confused.

"Yeah sweetie it's me, what happened?"

"I don't know, I was just about to tee off when I passed out," Leo replied as he stood up as Phoebe helped him.

"Tee off, what are you talking about Piper?

"Pipe? It's Leo," He answered annoyed.

"Oh god you guys switched body's again," Phoebe replied throwing her hands in the air.

"What no we didn't."

"Leo look down."

Leo looked down and saw he had breast. "OH god that means Piper is at the 9th hole."

"Call her."

"Ok where is Piper's phone," Leo asks while running down the steps.

Back at the golf course Piper started waking up in Leo's body. "Leo you ok? A man asks that she somewhat recognized. "Tom?"

"Yeah what happened?

"I don't know," Piper replied and looked down at herself." Dammit!" she said through her teeth as she knew exactly what happened.

"Hay maybe you should sit down, we need to take a brake anyway," Tom suggested as he helped her to the golf cart when her phone rang. "Hold that thought," She asks as she answered her phone. "Leo?"

"Piper?

"What did you do?" Piper asks her husband.

"What me, I'm mortal remember," Leo answered angrily.

Phoebe backed away from him because she could feel his frustration build and did not what to get hit again.

"Dam demon," Piper said as she tried to get into the cart as Tom was getting Leo's clubs from the tee.

"What do we do?" Leo asks.

"Nothing we have to let it play out for 24 hours," Piper answered.

"Well that sucks."

"Wait there's more, you need to pick up Alex and go shopping today, she has an interview and she asks me to help her."

"What are you kidding me, Piper I can't?"

"Leo she really needs this job and I promised, She will be there around 5 so be ready to go."

"I don't know everything about woman's clothes Piper."

"Just look for something I would wear to an interview and it should be fine, no flannel."

"Fine, well you need to stay and finish the round of golf because this guy has contacts that could help the club."

"Fine, but your score is going to suck," Piper finished and hung up the phone and sat down as Tom got in. "Ready?" he asks.

"Sure," Piper replied but looked away from him wrinkling her face.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Method in the Magic

Episode 9.06

Paige is standing by the door for the nursery at her apartment when Henry walks in behind her and puts his hands around her waist.

"Hi baby," Henry said while giving her a little squeeze.

"Which baby?"

"Both." He replied and Henry walks into the room where there is an empty spot.

"So when are you going to put the crib together?" Paige asks while scratching her upper chest.

"As soon as I figure out the directions," He answered as he opened the box.

"Hay I thought men didn't need directions," Paige snorted and started rubbing her foot with the other.

"Athletes foot?"

"NO, just dry skin."

"Well this man wants to follow them to the tee, because our little one will be in there."

"Oh, that's sweet so I'm assuming there won't be any leftover parts."

"Well they always give you extra."

"Right."

"I'm glad that they took some of your charges away, it seems like your home more." Henry said with a wide smile.

"Yeah me too it was getting a little chaotic, Kara takes the place of about 10," She answered and started itching her chest again.

"Paige you should put some lotion on and I have to say I like her full name."

"I will, and Kara Jade Oseeth, it does come off the tongue nicely." Paige answered and sits in the rocking chair against the wall.

"Soon you will have our little girl in your arms in that chair."

"I'm glad Piper went through this, it will be nice to be able to talk to someone, you know so I don't screw it up," Paige answered and took his hand into hers.

"You won't you will be a perfect mom, so how is the truce going?"

"So far so good, except for the mischief demon."

"What, I thought demons would not attack during the truce?" Henry asks worriedly.

"They're not; Kara accidentally said the name of a demon in the book."

Henry gave off a snort," Even I know not to say things out loud."

"Yeah well she is new."

"Is everything okay?"

"Let's just hope the rabbit doesn't die," Paige answered and gave off a little chuckle.

"What?"

"She will be fine it just likes to play practical jokes, one of which is giving her big rabbit ears. But it only lasts until midnight and then she will be back to normal, whatever that is."

"Well at least she is on our side, from what Seth told you, she is pretty powerful."

"We just need to get her to remember."She replied as she stands up with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?"

"It's Piper," Paige said and her face tighten.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so, I should probably go check it out, love you," Paige said while leaving out the part that Piper and Leo have switched bodies," She answered and orbed away. Henry was about to say he loved her too but was not fast enough and went to the task of assembling the crib.

Paige orbs in and Piper who is in Leo's body is using the fire extinguisher on the stove with light white smoke hovering overhead.

"What happened?" Paige asks but was standing sideways not facing Piper.

"I was bored so I decided to burn down the house, god Leo has big hands." She replied and looked at her baby sister as she swiped a little smoke out of her face.

"OK, well it looks like you have everything under control," Paige said and was about to orb away.

"No and why are you standing sideways not looking at me?"

"Paige turns towards Piper but her right arm is missing, "Remember that little orb problem I was talking about?" She answered forcing a smile.

"Oh my god, Paige where is your arm?" Piper gasp.

"Its okay I usually find missing parts."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since I got pregnant, it looks like my little fetuses are having fun," She answered and tried to fold her arms but the lack of one made that impossible.

Kara walks into the kitchen with her hands behind her back.

"I'm okay with the bunny ears, heck I'm even okay that my teeth are starting to grow I think, it could be paranoia. And I'm even okay with the fact that my feet are starting to feel tight in my shoes," Kara said and walked over to Paige," But I'm not okay with other peoples appendixes attached to my body, " She finished by taking her hands from behind her back and shakes her right arm in the air.

"Oh there it is," Paige answered relieved.

"Paige! That just is not right," Piper said and put the fire extinguisher down on the counter.

"Look snacks," Kara said and opened a bag of chips on the table.

"Hay I'm cooking dinner," Piper said and grabbed the bag out of her hands.

"Oh I'm fine I just have no idea where my arm is," Kara said while giving Paige a hard look.

"It will be OK, it happened before to me and I can get it back, and aren't you supposed to be at golf Piper?" Paige said as her arm orbed off of Kara and back to its rightful spot as Kara's arm also orbed back to her body.

"That's just weird, and Tom told me to go home because I was killing his handicap, whatever the hell that means."

Piper gave Kara a sideways look, "Did you just smell your arm?"

"I don't know where it's been," She answered and looked side to side and then left the room.

"She is so going to need therapy," Piper said.

"I don't think there is a therapist out there that can bill us enough hours to cover everything," Paige answered.

Back at Phoebe's apartment, her and Coop are in the kitchen.

"I called Seth and Ileru to come over today, is that OK?" Phoebe ask while drinking some tea.

"Sure, I kind of want know more about Alda myself," Coop answered and rubbed her back. The front door bell rings and they both go to answer.

Phoebe answered it," Seth, Ileru come in."

"Wow that was fast," Coop said in wonderment because she just called them.

"It seems our tablets work here, somewhat," Seth answered and walked in.

"We had to walk about a mile, that was fun," Ileru said and followed Seth in.

Phoebe closed the door and led them to them large couch in the living room. " I'm really glad you guys could make it."

"It is our pleasure, anything to help Kara remember," Seth answered.

"Phoebe was telling me about some of your powers, I have to say I'm interested," Coop said and sat down next to her.

"Jade and Mirth powers are completely different from each other," Ileru answered.

"How so?" Phoebe asks.

"Jade is more of the fighting class in the way of brute force, although they can turn statues into the living things, it does not help if they're not around," Seth answered.

"Like Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, it seems that she has picked up some Jade traits," He answered.

"Jade is also very strategic, they also have more strength and can move quickly," Ileru said.

"That would explain what happened at my office a couple days ago," Phoebe said and took another sip.

"What you mean?" Coop asks.

"Sorry honey I forgot to tell you," Phoebe answered.

"Were you attacked?" Coop asks concerned.

"Yes but Paige and Kara saved me. Kara without hesitation started punching him hard; I literally could hear bones breaking."

"That sounds like her, she might be remembering a little," Seth said with a little smile.

"She needs to remember all. Tolan will not wait too much longer," Ileru chimed in.

"Why do you think he wanted the truce would he could have just kept attacking?" Phoebe asks.

"He needed more sententia crystals," Seth answered.

"What are those?" Coop asks.

"It is what Mirth uses to fight with. Once they match the harmonic using their voice anything they imagine we'll come out of it," Seth answered.

"That's not good, people can imagine a lot of things especially demons," Coop replied worriedly.

"Don't be too worried, it takes time to learn and it's not foolproof," Ileru said in hopes to calm fears.

"It looked pretty good to me when we were fighting before," Phoebe said.

"I agree, it may be something to do with the fact that their demons, maybe their powers are enhancing the new ones," Seth answered.

"In our world only the most tenured Mirth can produce what the demons were producing," Ileru said.

"What are we going to do?" Coop asks.

"Kara is your only hope, she is feared by time Weavers and even shadow-dells don't like to fight her," Seth replied.

"We can't rush her memory you can actually hurt her," Phoebe said.

"I know but we are running out of time," Seth replied.

"We do have one other option," Ileru chimed in.

"What is it?" Coop asks.

"Try to find the portal again, for some reason it keeps moving and lure Tolen back to our world," Ileru suggested.

"He is too smart for that unfortunately. Our best hope is to get Kara to remember how to use her power," Seth said.

"But you said yourself in less there are statues around Jade may have issues," Phoebe said.

"Yes, but she is unique different than other Jade," Seth answered.

"Evolution of Alda, at least that's what Landrick called her," Ileru said.

"How is she different?" Coop asks.

"When she was 15 she was attacked by mirth. She was in an alley and backed into a chain-link fence. Her body created the necessary chemical reaction into a living thing. But instead of just going to dust after a short time, it mutated and absorbed into her body. She can now call upon it whenever she wishes," Seth answered.

"Imagine 30 to 40 silver spikes coming at you at 150 miles an hour," Ileru said and waited for their reaction.

Phoebe almost choked on her tea," Wow that would hurt."

"Yes it did and that is why mirth after the incident hardly attacked her, until the Avedon," Ileru answered.

"Avedon?" Coop asks.

"Someone born with both powers," Ileru answered.

"Right I remember didn't she kill her?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes and then was able to unite all of Alda against the time weavers and shadow-dells," Seth answered.

"A war we have not finished yet, and I am concerned that Tolan will bring the other weavers here," Ileru said.

"Why from what Phoebe told me they don't have that much power?" Coop asks.

"Not in our world they don't, but here they are picking up mirth somehow, just like Kara is picking up some time weaver abilities. Like being able to freeze shadow-dells," Ileru answered.

Ileru gets up and hands a small book to Phoebe. "What is this for?"

"It gives a little more detail about our world that might help you in your fight, we need to destroy as many sententia crystals as possible once we find the portal to get back," Ileru answered.

"I understand, we need to start preparing," Phoebe said.

Phoebe puts her hand on Seth's arm and starts to have a premonition.

Kara is pressed against the wall Seth is holding her arms over her head kissing her neck. They are both covered in sweat. Kara moans and smiles and then it ends.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks.

Phoebe is trying to get her breath," Yeah, I'm good, Thanks guys for coming over I will talk to the others about what we talked about," She answered and rushed them out.

"Ok we will talk to you soon," He said and the door shut before he could even say by." Odd people."

"Did you have a premonition," Coop asks.

"You bet, hot hot hot," Phoebe answered while fanning herself.

"Was a bad?" Coop asks noticing the sweat coming from her forehead.

"Nope I would say it was _really really_ good."

"What was it about?"

"Let's just say Kara and Seth have a very passionate relationship," Phoebe answered not wanting to go into details, as she gave coop a sexy look.

Back at the manner Leo who is in Piper's body comes in.

"Piper," He yelled while looking around the house.

"Leo what are you doing back?" Piper asks.

"I could ask the same for you and Alex said I was not in the mood for shopping."

"Leo," Piper replied a little anger.

"Hay what about golf?" He replied a little angry.

"I sucked." Piper answered and before anything else could be said Phoebe hearted in.

"Hay how did you do that?" Leo asks.

"Don't get to excited, Coop did it," Phoebe answered and started straightening her hair that was a mess.

"Well at least you have all your body parts," Piper replied.

"What?" both Leo and Phoebe ask.

"Don't ask."

Wyatt orbed in with Chris," Hi mommy," Chris said but ran to Leo because of the body switch.

"Oh I'm not," Leo tried to say but Piper shushed him. "Hi body," He answered not wanting to confuse the boys.

"Hi daddy," Wyatt said and went to Piper. Both of them just played along as the boys told them about their day.

"I'm going to watch cartoons come on Chris," Wyatt said and both boys went to the living room after saying hello to Phoebe and Paige.

"They are so cute," Phoebe said and started crying a little.

"How are the hormones doing Pheebs?" Piper asks with a smile.

"You know being empathy and being pregnant, let's just say Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde of nothing on me. She said while heading for the kitchen.

Leo and Piper followed her and found Paige trying to clean a bit.

"What happened to the kitchen?" Leo asks.

"Just a small fire nothing to worry about," She answered.

"Was it a demon?" Leo asks.

"No, more like my clumsiness strikes again."

"That's good, I mean not the clumsiness."

"I know what you mean," Piper cut him off while laughing and starts to help Paige clean up.

"Need some help?" Phoebe asks and put her hand on Piper's back which caused a premonition.

Piper is on her back in bed while Leo is on top of her and moving down her body and under the sheets, Piper arches her back and smiles. Phoebe takes her hand off and tries not to look at her.

"Oh, no I can't get stabbed or taken today I have too much to do," Piper said knowing when Phoebe would have one.

Leo and Paige run over to Phoebe who is very red in the face and breathing hard.

"What was it Phoebe?" Leo asks nervously.

"Oh nothing," Phoebe answered and started leaving the kitchen.

"What?" Paige asks while following her.

"Nothing it's nothing," Phoebe said again.

"Phoebe! What was it?" Piper asks.

"I really rather not," Phoebe answered trying desperately not to say what she saw.

"Phoebe is something going to happen to Piper?" Leo said now getting angry and Phoebe felt a punch in the arm.

"Ouch dammit guys keep your emotions down ok," She said giving Leo a hard look.

"Phoebe I'm sorry but we need to know," Leo said as he calmed himself for her sake.

"Fine, I just saw you too you know," She said quietly so the boys would not hear.

It took Paige a few minutes to realize what she was saying, "Oh, that's disgusting."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Oh for god's sake does she have to spell it out for you," Paige answered.

"Apparently," Leo said.

Phoebe leaned in and spelled it out. "S.E.X."

"Come again," Piper said and then rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Tell me about it, and you know I feel what the other person is feeling at the time," Phoebe replied.

"That good," Leo said while smiling wide.

"Why am I having these, I had one with Seth about Kara?"

"Wow, you're like a walking portable porno," Paige said.

"So not helping Paige," Phoebe replied.

"Well honey your husband is a cupid and your baby is half cupid, so," Piper said.

"Oh my god my baby is having these," Phoebe replied.

"You are going to have one neurotic baby," Paige chimed.

Piper tried to hug her, "OK, let's not pick on her too much."

"Oh, no you don't, I'm still trying to get over the last one," Phoebe said and backed away from her.

"I'm going to check on the boys," Leo said and went to the sunroom but stopped when he spotted two large rabbet ears showing over the couch, as the others followed him but he remembered what was happening to her and just gave off a smile and walked in.

"So was this a future premonition, because I am not touching myself," Piper said in a whisper into Phoebe's ear.

"Piper," Phoebe said and sat down.

They all walk into the living room and see Kara sitting in the middle of the two boys who are looking at her ears.

"Are you going to get fur," Chris asks while playing with one of her ears.

"God I hope not, I will have a huge waxing bill," Kara replied.

Wyatt stands on the couch and starts pulling her ear.

"Wyatt stop that," Leo said and Wyatt stopped.

"It's OK, it keeps my mind off it," Kara said.

Paige walks over to Phoebe and tries to give her a hug.

"No Paige I already of one image in my mind, I don't need two," Phoebe said.

"Oh, for Pete's sake Phoebe, you'll probably just see batteries anyway," Paige replied.

"Paige little ears, Sorry Kara," Piper said apologizing for the ear reference.

"We are just talking about batteries," Paige said.

"Some of my toys take batteries," Chris said innocently as he started pulling on the other ear.

"So do some adults," Paige said.

"Paige," Piper chimed in.

Oh Piper they have no idea what we're talking about, anyway they are too interested in Kara," Paige answered while pointing at Kara.

"Which reminds me, Seth gave this book to help us figure out Alda," Phoebe said and hands to book to Kara. "Maybe it will help you remember."

"Right now I would like to kill this memory," She answered and started to squirm in her seat. "What am I sitting on?" Kara stands up and turns away from the others looking at the couch.

"Bunny tail," Wyatt said a little excited.

"Perfect, just perfect. Hay does this make my but look big?" She asks with a little laugh.

A demon shimmers in and throws an energy ball at Kara and she ducks causing it to hit the wall.

"Hay, what happen to the truce?" Piper said and tried to blow him up but she was in Leo's body and it did not work, "Leo blew him up!"

"What truce?" The demon said a little confused.

Leo raised his hands and blasted him causing the demon to explode and he smiled wide. Wyatt already had his shield up and was too busy protecting Chris and didn't notice the power switch problem.

"Looks like someone didn't get the memo," Paige said.

"Nice 80's reference Paige," Phoebe said.

"Hay it's an oldie but a goody," Paige replied proudly.

"It might take a couple of days for the word to spread," Leo said.

"Great my last dying words would have been, does this make my but look big," Kara said and sat back down.

Paige picks up the little book about Alda and starts to read it.

"Come on boys let's go upstairs and play for a little while," Leo said.

"Ok Mommy," The boys said and Leo just rolled his eyes.

"I will go make their lunch," Piper said and left the room.

"Wow Piper didn't even get upset that there is a burn mark on the wall," Phoebe said while looking at the burnt mark on the wall.

"Yeah I think those classes are helping," Paige replied.

"Paige can you take me to my apartment, there are some things I need to pick up?" Kara asks while Paige started reading the book again ignoring her.

"Paige?"

"Did you know that Alda is at least 3000 years old?" Paige said still ignoring her.

"Paige?"

"And the King was exiled I wonder why?"

"Paige?" Phoebe said trying to help Kara out.

"What?" Paige answered.

"Kara needs a lift to her apartment," Phoebe said and felt a pinch, "And don't you gets sassy with me missy."

Paige waved her hand "Kara's apartment!" Kara orbed away.

"Paige honey shouldn't you be home with Henry?" Phoebe asks.

"You know they got their powers from an elixir that was actually made to cure disease?" Paige said as she continued to read the little book.

"Honey you really should go home and see your husband."

"And that is what caused the two sides."

"Ok and I lost you," Phoebe said and started to left the room but a demon shimmers in.

"Paige look out!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige is brought back to reality and gets ready to fight.

"Okay this is starting to get really annoying," Phoebe said as Piper ran into the room.

"Leo dammit not having my powers is getting old."

A large bow appears in Phoebe's left-hand. It was a dark red with very intricate carvings all around it. The arrow was made of dark metal that had a small phoenix shaped tip.

"What the hell?" Phoebe said while eyeing the bow in her hand.

"Nice, now use it," Piper said.

Phoebe pulls back on the string and fires the bow at the demon and the tip of the arrow turns into a Phoenix. The Phoenix hits the demon engulfing him in flames and explodes.

"OK, why did that happen?" Phoebe asks while Leo is running down the stairs.

"What is going on and where did you get that," Leo asks confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Phoebe answered as the bow dematerializes away.

"Is that something Coop can do?" Piper asks.

"I don't think so, he is more passive then Leo was as a whitelighter," Phoebe replied.

"It must be the baby," Paige answered looking at Phoebe's belly.

Phoebe rubs her belly," Good Baby."

"Well we need to be on the defensive because apparently not everyone knows about the truce," Piper said and looked at the clock," Just three more hours and I get my body back," She said and stood a little too feminine for Leo's liking.

"Did you stand like that at the golf course?"

"Stand like what?" Piper said and then looked at her self. "Oh for god's sake Leo."

"No wonder Tom wanted you to leave," He said under his breath.

"Well at least I finally have an active power," Phoebe said beaming.

"What your power of persuasion isn't active," Piper said.

"Yeah but this one is much cooler," Phoebe replied.

"You know it's not technically yours," Paige reminded her.

"I know, I know but for right now I'm going to enjoy it," Phoebe replied as the three sisters leave the living room and go into the kitchen.

Kara orbs into an apartment bedroom and is looking around.

"Hey, this isn't my apartment," Kara said now taking in her surroundings as two elderly couple that were in bed set up but are naked.

"Oh my god!" The woman yelled.

"Oh my god!" Kara yelled back but the sound of a bedpan flying from the bed made her focus on it instead of the two very active old couple. "Ouch you through a bedpan at me!" Kara said and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Call the police," The women said to her husband.

Phoebe is sitting on the couch at her apartment when Coop materializes in the room.

"Hay honey how was your day," Coop asks.

"Very eventful."

"It shouldn't be considering the truce."

"Well there seems to be some delay."

"It wasn't bad was it?" Coop asks.

"No but something very unusual happened. Can you materialize a bow?"

"No, why?"

"Because our baby can."

"What?"

"It happened when the demon attack and its arrows are phoenixes."

"I don't know what to say, I've never heard that before."

"Well in the pictures of you guys you know Cupid's, you guys have bows, I mean they're cute and little. This one was big and powerful," Phoebe said.

"Wow I will need to talk to the elders about that. Are you still getting premonitions of other people's love life?"

"Yes."

"Well let's see if you can get one from me," Coop said and sat down on the couch and starts kissing Phoebe's neck.

"I don't need a premonition of what's going to happen," Phoebe said with a smile.

Paige was cleaning up the kitchen in her apartment when Henry walked through the door.

'Hi honey your home late," Paige said.

"Sorry about that I got stuck filling out some paperwork at the station."

"That's okay, I saved you some leftovers."

"Thanks."

"Henry can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"I was thinking that when the baby is born, well I'm worried about the gun."

"I know honey, but I lock it up so it should be okay."

"Unfortunately she will probably have the ability to orb things and that's what worries me."

"I don't know what to say honey I need the gun for my job. I don't have powers like you."

"I know you don't and I know you need to protect yourself, I want you too, I'm just worried." Paige said.

"Can you put some kind of magical protection on it or something to keep it from being orbed?"

"I guess I could try. I just don't want to interfere with the guns function you know in case you have to use it."

"I'm a parole officer I almost never have to use it."

"You're right, I love you."

"I love you too," Henry said and kissed her but when he put his hand on her stomach underneath her blouse he felt a lot of hair.

"Paige is there something you need to tell me?" He said a little scared of the answer.

"Oh that, well I am getting hit too with a lot of hair in odd places. Sorry," She replied but Henry just smiled and knew the spell would be over soon.

Piper was sitting at the vanity brushing her wet hair, when Leo walks in. "I can't believe your making me brush your hair."

"Hay it's a system, and did you see Kara downstairs?" Piper asks.

"No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"Oh god what if she was taken or something."

"I think we would have known by now, maybe she went out."

"No, she knows she supposed to be here at night because of the boys."

Piper and Leo went downstairs to see if Kara was down there.

"Paige! Paige!" Piper yelled.

Paige orbs in wearing a nightgown and her hair was a mess." Are you trying to ruin my love life?"

"Um Paige what is coming out of your chest," Piper asks now seeing thick hair sticking out.

"Spell," She answered not wanting to get into it.

Piper wrinkled her face at the site," Ok where is Kara?"

"I orbed her to her apartment, why?"

"When was that?"

"Earlier this afternoon, I wonder why she hasn't called me to pick her up."

" Can you sense her?" Leo asks.

Paige closed her eyes and then opened them wide. "I think she's in jail."

"What!" Piper yelped.

"She seemed okay just a little pissed off."

"Ok missy lets go and pick up Phoebe on the way, we might need power of persuasion, Leo stay with the boys," Piper said and they both orbed away.

Kara was sitting alone on one of the cots, the cell had cinder block walls on both sides.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen; Nobody knows my sorrow," Kara was singing.

"Will you shut up!" A woman yelled from the other cell.

"Someone doesn't have a musical ear," Kara said under her breath.

The three sister's walk-in and are now standing in front of Kara's cell.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry did I accidentally Orb you here?" Paige ask.

Kara stood up and walked to the front of the cell. "No, you accidentally orbed me into someone else's apartment. Who were apparently going at it. By the way I don't like gravity, I've had some time to think about it now and I don't like it.

"What you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"Because the two people were at least in their 80s and completely naked," Kara answered.

"How long have you been in here?" Piper asks.

"Two or three hours, you know it's like Vegas there is really no clocks and forget the exit."

"We're sorry honey, we'll get you out of here," Piper said and notices a bruise on Kara's head. "What happened to your head?

"Oh, that would be the bedpan that was thrown at me," Kara answered.

"Come here honey, I can take care of that for you," Paige said and puts her hand through the bars. Kara grabs Paige's arm and pulled her into the bars and she backs away holding her head. "Why did you do that for?"

"Why do you think? You know they tried to pull off my ears, I kept telling them that they were super glued on, but they just kept pulling including my tail," Kara replied.

"Look at me I have more bruises then a boxer," Phoebe said as new bruise formed on her arms because of the bad emotions in the room.

"We need to get her out of here, so go do your power thing?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"Did you just tell them it was a costume?" Paige asks.

"No, I told them I was born this way; of course I told them it was a costume." Kara replied.

"Keep it down!" The woman yelled again from the other cell.

"Oh shut it!" Kara yelled back. All the girls look over to the center block wall as the sound of it being hit by something several times, before finally one of the center blocks fell out.

"What did you say, Bugs Bunny!" She replied while peeking through the newly formed whole.

"Get me out of here, get me out of here," Kara whispered.

"Okay, don't panic, Phoebe go see if you can talk them out of the charges?" Piper asks again.

"Okay, it will be OK Kara I promise," Phoebe answered and left the room.

"Are you growing whiskers?" Piper asks.

Kara feels her face and starts pulling at the 4 inch long whiskers that were now growing out of her upper lip. "I'm in the wrong damn universe," She answered and sat back down on the bench.

"Yeah, that can actually happen with us. OK Paige and I are going to go look for Darrell and Phoebe. In the meantime be friendly with the neighbors," Piper said and they left to help Phoebe.

Kara rolled her eyes," Fine." After a short pause she starts singing again, "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen; No."

The sound of something hitting the center blocks a couple of times and another block falls down stops her singing. "Do you have a death wish?" Kara did not say another word after that.

It was now mooring and the spell was over as Kara slept on the couch.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Piper said into Kara's ear.

Kara wakes up with a start," Butterscotch fig Newton!" She muffed out and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you dream about food?"

"What?" Kara replied confused.

"Well look who is not a bunny anymore," Piper said.

"Thank God."

"Yeah although the kids are starting to miss it. How is your head, you know Paige can heal that for you?" Piper said while looking at Kara's head.

"I know, but I'm afraid she will orb me to the Moon."

"Yeah I understand she is having some issues. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Come on kids it's time to eat."

Chris comes into the living room and looks at Kara. "Where is the bunny?"

"It's gone."

"Oh," Chris replied and lowered his head looking sad.

Kara stops and looks at Chris. "How about a Geico?" She said and turned herself into a little lizard and Chris picks her up and takes her into the kitchen smiling.

Stay tuned for episode 9.07.

Arthur's notes:

I am copying this from scripts so there is not that much description except for battle scenes. I will not be adding to it except for who is talking.


	7. There's daggers in exboyfriend's smiles

Chapter 7

There's daggers in ex-boyfriend's smiles

Episode 9.07

P3 was full of dancing and drunken people who were having a good time as the sisters were also having a few drinks themselves as they sat at their usual tables with their husbands.

"Here you go," Leo said as he handed Piper her drink.

"Thanks."

"You know it's been a nice couple of calm."

"Don't say it," Piper chimed in cutting off Phoebe.

"Oh right she is a little superstitious," Coop said.

"I'm not superstitious, I just don't want to jinx anything," Piper replied defensively.

"Because that sounds like a person who is not superstitious," Paige said while taken a drink of a nonalcoholic beverage and then wrinkled her face at the taste.

"Don't worry it's a virgin," Henry intersected.

"Know he doesn't mean me, If that's not obvious," Paige replied while patting her belly.

"I'm just saying it's been nice," Phoebe said in attempts to finish her earlier statement.

"So Kara has been working with Seth the last couple weeks to try to get her memory back?" Henry ask

"Yeah, but it is a slow process," Leo replied.

"Why couldn't you use the memory spell that you used on Piper a while ago?" Coop asks.

"We tried but for some reason it didn't work," Piper answered.

"What do you mean?" Henry asks.

"It's like it was blocked or something," Paige answered.

"Convenient," Piper answered while rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe even after she saved Chris, that you still have trust issues," Paige said.

"I know I'm trying really hard, and I do trust her for the most part. I just wish everything wasn't so mysterious," Piper replied and folded her arms.

"Chris seems to really like her," Paige said with a wide smile.

"Yeah for some reason he is attached to her," Leo said and smiled at Piper knowing how much it would annoy her.

"Where is she anyway?" Coop asks.

"At the manner watching the boys," Leo answered.

"God knows what she's teaching them," Piper said with a sigh.

Back at the manner Kara and Wyatt were watching the Discovery Channel while sitting on the couch about Panthers.

"Now why can't I turn into that?" Kara said and lowered her head and closed her eyes for a second and looked back at the TV.

"Kitty!" Wyatt said as he stood up on the couch excited.

"Yeah honey I'm watching a TV show on Panthers," Kara replied while pointing at the TV.

"No you are a big kitty," Wyatt said as he patted her head.

"What?" Kara replied and jumped off the couch but landed on all fours instead of two legs and goes to the full-length mirror in the living room while Chris comes running downstairs.

"Look Chris Kara is a big cat," Wyatt said as he came around the corner.

"Who is the pretty pussy...cat," Kara said as she noticed Chris standing on the staircase.

"Can I ride?" Wyatt asks while jumping up and down.

"Me too," Chris asks while pulling on her tail.

"Ok-ok Wyatt you can go first then Chris, ok?" Kara said and let Wyatt clime on her back.

Wyatt jumps on her back and holds onto the skin around her neck. Chris continues to hold onto her tail. Kara trots as the children laugh while Chris was being dragged on the floor, both children were laughing hard.

Back at the bar the sisters and husbands were now in Piper's office because the noise was making it hard to have a conversation.

"God you are so paranoid," Phoebe said.

"I am not I'm just thorough," Piper replied as she sat behind her desk and picked up the phone to call home.

"Nope you're paranoid," Paige chimed in.

"Change of subject, How are my niece is doing?" Piper asks as Leo hung up the phone.

"Piper everything is fine," Leo said in her ear.

"Actually I have some news," Paige said a little nervous.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Phoebe asks concerned.

"Well it depends upon how you look at it," Paige replied with an awkward smile.

Piper tensed up as she moved some paper work away from her. "Paige that's not funny, what's wrong?"

"I'm having twins," Paige replied and was relieved when her sister's frowns turned into joy as they rushed her. But Phoebe's head goes back and her eyes roll with it.

Premonition:

Phoebe is inside the manner looking around confused. She hears struggling in the kitchen and then hears Piper in the background, "Please stop-please stop don't do this, Why didn't you just kill me first!"

Phoebe starts to run to the kitchen, but slows down when she hears the sound of a knife cutting through flesh several times, and Piper screaming.

"Oh god Piper!" Phoebe yells but before she can get to the kitchen the room blurs away and the premonition changes.

She is now standing in the bedroom of Paige's apartment and again here's struggling. She starts to leave the room when she hears a gun go off, which makes her stop in her tracks.

She hears Henry yelling and crying at the same time, "What did you do, she was pregnant you son of a bitch." Phoebe starts to head out of the bedroom when she hears another gunshot.

"NO please stop," Phoebe cried as she put her hands to her head.

When Phoebe finally removes her hands off her face, she sees a pool of blood in the living room, and what looks like someone being dragged to the bedroom, but it was too dark in the apartment to make out who it was.

"Don't you touch her!" Coop yells but she can't see him.

Phoebe Walks slowly following the blood trail but before she could get to the bedroom the Premonition ended and she was now awake back at P3. Everyone held their breath because she was out for a much longer time than usual.

"You're OK, baby girl it's OK," Piper said while holding her.

"What happened?" Paige asks she sat next to her on the couch.

"I need to get my breath, so just give me a minute," Phoebe replied breathing heavily.

"Coop could you get her some water?" Piper asks and Coop left the room to get her some water.

"It's been a long time since she passed out from a premonition," Paige said concerned.

"Well this was a goodie," Phoebe replied forcing a smile.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Leo asks.

"Well it's hard to explain it definitely happens during the day, and it happens to all three of us."

"What happens to all three of you?" Leo asks now very worried as he put his hand on Piper's shoulder and squeezed.

"We are attacked at our homes, but I never could see who was doing the attacking, I just could hear what is going on. And before I can get to you that premonition changed."

"What do you mean get to us?" Piper asks.

"I heard you saying please stop and why didn't you just kill me first, then I heard the sound of a knife cutting through flesh and you screamed," Phoebe answered worriedly while looking at Piper.

"Well that wouldn't have happen I would have frozen whoever was doing it," Piper replied and stood up.

" I'm telling you what I saw or heard I'm sorry Piper but my premonitions are never wrong," Phoebe replied and started to cry.

"Yeah, but the reason you have these premonitions is so we can stop them," Paige said trying to calm everyone down.

"She's right we know it happens during the day, so we just have to make sure none of us are alone until we figure out who was doing it," Piper said and started pacing the room.

"You said you had a premonition about all of you, what about Paige?" Henry asks frightened.

"I was in your apartment and I heard a gunshot, I never heard Paige, just you yelling at the one who fired it. And then I heard another one but the premonition changed again."

Coop walked in and handed Phoebe the glass of water, and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, my god," Henry replied.

"Okay here's the obvious question, what about yours?" Piper asks.

"I think I was being dragged to the bedroom but it look like I lost a lot of blood first, I just heard Coop say don't touch me," Phoebe replied and Coop almost dropped the glass of water.

"No one is going to hurt you, I'm going to talk to the elders," Coop said angrily and harted out.

"I don't think they were demons," Phoebe said once Coop was gone.

"Well when did demons start using guns?" Paige asks and folded her arms.

"That doesn't mean they won't try, there is a new source and anything is possible," Piper replied as Leo stopped her from pacing.

"This might sound weird but I think we knew them, at least from my and empathy power, it felt like we knew them."

"Who do we know that wants to kill you?" Leo asks and then raised his eyebrows when all the sisters gave him a sideways look.

"I guess we should start a list, we have made some human enemies over the years. And we should probably talk to Darryl," Piper said.

"And tell him what, that someone human is going to kill us but we don't know who?" Paige asks.

"He might be able to give us some advice on how to handle this. Until then I need to check on the bar and restaurant, Phoebe you need to go home and rest and so do you Paige, you're carrying two of my nieces in there," Piper said.

"None of us should be alone anywhere. Leo stay with Piper at all times, just because my premonition was during the day doesn't mean we can't get attacked, or someone suspicious might show up," Phoebe said as the sounds were still ringing in her head.

"Like a bee to honey, you're stuck with me," Leo replied and put his arms around Piper's waist.

Coop harted back in.

"Let me guess, they don't know," Paige said.

"Pretty much but I won't leave Phoebe's side until we figure this out," Coop said and helped her up. "Are you ready to go home honey?"

"Yes, I am a little tired, good night guys and I love you," Phoebe said as she harted away with Coop. Paige orbs away with Henry while Leo and Piper leave the office.

The next day Phoebe was in her office at the Bay Mirror working on her columns. She knew that she was safe because of all the people around her but Coop was always in yelling distance if she needed him.

"How is the column coming?" Elise asks as she came into her office.

"Fine, I just need to finish up a few things."

"Good, oh by the way Jason is flying in today."

"What Why?" Phoebe replied confused.

"He said he wanted to check on the paper, he still owns some of it, you know."

"Yeah, but I was hoping he would stay long distance."

"What's wrong, I know you're married now but you guys are still friends right?" Elisa asks.

"Yeah, it will just be uncomfortable, In more ways than one," Phoebe said under her breath.

"What was that?" Elisa asks tilting her head to try to hear her better.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Do you know what time he'll be in?"

"Sometime around noon."

Elise starts to leave Phoebe's office." Great, just great," Phoebe said and puts her hand on her stomach and then belches. Three small transparent heart-shaped objects come out of her mouth and then slowly dissipate.

"Excuse you," Elisa said but did not turn around as she left the office.

"What was that?" Phoebe said while looking at the floating hearts.

It was early morning Paige's apartment and Henry is working on the nursery when Paige orbs in.

"Hi honey," Paige said.

Henry looks terrified at his wife because she was missing her lower half," Paige what is wrong with you?"

Paige looks down and notices that she has no bottom half. "Dammit." Paige answered annoyed and closes her eyes and her bottom half starts materializing in white and blue orbs.

"Are you OK?"

"I really need to find out why that is happening, or our sex life is going to come to a halt."

"That's not funny, just out of curiosity, where did it go?"

Well the last time Kara ended up with my arm, but I'm not sure where it went this time," Paige answered looking sideways up to the ceiling.

"You know before I met you, these kind of things I only read in storybooks."

"Or seen in horror films," Paige said with a snort.

Henry walks back over to the little table and chairs that he was setting up in the room. "I got these today, I couldn't help it aren't they the cutest little set."

"Henry they're adorable," Paige said as she wiggled into the small chair.

"Oh by the way some guy named Richard called, and said he wanted to talk to you."

Paige stood up quickly but the chair was still firmly planted to her buttocks. "What?"

"You have something stuck," Henry said as he laughed.

"I know, I know," Paige replied and pulled the chair off.

"Are you okay, you seem upset about this Richard Guy?"

"No, it's fine; I just don't know why he wants to talk to me after so long. I hope he is not getting back into Magic."

"Who is this guy?"

"An old ex-boyfriend."

"Really," Henry replied suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry about it honey, I only have orbs for you," Paige said and gave him a kiss.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I guess so, just to see what he wants."

"We'll be careful remember Phoebe's premonition."

"I know Richard and he wouldn't hurt me, it has to be someone else."

"I'm just saying," Henry said as he hugged her.

"I know Henry but I know him, it will be fine."

It was early morning at the grocery store and Piper is pushing a grocery cart with Chris sitting in the front part while Leo walked beside her.

"Leo could you go get some napkins while I look for some good pasta?" Piper asks.

"Piper I don't think that is a good idea," Leo replied.

"Why?"

"Because of Phoebe's premonition."

"Leo it's the grocery store I think were safe anyway so let's divide and conquer. I would like to get home sometime today."

"Okay I will be back as soon as I can, just keep a lookout," Leo answered and left to get the napkins.

Chris was swinging his legs back and forth looking at Piper and she smiled back at him. "Did you have fun last night with Kara?"

"Yep," Chris answered.

"What did you do?" Piper asks while pushing a cart.

"She turned into-she turned into," Chris replied but it was a little fast.

"Slow down Chris," Piper said with a smile.

"A kitty."

"Oh, she turned into a kitty cat; well at least it's better than a Geico."

"Yeah and we got to ride on her."

"Oh honey you can't do that kitty cats are too little," Piper said a little worried.

"She was a really big kitty cat," Chris replied while playing with his toys.

"Huh."

"It's okay Mommy, she didn't- didn't go very fast," Chris said with a little stutter.

Piper dropped the can of green beans on her toe and bent down to pick them up. "Dammit," She said under her breath.

"Leave it mommy, I don't like beans."

Piper stood up straight but hit heads with a man." Ouch sorry about that," She said while holding her head.

"Piper?" Dan said uncomfortably.

"Dan Oh god, I'm sorry," Piper replied uncomfortable herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Piper asks confused.

"Nice to see you too."

"Sorry I just didn't expect to see you again," Piper replied and bit her lower lip because of how sounded.

"It's okay I know I didn't expect to see you either."

"Sorry let's start over, how have you been?" Piper asks.

"Good, I'm just here to see some old friends."

"That's good."

"You look great as usual."

"Thanks," Piper replied and her face got a little flush.

"Is he yours?"

"Yeah, his name is," Piper tried to say his name but Chris interrupted.

"I'm Chris and I am 4," Chris said and held up four fingers.

"So you're married?"

"Yeah for about five years now, Chris is my youngest son. Wyatt is 5 ½."

"Wow two kids, that's great who is the father?" Dan asked forcing a smile.

Piper hesitated for a moment and then answered." Leo."

"Oh I see, well I should go, it was nice seeing you again, and nice meeting you Chris" Dan replied and started to walk away.

"Do you like beans?" Chris asks but Dan did not hear him.

"Chris, say goodbye to Dan honey," Piper said.

"Bye Dan," Chris yelled and Dan waved goodbye and kept walking.

"Thank god Leo wasn't here," Piper said under her breath.

Later that day Piper comes into the front door with Chris and goes into the kitchen carrying grocery bags with Leo.

"Chris honey go watch cartoons, ok," Piper said as she headed for the kitchen with Leo carrying grocery bags. Chris nodded and headed for the living room.

"Are you ok you've been awfully quiet on the ride home?" Leo asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired," Piper replied not willing to bring up Dan.

"Well when you lay Chris down for a nap, you should take one."

"I like naps, god I'm getting old."

"Never," Leo said and grabbed an apple out of one the bags. "Well I need to get back to magic school I have class in about 10 minutes and I should check on Wyatt. Piper I want you to be around your sisters when I am gone or Kara got it?" Leo said sternly.

"I will and does he like his classes?"

"Yap, he seems to be having a lot of fun especially since he can use his powers up there."

"Good, he needs to practice anyway."

"Wow, you don't mind him using his powers, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess after seeing what Kara and my sisters are going through, I don't want Wyatt to have problems in the future using his powers," Piper answered and started putting some food away.

"I agree especially with everything that's happening now. The boys need to be able to protect themselves."

"Maybe you should take Chris up there, and he can play with Wyatt and practice a little too."

"OK, but you shouldn't be alone."

Kara walks in holding a piece of paper and a pen then grabs an apple off the counter and sits down." She's not."

"Hay Kara," Leo said.

"Oh my god you're eating an apple, you're going to start having convulsions," Piper said a little shocked that she was eating something healthy.

"Don't get too excited about it I'm not on a health kick, I'm just lazy and it was there," Kara replied and set down at the kitchen table.

"Keep a close eye on her you know about Phoebe's premonition," Leo asks.

"I will, don't worry," Kara replied.

"Chris you want to go to Magic school with me and practice your powers?" Leo said as he left the kitchen.

"Yes please, thanks daddy," Chris said from the other room.

"OK buddy do you think you can orb us there?" Leo asks.

"Yap, hold on daddy," Chris answered and they orbed away.

Piper and Kara could hear the sound of orbs materializing and then both Chris and Leo were gone.

"God I hope they ended up in magic school," Piper said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well at least he'll have all his body parts."

Piper starts to walk past Kara but stopped looking at the paper on the counter.

"Ways to die as a witch?" Piper asked while looking at the list.

"Yeah it seems to be never ending, this is my third page."

"Don't you think that's a little morbid, and why would you make that?"

"I can't help it; I'm just a list person."

"Oh great another compulsive person in the family."

"It's not compulsive It's just that everything has to be on a list," Kara replied nonchalantly.

"So how are your sessions going with Seth?" Piper asks.

"Okay so far, I still haven't been able to use my main power yet, and I'm not sure if I want too," Kara replied with a shiver.

"Why?"

"From what Seth said it's kind of scary."

"Well being able to blow things up was very scary for me to at first, but I have to say it is my favorite power so far, besides the bubble thing."

"What happens if I hurt someone, you know an innocent?"

We'll worry about that bridge when we get to it, and I'm not sure how that would work considering you're not really from this world."

"I think even in my world it wasn't a good thing."

"I know honey just give it some time. Well I need to call Phoebe and Paige, and put that away I do not what the kids to see it." Piper said and she took the list away.

"Fine, I was running out of ideas anyway."

"Well I'm going to take a nap, while Chris and Wyatt are gone."

"OK, I'll keep a look out." Kara replied as Piper left the kitchen.

In an abandoned building two demons are talking.

"Well did you infect them?" The demon asks the other.

"Yes, with both jealousy and rage."

"How long before it consumes them?"

"Not long now."

"It was a good idea to have the demon of desire infects them first to make them come here," The first demon said.

"Yeah but I forgot humans have to fly in planes and I'm not a patient demon."

"Did you put the binding ropes in their cars?"

"Of course I also had them infected with the desire to look in their trunks."

"This should be good; I can't wait to see what happens."

"Humans can be worse than us sometimes," The first demon said with a wicked laugh.

Later that day Paige, Phoebe and Piper are in the living room.

"I can't believe this," Paige said.

"Jason actually started getting angry with me because I didn't tell him what I was doing," Phoebe chimed in.

"Dan didn't act too weird; he left in a hurry when I mentioned Leo. Paige what happened with Richard?" Piper asks.

"Not much he was actually kind of quiet, he even said congratulations when I told him I was pregnant."

"Does anyone else think this is kind of odd that all of our ex-boyfriends are coming back at the same time?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah I admit it's a little weird but I didn't feel threatened by Dan, did any of you guys feel threatened? Piper asks.

"Jason scared me a little but he always had a little bit of a temper," Phoebe answered.

"Yeah considering he saw all of us orb into the kitchen about three years ago, you would think he'd be little more scared of us," Paige said.

"We need to check the book, they could be under a spell," Piper said and started heading for the stairs.

"I just don't think Richards capable of that or any of our ex-boyfriends," Paige said while following her.

"Piper's right we need to check the book, I hate to say it Paige but I've seen good people do bad things because of spells," Phoebe chimed in.

Chris orbs in crying and Piper stops before ascending the stairs. "Chris what's wrong?"

"He took lanky," Chris answered crying hard.

"Who took lanky?" Piper asks a little relieved.

"A boy at magic school, he took-he took lanky. I tried to get it back, but he just kept taking it."

"Its okay honey, I'll call daddy and have him get lanky back okay," Piper said while wiping the tears from her son's face.

"No, I want my lanky," Chris said and folded his arms while lowering his brow and then runs up the stairs to his room.

"Honey, we will get lanky back," Piper hollered as Chris slammed his bedroom door.

"Wait something is wrong," Paige said.

"What is it, is it Chris?" Piper asks worriedly.

"No it's Henry," Paige replied.

"I fill like something's wrong with Coop," Phoebe said concerned.

"You guys go now!" Piper said and headed upstairs.

"What about..?" Phoebe asks but was cut off by Piper.

"I'm fine, Kara is upstairs so go."

"Paige orb me home and then go to Henry," Phoebe said and Paige waved her hand and Phoebe orbed away and then she did.

Chris runs into his room but sees a man standing there.

"Hi Dan," Chris said through sobs.

"Hi Chris," Dan replied in a whisper.

"What you doing in my room?" Chris asks while pushing his lips together.

"I came to see you," Dan answered quietly.

Piper opens the door and sees Chris sitting on the bed, his eyes were little red but he was smiling.

"Hay peanut, you okay?" Piper asks and entered the room not seeing Dan behind her as the door closed.

"Yeah," Chris replies and looks over her shoulder.

"Piper turns and sees Dan but before she could do anything he hit her hard in the head with the butt of a knife knocking her unconscious.

"No, mommy-mommy," Chris cried out and jumped off his bed but Dan grabs Chris and puts his hand over Chris's mouth with a handkerchief, Chris closed his eyes and goes unconscious.

"Go to sleep little boy me and your mommy have a lot to talk about," Dan said and put Chris on his bed.

Phoebe materializes into the living room in white and blue orbs.

"Why is it so dark?" She said and looked around and walks over to the window and notices all the curtains are drawn.

"Hi Phoebe," Jason said as he came out of the shadows.

"Oh, god," Phoebe said as she turned around.

Before Phoebe could react Jason hit her with a bat in the side, she could hear the sound of ribs breaking, while she struggled to breathe on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were," Jason said as he walked around her.

"Jason, please don't," Phoebe pleaded through breaths as Jason raised the bat and hit her in the head, she tried to crawl away but then he hit her in the back, knocking her to her stomach. Blood began to pool up where she was laying.

"You shouldn't even exist," He said angrily and tied her hands behind her back with the binding rope. The rope glowed orange and made a seamless connection.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled.

"It's no use the rope stops all magic," Jason said through an evil smile.

Jason lifted the bat again and hit her in the back of the head the sound of a wet thud echoed the apartment. Phoebe lay unconscious bleeding heavily. He then lifted up her left leg and started dragging her to the bedroom creating a blood trail. They both disappear into the bedroom and the door slammed shut.

"Phoebe! Don't you touch her!" Coop yelled as he was tied to a chair with the same kind of rope.

Page orbs in and sees Henry tied and gagged to a chair in the kitchen.

"Henry!" Paige yelled while running to him.

"Ommmmm-ommmmm," Henry's voice was muffled as he looked behind her.

Paige notices his eyes are not looking at her and she turned around but is hit hard in the head with the butt of a gun. She falls to the floor moving very little, and the man ties her hands behind her back with a rope. The rope glows orange and creates another seamless connection.

"How does it feel not to be able to use magic?" Richard said while smiling.

Paige turned herself over trying to focus. "Richard what the hell are you doing?"

"You made me stop using magic, I did it for you and you left me, "He answered as he picked her up and shoved her against the wall.

"That's not true you took the potion because you wanted too."

"But I did it for you little selfish bitch," Richard yelled and punched her in the stomach; Henry struggled to try to get out of the ropes. Richard pointed the gun at Henry.

Paige went into the fetal position," Nooo, don't."

Back at the Manner Kara was laying on the floor in the attic on her side unconscious bleeding a little from her fourhead, while her hands were tied behind her back with a orange rope. A silver spike moving like a snake with a pointed tip started coming out of her back. The tip split open into three parts little metal teeth began to grow out of the three splits. The silver tentacle made its way to the rope and began to chew through it.

Dan put Piper on her stomach and tied the rope around her wrist and it glowed, and made another seamless connection. He then put a small piece of rope around Chris's left wrist.

"Can't have you orbing and getting help, can we," Dan said.

Piper began to wake up slowly as Dan turned her over and lifted her up to her feet. She got a look at her son and fear and rage shut through her. "What did you do to my son you bastard?" Piper yelled as he pushed her outside the room.

"He is just taking a nap, now come on. You made me try to forget you with this stupid spell didn't you?" Dan replied.

"What are you talking about, and let me go Leo, Paige!" Piper yelled.

"You know what I mean, now let's go downstairs and don't bother yelling this rope keeps magic from working," He answered and he continued to take her downstairs.

Piper fault against him using her back to push him back but he was too strong.

"Kara!" Piper yelled out.

"She is a little tied up too."

Dan put his arms around her and picked her up by her waist and started taking her down the steps. Piper struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Dan this isn't you, it's a spell and you need to fight it," Piper said as she could feel her ribs crack.

"You know a lot about spells Piper; you probably put this one on me."

Dan finally got her to the kitchen and shoved her against the wall.

"I didn't Dan, a demon did it."

"I never used to know about those things until you came into my life," Dan replied and pulled out the knife from his pocket and put it to her throat.

"Were not evil Dan, I was trying to help you."

"Right, well I'm going to help you. I'm going to make sure you never enjoy your husband's touch again," Dan said and used the knife to cut the buttons off her blouse.

"No, please don't, please stop," Piper pleaded.

"Dan hit her in the head again with the butt of the knife and she slid down the wall. Her eyes were closed but she was not unconscious yet but very dazed.

"Hay!" Kara yelled from the kitchen door.

Dan turned around and sees Kara. "How did you get free?"

"Can't really answer that right now," Kara answered a little confused.

"Doesn't matter I will just kill you too," Dan said and starts to walk toward her. Kara feels a slight pain in her back and then sees in the corner of her eye, several metal tentacles moving in front of her.

"Oh god," Kara said with panic in her voice.

"What the hell is that?" Dan asks frightened.

Dan stares at it for a minute and runs out the back door. Kara's pupils change to a bright green and her facial expression hardened. "Where do you think you're going buddy?" She said with a tilt to her head.

Kara chases after him as he runs to the backyard trying to run away when Kara sees him. 40 silver medal spikes shoot out from around her body impelling Dan then lifting him off the ground. And with one swift movement ripped him into a hundred pieces.

"It's good to be back," Kara said with a sideways smile and then collapsed unconscious onto the grass.

A red arch rises from the ground and Seth with Ileru come out of it. Both of the men looked around and saw the many body parts and begin to gasp.

"I knew it, I knew something was wrong," Seth said and went to Kara.

"Well at least she is okay should we wake her up?" Ileru asks.

"No, we need to get rid of the body. You know what happened last time this happened, it changed her I can't have her go through that again," Seth answered.

"I don't understand Alda can't use their powers on humans."

"I think it has something to do with this world, everything is off kilter which means she can use her powers on humans now."

"Well Kara is not evil by nature, He must have done something to trigger her power, like threatened her somehow," Ileru said.

"It doesn't matter how; we have to clean this up before she wakes up."

Seth pulled out a crystal and says something in Latin; the crystal breaks and forms a large shovel. Ileru drawls on the tablet and a red arch appears again. The shovel begins to move the body parts into the arch. Then Seth breaks another crystal and a large wall of water washes away the remaining blood and small pieces of bone into the arch.

"We should go before anyone sees," Ileru suggested.

Seth walks over to Kara and puts his hand on her where she was bleeding. "Do you think she will be okay?"

"Knowing her, she will be fine. Let's go." Ileru replied and walks through the arch.

"I love you Kara," Seth whispered into her ear.

Seth then walks through the arch in the arch lowers and goes away. Kara slowly begins to wake up and goes back into the house holding her head.

"Ouch, that hurts," Kara said while rubbing her head.

Piper begins to open her eyes and stands up noticing Kara as she walks into the kitchen. "Kara are you ok?" Piper asked through a cracked voice.

"Yeah how about you?" Kara answered and picked up the knife and cut the rope.

"Thanks, where is Dan?" Piper asks as she ran for the staircase.

"Who?"

"The man that did this."

"I don't know I guess he ran off," Kara said as she ran behind her.

"Chris, Chris!" Piper yelled and then entered his bedroom.

"Is he ok?" Kara asks concerned.

"He better be or so help me god I will kill that son of a bitch. Paige! Paige!" Piper yelled but she did not come.

Piper runs in and takes the rope off his left wrist and picks him up holding him tight. "Oh god Chris," She said while shaking.

"Why isn't Paige answering us?" Kara asks while rubbing his back.

"I don't know Kara. Come on honey wake up peanut," Piper said in his ear and Chris starts to wake up rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy I don't feel well," Chris replies groggily and starts to cry.

"Its okay honey, shirr it will ok, Wyatt Mommy needs you!" Piper yelled looking up through tears.

Wyatt orbs into the bedroom with Leo. "What happened?" Leo said and ran over to her.

Leo grabs Chris and puts his hand on Piper's head noticing her blouse was torn open showing a little of her brawl.

"I'm fine, Wyatt buddy can you heal your little brother?" Piper asks.

Wyatt puts his hands on Chris and the warm glow begins to go all over Chris's body. "done, he is OK now," Wyatt answered and patted his little brother on the back.

"Leo stay with the boys," Piper said as she stood up.

"Piper what happened?" Leo asks as his lower lip quivered a bit while he looked at her blouse.

"Not now Leo I need to save Paige and Phoebe."

Piper stops and sees Leo very distraught and she touches his face. "It will be fine, we will talk later ok and I love you." Piper leans down next to Wyatt.

"Are you OK mommy?" Wyatt asks concerned.

"Yes, can you orb me to Paige's apartment?"

"Yes, but."

"No but's do it now, Kara stay here with them."

"Are you sure I can help you."

"No, Wyatt now!" Piper said and Wyatt did what he was told and she orbed away.

Piper orbs into the living room and starts moving towards the kitchen. She sees Henry tied to a chair and here's the sound of a gun being cocked.

"No, Richard I'm pregnant remember," Paige yelled as Piper ran into the kitchen. Piper does not hesitate and runs in with her hands out. The gun fires but the room freezes the bullet only inches away from Paige's head.

"Thank god," Piper said and untied Paige and Henry.

"Piper Thank you-thank you," Paige happily said and then looks at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I think, we need to get to Phoebe, I feel like she is," Piper replied and left out the other part.

"I know I do too," Paige said as tears came streaming.

Henry gets up off the chair and hugs Paige. "I thought you were going to die."

"I know me too," Paige answered.

"I'm sorry Henry but we need to go now," Piper interrupted and grabbed Paige's hand.

"I love you Henry be back soon oh and tie him up," Paige said and they orbed away.

Henry grabbed the rope that was around the chair. "My pleasure and be careful."

Piper and Paige orb into the dark living room. Paige goes to the windows and starts opening the curtains. Both of them see the pool of blood and the track marks heading to the bedroom.

"Oh my god," Piper said while putting her hand over her mouth.

"Come on we can still save her," Paige said and grabbed Piper's arm.

Both the girls ran into the bedroom. Jason was just about to hit Coop with the bat When Piper froze the room and then she unfroze Coop. Both of the girls stared at the bed. Phoebe was covered in blood they couldn't tell where the injury started or stopped, and it looks like she wasn't breathing.

"Paige heal her!" Piper cried out.

"It's not working, Piper call Wyatt" Paige cried back.

Piper put her hands on her face and then through her hair while one hand went to her chest. She then put her hand out and started to concentrate. "Come on please work, please," She begged.

Piper closed her eyes breathing slowly. A bubble formed around Phoebe.

"Thank god," Paige said.

Paige went to untie Coop, who was rocking hard in his chair with his head down and his eyes closed tight.

"Why-why did he do this?" He whimpered and as the rage in him became uncontrollable.

"Its okay honey, we're going to fix it," Paige said while holding him. "Ok Piper rewind the bubble."

Piper moved her hand to the left and Phoebe's body began to change. The blood slowly disappeared as the wounds began to seal themselves until finally Phoebe had no marks on her. Piper stopped her hand movement and with a flick the bubble was gone. But Phoebe did not move.

"I don't understand why isn't she moving?" Coop asks terrified.

"Paige see if you can heal her again?" Piper asks hopefully.

Paige put her hands on Phoebe and the familiar warm glow went through Phoebe's entire body. Phoebe gasped for air and opened her eyes.

"Thank god," Coop said while holding her tight.

Piper took a deep breath but started to back up trying to catch herself from falling. But she was unsuccessful and fell hard to the ground.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and got off the bed.

Both Phoebe and Paige ran over to her. "Her shoulder is bleeding."

"It looks like a stab wound," Phoebe said while holding Piper's hand.

Paige puts her hands on Piper's injury and it begins to heal as well as the other injuries she had on her head. Piper opened her eyes.

"Phoebe!" Piper said as she jolted up.

"I'm right here honey, we're all okay?" Phoebe asks as she held her.

Piper starts to sit up but looks at Paige's and Phoebe's stomach concerned. "Are they ok?" Piper asks hesitantly and Paige hugs Piper crying hard. "Well I orbed here with 1 foot so I think they're fine," Paige replied through a crying while laughing as Phoebe belched and little transparent hearts came out of her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asks.

"Yap I'm good too," Phoebe replied and laughed as well.

Coop was standing next to Jason ready to hit him, Phoebe noticed and grabbed his arms turning him towards her.

"Honey don't they were under a spell," Phoebe said and she stopped him.

"You didn't have to watch phoebe," Coop said as his face grew hard.

"I know honey and I'm sorry for that, but it's not their fault we need to figure it out," She replied and they held each other as the other sisters exhaled deeply.

Later that evening Jason and Richard were tied to chairs and frozen in place. The three sisters and Kara stood in front of them with their arms crossed and puzzled looks. Their husbands stood behind them ready to pounce if need be.

"Well does anyone have any ideas?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but you don't want to hear mine," Leo replied.

"We need to find out what kind of spell they were under," Piper said.

"I think it was more than one, it didn't seem like Richard at all but yet I could see in his eyes it was, even though there was a lot of hate and rage behind them," Paige chimed in.

"Well let's try this. Reveal to us three, what spells were inflicted on they, so that we may see how we can save them from those entities," Phoebe said and black small orbs came out of Richard and Jason's body and began to form words. Anger, desire and jealousy.

"Wow that is a lot of infections," Paige said.

"Okay so all we have to do is vanquish the demons that infected them and that should take care of it," Piper said.

"I think we are going to need a lot of memory dust," Phoebe said.

"Paige can you get some from the elders while we look up the other demons in the book?" Piper asks.

"Sure thing, be back soon." Paige replies and orbes out as Piper, Kara and Phoebe walk over to the book.

"Kara how did you get out of the ropes?" Piper asks.

"I don't know for sure, I remember seeing a silver tentacle thing after it scratched my face to wake me up. But it was mostly out of the corner of my eye."

"What I don't understand is how come the ropes didn't work on you, you know blocking your magic," Phoebe asks.

"I read a little bit of that little book that Ileru left, and I think it has something to do with the fact that Alda are not magical their genetic," Leo answered.

"So magic doesn't really work on her?" Piper asks.

"I think it has some effect because she's in our world right now. Like when she was almost turned into a rabbit but didn't quite get there," Leo replied.

"So it's subdued in a way?" Phoebe asks.

"I think so," Leo answered.

Paige orbed back in." Well I have some, so whenever you guys are ready."

"Okay so we summon them and I blow them up," Piper said.

"Can I use my bow?" Phoebe asks with a smile.

"And I can send them into a volcano?" Paige asks.

"You guys are like a rhyming geek squad," Kara said.

"You know were missing one right?" Phoebe said referring to Dan.

"I know, and I try to scribe for him but I can't find him anywhere," Piper replied.

"Kara what do you remember?" Phoebe asks.

"I remember seeing Piper get hit in the head with a knife and then waking up outside, that's about it sorry."

"Its okay honey you saved my life again. We will figure it out later," Piper said while she flipped through the pages of the book.

"I don't like the fact that he still out there," Leo said.

"I know honey but right now we have to deal with these two," Piper replied as she opened the book to the jealousy demon.

"Looks like he's first."

Piper reads off the summoning spell and then the jealousy demon appears in front of them. "Bow," Phoebe said and the bow materializes and in her hands fires the Phoenix arrow and the demon is engulfed in flames. Piper reads the summoning spell for the desired demon. He materializes into the room looking shocked. "Volcano," Paige said and the demon turned into blue orbs screaming as he vanishes away.

Piper starts to read the summoning spell for the anger demon but Phoebe stops her. "Didn't we vanquish him already?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Cole did remember."

"So technically he's dead," Phoebe replied.

"When have they ever stayed dead," Paige said.

"Good point." Phoebe said with a nod.

Piper finishes the summoning spell and the anger demon materializes into the room. Piper throws her hand out in the demon explodes screaming in pain. Jason and Richard unfreeze and started looking very confused at the sisters.

"OK, OK, memory dust now," Phoebe said rushed.

Paige blows the memory dust on them. Jason and Richard's eyes go blank as though waiting for orders. Paige orbs them back to their homes making sure to give them a false memory before she left.

Later that evening the three sisters and Kara were drinking tea except for Kara who was drinking coke.

"You know getting knocked out by a crazy ex-boyfriend, is not on my list," Kara said.

"What?" Phoebe asks confused.

"Don't ask," Piper replied and took a drink of her tea.

"What are we going to do about Dan?" Paige asks.

"I don't know right now, I just have to keep looking for him," Piper replied.

"And that scares me Piper, what if he remembers what he did?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Well than hopefully he will go home and try to forget about it."

"Let's hope so, but you should keep an eye out just in case," Paige chimed in.

"I will, you guys need to go home to your husbands and I need to spend some time with mine.

Paige orbs out saying I love you to them as she leaves and Kara goes into the living room.

"Piper are sure you are OK, I know you had some flashbacks from when you were 14," Phoebe asks concerned.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep," She answered and kept her head down.

"It's just empathy power is telling me you feel ashamed," Phoebe said while lifting her head.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep," Piper replied harshly and left the kitchen, "I love you now go home."

Phoebe goes into the living room and sees Kara on the couch getting ready for bed. "Kara keep an eye on her for me."

"I will," Kara replied.

"Oh, thanks Kara you know for saving our butts again." Phoebe said.

" I better get a hell of a bonus."

Coop harted in and took hold of Phoebe, "Ready?"

"Yap lets go home, by Kara."

"Goodbye and good night."

To be continued…

.


	8. A Tolan on both your houses

A/N:

LindaNaley you didn't miss anything. There is a story called trust on this site and it is amazing and is part of a series. So I thought I would bring that element into this story. I need to establish a few things first before bringing it in, so be patient it will happen.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8

A Tolan on both your houses

Episode 9.08

It was night in the city as Piper, Phoebe and Paige were standing on a rooftop of a 200 story foot building and Kara was standing by the entrance door.

"Are you sure it happened up here?" Paige asks while looking around.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Phoebe replied.

"Why can't it ever happen in a video store or something, that way at least we could pick up a movie after the vanquish," Piper said.

"Are some place with a bathroom," Paige chimed in.

"I told you to go before we left," Phoebe said and put her hands on her hips.

"I did, but apparently I'm peeing for three," Paige replied and rolled her eyes.

Phoebe burped and three little red transparent hearts came floating out of her mouth.

"What was that?" Piper said as she laughed.

"My body reacting to the junk food I just shoved down my mouth," Phoebe replied and held her stomach.

"That's ridiculous," Piper said with a snort.

"Hay I wouldn't talk Missy, you were burping blue orbs remember," Paige said.

"Don't remind me, and where is Kara?" Piper replied and looked around.

"Over there, I think she's afraid of heights," Paige answered as Kara was standing beside the closed door pressed against the exterior wall.

"Kara honey are you okay?" Phoebe asks.

"NO I think I'm afraid of heights," Kara replied with her hands outstretched on the wall.

"Yeah, we can see that just try to take deep breaths," Piper suggested.

"You know my other self has some serious issues," Kara replied while taking deep breaths in and out.

"Well just stay there and you should be safe," Paige said and the entrance door flew open hitting Kara in the head knocking her unconscious as a woman came running out.

"You were saying," Phoebe said while looking hard at Paige.

"Like I knew that was going to happen," Paige replied.

"Paige go heal her, Phoebe and I will take care of the innocent," Piper said and Phoebe runs after the woman." Stop, we are here to help you!" She yelled and threw her hands out and froze the woman.

"Thank you, I was feeling a little nauseous from the running," Phoebe said while holding her stomach.

"There you go, how are you feeling?" Paige said after healing Kara.

"Just stand over there you'll be safe," Kara replied in a mocking tone.

"Maybe I should knock you out again, because apparently you have been taken over by a smart ass," Paige said and they ran over to Piper and Phoebe near the frozen woman.

"OK, where is the demon?" Piper said.

"I'm no demon," Tolan said standing on the other side of the roof about 30 feet from them, holding a long staff with a red Crystal on its top. All four girls turn around quickly and faced him.

"Yeah because normal people stand on a rooftop at night with the big staff," Paige said as she moved closer to Piper.

"Tolan?" Kara whispered but her voice was unsure.

"Isn't that Kara's," Piper said but was cut off by Phoebe.

"Nemesis."

"You son of a bitch, you're the one going after my kids," Piper said angrily and threw her hands out and blasted him but he barely budged.

"Try again," Phoebe said as she backed up a little and Piper tried again but he did not move.

"Oh come on!" Piper said in frustration.

"And I was worried about you, being the strongest," Tolan said with a smirk and he narrowed his expression and tapped his staff on the ground. The red crystal glowed and red vapor started to form in front of him.

"Paige orb the innocent out of here," Piper said as she stood her ground.

"What about you guys?" Paige asks.

"Just make it fast," Phoebe suggested.

Paige stuck out her hand pointing it at the woman who was still frozen. "Manner!" Blue orbs went around the woman and she was gone.

"Paige why did you send her there?" Piper asks.

"Leo is home and he will know what to do."

The red vapor started transforming into three creatures that looked like something from the movie aliens.

"Get behind me!" Piper yelled as the creatures started to approach. Piper threw out her hands and blew up the middle one. Phoebe produced her bow and shot it at the one on the left and it went up in flames.

"MOON!" Paige yelled and the last creature was orbed away.

"Moon?" Piper asks with a tilt to her head.

"Thought I'd try something different," Paige replied proudly.

Tolan slammed his staff on the ground again in the vapor formed five of the creatures. Piper started to raise her hand again to blast and Tolan slammed his staff again. Piper saw Paige being hit by a round object, and was thrown back hitting her head on the short wall that was at the end of the rooftop.

"Paige!" Piper yelled and looked back at the creatures and started blasting, she was able to take out three of them and Phoebe took out one. But the last one hit Phoebe lifting her off the ground to the edge of the roof top. "Phoebe!" She screamed and blasted the creature and Phoebe went over the edge screaming. "NO!" She yelled and ran to the edge of the roof and saw Phoebe falling.

"Witches are so easy," Tolan said while approaching Piper. She turned around with tears in her eyes, and then saw Kara running past her jumping off the roof.

"Kara! Piper screamed and threw out her hands and started blasting Tolan, this time he was pushed back about 5 feet.

"Looks like the more emotional you are the stronger you are, I will keep that noted," Tolan said getting to his feet as Phoebe was falling fast.

"PAIGE! COOP!" Piper's panicked voice screamed out again.

Kara had her arms to her side trying to gain speed to catch up to her. "Griffin God please turn me into a Griffin!" She pleaded but changed into a Geico," Dammit no." Then she changed into a Griffin," Thank god." She said and finally caught up with Phoebe and using her claws grabbed Phoebe around the waist gently, right before she hit the ground. With a hard turn upwards both Kara and Phoebe were going straight up against the building.

"You bastard!" Piper's crying voice whimpered out.

"All alone, now we can talk, I just give me the boy," Tolan demanded.

"What! I'm not giving you my son," Piper replied through sobs.

"It's not like I'm asking for the firstborn."

"Chris?" Piper asks as she was back all the way up to the edge.

"Yes Chris."

"NO!"

"Well with all three of you out of the way it will be a little easier."

Phoebe could see her reflection in the windows glass of the building as she was being carried. "A Griffin, how cool," She said as she was now high enough to see the scene below her. Piper was against the edge and Tolan was about to slam his staff. "Kara we need to get down now!"

"OK, but I can't guarantee a soft landing."

"It doesn't matter just hurry," Phoebe replied and conjured a bow and fired three arrows at Tolan. The arrows turned into phoenixes and headed right for Tolan at a fast pace.

"Here we go," Kara said and found a clear spot and started making herself more stern and using her wings to slow them down. She dropped Phoebe and she did a barrel row close to Tolan. Kara landed hard on the asphalt roof skidding and sliding to the half wall.

"Ouch, Piper get away from there," Phoebe said after she stopped sliding.

Piper saw Phoebe and smiled wide," Thank god."

"What did I miss?" Paige said as she stood up while holding her head.

Tolan saw the phoenixes heading right for him. All of them hit him at the same time and he started going into flames and slammed his staff and a wall of water put him out along with the phoenixes. He then started to heal.

"You have to be kidding me, he is self-healing too," Piper said throwing her arms in the air.

"Nice little thing I picked up from your world," Tolan replied.

Kara got up slowly and transformed into a panther, and with a growl started running towards Tolan.

"All at once, now!" Piper ordered and threw her hands out and started blasting him stepping forward as she did so. Paige orbed objects at him and Phoebe shot arrows at him. Tolan tried to use his staff but every time he tried Piper blasted him knocking him back but he was able to produce a few things. Like a brick wall to stop the arrows and objects being thrown at him.

"Blast the staff!" Paige said.

Piper looked at Paige and then back to Tolan and did as she was asked. But the crystal glowed bright red and a red Shield appeared around, blocking Piper's blast." Dammit Paige try to orb it."

"Staff!" Paige tried but the staff did not budge.

"OK, I'm out of ideas," Piper said while backing up.

"Keep blasting him, he is wearing down," Phoebe said.

Kara leapt at him sinking her teeth and claws into his back. Tolan let out a scream and tried to shake her off.

"Kara be careful!" Paige said concerned and then pulled Piper's arms down. "Kara is too close you could hit her."

Tolan finally shook her off and gave Paige and Piper a final look before evaporating.

"Is it over?" Phoebe asks while breathing hard and Coop harted in next to Phoebe.

"Are you Ok I tried to get to you earlier but I was being blocked by something, and couldn't hart in," Coop asks while holding her.

"What could be blocking you?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know."

Phoebe grabbed her stomach and put her hand over her mouth." Oh, God I'm going to get sick." She said and ran behind a wall and vomits.

"It's okay honey, I got you," Coop said softly and held her hair back. Coop could see she had some bruises and scratches on her. "Paige! We need you over here."

Paige and Piper with Kara ran over to Phoebe. Paige healed her and Kara, who also had a large gash in her arm in some bumps and scratches. "Paige go to the elders and have them heal you, right now," Piper instructed.

"No, I'm Ok."

"My two nieces are in there so go now!"

"Ok-Ok I'm going," Paige replied and orbed away.

"Everyone Ok?" Piper asks.

"Yap, Kara that was amazing thank you so much," Phoebe said as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Well on the bright side I don't think I'm afraid of heights anymore," Kara replied with a smile.

"Well let's get home," Piper said and they all harted out.

Leo was sitting with the woman who now looked calm.

"Wow I expected her to scream or something when she saw us," Paige said.

"Oh, that husband of mine, he is a miracle worker," Piper said and walked over to him.

"Well I think we put a good hurt on him, so hopefully he won't come back anytime soon," Phoebe said.

"Did you get the demon?" Leo asks.

"No, well yes kind of," Phoebe answered.

"What?"

"We ran into Tolan," Piper replied.

"What?" Leo asks nervously.

"It's Ok-It's Ok, we held him off but we found out who he is after," Piper replied.

"Kara right and maybe Wyatt?"

"No, Chris," Paige correct.

"Why Chris?"

"We don't know honey, are the boys still at magic school?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but I think they should stay the night there," Leo replied.

"Ok that should help Kara out; I don't think she has had a good night sleep for awhile," Piper said.

"Like I can ever sleep soundly again after that. He almost kicked are ass and he didn't even get hurt," Kara said while eating some chips.

"I know but he did get tired," Piper said.

"So he will take a nap and then kill us later," Paige chimed in.

"Leo could you get the boy's so they can get some things and take it back with them. But I don't want them here for more than 20 minutes, Ok?" Piper asks.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," Leo answered and orbed out.

"Piper is he an elder again, because if he is I will kick their ass?" Phoebe asks.

"No, they just let him orb back and forth to school. And trust me if they ever made him an elder again there is going to be a lot of thunder in the heavens, because I'm going to be blowing them up."

"I don't think you can vanquish the elders Piper," Paige said.

"Oh, I think she would try," Phoebe said while sitting on the couch." God I'm exhausted."

"You know I'm getting a little paranoid about what other kind of phobias I have," Kara said.

The woman was sitting across from them smiling." Why is she just smiling at us?" Phoebe whispered.

"Maybe he performed one to many miracles," Paige replied.

Piper rolled her eyes," Paige."

"I'm just saying I've seen that look on you a couple of times."

"OK ewe Paige," Phoebe said and wrinkled her face.

"I just want to say thank you for saving my life and everything else you do," The woman said.

"She speaks." Piper said.

"Piper and your welcome. You know about keeping are secret right?" Phoebe asks.

"Absolutely, well I see you guys are tired so I will go home and again thank you," The woman replied and gets up to leave.

"Honey do you need a cab?" Phoebe asks.

"Leo called for one and it looks like he is here. God bless you and be safe," She replied and leaves the living room and out the front door.

"You know that was kind of nice," Paige said.

"Yeah it was, it's been awhile sense we saved an innocent," Phoebe said.

"Well let's hope its awhile more, I need to get the stuff ready for the boys," Piper said and headed for the stairs.

"I mean, what if I afraid of like, dirt?" Kara said still eating her chips.

"They're not going to sleep by themselves are they?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Leo and I are going to take turns."

"I'm too tired to call for Coop, you do it."

"Are you kidding, I don't think I can orb right now," Paige replied.

"I could be afraid off people who ignore me," Kara said while staring at Paige and Phoebe.

"No honey that's not a phobia that just being narcissus," Phoebe replied.

"We know narcissus," Paige said.

"We know narcissus very well," Phoebe chimed in as Coop harts in.

"Somebody ready for bed?" Coop asks.

"Hi honey and yes just hart right to the bed please," Phoebe replied and she took his hands into hers." Love you guys," She said and they harted away.

"Love you too, goodnight Piper and love you," Paige said and orbed away.

"Love you, and it would be nice it you waited for me to say it back before ording away," Piper replied with a snort.

"I heard that," Paige said and Piper looked up at the ceiling with a smile.

In the underworld Tolan appears and walks over to the mirror where a sink came out of the wall." They are really vexing me." He said while looking into a mirror. It flashes and instead of Tolan's reflection staring back at him it is someone else's.

"You almost ruined everything," The reflection said.

"What are you talking about, and by the way what is it with you guys living in caves like Neanderthals? Tolan said while washing his hands.

"You almost killed them."

"Isn't that the point?"

"No, I need the family to stay alive I just need the boy killed."

"I might have your memories but I do not have your will opposed upon me."

"Maybe this will remind you of what I can oppose upon you," reflection said.

"Stop!" Tolan said and grabbed his head.

"You're right I may just be a memory but it seems I have a few powers of my own."

Tolan stopped grabbing his head and started walking away to the other side of the room." The boy is either at magic school or with Kara."

"I can help you get to magic school; it would just take some time to get the necessary ingredients for the potion."

"Fine, but I get Kara."

"You can have her, and after Chris is dead your mind will be free from me."

"You know from what I can tell the family is very close, and I'm a little shocked that Chris's big brother wants to kill him," Tolan said and the mirror now becomes in view. Future evil Wyatt staring back at Tolan.

"He ruins everything, he traveled back in time to keep me from turning evil," Wyatt said.

"Evil, god this world is so black and white."

"Not after I take it over, then it's about power just like Alda."

"Well that's at least one thing we have in common. But we may have a problem prodigy boy even after this is all said and done, I may just stay around for a while."

"It will be your funeral along with my parents."

"I have to say you will be an interesting foe, something to look forward to after Kara is dead."

"Until then rest well, tomorrow we finish this."

"I do not have the amount of crystals that I hoped for."

"Why not?" Wyatt asks.

"Seth and Ileru found the portal and destroyed about 80% of them."

"It does not matter you should have enough for the assault, just use upper level demons."

"Going to them is suicide; you said something about a magical cage that will block their powers."

"Yes and tomorrow I will give you the schematics for it."

"That should bring the boys if their whole family is captured and Kara along with them."

"That is the plan. But first we need to wear them down."

"It is hard to project into Phoebe's mind; I can only give her flashes."

"That should be enough she has never walked away from a premonition, so regardless of how vague it may be she would try to save an innocent no matter what."

"So you want me to keep sending images?" Tolan asks.

"Yes and then make sure that there are strong enough demons to handle them, at least enough to wear them out."

"Since I can't kill your parents just yet, I will find great pleasure in telling them the future they saw together, was a false projection."

"Yes that will be pleasurable even for me. But remember they cannot be killed yet some things must play out."

"Agreed," Tolan replied and walks away from the mirror and the image changes to reflect the room.

_Flash forward:_

Manner Attic 2025 day

Future Chris runs through the time portal he just created after tearing a page out of the book of shadows. Future evil Wyatt throws an energy ball at the portal. The energy ball splits in two and goes through another portal were Kara and Tolan are fighting, they are both hit with the energy balls and are sucked through the portal.

_End of flash forward:_

New flashback: 2008

Kara wakes up in a Hospital room." Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Hospital, someone found you on the side of the rode and you were unconscious. Do you know who you are; we could not find any identification on you?" Dr Jones asks.

"Om No I don't is that bad?"

"You hit your head and you might have amnesia."

"That's bad."

"Your memory should start coming back in bits, until then what name would you like to be called?"

"Kara I guess."

Tolan is walking down the street looking at his surroundings. He passes a window and stopped to look at his reflection. Future Wyatt starts to appear over Tolan's reflection.

"Who the hell are you?" Tolan asks.

"I don't know how this happened but we need to talk someplace private," Wyatt replied with a grin.

_End of flashback:_

Back at the manner Piper is in Chris's and Wyatt's bedroom when Leo and the boys orb in.

"Hay buddies," Piper said.

"Mom you should see are rooms, they are so cool," Wyatt said.

"Mine looks like a planet and there are stars on the ceiling that blink on and off" Chris said.

"Wow, that does sound cool and I'm glad you like it peanut."

"Mine looks like a castle, I have a drawbridge that goes to my room and there are dragon statues on the top of towers," Wyatt said excited.

"Dragons," Piper said with a snort.

"Piper, it will be fine," Leo said kissing her on the cheek.

"Well don't let Paige touch them."

"Okay guys, start getting your stuff together," Leo said and both Wyatt and Chris grab backpacks and start grabbing some clothes.

"Honey, try to keep them nice and neat okay," Piper said while helping Chris.

"I can do it mommy," Chris said as he pushed his clothes in a bag.

"I just want you to be able to find what you need."

"I can do it mommy, I'm 4 now."

Piper backs away and lets Chris put five T-shirts and one pair of pants in his bag. She shakes her head. "I will pack a bag for them later," She whispers to Leo.

"Good idea, I will stay with them tonight just make sure you are here with Kara," Leo said.

"I will and it will be fine," Piper replied and left the boys room.

"Is she downstairs?" Leo asks following her.

"Yeah, she's watching TV I think falling asleep."

"You know I have to say I think I'm starting to like her."

Piper stops on the stairs lifting one eyebrow up." If you're getting any ideas in your head Mr. Kick them out now."

"What are you talking about?"

Piper continued her walk down the steps and into the living room where Kara was half asleep holding the remote. "Never mind."

"Oh, I think I just got it," Leo replied with a smile.

"Kara," Piper said and Kara woke up groggily.

"Cocoa puffs chocolate nuts," Kara said but it was barely audible.

"What?" Piper asks.

"What happened, what's going on?"

"Nothing you're fine." Leo said and patted her shoulder.

"Hey you want to sleep in the boys room tonight, it will probably be more comfortable than the couch?" Piper asks.

"Let me see, stay in the room that everyone is targeting or sleep somewhere that they're not. I'll stay right here," Kara replied and patted the couch.

"Okay well the boys are getting their things together, so if you want to go say good night to them," Piper said.

"You know it would be nice if you guys kept some kind of a schedule," Kara replied as she stretching and leaves the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Leo said while hugging Piper.

"I need to go check the laundry and make sure there is nothing in there they want," Piper said while rubbing her nose against his.

Upstairs in Wyatt's and Chris's bedroom Kara walks into the room and the boys are overfilling their bags. "I think you can fit the kitchen sink in there," She said while looking at the overstuffed bags.

"Hi Kara, you should see our new rooms," Chris said.

"Right now I want to see my inner eyelids."

"What Kara?" Chris asks confused.

"Nothing," Kara replied and looks at Chris's bag and notices a pair of SpongeBob Square pants pajamas.

"Could you help me close this?" Chris asks while struggling with the zipper.

"Hay I think I have a pair of pajamas just like that," Kara said and pulled out the SpongeBob attire.

"No you don't, these are for kids," Chris said.

"I beg to differ, hold on," Kara replied and left the room.

"Wyatt if you want to sleep in my room sometimes you can?"

"Thanks Chris you can sleep in mind too if you want," Wyatt answered as Chris puts some toys in his already overstuffed bag.

"I need a bigger bag," Chris grunted.

"Me too."

Kara walks back in wearing her SpongeBob SquarePants pajamas with matching slippers." Check it out Chris." She said and spun around.

"Look Wyatt," Chris said while clapping his hands.

"Kara you look funny," Wyatt said laughing.

"No she doesn't," Chris chimed in.

Piper yelled from downstairs to the boys to hurry up.

"Hay put yours on and we can show off are amazing taste in pajamas," Kara said and Chris grabs his and Kara helps him put them on and they match completely.

"Come on Kara, Wyatt lets show mommy," Chris said and they headed downstairs.

"Talk about Mini me," Kara replied while shaking her head a little.

Kara and the boys enter the living room. Piper looks at Chris

Then Kara and begins to laugh.

"I can't believe you have the same pajamas as my son," Piper said with a small laugh.

"Wait there's more," Kara said and stepped on one of her slippers. "I'm going around town" Kara moved her arms out and into a circle while moving her hips in the opposite direction. Chris laughed and looked at her slippers.

"Mommy can I some like those?" Chris asks.

"Sure peanut but we need to get you guys to magic school okay," Piper replied.

"Thanks mommy. Wait I need lanky," Chris said concerned and then it orbs into his hands. "Thanks Wyatt."

"You're welcome."

"Okay guys give mommy a kiss and hug we have to go," Leo said and picked up Chris and his bag.

Wyatt puts his arms out and Piper gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," Piper said.

"Me next," Chris asks.

Piper stands up and gives Chris a kiss and a hug." Love you peanut," She said with watering eyes and then Chris takes his little hand and wipes away a tear.

"We're just going to magic school mommy, don't cry. I love you too."

"I know - I know, I just already miss you two," Piper said.

"I love you mommy," Wyatt said.

"Ready guys?" Leo asks.

"Wait," Chris said and squirms out of Leo's arms and he runs over to Kara and gives her a hug.

"Thanks Chris, have fun up there," Kara said but felt a little awkward.

"I love you Kara," Chris said.

Kara turns away a little because she started to tear up. "I love you too Chris, thanks so much."

"Yeah your really fun Kara, will you come up and play with us sometimes," Wyatt said and hugged her leg.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, but you guys should go it's too dangerous for you to be here right now."

Leo picks up Chris again and grabs Wyatt's hand and they orb out. Piper whispered I love you to Leo and he said it back.

"You know you're really great with kids," Piper said.

"Kind of odd though, I really don't like kids, I think," Kara replied.

"Well they love you."

"Well that's because I can turn into animals and they can ride on me."

"You should think about having some."

"No, I can always give yours back," Kara replied and headed for the kitchen.

"Its 1:30 in the morning don't tell me you're getting something to eat?"

"Always," Kara replied and stubbed her toe on the kitchen door frame. Her slippers turned on and "I'm ready -I'm ready - I'm ready rang through the house.

"I'm so not getting those for him," Piper said with a laugh.

The next day in the source's chamber Tolan is standing in front of the mirror.

"I have the ingredients you wanted now how do we make the potion that will get us to magic school?" Tolan asks.

"In time, we need to capture the family first, have you been sending images to Phoebe?"

"Yes, but it will take at least 24 hours for them to sink in."

"Good get everyone ready and don't screw this up."

"Don't worry I waited a year or so, I think I can wait till the end till tomorrow."

"The potion will get you to magic school, but there might be some safeguards put into place," Wyatt said.

"I can get around them I plan on bringing some shadow dells with me."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why, they are immune to magic?"

"Because they're unpredictable and they don't follow orders."

"I know that very well, but I have something they want."

"Oh that's right the elixir that would turn them into Alda again."

"Right and they want that more than anything," Tolan said.

"Do they know you can't freeze them anymore?"

"No, and I need to stay that way. If they ever found out he would kill me and take the elixir."

"So let me get this straight, you lost some of your weaver abilities when you first got here, and Kara picked some of it up."

"I was able to freeze people for about two months. Which worked out considering I needed to freeze Coop when the demon took his ring?"

"It's a little fuzzy for me I think my memory was starting to mix with yours at that time. What did you do exactly?"

"I froze Coop and the demon and added some elixir that we use in our crystals, and put the crystal on his ring. That is how they got the false projection of the future."

"I have to admit it was brilliant and very sinister," Wyatt said.

"Two things I'm very good at."

"Don't get arrogant; it will be your downfall."

"And you're not, twice blessed child."

"I keep it under control."

"Yeah but you still lost didn't you?"

"Not this time, this time my destiny will be as it should be."

Tolan walks away from the mirror and starts getting the ingredients ready.

In the morning Phoebe was in the kitchen with Coop drinking some coffee and eating some toast.

"I feel so much better," Phoebe said.

"Yeah you actually kept some food down this morning, at least so far."

"Well at least toast isn't that bad to throw up," Phoebe said when the doorbell rings and she leaves the kitchen to go answer it." God please don't be a demon, I'm not awake yet."

"I hope I'm not too early?" Darryl said as he walked into the living room.

"No, its okay Darryl you know you're welcome here anytime but I thought you moved away?" Phoebe asks.

"I did I'm here visiting friends but I heard about Dan."

"Did you find him?"

"No, and his family has filed a missing person report."

"Oh god, that's not good."

"I know that he was last at the manner. Does anyone else know that beside you guys?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then you should be ok, but they may start asking you questions."

"Who?"

"The detectives on the case."

"Well we would just tell them that Piper saw him last at the grocery store."

"That should be okay, was there a scuffle or anything else while they were together."

"No, not at the grocery store just at the house."

"If you have anything of Dan's there I suggest you get rid of it."

"Okay, thanks Darryl you know for everything."

"It's no problem, but I'm trying to avoid the manner in case any Detectives are staking it out."

"Oh no, I need to call Piper and tell her."

"I already did, how are things going with you guys anyway."

"Oh, you know a really bad demon that we can't seem to kill is after Chris."

"Why?"

"We don't know yet."

"Well I need to get going, just try to be careful you know using your gifts," He said while leaving the house.

"We will thank you Darryl."

Paige is standing in front of the drawbridge to Wyatt's room up at Magic school.

"This is so cool," Paige said while looking around.

"Yeah, I would've loved to have this when I was a kid," Leo said.

"Who wouldn't," Paige said and walks over to a couch that set by the door and sits down.

"You okay Paige?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my orbing. I'm afraid a body part is going to end up on a non- witch."

"I don't think that will happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think it is a kind of astral projection, but I'm not sure."

"How is that possible?"

"Well you might be able to swap bodies with people."

"But I can kind of do that now."

"No you just change places. I think you will be able to swap and maybe be able to use their powers."

"And you know this how?"

"I am a teacher here remember and there is a lot of books."

"Right, is there one that talks about it?"

"Yeah I will pick some up after class today."

"Thanks Leo, and could I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"How did Piper get over her fear of losing her baby when she was pregnant with Wyatt. I know she used a spell but after that, she still had to be a little afraid?"

"I don't think she ever has, you know the fear of losing a child never goes away Paige no matter how old they get."

"Well that sucks."

"Just know that you are very powerful with 2 very powerful sisters, who will not let anything happen if they can help it."

"I know I just wish I would get a Magical force field like Piper did."

"Yeah me too."

Chris and Wyatt came out of their rooms and see Paige.

"Aunt Paige," Wyatt said while running to her.

"Hi Wyatt."

"Hi Aunt Paige come and see my room," Chris said running next to Wyatt.

"OK Chris, I'm coming."

"Then you can see mine," Wyatt said.

"That sounds great Wyatt, I can't wait."

"Mommy said you're not allowed to touch the dragons," Wyatt said.

"She did, did she," Paige replied with a laugh as she is now in front of Chris's, and walks into his room.

"Look at the ceiling Aunt Paige," Chris said while pointing up.

"Wow it looks like the night sky but a lot less smog."

"Yeah, hold lanky."

"OK, but what if I don't give it back?"

Chris looks at her a little confused and saddened. "Why - why wouldn't you give lanky back?"

"I'm just kidding Chris."

"OK, because I can't sleep without lanky."

"I know honey; I used to have a blanket to when I was your age."

"What did you call it?" Chris asks.

"A compulsive disorder," Paige replied with a smile.

"Paige," Leo said.

"I'm just kidding again, I called it Mr. Fluff."

"Mr. Fluff?" Leo asks.

"It was really soft."

"That's a silly name, I like lanky," Chris said.

"I like Mr. Fluff," Wyatt chimed in.

"Well I like the name lanky too, and thanks Wyatt," Paige said while giving a wink to him.

"I need to get to class, and we have a baby-sitter coming. Do you mind watching them until she gets here?" Leo asks.

"Not at all, I have no life."

"Paige you do too and thanks."

"No problem, I'll just scope out the rooms."

Leo leaves and Paige walks around Chris's room looking at the bed that looks like the space shuttle in complete detail. The walls look like the surface of Mars and there were planets hanging from the ceiling that seem to float without wires.

"Did you have a room like this Aunt Paige?" Chris asks.

"Nope, I just had 80s rock bands posters hanging about."

"What are 80s rock bands?"

"Reminder of my age and how I'm showing it."

"What Aunt Paige," Wyatt asks confused.

"I can tell I will communicate with my children well."

"Your silly," Chris said and jumped on his bed." Kara said she was going to come up and play with us."

"That would be great, do you guys like her?"

"Yeah she's really cool, and she has the same pajamas as Chris," Wyatt said.

"Why does that not shock me."

"Come and see my room now," Wyatt asks.

"Ok."

Paige and the boys orb into Wyatt's room. Paige looks at the oversized bed that looks like something from a kings Chambers. There were 4 towers with stares of dragons that stood 10 feet tall. The ceiling had writing on it that change periodically telling short stories of King Arthur.

"Yap, that won't go to anyone's head," Paige said while looking around.

"Do you like it?" Wyatt asks and sits on his bed after climbing some steps to get into it, and started kicking his feet over the edge.

"I love it Wyatt."

"Thanks and you can stay here anytime you want."

Chris walks over to a corner where a bunch of toys were sitting. "Wyatt can I play with this?"

"Sure Chris but put it back okay; you know how mom gets with messes."

"Yeah I don't miss that especially when I lived in the manner. Aren't you going to clean your room, when are you going to clean your room, pick that up, don't put that there. She blew up my favorite chair," Paige said and made a fake sad face.

"That's okay she used to blow up daddy," Wyatt said.

"Mommy hasn't blown up any furniture lately," Chris said while pushing a car on the floor.

"That's a good thing it was starting to get expensive."

The baby-sitter walks into the room." There you boys are," Ms. Kramer said and both boys said hi.

"Hi Wyatt, love your room."

"They're not spoiled it all," Paige said.

"No not at all, Let's get you guys dressed, your mother sent up some clothes, you know to replace all the toys you put in your bag" Ms. Kramer replied. Chris put the toy car back and ran out the door.

Paige started to leave the room and almost put her hand on one of the statues. "Aunt Paige! Mommy said you shouldn't touch those," Wyatt said.

"It's like being at the manner, don't touch that, put that back, when are you going to clean your room. I'll see you in a few minutes Wyatt, I need to go find a book," Paige said and pulled her hand back. "I love you guys."

Somewhere in magic school, Tolan comes through his arch holding an empty potion bottle in his hand and smiles wide.

To be continued…


	9. Et tu, Evil Wyatt

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and there is much more to come.

Chapter 9

Et tu, Evil Wyatt

EPISODE 9.09

Tolan comes through his arch holding an empty potion bottle in his hand and smiles wide, and then was pulled back through his arch and back into the sources chambers.

"What happened?" Tolan said very angry and walks over to the mirror.

"The potion is not strong enough," Wyatt's reflection replied.

"Really."

"You just need to make some more and give it extra bat wing."

"Sure, because it taste so good," Tolan replied.

"Tolan, don't get testy with me."

"We will meet Mr. Wyatt one day and I will end you," Tolan said as he walks away from the mirror and Wyatt's reflection fades away.

It was 5:30 AM and Paige, Phoebe and Piper orb into the small bathroom on the subway train, which is very small.

"Wow this is tight," Phoebe said as she was pushed against the wall.

"Well I can't orb us into one of the cars," Paige chimed in also pushed against the wall.

"OK, people someone find the door," Piper said.

"OK, OK I think I found it," Phoebe said while moving her hand down the wall looking for the handle.

"Would it kill someone to flush," Paige said while looking at the toilet.

"Yeah, I got it," Phoebe said and the door opens and all three fall into the car wall outside the bathroom. A man sees them and gives them a look.

"What you've never seen 3 women come out of a bathroom before," Piper said while walking forward.

"Well at least we didn't have Kara with us," Paige said.

"She probably would have turned into a lizard," Piper chimed in.

"I still think we should have brought her, you know in case those shadow-dells things show up," Phoebe said as all three were walking from one sub car to the next and there was no one on any of them.

"Considering she worked at the bar till 2 AM, I was not about to wake her up 3 hours later to demon hunt," Piper said.

"And I can orb us if need be," Paige replied.

"OK, OK I'm just saying," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe why are we in New York doing vanquishes, aren't there witches in New York?" Piper asks with a snort.

"Yeah most of them are on Broadway," Paige said.

"Hay I don't choose my premonitions, they choose me," Phoebe chimed in.

"You know that is not entirely true," Paige said.

"Shut it," Phoebe said quietly.

"What are we looking for?" Piper asks.

"A demon," Phoebe answered.

"Can we narrow it a little," Piper said.

"I just saw a subway and New York then a demon killing an innocent, what do you want, a Stephen King novel on everything that is going to take place," Phoebe replied.

"We would still be in the bathroom," Paige said as they wen into another car and see a woman sitting on the right. "That's her," Phoebe said while pointing.

"OK, now we wait without looking weird," Piper said as the woman sees them and smiles a little. They all smile back and sit down.

"To late," Paige said as a demon shimmers in close to the woman.

"Show time," Piper said as she tries to freeze and it does not work.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm trying," Piper replied while flicking her wrist and only the woman is frozen and the demon pulls out a knife.

"Knife!" Paige said with her hand out and the knife materializes into Paige's hand, she then throws it at him. He shimmers out before it hits him.

"What is going on with my power, and where did he go?" Piper said as the demon shimmers in behind them with another knife, but Phoebe turns and kicks him in the stomach.

"Sneaky little bat." Phoebe said as the demon through an energy ball at Phoebe. Piper froze it and then used her explosive power on the energy ball and it exploded, then she tried it on him. But it just pushed him back a few feet. "Mars!" Paige yelled and got an odd look from her sisters. "Volcano was getting boring."

Phoebe walks over to the woman and sits next to her." Piper she still frozen."

"I know - I know I'm coming," Piper replied but before she could reach her, the window on the left broke and a demon came through it, grabbing Piper then throwing her out the broken window.

"Piper!" Paige yelled as she put her hands out but before she could use her powers the demon hit her in the head knocking her to the ground.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled as Piper was hanging outside the window of the subway trying not to hit the tunnel walls.

"A little help here!" Piper said while hanging onto the window seal.

Phoebe runs over to the window, but is stopped by the demon.

"Looks like you lost one," The demon said smiling.

Phoebe narrows her eyes and stares into his." Jump out the other one." She said as the demon ran to the other window without hesitation and jumped out. He screamed and exploded as he hit the tunnel wall.

"Ouch," Paige said as she gets up. "Why do I keep hitting my head?"

"Hold on Piper," Phoebe said as she ran over to the window Piper was hanging out of and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh my god, Piper, I'm coming," Paige said and ran over to the window next to Phoebe and grabbed the other wrist and started pulling.

"Guys you need to hurry," Piper said as she started too panicked and looked down the track and saw something protruding that looked very big and sharp.

"Paige orb her now, I'm losing my grip," Phoebe yelled.

Paige put her hand out and called for Piper. Piper turned into blue and white lights and then orbed inside the car, just missing the protruding object.

"Thank god," Piper said out of breath as the woman was still frozen.

"You ok?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, just some scratches and bruises that's all and a little wind shear," Piper replied as she was fixing her hair that was scattered about on her head while Phoebe walked over to the woman.

"Well at least she stayed frozen through all that. Paige can you do the spell that fixes messes?" Phoebe asks.

"I thought you'd never ask, that one is so my favorite, Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I call the seen, to be unseen," Paige said while looking around.

The glass from the windows begins to reform in reverse until the windows are whole again, and everything else that was damaged is now repaired.

"God that is handy," Piper said as the woman and unfreeze but is a little taken back at the women in front of her.

"Hi, by," Phoebe said and starts to leave.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks puzzled.

"No were okay, have a good one," Piper replied following Phoebe into an empty car and all three orbed away and back into the manner.

"OK, I have about an hour to get ready," Piper said.

"For what?" Phoebe asks.

"I have a teacher conference for Chris."

"What, He's not technically in school yet?" Paige asks.

"I know that, he's been taking some classes at magic school for practice," Piper replied.

"What did he screw up an orb are something?" Phoebe asks laughing.

"No, the teacher said his vocabulary was a little odd."

"What does that mean?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, but I need to get ready it's at seven," Piper answered.

"What is it with teachers and being up so damn early?" Phoebe asks while walking to the kitchen.

"Beats me, and why are they so dam perky about it. I will see you guys later. Help yourself to anything," Piper replied.

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee, and Piper we need to talk about your powers today," Phoebe said as she stopped for a moment.

"Okay, maybe this afternoon," Piper said from the stairs.

Paige and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and Piper went up the stairs. Kara was sleeping on the couch but shot up in a sitting position.

In the Underworld Tolan is standing in front of 100 demons that are holding small bags filled with crystals. "Tonight we kill the one they call Chris."

"Why not kill the whole family?"

"I have my reasons, and they're not the prize."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently in the future, the twice blessed child turns evil. You and the rest of the demons will live above ground ruling the world."

"That future has been changed."

"Yes, by a 22-year-old future Chris, but if he never reaches the age that he was when he went back in time, then he will never change the past."

"How can you be certain of this?" The demon asks as a mirror appears beside Tolan with Wyatt in its reflection.

"Let's just say I have a very good source," Tolan replied.

"And who are you?" The demon asks while looking at the mirror.

"The twice blessed child, or should we say twice cursed," Wyatt's reflection replied and all the demons bow down.

"The family must stay alive at least for now, in order for things to play out as they should," Tolan said.

"Do as he says, and in time you all will be rewarded. You must all unite in order to survive. My family is getting stronger and more powerful. For even if we lose this battle if you stand together you will be able to destroy them," Wyatt said.

"When can we kill the family?" A demon asks.

"We are still running calculations on that, but for now if you run into any of them use the potion I gave you in the bag. It will send them down here to one of these cages, and hold them until we can figure out when it is appropriate to kill them," Tolan replied.

"What about Kara I heard rumors that she used her power on someone?" A demon asks.

"It's just a rumor, she does not know how to use it yet or she would use it on me already. And with all of you she will have her hands full if it does happen," Tolan replied.

"Remember use the potion to send them here. The cage has magical blocks and they won't be able to use their powers, but just in case my little self is able to sense them and orb myself and my little irritating brother here, we will be able to call upon more demons if necessary and we are stronger here," Wyatt said.

"Now my friends is almost time to unleash the dogs of war," Tolan said as 50 Shadow-dells come into focus behind Tolan and let out a roar. All the demons stand up and give a roar of their own.

Back at magic school Piper is walking quickly to one of the rooms down the hallway." Sorry I'm late, we had a vanquish this morning," She said and set down in one of the very small chairs and looked a little uncomfortable, looking up at the teacher who is sitting at her desk.

"That's okay I understand," The teacher replied.

"So what's wrong with Chris?" Piper said.

"Nothing in general, he's actually a very good student. He's very polite and kind to others and is very helpful."

"OK, but you said something about his vocabulary."

"Yes, Well, he has a new name for popsicles," The teacher said looking uncomfortable.

"Popsicles?"

"He calls them dongs."

"I'm sorry come again," Piper asks.

"You know what they are right?"

"Yeah, well I mean I'm not an expert or anything, that would be Phoebe's department, Sorry, are you sure that's what he said?" Piper replied.

"Yeah, he said he wanted a dong Popsicle. Luckily the other kids don't know what that is, so they just kind of ignored it."

"Thank God?"

"Does he watch a lot of TV?" The teacher asks.

"No, at least not that kind of stuff," Piper replied.

"Well he had to have learned it from somewhere."

"Kara," Piper said under her breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, I will take care of it, Think you, oh is that all?" Piper asks.

"Yes that's all, have a good day Piper."

Piper finally got out of the tiny seat and walked out of the classroom.

Back at the manner Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm so tired," Phoebe said while drinking coffee.

"Well that is are 8th innocent this week and it's only Wednesday," Paige said.

"I wish I knew what was going on, and why I was getting so many of these?"

"That makes two of us sister."

"So, how are the two little ones?"

"On the bright side my orbing is under control."

"I think Kara will be happy to hear that, considering the last time we took her with us she was missing a kidney."

"Well at least we have two of them."

"When is your ultrasound?" Phoebe asks.

"Today around nine."

"Need someone to go with you?"

"No, Henry is going with me. He has never seen one before."

"You know they do it differently now don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"Oh it's no big deal, you'll see."

"Well how do you know, have you had yours yet?"

"I have it on Friday, and I remember when I went to a friends. Let's just say it was kind of a shock for both of us," Phoebe replied.

"Just tell me."

"No, it's funner to be surprised."

"Change of subject, what do you think is going on with Piper's powers?" Paige asks.

"I think we're are all little drained, but she has been feeling guilty about something, and that can be what's causing it."

"You know it would be nice if are powers weren't attached to our emotions."

"Tell me about it, I practically broke down and cried in the car yesterday," Phoebe said.

"Why?"

"I ask Coop to hold my ice cream that I was craving really, really badly while I went into the store and grab snacks."

"Ice cream, I know it's early in the morning but that sounds really good right now."

"Yeah, any who, when I came back the ice cream was gone."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah it was, I accused him of eating it and cryied the whole way home," Phoebe said.

"Did he?" Phoebe asks.

"No, it melted of course at the time I didn't believe him," Phoebe replied.

"Likely story, men."

"No, I was in the store for about an hour and it was almost 80°. He didn't want to eat it because he knew how much I wanted it."

"I would have ate it, no sense in letting good ice cream go to waste. Of course I would have suffered your wrath."

"Or my uncontrollable crying fit. Dam hormones," Phoebe said.

"You don't think Piper is?"

"No, I don't think so. I still think it's the guilt thing, I just wish I knew what she felt guilty about."

"Billy?"

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out soon. I have this bad feeling that we're in for a fight for our lives with this Tolan guy."

"Me too," Paige said.

Piper orbed into the manner with the help of a student." Thank you."

"No problem Mrs. Halliwell," The student said.

"You should probably get back to class," Piper said.

"Are you sure I mean I can stay here for a little bit and make sure you're safe."

"Know that's okay, my sisters are here."

"Well if you need anything just give me a call," The student said and orbed away.

Piper walked into the kitchen," Where is Kara?"

"Still sleeping on the couch I think, why do we need her?" Phoebe replied.

"No, I just need to find out what she watches with my son," Piper said while walking out of the kitchen.

"What?" Paige asks as all three sisters walked into the living room and next to the couch where Kara is sleeping. Her left leg is hanging over the side and she is snoring a little.

"The great and powerful Oz.," Paige laughing said.

"Kara Kara," Piper said with her arms folded.

"Give me back my pants, what is it!" Kara said as she shot up.

"Well at least it wasn't about food this time," Paige said.

"You want to know what my son calls popsicles?" Piper asks.

"Popsicles, you woke me up to ask about popsicles?" Kara replied confused.

"No, I woke you up to find out why he calls them dongs," Piper replied.

"Come again?" Phoebe asks.

"That's funny," Kara said while laughing.

"No it's not funny; he said it in front of other students. He's only four years old he doesn't even know what it means," Piper said.

"Why are you blaming me, oh wait," Kara said and looked away.

"Kara," Paige said.

"Well is not my fault your son is stealthy and a night owl," Kara said.

"He's not stealthy, and is not a night owl," Piper said.

"I got home from work and got something to eat, then sat down and turned on the TV. I was flipping through the channels and you know that picture-in-picture thing you have, well I saw something at the bottom of the screen that looked a little odd so I clicked on it."

"You're watching porn?" Piper asks angrily.

"No, it was called the shop erotic channel," Kara replied.

"Oh my God there is a channel for that?" Paige said and raised her eye brows.

'Not the point, the point is he must have seen it," Piper said.

"I didn't see him sitting there, like I said he is stealthy. When I heard him say Popsicle I try to turn the channel, but the woman said dong before I could."

"Why didn't you tell him it was a bad word?" Piper asks.

"I tried to but I almost choked on my food from laughing. And then he went to bed, I think he was sleepwalking."

"That's so cute," Phoebe said with a smile.

"No this is not cute, Kara you need to talk to him and tell him it's a bad word," Piper said.

"Isn't that a parent kid thing?"

"Most of the time but this time you're going to talk to him it's your fault," Piper replied.

"What's Kara's fault" Chris asks and everyone looks down and sees Chris standing there.

"See stealthy," Kara said as she got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Chris how long have you been standing there, And aren't you supposed to be at school already?" Piper asks.

"Its show and tell and I want to take Kara with me, so she can turn into animals. And Wyatt orbed me down here so I could talk to Kara."

"Honey it's not something she can just call upon right now, and I so need to talk to your brother."

"Please mommy, please."

"Well I'm not the one you need to ask, go talk to Kara she needs to talk to you anyway," Piper said.

"OK, thanks mommy," Chris said and leaves the living room skipping and singing a little as he goes into the kitchen.

"Wow he is stealthy. Well I need to go to work and Paige you need to go to your doctor's appointment," Phoebe said.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Piper asks.

"No, Henry's going with me and from what Phoebe told me, it should be interesting," Paige replied.

"Yeah, I want to see the pictures," Piper said.

"OK, Love you guys and try to get some rest," Paige said.

"Shouldn't we be telling you that?" Piper asks as Paige starts to orb away and Piper and Phoebe say they love her at the same time.

"Well I need to get going, Love you, and don't think you're getting out of our talk Missy," Phoebe said and hugged Piper.

"I know and I love you too," Piper said and hugged her back as Phoebe leaves the living room and starts going out the front door. "Love you Chris and see you later Kara."

"I love you too Aunt Phoebe!" Chris yelled from the kitchen as Piper goes upstairs.

Chris is in the kitchen and struggles to get up on a bar stool in front of the kitchen island and Kara helps him up. "There you go."

"Thank you," Chris said.

"Umm, Chris there something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Kara?"

"Well remember last night when you are watching a TV show?"

"The show about popsicles?"

"Yeah, I mean no you see the word dong is a bad word."

"Why?"Chris asks.

"It just is and you shouldn't say it anymore."

"I'm sorry Kara, I won't say it anymore," Chris said while his eyes watered.

"It's OK Chris Thanks; I think your mom would kill me if you did."

"No, she wouldn't she likes you."

"Thanks Chris."

"Can you come to school today?"

"Why?"

"Its show and tell and I want to show all my friends what you can do."

"What turned into a Geico."

"No, you can turn into a big kitty."

"OK, Chris just let me get ready. God this family never sleeps."

"Thanks Kara," Chris said and jumped off the bar stool and followed Kara out of the kitchen holding her hand.

Paige and Henry are looking at a monitor while Paige is laying down getting her ultrasound at the Doctor's office.

"Well there they are, fetus A and fetus B," The Dr. said.

"Wow that is amazing," Henry said while his eyes watered.

"Yeah, I just wish my sisters would have said something about how this was done," Paige said.

"Are you okay?" Henry asks.

'Sure I liked being probed."

"Sorry about that, we're almost done," The Dr said.

"It's okay, it is pretty amazing though."

"Do you know what you're going to name them?" The Dr. asks.

"Not yet, but we are working on it," Henry replied.

"I know it's not going the start with a P," Paige said.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Henry asks.

"A little but I would wait for the next one to get a clear picture," The Dr. said.

"Don't you want to let it be a surprise Henry?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, don't girls run in your family," Henry replied.

"Yeah but ever since Wyatt, well let's just say tradition has gone out the door," Paige said.

"Would you like pictures?" The Dr. asks.

"Yes please, my older sister would kill me if I didn't," Paige said.

"Okay it would just take a minute," The Dr. said and grabs the pictures and then hands them to Henry and Paige.

"They are so little," Paige said.

"Everything's okay right?" Henry asks.

"Everything looks great, perfectly healthy," The Dr. replied.

Back at Magic school Leo is coming out of Wyatt's room and sees Kara and Chris coming down the hall.

"Kara what are you doing here?" Leo asks.

"Well there have been some good things and bad things."

"What?" Leo asks.

"I'm sure your wife will talk to you about it tonight, I've been helping your son's vocabulary," Kara replied.

"Oh, the popsicles thing."

"God she's fast."

"You have no idea," Leo said as Paige orbs in holding some pictures in her hand smiling wide. "I have pictures."

"How did it go?" Leo asks.

"I'm a little sore, in a place I shouldn't be," Paige replied with a snort.

"Yeah, Piper wonted you to experience all of it for the first time," Leo said.

"What?" Kara asks.

"She's kind of sadistic," Paige replied.

"Talking to the choir sister," Leo said.

"What?" Kara asks.

"Well if you ever get pregnant you will find out," Paige replied.

"Not exactly a good motivation to get pregnant," Kara said as the sounds of students screaming echoes through the hallway with loud bangs.

"What was that?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, Kara go to the boy's room and tell Wyatt to put up his shield," Leo said and Kara nodded as she ran into Chris's room. Leo and Paige ran down a hallway towards the noise.

"How can they attack here demons can't get here?" Paige said.

"I don't know, but we need to protect the students," Leo replied.

"Leo your mortal now you need to be careful."

"I know, try calling Piper and Phoebe. There is a potion in the attic that will bring them here," Leo said as a student goes flying past them and hits the wall hard bleeding from his leg and arm. "Oh my god, Paige heal him."

Paige hung up her cell phone and went to the student to heal him. That's when she saw Tolan." No how did he get here. Leo go to Chris!"

"OK, try to get the students out of here," Leo said as he ran down the hall.

Paige puts out her hand and with a sweeping motion says, "Students Manor attic," all the students orb away. "Wow I didn't know I could do so many."

Tolan saw Paige and through a potion at her, but she orbed away in time. "Dammit go after the boy!" He said while talking to the shadow-dells.

The shadow-dells obeyed and started down the hallway towards the boy's room. Paige orbed into Wyatt's room where Wyatt, Kara and Chris were in the shield.

"I called Piper and Phoebe but the phone call conversation was cut short, hopefully they got it," Paige said.

"Who is it?" Kara asks.

"Tolan," Paige said.

"What how did he get here?" Kara asks.

"I don't know," Paige replied as Leo ran into the room and got into the shield as well.

"Paige orb us out of here," Leo said as Paige tried to orb but couldn't. "I can't."

"What do you mean?" Leo asks panicked.

"I don't know if its exhaustion or the potion he threw at me, but I can't," Paige said.

"Wyatt orb us home," Leo said while looking at his son but Wyatt can't orb as well." I can't daddy, it won't work."

"This can't be happening; we need to get the kids out of here. Paige see if you can orb them," Leo said and Paige tried and it did not work." Oh god, what are we going to do?"

"Protect them," Leo said.

"I think I saw shadow-dells," Paige said.

"I can freeze them," Kara said as she stepped out of the shield.

"Kara wait," Leo said.

"Their immune to magic, so his shield won't work," Kara said as she stepped out in front of them in a defensive stance. Piper and Phoebe materialized into the room.

"Leo what is going on why are there 20 students in my attic?" Piper asks.

"We're under attack, and Paige's and Wyatt's orbing is not working," Leo replied.

"What how is that possible?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know and it is Tolan with some shadow-dells," Paige said.

"They're not touching him," Piper said as she stood next to Kara also in a defensive stance, Phoebe and Paige joined them.

"Leo stay back and protect the boys," Phoebe said.

Leo picked up his two sons and held them tight, while both were crying." Daddy I'm scared," Chris said.

"It's okay Chris we are not going to let anything happen to either one of you," Leo said.

The sound of claws scraping against tile could be heard outside the door.

"Kara wait until most of them are in the room and freeze them," Piper said.

"Okay, but just to let you know I have a weak bladder," Kara said as the three sisters laughed a little. The bedroom door slowly opens and a shadow-dells head peeks through. Then the door slams open in five shadow-dells come rushing in, with Tolan behind them slamming his staff to the ground.

"Now!" Piper yelled.

Kara raises her hand and the shadow-dells freeze along with everyone else but Tolan, she is then hit by a lightning strike that came from a red mist. Everyone unfreezes except for the shadow-dells and was thrown past Leo and the boys hitting the wall hard.

"Kara!" Paige yelled.

Paige ran to her and started healing her. Piper through up her hands and started trying to blow up Tolan but all it did was push him back.

"Get away from my kids!" Piper yelled as she continues to blast him pushing him back to the door, Phoebe produces her bow and start shooting at the shadow-dells, but the Phoenix arrows just goes right through.

"Dammit they're immune," Phoebe said as she grabs a sword off-the-wall and plunges it into the closest creature, stabbing it through the neck. It unfreezes and thrashes out in pain then dies.

"Well it's not immune to that," Kara said stepping next to Phoebe.

Paige notices all the statues and remembers her other power. She touches the first one in the green glow breaks through cracks as the statue came to life.

"Dragon," Wyatt said.

The dragon statue was at least 10 feet tall its wingspan at least 20. It stretched out its wings and blue fire at Tolan. Tolan slammed his staff on the ground and a huge piece of steel formed in front of him blocking the fire. The statue then turns to dust.

"Do it again," Leo yelled to Paige.

Phoebe and Kara were stabbing and killing the shadow-dells to the point where there was one left. Piper was still blasting Tolan moving closer to him.

"Piper back up!" Phoebe yelled.

Tolan through a potion at Piper, she tried to freeze it but she was too weak. The potion bottle broke at her feet and she disappeared.

"Piper!" Leo yelled.

"What did you do, you son of a bitch," Phoebe asks.

"The same I'm going to do to the rest of you," Tolan replied as he slammed his staff on the ground and a wall of water rushed them. Paige touched another statue before the wall of water hit her. The statue came to life and rushed Tolan and he through the remaining potions and Phoebe, Paige disappeared. Leo put the boys down and killed the last shadow dell with the sword. Kara got up after being sent to the wall by the water and tried to get to Leo. But Tolan through the last potion bottle, after killing the dragon and Leo was gone. Kara then runs next to the boys and her eye's start to turn green.

"Kara-Kara get in the shield," Chris said as her eyes turned back and she ran to the shield.

"Its OK boys were get your family back," Kara said as he slammed his staff and 20 circular blades formed out to the red mist. Then shot forward but Wyatt's shield stop them and they bounced off.

"Fine! Then come and get them," Tolan said and drawled on his tablet and walked through his arc.

In the Underworld in a huge cavern, Piper was pacing the cage when her sisters and Leo materialized in their own separate cages." Thank god, are you guys alright and what about the boys?"

"We don't know, there was one shadow-dell left when I vanished," Phoebe replied.

"I killed it, and I think Kara is with them," Leo said.

"I can't orb," Paige said.

"My powers aren't working either," Piper chimed in.

"Same here," Phoebe said.

"It must be the cages," Paige continued as Phoebe grabbed one of the bars and was shocked and thrown back to the wall. "Ouch."

In the Underworld in a huge cavern, Piper was pacing the cage when her sisters and Leo materialized in their own separate cages." Thank god, are you guys alright and what about the boys?"

"We don't know, there was one shadow-dell left when I vanished," Phoebe replied.

"I killed it, and I think Kara is with them," Leo said.

"I can't orb," Paige said.

"My powers aren't working either," Piper chimed in.

"Same here," Phoebe said.

"It must be the cages," Paige continued as Phoebe grabbed one of the bars and was shocked and thrown back to the wall. "Ouch." "Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, mental note don't touch the cages," Phoebe replied.

"We got to get out of here and get to the boys," Leo said.

"We know Leo, just give us a minute to think," Paige said as a dark smoky arch rose out of the ground on a platform near the far wall.

"It wasn't a complete loss, at least we have the family," Tolan said talking to a mirror as Wyatt's reflection faded in.

"Who is he talking to, himself?" Piper asks.

"Talk about vain," Paige said.

"She will come" Tolan said.

"Why didn't you just try to kill her there, when she was outside the shield?" Wyatt asks.

"Her eyes started turning green, which means her power was about the show itself," Tolan replied.

"I thought you said she didn't remember."

"She doesn't but I don't want to tempt it, it is a fuse I wish not to light, not without backup."

"Find get the other shadow-dells ready and the demons," Wyatt ordered as Wyatt's reflection fades out and Tolan walks over to the cages.

"If you touch any of my sons, I will kill you," Piper said through her teeth.

"You'll kill me anyway, so what's the difference?" Tolan replied.

"You got that right," Phoebe chimed in as Tolan walks over to Piper's cage.

"Stay away from her!" Leo yelled.

"Protective isn't he," Tolan said.

"Why do you want to kill Chris, he's only four?" Piper asks.

"It's not about what he is now, it's about what he will be and what he will do," Tolan replied.

"That doesn't make any sense, you're not from the future you're from Alda," Paige said.

"Yes, and maybe it's time to do some revealing," Tolan said.

"Great a monologue," Phoebe said.

"I think you want to hear this, and anyways I'm just buying time until your oldest son homes in on you, and then tries to come and get you."

"Kara won't let him, she will find another way," Paige said.

"Please, Kara is worthless she doesn't even know who she is, she's just gotten lucky," Tolan said.

"Well then start your exposition," Piper asks.

"Before I was sucked through the portal I was hit with a white ball and so was Kara, but she hit her head and lost her memory. I on the other hand did not."

"What is this have to do with Chris?" Leo asks.

"I'm getting to that, the white ball was future Wyatt's memory, at least the evil one," Tolan said while rolling his eyes.

"That's not possible, we change that future," Piper said.

"And that is what I am here to do to change it back. To keep him from going back in time and fixing it," Tolan replied.

"But he already did," Leo said.

"I don't understand the time travel thing either, but as long as Chris is still young enough in the time line it can be changed back," Tolan said.

"You're insane," Piper said.

"Having someone else in your head can actually make that happen," Tolan said and turned away from the cage and started walking back to his throne.

"We'll find a way to stop you," Phoebe said.

"Oh, one last thing, Remember that little visit you made in the future and saw your older selves," Tolan said as he taps his staff on the ground while looking at Piper and Leo. "Well I have some bad news."

A red mist forms out of the staff then an exact replica of what Piper and Leo saw when they went to the future. 70 year old Piper and Leo sitting at the table playing Scrabble.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"When I first got here, I was still able to freeze things including people. My first task was to give you a false image of the future," Tolan replied as he tapped his staff again and the projection went away.

"You're lying," Leo said.

"When the demon took Coop, I froze them both and made some small changes to the ring, the projection would not kick in until you accidentally went to the future. So who knows what the future holds for you," Tolan said while smiling.

"You're just trying to trick us," Piper said.

"Believe what you want to believe, it does not matter now. Soon Chris will be dead along with Kara, and I might stick around for a while, just to watch you rot," Tolan said as a mirror appears next to him and Wyatt's reflection fades in and all of the family see him.

"No!" Piper cried.

"So now we wait," Tolan said.

Back at magic school Kara is pacing the room while the boys are sitting on the bed crying.

"I want to go get them," Wyatt said.

"I know Wyatt, I just think it's a trap," Kara said.

"You can help Kara," Chris said.

"Chris, I'm not that good you mom and Aunt's are the powerful ones. I'm just around for kicks."

"No you're not Kara, please trust me I know it will be OK," Wyatt said as he gets off the bed and grabs her shaking hands.

"I hope your right Wyatt."

"I am, now let's go get my family back. Chris you need to stay here OK," Wyatt said.

"NO I'm going with you!" Chris yelled as he Jumps off the bed and runs over to them.

"We should all go, you need to do this as a family, and I don't want Chris to be left alone," Kara said.

"OK but you need to stay in my shield OK Chris," Wyatt said.

"OK Wyatt," Chris said and grabs his brothers hand and they orb away.

Back in the Underworld, the two boys and Kara orb in front of the cages." Mommy daddy," Wyatt said when he saw them.

"Wyatt stay there and orb out of here. Remember the safe place," Piper said.

"The Museum," Evil Wyatt chimed in.

"How could you do this," Piper said looking at the mirror.

"Evil remember."

"No you're not," Piper yelled.

"Not yet. DO IT NOW TOLAN!" Evil Wyatt yelled.

Tolan slams his staff on the ground and 100 demons materialize in front of him. "Wyatt go now!" Leo yelled.

"He can't I blocked his orbing, just like I blocked yours at magic school," Tolan said.

"You son of a bitch," Paige said.

"Language and it front of the children," Tolan said.

The demons pull out some crystals from their bag and in unison starting saying things in Latin. The Crystal shatter and things from Devil dogs to flying creatures come out of the red mist that filled the cavern." No, Kara do something," Piper yelled.

Kara looked panicked then looked at the boys, then her eyes started turning green. The newly created things came rushing at her and the boys. "Wyatt shield!" Kara yelled.

Wyatt put his shield up and Kara's power kicked in, 50 silver tentacles form a metal sphere around her and the boys. The sound of things hitting it echoed in the sphere. Kara clothes started to change, first her pants turned into dark black leather with her boots, then a long black leather coat formed on her upper body and finally her black shirt the had a v cut at the neck revealing a little skin. Her eyes were fully changed and she smiled wide." See Kara I said you can do it," Wyatt said.

One of the silver spikes drove itself into the ground and then came back up, showing what looked like lava. Kara smiled at it and it went back to the sphere.

"Wyatt I will make a big hole in the ground. You need to move the lava up. Do you think you can do that?" Kara asks.

"Yes."

"Good get ready."

"Oh my god, is that her power?" Phoebe said.

"That is amazing," Paige said.

"Thank you Kara," Piper whispered.

"She's remembering," Phoebe said.

Tolan looked angry and closed his eyes." Is that it?"Evil Wyatt said.

That's it. But I think she will not be able to freeze the shadow-dells anymore, while she using her Alda power," Tolan said.

"Then send them," Evil Wyatt said and Tolan taps his staff and 50 arches open as Kara gives Wyatt one last look.

"OK kids here we go," Kara said while standing up from her kneeling position.

The metal sphere unfolds itself and formed around Kara. The demons started braking crystals again but were impaled by silver rods that shot out from Kara. 10 here 15 there demons were being ripped apart.

"Why is taken so long?" Evil Wyatt said.

"They're coming dammit, I told you there not ones to take orders well," Tolan said as Demons were trying to run away from the tentacles but did not get far, they were being impaled in the back even as they tried to shimmer away.

"Wyatt get your family out of the cages," Kara said.

Wyatt swiped his hand and the cages unlocked all of the captors stepped out. Piper blew up several demons, Paige threw fireballs and energy balls back at them and phoebe used her bow. The demons numbers were dwindling, 75, 65, 50 to 20. Leo was using a knife he took off of one demon to kill others.

"Piper look out!" Leo said while throwing the knife and it hit the demon and he exploded right before he grabbed Piper.

"Thanks honey," Piper said as Paige was getting cornered by the 3 demons that broke crystals," Dragon statue!" Paige said and a dragon statue orbed in front of Paige, then she touched it and it came to life, easily taking out the creatures the red mist made and then turned to dust.

"Nice one Paige," Phoebe said while shooting her bow and Three Phoenix arrows came out and killed 2 demons that were advancing on her. One shimmed in behind her and she turned around quickly hearing him.

"Look out Phoebe," Paige said.

"Blow yourself up," Phoebe said while eyeing down a demon and he formed a fire ball and blew himself up. Phoebe turned and continued firing.

"Nice one Phoebe," Paige said.

"Why are there powers working so well?" Evil Wyatt said.

"I don't know, maybe they had time to recuperate, or it's the connection thing," Tolan said.

"God I hate my family," Evil Wyatt said.

Piper was moving forward towards Tolan." Piper get back," Leo said causing her to turn around and did what he said noticing how far she was from the rest of them. Kara was slicing and dicing her way towards Piper using not just her main power but her fist as well. 45 shadow-dells came out of the arches behind Tolan.

"It's about time, Kill Chris and Kara now," Evil Wyatt said.

The shadow-dells growled at the Mirror and then looked at each other." Do it," Shondes said and they started running forward. Most if not all the demons were dead and the family now stood together? Kara saw the shadow-dells and put her hand out but nothing happened.

"Dammit! Everyone get back," Kara said.

"Kara freeze them," Piper said.

"I still can't orb," Paige said.

"Kara," Phoebe said.

"I can't," Kara replied and looked at the ground in front of her and used her main power. 40 silver rods shot into the ground and then pulled up a huge long chuck of earth leaving a deep trench. The shadow-dells started to jump over the trench.

"Wyatt now!" Kara yelled as Wyatt used both hands and raised them up. A huge wall of lava rose up as the shadow-dells leapt.

"Oh, my god," Phoebe said.

Bodies of inflame shadow-dells landed in front of them, thrashing and dying as the lava wall went down. Shondes now came in view as he leaped over the deep trench and hit Kara in the chest with his head. Kara went flying back while her metal tentacles tried to kill him but just went right through him. She hit the wall hard and was out cold.

"Kara!" Paige yelled and ran to heal Kara but was impaled by Shondes's spikes in the shoulder and leg which caused her to pass out.

"No," Phoebe yelled and ran for Paige but was struck hard by a huge claw that put a deep cut in her chest and she went down holding her chest. Piper was trying to blast Shondes but it just went threw him, which got his attention.

"I told you not to kill them yet!" Evil Wyatt yelled and Tolan gives a look to the mirror.

"I have had enough of you," Tolan said and breaks the mirror and then grabs his head in pain, but recovers." Not so strong anymore are you. kill them all." He said to the shadow-dells

Leo runs to Piper but is hit hard in the back by a spike that goes all the way through and Wyatt tries to orb Leo but it does not work. Chris is holding Wyatt tight and both are yelling for their dad. "Leo!" Piper yelled and starts to run to him but Shondes steps in front of her. Piper begins to back up to the edge of the trench whileTolan slams his staff and a rope comes out of the mist. It raps around Piper's waist and pulls her over the edge.

"Mommy!" Chris cried and tries to run out of the shield but Wyatt holds him back.

"Wait Chris, no," Wyatt said.

Shondes looks back and sees the damage he caused and then focuses on the boys. Wyatt orbs a sword to him and lowers his shield." Brave little boy."

"Stay away from us," Wyatt said shaking.

"This want hurt at least not for long," Shondes said.

Wyatt lets go of the sword and it is now hovering in mid air. Using his hands to control it he starts attacking Shondes. Wyatt and Shondes are too busy to notice Kara waking and Chris running to the edge of the trench. "Mommy-mommy," Chris yelled.

Chris peeks over the ledge and sees Piper barely hanging on, with lava flowing below her." Chris get back!" She yelled.

"Hold on mommy I help you up," He said as he grabbed Piper's one wrist with both his little hands and started pulling, but she was not budging.

"Chris honey you need to get back and run!" Piper said starting to cry.

Shondes was able to get a hit on Wyatt knocking him out, and noticed Chris by the ledge. He walked over quietly while Tolan grabbed his head again and his vision was blurred.

"This will be fun," Shondes said.

"Dammit get out of me!" Tolan said holding his head.

Piper was losing her grip and sweating from the heat of the lava." Peanut, I'm losing my grip honey you need to let go, I love you," She said as she saw Shondes's head above Chris.

"No mommy come on try," Chris said as tears came down his face.

"Chris look out!" Piper yelled as Shondes knocked Chris with his head and Chris fell over the edge. But Piper grabbed him with one arm while her other one was losing its grip even more."Mommy!" Chris cried while trying to climb up her arm.

Kara was standing now but she was still dazed. Red and Green arches rose out of the ground, and Jade and Mirth Alda came out of them. Seth was the first and saw Shondes. He pulled out a collar that had red small lights going around it and was not closed completely. He through it at Shondes and the collar locked into place around his neck. A black arch rose up and pulled Shondes through as he clawed the ground to fight back. He went through the arch and it closed.

"No!" Tolan yelled as he tried to focus.

"Heal them now!" Kara said and started running towards the trench hearing Chris screaming and turned into a Phoenix. Piper looked at her son and the ledge.

"I love you peanut, now hold on," Piper said and with all her might, through Chris over herself and she lost her grip, Chris landed on the edge of the trench and rolled away from it as Piper started falling.

"No mommy," Chris cried as he saw a Phoenix dive down into the trench."Kara," He said smiling.

"Kara dove down and saw Piper falling fast towards the lava. She put her wings in tight to gain speed as Piper's clothes started to burn and she began turning red, screaming from the pain. Kara grabbed her by the waist and made a hard turn up. Seth was done healing everyone using a needle plunged into their chest. "Ouch," Phoebe said looking at the needle.

"Sorry, it's the only way we can heal. At first I didn't think it would work," Seth said as he pulled out the needle.

"Hay sis," Paige said.

"Hay ya yourself," Phoebe said and looks around and saw Leo, Wyatt and Chris getting up and running over to them, except Leo who ran to the ledge and hesitantly looked over. "Piper," Leo said and dropped to his knees.

They all were looking at the Phoenix as it landed hard and rolled a little. Kara turned back into herself and Seth ran over to her.

"Why does she get all the good stuff?" Jade Member asks.

Paige ran to Piper and began healing her burns." It's OK Piper, you're going to be OK," She said.

"Chris," Piper said as her voice cracked.

"Hi mommy," Chris said as he hugged her.

Piper jerked while she was shaking but let him hug her even though it was physically painful. Wyatt followed suit while Leo pulled them off. "Come on boys she needs to be healed first," Leo said.

Paige was struggling to heal her as Piper was losing consciousness." It's taking too long, I don't know if she can hang on," Paige cried.

Seth plunged the needle into Piper's chest she arched her back and let out a cry. The syringe contents emptied and Piper started healing faster. "Thank god," Phoebe said.

Kara stood up and walked over to Seth." It took you long enough," She said.

"Sorry, and what about him?" Seth asks while pointing at Tolan.

Tolan finally got his balance and could now see everything clearly."No!" He yelled and pulled out his tablet but Piper who was now standing blew it up.

"Where are you going?" Piper yelled and the tablet blew up into little pieces.

"Apparently nowhere," Tolan said and closed his eyes.

Kara's metal spikes came out of her again. Wyatt orbed Tolan in front of them.

"Look like our orbing is back," Paige said.

The metal spikes thrust forward and impaled Tolan. One in both legs and in both arms and then lifted him off the ground." OK guys the rest is yours," Kara said.

The 3 sisters took a deep breath and pulled on their powers. Piper raised her hands Paige orbed a statue and Phoebe summoned her bow. All at once, they unleashed on him and he caught on fire, appendages were being blown off and finally a Japanese dragon swallowed him whole. Tolan let out a horrifying scream and then was gone.

"We so need a long vacation," Piper said.

"Tell me about it," Phoebe said.

"Thanks Seth," Kara said while walking over to him.

"Don't mention it, Looks like your back," Seth replied.

"Yeah but I'm a little nicer, we have some catching up to do," Kara said and grabs Seth by the back of the neck and gives him a long deep kiss.

"Get a room," Phoebe said.

"Let's go home and thanks' guys," Piper said.

"No problem and I think are war just got a little easier, thanks to you guys," Mirth Member said.

"What about the portal?" Seth asks.

"We will deal with it tomorrow," Kara replied as Red and Green arches rise up and both Jade and Mirth Alda go through. The rest orb away and Kara with Seth go through the arch that he created.

To be continued…


	10. Get thee to a portal

A/N:

Sorry for how long this took to update but I am in the process of moving. Thanks for the reviews.

My new site is up and the url is in my profile.

Chapter 10

Get thee to a portal

Episode 9.10

Seth and Kara are sitting on the couch, snuggled up to each other.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Seth asks.

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I feel like the old Kara but there is a lot of new me as well."

"I like the new you"

"Yeah me too"

"You definitely seem a little nicer, except when you fight but that's okay I like to watch you fight"

"Are you saying I was detestable?"

"Now that sounds like the old Kara"

"It seems I have a larger vocabulary, I wonder where I got that from?" Kara asks and turns to face him and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I used to hate it when you used big words that I didn't understand, but it was one of the many things that made me fall in love with you"

"I'm still trying to understand that one, you seem so warm and inviting and I feel so hard and cold"

"You had your reasons and you were not that way all the time. Like last night"

"Aren't you nervous that you might get impaled?"

"No, you would never hurt me and sometimes it helps," he replied and Kara stopped kissing him for the moment and gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean helps?"

"Let's just say it's like 50 fingers moving all over my body"

"Yeah that's just a little weird"

"Not for me it isn't" Seth said and they both get up and go to the bedroom in her home.

Piper was asleep when Chris came into her room and started trying to open her eyelids.

"Mourning peanut," Piper said as she opened her eyes.

"Morning mommy, are you awake?"

"I am now." Piper replied while Chris struggles to get on the bed for a moment and then she helps him up.

"Daddy's making breakfast."

"Oh, he is, is he?"

"Wyatt is helping."

Well then we should go down and help too or I could just tickle you," Piper said and rolls Chris on his back and tickles him on the stomach.

"Mommy - Mommy stop it mommy," Chris said through giggles. "Daddy help."

"Hay, are you telling on me?"

Leo comes running into the room with Wyatt behind him. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Mommy's tickling me."

"Sorry honey," Piper said noticing the panic look on Leo's face.

"You scared me half to death," Leo said.

"Me next," Wyatt said and jumps on the bed and Piper tickles him too, both children are laughing hard while Leo smiles.

Meanwhile at Phoebe's apartment her and Coop are sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning beautiful," Coop said while kissing her.

"Morning handsome."

"Hay, you have a tummy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

No...no I'm just saying you're starting to show a little, you know because of the baby," Coop replied as Phoebe gets up and walks over to the mirror looking at herself.

"No...I'm...I'm getting fat," She said and started crying as she lifts up her shirt to show her little protruding belly. She tries to suck it in but it does not move and when she exhales the button off her pajama bottoms pops off.

"Looks like someone needs maternity clothes."

"How can you love me, my clothes are even rebelling against me. Oh god I can't even see my feet," She said as she continues to cry and Coop walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"You look amazing," Coop said.

"Really, do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too, and I want some ice cream."

"Okay, I will see what we have in the fridge."

"No, I want Ben & Jerry's peanut butter with strawberry and a pickle, I don't know why I want the pickle... it sounds...disgusting but I want it."

"I'll be right back," Coop replied and under his breath said I think this is what Leo meant by hormones. Coop harts out and Phoebe looks on the floor.

"Now where's my dam button."

At Paige's apartment she is hanging pictures up in the nursery, Henry enters the room.

"Hay you shouldn't be doing that," Henry said while rushing over to her.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of hanging a picture?"

"No, I just think because - your."

"Well maybe I should just go to bed and lay there until I give birth."

"That's not what I meant, I just mean you should."

"Wait I know, you could just put a feeding tube in me and then I wouldn't have to do anything."

"Paige honey, its okay you can hang the pictures."

"Oh I don't know I could strain myself on that 1 pound picture frame."

"Paige I'm sorry I just love you and I worry OK, I'm sorry."

"I know I think my hormones are going out of whack."

"Yeah, definitely."

"I won a roast beef sandwich, with jelly and peanut butter, yeah that sounds good. Could you make it for me?"

"Sure I might have to go to the store I'll be back soon."

"And a pickle," Paige said as Henry was heading out.

"Okay honey I love you," Henry replied as he left.

"Why the hell do I want a pickle?" Paige said while wrinkling her nose.

Paige, Piper and Phoebe are eating outside at a table at a restaurant.

"God I'm exhausted," Phoebe said while leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, maternity shopping can be quite a drain," Piper replied.

"It's also depressing," Paige chimed in.

"I don't understand why they can't make sexier maternity clothes," Phoebe said.

"Probably because at some point you would just look like something from cops," Piper said.

"Are you just walked away from a shotgun wedding," Paige said.

"Ha-ha, has anyone seen Kara?" Phoebe asks.

"No, I haven't seen her since the cavern," Piper said while taking a drink of tea.

"I hope she's okay, you know having all those spikes coming out off your back has to be a little bit of a shocker," Paige said.

"You have to admit it was one cool power," Phoebe said.

"And a little scary, I mean I know that Alda has more power than us and if it wasn't for her we would be dead," Piper said.

"They need to find the portal first, before she can leave so hopefully we have some time with her," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, she is definitely my favorite charge and Chris would be devastated if she did not say goodbye," Paige said.

"OK, change of subject, what is going on with your powers Piper?" Phoebe asks concerned.

"I don't know - I just don't know," Piper replied.

"I know it's because you're so guilty about something," Phoebe said.

"It's about Billy isn't it?" Paige asks.

"I thought we talked about your empathy power," Piper replied while tilting her head.

"I can't just turn it off and you can't keep hiding from what you feel," Phoebe said.

"I'm not hiding," Piper said while looking down.

"Piper if you bite your lower lip any harder you're going to make it bleed," Paige said.

"I'll get over it don't worry," Piper said while putting her phone away in her purse.

"That's the problem you bottle things up until they explode I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, we're just worried about you," Phoebe said.

"We'll quit it you guys are pregnant now and you don't need the stress. I'm fine really," Piper said and gets up and goes to her car and then leaves.

"Should we go after her?" Paige asks.

"No she'll just run away from us again. Maybe she will open up to Leo," Phoebe replied.

"I hope so because it makes me nervous when her powers on the fritz," Paige said.

"Me too, but the last thing I want to do is put more pressure on her," Phoebe said.

"Well I have to get back to work, there are papers to file an office supplies to steal, Love you," Paige said.

"Love you too, and you better be joking about the stealing part," Phoebe said.

"Obviously," Paige said and gets up to leave.

Later that afternoon Piper is in the kitchen making snacks for the kids. Wyatt is sitting on the kitchen barstool drinking juice.

"Did I do good mommy?" Wyatt asks.

"What do you mean Wyatt?" Piper asks.

"With Kara and the lava," Wyatt replied.

"You sure did honey that was very brave of you, here you go," Piper said and hands him a sandwich.

"Could you cut the ends off?"

"Oh sorry honey I forgot," Piper said as Leo and Chris come into the kitchen.

"Hay Wyatt do you want to help us with the truck today?" Leo asks as he got some water.

"Yes, can I use my tool belt you got me?" Wyatt asks.

"Well somebody's got to have the tools," Leo said.

"Can I stay with mommy and help her make cookies?" Chris asks while struggling to get on the bar stool.

"I would love that peanut," Piper said as she helped him up.

"I want what Wyatt has," Chris said.

"Gees Chris do you have to eat everything I eat?" Wyatt asks.

"It's a term of endearment honey," Piper said.

"What does en - ender- endearment mean?" Wyatt asks.

"It means he likes you and looks up to you," Kara said as she walked in.

Chris jumped off the stool and ran towards Kara who was entering the kitchen. "Kara – Kara." he said and gives Kara a hug as she picks him up.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence," Piper said while smiling.

"That would be a term of sarcasm, hey I have this thing attached to me do you know what it is?" Kara asks.

"I'm not a thing, I'm Chris."

"Oh, god it talks," Kara said while sitting him on the kitchen island.

"Mommy said I did good with the lava," Wyatt said.

"Yes you did," Kara said as she padded him on the head.

"How long can you stay?" Leo asks.

"Until we find a portal, so I'm not sure," Kara replied.

"You're more than welcome to stay here until you find it," Piper said.

"Yeah I was thinking, you know in a way to celebrate. Maybe we can have a girl's night in, watch some movies make fun of Phoebe's and Paige's hormones," Kara replied while grabbing an apple off the counter. "And of course eat lots and lots of food."

"I would like that, I'll give them a call and we might not want to make fun of Paige too much considering she could orb us to a volcano," Piper said.

"Good point," Kara said.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Chris asks.

"Looks that way," Kara replied.

"Good because I don't want you to go," Chris said and motions Kara that he wants down. Kara picks him off the kitchen island and puts him down.

"I know Chris we don't want her to go either, but she has another home," Leo said.

"But this is her home too, right mommy?" Chris asks.

"Absolutely," Piper replied.

"I'm sorry Chris, but there are some things I have to finish there," Kara said.

"NO, everyone leaves," Chris said and storms out of the kitchen crying.

"Chris wait," Piper said trying to stop him.

"Its okay mommy I will talk to him," Wyatt said and orbed away.

"I'm sorry Kara he just really likes you," Piper said.

"I know I like him too you know it's kind of weird, I feel really comfortable here more than I do at my real home," Kara said.

"That's a good thing. Will you be able to come back if the portal is closed?" Leo asks.

"I don't think so, in some ways I'm hoping he never finds it," Kara replied.

"Well to be honest, I hope he never finds it either," Piper said and gave her a hug.

"You know the old me would have gotten creeped out with hugs," Kara said.

"I'm just glad the old you showed up when we needed it," Leo said.

"Just out of curiosity, do you go through a lot of shirts you know because of your slice and dice thing?" Piper asks.

"Hay that's what Seth calls it but yes unfortunately," Kara replied.

"And what's up with the outfit you changed into, not that is wasn't a cool outfit, just curious?" Leo asks.

"I don't know I guess my shape shifting can change clothes," Kara replied.

"You're like a walking supper mall," Piper chimed in.

"Well I'm going to check on Chris and see if Wyatt once to start on the truck," Leo said and walks by and gives Piper a kiss on the cheek and then leaves the kitchen.

"Should I go and talk to him?" Kara asks.

"No, this is were Leo shines, you want a late lunch?" Piper asks.

"Well that's a ridiculous question," Kara replied.

At Bay Mirror Phoebe is sitting at her desk opening letters.

"Phoebe are you ok?" her Secretory asks.

Phoebe was crying while holding a letter. "She lost her cat."

"Okay, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay it's just my hormones."

"So when are you due?"

"Sometime in August."

"You will definitely bring her in so we all can see right?"

"Absolutely, if I don't cry myself to death first."

"It will be okay just make sure you have a lot of pickles on hand."

"What is it with the pickles?"

"I don't know, I think I went through 10 jars when I was pregnant with my son."

"I have to call Coop, we need more pickles."

"Well I will get your article to the editors."

"Okay thanks."

The secretary leaves and shuts the door and Phoebe looks at the letter again. "Poor cat," she said and went into a premonition.

A gray cat is rubbing up against a woman's leg who is tied up in a chair. A man pushes the cat away.

"Don't do that she's mine," a man said and polls out a knife and starts making small cuts in the woman's skin. The woman tries to scream but she is gagged and Phoebe never sees her face or the man's.

End of premonition:

Phoebe gasps for air. "The hell with the cat poor woman."

Later that day Piper, Paige and Phoebe are in the attic looking over the book.

"So you never saw their faces?" Piper asks.

"That doesn't really give us much to go on," Paige said.

"Why don't you just tell me to save the Titanic, because I'm not feeling enough pressure," Phoebe said.

"Sorry honey, it's just we have been looking for over 2 hours and we haven't found anything," Piper said.

"There goes our girl's night in," Paige said.

"I hope that was the hormones Paige, because that woman was being cut over and over again," Piper said.

"I'm sure it was Phoebe, and she didn't mean it, right Paige?" Piper asks.

"Hormones right sorry," Paige said.

Leo and Kara come into the attic and Leo shuts the door. "How is it going?" Kara asks.

All three sisters look up a little angry. "We might just want to be quiet," Leo suggested.

"That just might be a good idea," Piper said.

"Hormones," Kara whispered to Leo.

"Hormones and just – Piper," Leo whispered back.

"Got it," Kara said and sits down on the couch while Leo tentatively walks towards the book.

"Phoebe do you think you can try to get the premonition again?" Piper asks.

"I can try," Phoebe asks and walks over to the letter on the table and then the lights go out leaving the room completely darkened.

"OK, who didn't pay the bill?" Paige asks.

"I paid the bill, Okay where is everybody?" Piper asks as she started filling around.

Everyone answers in unison "here."

"Well that was helpful," Phoebe said.

"I know the lights went out but shouldn't there be some light coming through the window, why is it pitch black in here?" Paige asks.

"Because it's some big evil plan," Phoebe said.

"No its fine, Leo see if you can find the door," Piper replied.

"Whoa watch it somebody just got to third base," Kara said.

"Sorry," Paige said.

"Ewe," Piper said and there was a loud bang. "What was that? What's going on?"

"Oh keep your thong on, I just tripped," Kara said.

"I don't wear a thong," Piper said.

"Oh, sorry I thought it was Phoebe who said that," Kara said.

"Hay," Phoebe said.

"I found the door," Leo said.

"That ain't no doorknob Leo," Kara said and the lights come on and Leo has his left hand on one of Kara's breast and she is on her knees.

"Leo!" Piper said.

"What?" Leo asks looking at Piper.

Kara slaps his hand down and stands up and walks over to the book. "This family is grabby."

"Oh god Kara I'm sorry, I didn't know - couldn't see it was firm," Leo said and closed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose.

"Really," Piper said while tilting her head.

"I'm going to go check on the boys," Leo said.

"That's another good idea," Piper said as Leo leaves the room.

"You know if Seth doesn't complete the job I can always come here for foreplay," Kara said.

"And I don't wear a thong," Phoebe said.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Paige asks.

"Well sometimes electricity does go out, I know it's a rarity and can sometimes be frightening but in the end it comes back on," Kara replied.

"Smart ass, I just think it was odd," Paige said.

"I can't believe he said they were firm right in front of me," Piper said and rolled her eyes.

"I can't take complete credit, their fake," Kara said.

"Wait you been here for a year with amnesia and had time to get a boob job?" Piper asks.

"What else was I going to do. Do you want to fill them?" Kara asks and turned towards the two sisters.

"No," Piper said.

"Guys I still think there's something going on," Paige said.

"How much does it cost anyway?" Phoebe asks.

"$3500 to $7500, mine were about 4000," Kara replied.

"That's not too bad," Phoebe said and starts to reach her hand over the book and in front of Piper.

"Phoebe," Piper said while slapping Phoebe's hand away.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this," Paige said and before anyone could answer her, a warlock blinked in and grabbed Paige and she was gone before anyone could react.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"Oh god what do we do?" Phoebe asks.

"Call a lost witch spell, now," Piper said.

Paige is tied to a chair and a gray cat rubs against her leg.

"Don't do that, she's mine," the warlock said.

"What do you want?" Paige asks.

"You'll see," he said and pulls out a knife and starts cutting a small gash in her shoulder. Paige screams.

Back at the manner all three women and Leo were in the center of the room with candles around them.

"Why the hell is it not working?" Piper asks.

"This is my fault, if my stupid premonition powers work right," Phoebe replied.

"It's not your fault Phoebe, it's the warlocks fault for taking her," Piper said.

"So what do we do now?" Kara asks.

"I'll go get Wyatt to see if he can sense her," Leo said and leaves the room as the long mirror in the attic starts to go misty and then an image appears on it.

"Guys, is that Paige?" Kara asks while pointing at the mirror.

Piper and Phoebe get up and walk over to the mirror.

"Oh, my god Paige," Phoebe said.

Paige was tied to a chair and the warlock was putting a gag on her.

"You bastard leave her alone," Piper said angrily.

"Is he doing this to the mirror, or is she?" Phoebe asks.

"I think it was the spell," Kara said.

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Piper said and starting pacing the room and saw Leo coming in with Wyatt but stopped him before he could come in any further.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Wyatt honey do you think you can try to find Aunt Paige?" Piper asks.

"I can try," Wyatt said and closed his eyes but then opened them looking sad.

"Its OK honey, why don't you go play with your brother," Piper said.

Phoebe and Kara can see the warlock cutting her again and Paige struggling to get free.

"Stop it!" Phoebe yelled and turned away.

Leo and Piper come in and Leo sees the mirror. "What is going on?"

"We don't know, but I am getting really pissed at the guy," Kara said.

"He must be blocking her ability to orb and for us to sense her," Phoebe said.

Paige is struggling hard against the orange ropes. "These are handy, now come on trigger dammit," he said and cuts her again this time a little deeper and she screams. "Maybe I need to get meaner. I'll be back."

The warlock leaves the room. Paige sees him walk away and closes her eyes trying to orb, but nothing happens. Back at the manner all four were staring at the mirror.

"What did he me trigger," Piper said.

"Hay what does chaosian mean?" Kara asks.

The others come over to the book. "It wasn't on this page before when I was looking at it," Piper replied.

"Grams?" Phoebe asks.

"Could be, what does it say?" Leo asks.

"Chaosian a powerful transformation that is triggered by extreme events. The power can only be used every 24 hours and the user goes into a coma for that time. The user must fight the trigger or die," Piper replied.

"What, Why the hell haven't we seen this before?" Phoebe asks.

"Who knows is that what he is trying to do get it to trigger. But she does not have that power," Piper replied.

"Maybe not yet, wait there's more," Phoebe said as she turned the page and read on. The top of the page there was triquetra simple.

"The power will wipe out evil within a 50 mile radius," Piper said.

"OK, so why would he want it to trigger, he standing right there?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, but we need to find a way to get to her. Phoebe call Coop and ask the elders about this chaosian thing," Piper said.

"Have you ever heard of it Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"No, but it sounds massive," Leo replied.

"Coop! Coop! We need you," Phoebe yelled and he harts into the room and sees the mirror.

"Paige! What is going on?" Coop asks.

"We need you to find out what chaosian means, go talk to the elders please," Phoebe replied.

"I'll be right back," Coop said and harted out.

"We need to find a way into the mirror," Piper said and starts turning the pages but it keeps flipping back to the chaosian power.

"Ok, we need to stay on this page," Phoebe said.

"Yeah I got that, don't worry honey we will get you back," Piper said and walked over to the mirror.

"What is that behind her?" Phoebe asks.

Behind Paige is a device that looks like a tower with a pointing top about 3 feet high and the center of it was glass glowing blue. There were wires connected to the chair Paige was in.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Piper replied as the warlock comes back with a bigger knife.

"This might get it to work. Maybe I should go around your belly," the Warlock said and Paige screams again trying to get free.

"No, please don't," Piper cried out while looking at the mirror.

"Piper we need to find a way to help her," Leo said.

"A potion maybe a potion will work come on Piper, Kara stay up here with Leo and look in the book," Phoebe said and leaves the room and grabs Piper on her way out.

"Wait I don't want to leave her," Piper said and pulled back.

"Piper honey I don't want to either, but we need to do something fast," Phoebe said as she pulled her back to her. Piper gives in and follows Phoebe out the door.

Piper and Phoebe are going down the stairs both are crying. "I swear if he hurts those babies I'm going to blow each one of his appendages off and keep him alive like that." The door bell rings and they both stop.

"You have to be kidding me," Phoebe said.

"Just let it go," Piper said and headed for the kitchen.

"Paige! are you in there?" Henry said from the door.

Phoebe stops and goes to the door and opens it. "Henry."

"Where is Paige, I feel like something is wrong?" Henry asks.

"Were going to get her back Henry, I promise," Phoebe said.

"What, Who took her?" Henry asks and walked in.

"A warlock, come into the kitchen ok Piper and I are making a potion that will take us to her," Phoebe replied.

"OK."

They hear a scream coming from upstairs and henry runs up the steps."Henry wait!" Phoebe yelled.

Henry runs into the attic and sees the mirror. "Paige, oh god what is he doing to her?" Henry asks as the warlock was cutting deep gashes into her stomach.

"He is trying to trigger something," Kara said.

"Henry why don't we go downstairs for a minute," Leo said.

"NO! Why isn't anyone helping her?" Henry yelled.

"Were trying, Wyatt can't sense her and the call a lost witch spell made this mirror thing happen," Leo said.

"Why can't she orb?" Henry asks.

"The rope around her is the same one Dan and the other's used on the girls a while back," Leo replied.

"I'm not leaving her," Henry said.

"I know this is hard henry but we need to think and we can't do that if you're losing it," Leo said.

"What if it was Piper?" Henry asks.

"I would be terrified, but I know that if I interfered with them, it would take longer for them to find her," Leo replied and grabs his arm. "Come on henry lets go downstairs and let them work Kara stay up here and see what you can find, tell us if anything else happens."

"Ok I will," Kara said.

Henry and Leo leave the room. Kara looks at the book and looks at the mirror ever few seconds. The warlock leaves again and Kara walks over to the mirror.

"I'm sorry Paige I wish I could help you," Kara said and looks at Paige's hands that were making odd motions. "Sign language, wait how do I know sign language, 1331 Prescott Street," Kara said and runs out of the room.

The warlock comes back and sees Paige doing something with her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" the warlock said and then slaps her across the face. "I'll keep you from doing that again." He grabs duck tape and raps her hands to the chair. "There stupid witch, your powers don't work anyway, the rope remember."

Kara runs into the kitchen. "1331 Prescott Street."

"What Kara?" Piper asks.

"That's across the street," Phoebe said.

"How do you know that?" Piper asks.

"She was doing sign language," Kara replied.

"Come on lets go," Piper said.

"Piper you don't even know what you're dealing with," Leo said.

"I don't care, were going," Piper said and Henry starts to run with them and Leo stops him.

"We can't were human, they can't focus on saving her and protecting us," Leo said.

"Hurry please," Henry said and all 3 girls run out of the house. Piper runs to the door and grabs the handle but is thrown back landing hard on the grass in the yard. Phoebe and Kara run to her.

"Piper are you OK?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, ouch it must be blocked," Piper replied and slowly gets up.

"I'll try a spell," Phoebe said but before she could say anything. 40 silver spikes broke through the door and then was ripped apart. They looked shocked and then looked at Kara as the spikes moved back into her body.

"OK, guess we don't need one," Piper said and all 3 run into the house.

"Be quiet, hopefully he doesn't know we are here," Phoebe whispered.

"I think she is in the basement," Kara said.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asks.

"Because that is where they always are," Piper said.

They find a door in the kitchen. "This must be it," Piper said and opens the door slowly and she can hear the warlock talking to Paige. Piper and the others make their way down softly.

"Hay you son of a bitch," Phoebe said.

"How did you," the warlock said.

"Here let me finish your sentence," Piper said and lifts her hands and flicks her wrist and the warlock falls back hard.

"Here's the period," Phoebe said and looks at him hard and he starts to sway after getting up.

"Take that knife and cut yourself until you blow up," Phoebe said and the warlock starts cutting himself over 100 times while screaming before he blew up. Phoebe then grabbed the knife and cut Paige out of the ropes.

"Come on honey let's get you home," Piper said.

"Coop!" Phoebe yelled and he harts in.

"Take her to the elders for healing," Piper said and Coop picks up Paige and harts out. Kara walks over to the chair and looks at the devise.

"What about this thing?" Kara asks.

"Grab it, we might need to destroy it after we find out what it is used for," Piper said.

Kara grabs the device. Phoebe looks back at where the warlock blew up. "Why did he look familiar?"

"I don't know but we need to get home and get ready for Paige when she gets home, in case there is something wrong," Piper said.

"OK, let's go," Phoebe said and they all leave the basement.

Later that evening all of them are in the living room. "How are you filling Paige?" Piper asks.

"I'm fine, just going to have nightmares for a while," Paige replied.

"Do you want me to come up with a spell to wipe your memory of it?" Phoebe said and all of the other say "NO" in unison.

"I'm just glad the little ones are OK. Did Coop find anything out about the chaosian thing?" Paige said.

"Not yet, but he is still waiting for them to get back to him," Phoebe said.

"Well I should probably head out," Kara said.

"What about our girl's night?" Paige asks.

"I thought after that, you would be too tired," Kara said.

"Are you crazy woman, I have been looking forward to this all day. So get your SpongeBob SquarePants pajamas on and let's have some fun," Paige said.

"Dammit I forgot to get the movies," Piper said.

"I can go get them for you," Henry said.

"There is probably something on TV we could watch and it's more of a gabfest anyway," Kara said.

"She's right, OK Leo do you mind putting the kids to bed while I get Paige some jams," Piper said.

"No problem," Leo said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait, why don't I take the boys with me so you guys can be as loud as you want," Henry said.

"Oh, that so sweet we are not watching any sad movies, I am to hormonal," Phoebe said.

"Yeah definitely," Kara said as Leo goes upstairs and gets the boys.

"Hi Uncle Henry," Chris said.

"Hi Chris," Henry said.

"Are we going to your house tonight uncle Henry?" Wyatt asks.

"You sure are," Henry said.

"Yes, he's got the PlayStation game we like to play Chris," Wyatt said and Chris claps his hands and runs over to Henry.

"Can we play Uncle Henry," Chris said.

"Yep," Henry replied.

"Not to late boys he needs to work in the morning," Piper said.

"That's OK, I took off so we can stay up late too," Henry said and both kids jump and down excited.

"Kara do you want to come play with us?" Chris asks.

"I'm going to play with your mommy. Wow that didn't sound that bad in my head," Kara replied.

"By Kara," Chris said and let's go and grabs Wyatt's hand and Henry's and they leave the house.

Later that night all four girls are in their pajamas watching TV.

"Okay ladies, what's it going to be?" Piper asks while looking at the TV Guide.

"I know just the thing," Kara said and grabbed the remote while Phoebe comes in with four bowls of ice cream.

"Tell me that is not a pickle," Paige asks.

"You know you want it," Phoebe said.

"Not on my ice cream," Paige said and moves it to the side of her bowl but Kara grabs it and eats it.

"What, You said you didn't want it and I will eat anything. Here we go," Kara said.

"What the hell is that?" Piper asks.

"That my friend is the shop erotic channel," Kara replied.

"That would kill someone," Phoebe said and almost choked on her ice cream.

"Have you had two kids?" Piper said.

"Gross," Paige said as the rest react in shock at the same time from what they were looking at.

"Did that thing just expand?" Kara asks.

"What happens if it gets stuck like that?" Paige asks.

"Well my ass is not taking you to the hospital," Piper said while taking a bite of ice cream.

"Look that one comes with a remote and you give it to your husband or boyfriend," Kara said.

"O my God, that thing would be going off constantly. Coop could never make up his mind when trying to find something to watch," Phoebe said.

"I think that's the point," Paige said.

"Why are they so damn colorful, you never see them and you know it still takes effort? I just want to lie there," Kara said.

"That's what Seth is for," Piper said.

"I can always call Leo, he's good with his hands," Kara said while laughing.

"Over my dead body," Piper replied as she was laughing as well.

All 4 continued laughing and ate their ice cream for hours. After everyone falls asleep except for Kara and she puts the spoons on Phoebe's face and then falls asleep smiling.


	11. Done to death by sisters tongue

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 11

Done to death by sisters tongue

Episode 9.11

It was afternoon and Piper and Phoebe walk through the front door of the manner.

"So what do you think about Sierra?" Phoebe asks referring to her unborn baby.

"I think it is a beautiful name," Piper replied.

"So, when are you going to have your next one?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another one yet and besides, having all of us hormonal may be too much for the men folk," Piper replied as both sisters walk into the solarium were Kara and the two boys are playing cards. There is a pile of cookies in the center of them.

"Hay Kara," Phoebe said.

"Hay guys," Kara said.

"Are you teaching them poker?" Piper asks.

"No, its go fish," Kara replied uneasy.

"I have a straight," Chris said while holding up is cards.

"No, you have a straight fish," Kara said.

"So do I," Wyatt said and held up his cards.

"Hay, how can both of you have Ace of harts," Kara said," Wait a minute," she said and picks Wyatt up by his legs and holds him upside down facing Piper.

"Hi mommy, you're upside down," Wyatt said.

"HI baby," Piper said as she leans to her side tilting her head.

Kara starts shaking him a little and cards fall out of his clothes. "I can't believe you cheated."

"Um Kara could you stop that before he hurls?" Piper asks and Kara gentle puts Wyatt down and grabs a cookie off the floor and walks over to Phoebe and Piper eating the cookie.

"Your know your just not quite right are you," Phoebe said.

"Hay I'm not the one who cheated," Kara said.

Piper looks at Kara's long sleeve shirt and sees a K of diamonds sticking out of it. "Really," Phoebe said as she pulled out the card.

"Any who, how was your day?" Kara asks after a moment of silence.

"Good, I got my entire baby shopping done," Phoebe replied.

"Oh honey it's never done," Piper chimed in and walks over to the boys and picks up the cookies.

"Hay that's my winnings mommy," Chris said with his hands on his hips.

"Peanut the house always wins, and I don't want you to spoil your appetite before dinner," Piper said.

"OK, I am going to play cars," Chris said and grabbed his blanket and goes to the toy chest and pulls out some toy cars. Phoebe, Kara and Piper leave the room.

Phoebe puts the shopping bags on the kitchen island table as Piper and Kara sit down on the chairs.

"I thought you were going to try to get him off the blanket this week," Phoebe said.

"I know, its just he loves it so much and I feel like I'm being a bad mommy taking it away from him," Piper said.

"No you're a bad mommy for taking his winnings," Kara said.

"Did you have a blanket Kara or did you rip it apart?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, amnesia remember," Kara replied.

"I thought you started remembering stuff," Piper asks.

"Yeah, like a few years not when I was a kid," Kara replied.

"OK, not to change the subject, but did Coop find anything out about the chaosian thing yet?" Piper asks.

"The elders don't know anything about it," Phoebe said.

"Hay let's give our surprised look," Kara said and faked a look.

"I swear sometimes I think you are related," Phoebe said as she looked at Piper.

Piper and Kara say at the same time "no were not", and then look at each other.

"Really," Phoebe said.

"Paige is looking at magic school to see if she can find anything," Piper said as she changed the subject.

"She just loves the whole mystery thing doesn't she?" Phoebe asks.

"Yap and I hope she doesn't bring the universe against us," Piper said.

"What?" Kara asks confused.

"She has a habit of finding stuff we don't want to find," Phoebe replied and burps and two transparent harts come out.

"I thought you were done with that?" Piper asks.

Kara pokes them and they pop. "Look I broke your heart."

"Why am I still doing that, how long did it happen with you Piper?" Phoebe asks as she looking at her belly.

"About a week," Piper replied.

"Did it ever happen in public?" Kara asks.

"At the bar once, I just told everyone I swallowed some soap," Piper replied.

"And they bought it?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, they were mostly drunk and got a good laugh out of it," Piper replied.

'Well no one can say this family is not entertaining," Kara said as Phoebe burps again and harts come out.

"Oh, I need some saltines," Phoebe said.

"What the hell are saltines?" Kara asks.

"Crackers," Piper replied.

"Then just say crackers for god sake," Kara said.

"Well sorry to be a party popper but I need to go," Phoebe said with a snort.

"OK, Love you," Piper said.

"Love you too guys and Kara I think you would make a great mom," Phoebe said as she was leaving.

"Thanks now get out of here before it gets all warm and fuzzy," Kara said.

At magic school Paige is looking through some books when Leo walks in. "Hay ya Paige."

"Hay ya Leo," Paige said and grabs a big book off the shelf and sits down.

"Did you find anything yet?" Leo asks.

"Nope nothing, nada, zilch..."

"I got it," Leo said.

"I don't understand its in the book of shadows but there is nothing here at all," Paige said.

"Well I'm sure something will turn up and you should be taking it easy you know."

"You've been talking to Henry haven't you?" Paige asks.

"No, I just think you should take a nap and relax, if it is something that is supposed to happen then it will happen," Leo said.

"I just like being prepared," Paige said.

"I know, and do you want to talk about what happened a week ago?" he asks.

"I'm fine it's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Actually this is the first time something like this has happened, they don't usually torture you guys like that and I'm worried," Leo said.

"I know Leo but they are demons," Paige said.

"I just remember waking up many of nights because of Piper's nightmares so if you need to talk I'm here, and you guys need to keep an eye out for each other okay."

"OK, we will," Paige said.

"Well I need to get to class, see you later and love you," Leo said.

"Love you too," she said and leaves while Paige puts the book back on the shelf but sees one labeled the fight within. She looks hard at it and then pulls it out and starts reading it.

Back at the manner Piper is cutting vegetables and Wyatt is playing with a deck of cards.

"What's it going to be mommy, what's it going to be," Wyatt said while holding out the card.

"Jack of spades," Piper said and Wyatt turns over the card and it is two of diamonds.

"Nope, try again."

"Three of hearts."

"Nope, you're not very good at this game," Wyatt said.

Leo walks in and gives Wyatt a kiss on the head. "Hi daddy," Wyatt said.

"Hi buddy and what game are you playing?" Leo asks.

"Guess the card, do you want to try?" Wyatt asks.

"Sure, OK, 5 of clubs," he said and Wyatt turns the card over and it is the five of clubs.

"Show off," Piper said with a snort.

"Good job daddy," Wyatt said.

"Thanks buddy, hay your brother needs help with his math, could you go give him a hand?"

"Yap, here mommy, you should practice," Wyatt said and handed her the cards.

"Everyone wants me to practice," Piper said as she took the cards.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Phoebe thinks I should practice my bubble thing," Piper replied.

"I don't think it's a bad idea," Leo said.

"What am I going to practice it on, a rat?" Piper asks.

"It's a good start," Leo said as Paige orbed in.

"Speaking of rats," Piper said.

"Huh?" Paige asks.

"Nothing, so what's up missy Paige," Piper said and Paige puts a large book down on the kitchen island.

"The fight within, having issues are you?" Leo asks.

"Nooo, but I did find something interesting, it talks about a power that forces you to fight your inner mind," Paige replied.

"That doesn't sound like a very good power," Piper said.

"No it doesn't, but it sounds more like the aftereffects of using it. Remember what the book said that there was 24 hour cool down," Paige said.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with the trigger?"

"Well I'm thinking that whatever triggers it is what you are going to have to fight," Paige said.

"Why is everything so damn cryptic? Can't they just say hey, here's a new power here's how it works have fun," Piper said while getting some milk.

"Now wears a mystery in that?" Paige asks as Wyatt runs into the kitchen. "Mommy, mommy something's wrong with Chris."

Piper drops the milk on the floor and runs out with Leo and Paige and run into the solarium. Chris is hovering in midair with his eyes wide open and looks very frightened, there is a beam of light coming out of the floor and into the ceiling that is around him. Everyone is staring at him in shock and then Piper runs to him but is thrown back to the wall when she gets to the beam of light.

"Piper!" Leo yelled and runs to her.

"Paige orb him out now!" Piper said.

"Chris, it isn't working," Paige said with her hands out.

"Leave my son alone!" Piper yelled as Kara uses her power but when the silver spikes reach the light she gets zapped back and she is thrown to the wall. "Kara!" Paige yelled and ran to her while Kara gets up slowly.

"What's happening to him?" Kara asks.

"I don't know," Paige replied.

"Please god, no leave him alone!" Piper pleaded.

"Paige go to the elders now!" Leo ordered and Paige orbs out.

"Mommy mommy help me!" Chris screaming but is eyes are still wide open and he is not blinking.

"Hang on peanut, you're going to be OK," Piper said and Wyatt tries to orb him but nothing happens and he starts crying hard.

"Stop it; stop it he is just a child!" Leo yelled as the beam of light goes away and Chris falls to the floor, landing on his side. Piper runs to him and gently picks him up.

"Peanut baby you ok Paige! Get your butt down her now!" Piper said while holding Chris and Paige orbs in and goes to them. Chris has his eyes closed and is not moving.

"Chris buddy you need to wake up," Leo said while rubbing Chris's head as Paige puts her hands out and starts to heal him and he wakes up.

"Thank you god, are you OK peanut?" Piper asks as Chris rubs his eyes and looks around.

"Where is Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asks.

"What Chris?" Leo asks confused.

"She is at work honey, why?" Piper asks and Chris looks panicked and struggles to get out of Piper's arms. "No no no, she is hurt," Chris said.

"What Chris, how do you know that?" Paige asks.

"I saw her, a bad man, a bad man was hurting her," Chris replied crying.

"Honey you don't have premonitions, do you?" Piper asks looking at Leo.

"Help her! Please," Chris yelled.

"OK baby what did you see?" Piper asks.

"Lanky I what lanky," Chris asks and Wyatt orbs his blanket into Chris's hands. "There you go Chris."

"Dark room, and a thing," Chris said.

"What do you mean thing honey," Paige asks.

"I don't know it hums," Chris replied as Kara leaves the room.

"Chris I know this is hard but can you tell us what the man looked like," Leo asks.

"No, find Aunt Phoebe," Chris said while panicked and holding his blanket tight.

"Honey we are going to find her OK, Paige we need the book," Piper said and Paige orbs the book from the attic. Kara comes back into the room holding a mechanical device.

"Chris did it look like this?" Kara asks.

"Yes that's it," Chris replied.

"They are trying to trigger it," Leo said.

"Dammit! Sorry sweetie mommy didn't mean to say a bad word," Piper said.

"Let me try to sense her, I can't they're blocking it," Paige said.

"Leo take the boys to magic school and talk to the elders about Chris, Paige and Kara come with me," Piper said and Leo pick up Chris and Wyatt and orbs away.

"Call lost witch spell right," Paige said.

"Right," Piper said.

Phoebe is tied to a chair while two men are taking three-inch needles and putting them in her arms and legs 5 in total that are attached to a mechanical device.

"Stop, please stop Paige! Paige!" Phoebe screamed.

"They can't hear you so shut up," the demon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asks.

"You don't need to know," he replied.

"It's the chaosian thing isn't it?" Phoebe asks as her body shook as the demon walks over to the device and turns it on.

"How do you know about that?" the demon asks.

"What is it, maybe I can help," Phoebe replied.

"Right, stupid witch, like I would ever believe you," the demon said as the machine builds up its energy and then electricity goes through the wires attached to Phoebe and she screams in pain.

Back at the manner Piper is pacing and Paige doubles over in pain.

"They hurting her bad," Paige said through her teeth.

"God I wish there was something I could do, wait maybe there is we injected you guys to heal you right," Kara asks.

"Yeah, so," Piper replied.

"I remember there was a way to track Alda in my world," Kara said.

"So were not Alda," Piper said.

"I know but maybe the injection changed your DNA a little at least enough to track you. Paige has some Jade in her and that is just from the portal being open," Kara said.

"OK, but how is that going to help us in this world?" Paige asks.

"I don't know - I just don't know but let me call Seth," Kara replied and takes her cell phone out of her pocket and dials.

"God what is going on and what's happening to Chris?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, but it scared the hell out of me, did you see his face he looked so scared," Piper said with her eyes watering.

"I think we should call Coop," Paige said.

"Leo called me earlier and said he was with them in magic school talking to the elders," Piper said.

"He has to be so worried," Paige said as Kara hangs up and comes back to where they are standing. "He is on his way," Kara said as a red arch rises and Seth with Ileru walks out.

"Kara we might have a problem," Seth said.

"What?" Kara asks.

"The machine we use to track Alda is in are world and I don't think it will work here," Seth replied.

"Then orb it here," Piper said rushed.

"Alda tracking thing!" Paige said while closing her eyes and a wall orbs in that has little red and green balls on it with names and locations of over 200 Alda members. They are changing almost every second.

"I'm surprised that worked," Kara said.

"It must be because our worlds are connected through the portal," Seth said as Kara walks over to the machine and see's Phoebe's name flash on the red ball, she grabs it and holds it.

"I found her name but how do we make it stop moving like the others?" Kara asks as Ileru walks over and puts his hand on the ball, then moves it out and the others go dark. He then moves it to the center causing a screen to rise up and showing a map of the city.

"Do you guys know where this is?" Seth asks while pointing to a city block.

"Yeah, I drive past there on my way to the club," Piper replied.

"Then that is where she is," Ileru said as he lets go of the ball and it snaps back into place and the other balls light up again.

"Thank you Kara, OK we need to go," Piper said.

"Wait why is his name showing?" Ileru said and grabs the ball but it is grayed out, he moves it to the center and the screen comes back up. But the screen is fuzzy and could not be made out.

"Landrick, what the hell," Seth said.

"You told me he was dead," Kara said.

"Who's Landrick?" Piper asks.

"My father," Kara replied.

"I'm sorry," Piper said.

"Its OK, don't worry it's complicated, we need to get to Phoebe," Kara said.

"Paige can you orb us?" Piper asks.

"Sure but I think we should take some potions," Paige said.

"We don't have time, let's just go," Piper said and Kara, Paige orb away leaving Seth and Ileru in the attic.

"How is this possible?" Ileru asks.

"I don't know but we need to find him and find out what the hell he is doing here," Seth replied and he draws on his tablet and a red arch rises up and they both walk through.

In a dark room Phoebe is breathing hard in losing consciousness as two demons stand next to her.

"Please...stop...the baby," Phoebe pleaded.

"One less charmed one to worry about," the demon said and she gets electrocuted again and goes unconscious.

"It's not working, there must be another way to trigger it?" the other demon asks.

"He will be very disappointed if we don't get this to work."

Paige and the others orb in. Piper tries to freeze the room but it only freezes for a few seconds, and now the demons notice them.

"Piper try again," Paige said and Piper tries again but a chair in the corner explodes.

"Not now, please not now," Piper said panicked as her powers are off.

Kara uses her power but the Demon closest to Phoebe pulls out some kind of device and shoots a sound wave at Kara throwing her back to the wall.

"Kara, Piper blow them up," Paige said as she ran to Kara.

Piper sets her sights on the Demon closest to Phoebe and blows off his arm.

"Dam witch, you'll pay for that," the demon said in pain.

Piper tries again but freezes them but only for a few seconds. He forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at her. She tries to freeze it but it breaks through hitting her in the shoulder, causing her to hit the floor.

"Piper!" Paige yells and runs to Piper," Enough of this." Paige grabs Piper by the arm and helps her up.

"Now we just kill you all," the demon said as he throws the energy ball at Paige but she orbs it back to him and he blows up. Kara rushes the other demon and starts punching him in various spots on his body the force of her punches causes him to lift into the air and seem to hover as she continued to punch, within seconds the demon was heavily bleeding from his eyes, mouth and ears and was also unconscious.

"Ass hole," Kara said.

Paige looks over at Phoebe and does not look like she's breathing anymore. Another demon shimmers in and with a wave of his hand throws Paige to the wall.

"Paige!, Kara get to Phoebe," Piper yelled as Kara runs towards Phoebe but the demon uses another device that shoots out a net pinning Kara to the wall, periodically zapping her every time she tries to use her silver spikes to cut free.

"I have a problem here!" Kara said panicked as a demon focused on Piper.

"Get away from my sister!" Piper yelled as she flicks her wrist as the demon throws a fireball, the fireball hits her in the leg while her power blows up the demon. Piper sticks out her hand and puts a bubble around Phoebe. But she's losing consciousness so she rewinds time in the bubble and passes out. Paige wakes up and heals Piper then orbs the net off of Kara.

"Thanks, that thing was killing me, literally," Kara said as Piper runs over to Phoebe pulling out the needles and Phoebe starts to wake up.

"Piper," Phoebe said.

"You're okay baby girl Paige! We need some healing over here," Piper said as blood was all over Phoebe's body and Paige runs over and heals her and orb home.

All of them orb into the attic. Phoebe walks over to the book but stops halfway and puts her hand on her stomach.

"Phoebe are you okay honey?" Paige asks and then Phoebe turns around with a terrified look. "What happened to my baby?" Phoebe said as her protruding belly it was completely flat.

"Oh my god," Paige said.

"How did they get it?" Kara asks.

Piper put her hand to her chest and looked at her shaking hands.

"Piper did you use the bubble on me?" Phoebe asks while crying.

"I...I did not know what to do, you were dying," Piper replied crying.

"I don't understand," Kara said.

"I do, she rewind time too far and now I'm not pregnant anymore," Phoebe said through her teeth.

"I'm... Sorry, I am going to fix this," Piper said as she went to the book.

"It's okay honey, it's going to be okay," Paige said as she put her arms around Phoebe but she pushes her off and walked to the other end of the room.

"How Paige, she can't forward time she can only rewind it. Dammit Piper I told you to practice, why didn't you listen to me?" Phoebe said angrily.

"We will fix this," Piper said while her body was shaking," Leo Leo!"

Leo orbs in with Coop and he runs over to Phoebe and hugs her.

"Phoebe thank god your ok," Coop said.

"No I'm not, the baby's gone," Phoebe said and Coop backs up his eyes watering and notices her belly.

"What, how?" Coop asks.

"Ask Piper," Phoebe replied.

Piper walks over to Phoebe and tries to put her hand on her shoulder but Phoebe pushes her away. "Phoebe... Please, I'm sorry I'm so sorry," Piper said and Phoebe walks out of the room.

"I can't talk to you right now, I need to leave the room," Phoebe said as she left.

"What happened?" Coop asks while looking at Piper but she didn't say anything she just stared at the door with her hand over her mouth." Piper! What happened to our baby?"

"Coop go talk to Phoebe and we will fix this ok," Paige said and Coop hesitated for a moment and then left the room.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"Piper used her bubble to save Phoebe and she rewinds time too far, and now she's no longer pregnant," Paige replied.

"What Piper why did you do that?" Leo asks.

"Hay back it up, she didn't do it on purpose and there was a lot going on. She was almost unconscious," Kara said getting anger.

"It doesn't matter... it's still my fault," Piper said and sat down.

"I'm sorry honey, I know it's not your fault but you need to fix this," Leo said.

"How like she said I can't forward time," Piper said while crying hard.

"I don't know, I will go check with the elders you look in the book okay," Leo said and kissed her on her head and orbs away. Paige sits down next to Piper and puts her arm around her.

"It will be okay, I promise," Paige said.

Phoebe is on the bed rocking back and forth while Coop has his arms around her.

"Were going to get her back, we are going to get our little girl back," Coop said.

"How could she do this, she knows her powers are not working right and she did it anyway," Phoebe said still crying.

"What do you mean her powers aren't working right?" Coop asks as he pulled away.

"She has been bottling up her emotions lately and you know how our powers work, if our emotions our screwed up then so are our powers," Phoebe replied and Coop stands with an angry expression. "I'll be right back." He said and leaves the room almost slamming the door.

Coop comes into the room and walks over to Piper.

"Coop don't," Paige said.

"Don't what, she killed are baby because she won't open up to anyone, because she is so stubborn," Coop said almost yelling.

"Please...I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Piper said.

"Then you should have dealt with your emotions Piper, your sisters depend upon you when it comes to vanquishing demons," Coop said as Paige stands up and is now anger with him.

"Stop it! Just stop it, she didn't mean it!" Paige yelled.

"I don't care if she meant it or not, it was our first child and now she is gone," Coop said crying and left the room slamming the door.

"Something's not right here," Kara said.

"What Kara?" Paige said while pacing.

"I know we are all on edge, but it shouldn't be that much?" Kara said.

"I killed her...I killed," Piper said while putting her hands to her face.

"Piper you didn't kill her, now get to the book and see if we can fix it," Paige said as she took Piper by the arm and pulls her to the book.

Down in the underworld a demon appears in front of a man who is in black with a hood, his one arm looks slightly deformed and he has something attached to his back that looks like a person but is very deformed but only half of its body is showing.

"It did not trigger," one demon said.

"What about the other?" Bladeking asks.

"The minute they orbed in they were infected, and it should start infecting everyone around them," the demon replied.

"Good, since it doesn't seem to be a physical trigger then maybe it will be an emotional one," Bladeking said.

"How did you know she would rewind time too far?"

"Oh, that way madness lies."

Back at the manner Paige, Kara and Phoebe are looking at the book when Leo orbs in.

"How is she," Leo asks.

"Not good, she thinks she killed the baby Leo," Paige said.

"I talked to the elders and she may have," Leo said with watering eyes.

"What, Are you saying there is no way to fix this?" Paige asks panicked.

"They are still checking," Leo said.

"What about Chris?" Paige asks.

"They think it was a onetime thing, he does not have the power of premonitions and they said the power was unusual," Leo replied.

"What does that mean?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but we need to fix Phoebe right now," Leo replied and walks over to Piper and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Leo what did you find out?" Piper asks.

"They are still looking into it, just keep looking ok," Leo replied.

"Leo what...if we can't," Piper said.

"Don't worry and I still think something is not right with how everyone is reacting," Kara said.

"Kara, Phoebe has wanted that baby for a very long time, so of course she is upset," Leo said and leaves the room.

"Leo!" Paige said while looking at Piper.

Piper just stared at him and then broke down going to the floor with her knees to her chest.

"I would give my own life to bring her back," Piper said.

"Honey don't say that, I'm sorry for what I said but we need to stay strong for Phoebe," Paige said and Leo walks into the room and sees Piper on the floor.

"Piper, get off the floor we need to get my baby back," Phoebe said as she walked over to the book and Piper gets up and has a numb look to her.

"Phoebe please she didn't mean it," Leo said.

"You have your children Leo, all I wanted was my little girl so don't tell me to calm down," Phoebe yelled.

"Ok, something is off dammit, can't you guys tell?" Kara asks.

"No, and stay out of this Kara you're not part of this family," Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe I now you are upset but Kara was the only reason we found you," Paige said.

"And what Paige! Come and destroy my life thanks for the rescue," Phoebe yelled as she nudged Piper out of the way and opened the book.

"Phoebe," Piper said.

"Don't Piper just don't, if you're not going to get your emotions in check then you can't help us, so just leave," Phoebe said and Piper did not reply and left the room with her head down, Leo followed.

"Fine, if you don't think anything is going on then I will find out myself," Kara said and draws on her tablet and a green arch rises up and she walks through it.

"Phoebe please don't be so hard on Piper she didn't mean it," Paige said.

"Dammit Paige just help me pleas," Phoebe said crying.

Kara comes through the portal at her apartment and sees Seth looking at a map of the city.

"Seth something is really wrong," Kara said.

"Why what happened?"

"Piper accidentally rewinds time to far on Phoebe and now she is not pregnant anymore," Kara replied.

"Oh my god," Seth said.

"But I think they are overemotional," Kara said.

"Isn't that expected, considering Phoebe just lost her baby?"

"I've known them for almost a year and they are close, very close and I would think Phoebe would understand more. She is yelling at Piper and so is Coop."

"Well what do you think is going on?" Seth asks.

"A spell," Kara replied.

"Then wouldn't it effect you," Seth said.

"No, I think its because I'm mostly Alda now, and they were ready for us."

"What do you mean, ready?" Seth asks.

"They used stuff on me that affected my power," Kara said.

"What how is that possible?"

"I don't know but we need to get this spell off of them and fast," Kara replied.

Back at the manner Piper is sitting on the bed rocking back and forth, crying hard. Leo comes in.

"Piper, honey you need to be strong right now, this isn't helping," Leo said.

"I can't she hates me," Piper said.

"Piper she doesn't hate you now get up and help them," Leo said angrily.

"Leo please don't yell at me," Piper said crying.

"Being in here is like turning your back on her," Leo said while pacing and clinching his fist.

"Ple...se Leo stop."

"No, Piper get up and snap out of if," Leo said and grabbed her and pulls her out of the room.

"Leo, you're hurting me," Piper said.

"Not as bad as Phoebe his hurting right now," Leo said as he pulled her into the attic as Coop harts in.

"Leo get her out of here!" Phoebe said.

"NO! She is going to help you," Leo said and almost threw Piper onto the ground in the middle of the room.

"I don't want her help she caused this," Phoebe said and Paige runs to Piper who is on her knees looking at the floor.

"Piper are you ok?" Paige asks and Piper turns away shaking her head slightly.

"Don't worry about her Paige, she has her kids," Phoebe said.

"Stop it, can't you guys see your killing her!" Paige yelled.

"Well it would be fair considering she killed our baby," Coop said and Leo walks over to Piper and grabs her by the arm and pulls her up aggressively.

"Get up Piper!" Leo said.

"Jesus Leo you're hurting her," Paige said.

"She could never feel the pain we are right now," Coop said.

"Kara is right something is really wrong," Paige said worried.

"Fuck Kara, she could have stopped it," Phoebe yelled.

"How phoebe she tried to save you and almost died in the process," Paige said.

"If something is wrong then why isn't it affecting you?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not directly affected by the events," Paige replied.

"Right whatever," Phoebe said and slams the book.

"What do we do now?" Coop asks.

"I don't know, I couldn't find anything in the book," Phoebe said.

"I will check with the elders again," Leo said and orbed away as Piper was in a daze.

"I hate you Piper, I wish you died and not Prue she always practiced her powers and she would have never done that," Phoebe said and left the room.

"Phoebe!" Paige said and put her hand over her mouth.

Piper did not move nor did she take her eyes off the floor.

"She's right, your worthless Piper just go die," Coop said and left the room.

"Piper, look at me, look at me, they didn't mean it something is wrong," Paige said.

Piper did not move as the room froze and a man with wings materialized into the room. His figure could not be made out as he was mostly mode of white light and approach Piper who was not frozen.

"Piper, Piper look at me," the archangel said while lifting her head and Piper raises her head and sees the figure in front for. His wingspan is 6 feet and he stands almost 7 feet high.

"Who are you?" Piper asks.

"It does not matter who I am, what matters is the choice I'm going to give you."

"What I don't understand?"

"A way to bring Phoebe's baby back."

"How?"

"An exchange," he replied.

"What?" she asks and notices that Paige is frozen.

"I am here to fulfill a favor," he said.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she is fine, now please I do not have much time."

"What do you mean favor?"

"I can bring her baby back but it will cost you yours," he replied while looking at her stomach.

"What, I'm not," Piper said while looking at her stomach.

"You are but only a week," he said and Piper stepped away even further until she fell on the couch.

"How can you ask me to do this?"

"I'm not the one asking," he replied.

"What the hell is that opposed to mean?"

"It's the favor from someone in the future, now what is your choice?"

Piper put her hands to her head." How can I make that kind of a choice?"

"You didn't even know you are pregnant, so technically it should not matter," he said.

"How can you say that?" she asks.

"I know this is hard but the guilt will kill you and destroy this family, if the baby is not given back,"

Piper pauses for a moment and pats her belly. "I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry, ok do it," she said and took a deep breath.

The Archangel lifts his hand toward her belly; he has three lines on his palm one of them fades away and Piper's stomach glows. "It is done."

"What about everything that was said?" Piper asks.

"That is a spell you guys are under, something is interfering with your emotions, once you get rid of the spell everything will be back to normal."

"Not for me it won't."

"Unfortunately no and I would suggest you do not tell them about our encounter. It will only put guilt onto Phoebe," he said.

"I understand," Piper said crying and the Archangel gets ready to leave.

"There is one thing you will still have a daughter just not the way you expect," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see before the night is over," he replied and materializes away and the room unfreezes. Paige moves and sees Piper is sitting on the couch.

"How did you get over there?" Paige asks.

"In this tween time, this darkest hour we call upon this sacred power. Three together standalone Command the unseen to be shown. In innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our newfound eyes," Piper said and black smoke comes out of Piper and Paige, Phoebe runs into the room.

"Oh my god Piper...I am so sorry for what I said, please," Phoebe said as she hugged Piper and then belly that is now showing again. "Look, she's back," Piper said crying.

"How?" Phoebe asks as she looked at her belly.

"I did a spell," Piper replied and looked away.

"What I thought the spell you said just got read of the infection or something we were under?" Paige asks.

"It must have fixed everything," Piper replied.

"Thank you Piper and I am really sorry about what I said," Phoebe said.

"Its ok honey we were all under a dam spell," Piper said and Coop and Leo orbed in, Leo ran to Piper and hugged her crying.

"Forgive me Piper, I didn't me to hurt you," Leo said.

"I know Leo and I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too."

Coop walked over slowly looking at Phoebe's belly." She's back," Coop said looking at her belly.

"Yap Piper fixed everything," Phoebe said.

"Piper I," Coop said.

"Its ok Coop, I just need some rest," Piper said and leaves the attic.

"Man that was bad, I don't think we ever said those kind of things to each other," Paige said.

"I know I really need to make up to Piper and Kara, oh god where is Kara?" Phoebe asks crying.

A green arch rises up and Kara with Seth walks through. "Ok, I don't know much about magic, but you guys are under a sp..."

"Spell, we know Kara and it is all taken care of, look," Phoebe said and pointed to her belly.

"Ok, what happened?" Kara asks.

"Long story but I need to go home and see Henry," Paige said and walks over to Phoebe and hugs her.

"I love you," Phoebe said.

"I love you too."

Phoebe walks over to Kara." Kara you will always be a part of this family."

"I don't know you guys are kind of psycho," Kara said with a snort.

"Hay," Phoebe said and laughs as a green ball of light comes into the attic and forms into a man.

"Landrick?" Kara asks stunned and everyone backs up.

"I'll go get Piper," Leo said and leaves the room.

"Wait I know this, its a soul message," Kara said.

"That's right," Seth said.

"I thought we already got one from him," Kara said.

"It wasn't him it was Tolan, remember he projected it and tricked us into getting the book," Seth said.

"Dammit even when he is dead he is a pain in the ass," Kara said and Landrick steps forward and he is transparent.

"What is a soul message?" Paige asks.

"When an Edom dies we can send our soul to deliver a message to one person before moving on," Landrick replied.

"What is an Edom?" Paige asks.

"Elder," he replied as Piper enters the room with Leo.

"Ok, what is going on and how did you get here?" Kara asks.

"The portal allowed me to find you but I don't have much time so listen carefully. Kara you are not my legitimate daughter," He said.

"What?" Kara asks shocked.

"I found you in front of a portal when you were 5 and before I could push you back through it closed."

"I don't..." Kara said and was cut off by Landrick.

"Please Kara let me finish. I was going to turn you over to the authorities but I noticed something was odd about you. So I ran some test and found out you had the dormant gene."

"Landrick," Kara tried to cut in.

"Please Kara, so I injected you with the elixir and you started showing Jade powers very early, I wanted you to lead Jade when I died. But it looks like you surpassed even my hopes."

"Wait your glad about all of this?" Kara asks angrily.

"Yes, not all of it, I'm not proud of what I have done. But it is time for you to know your real name," Landrick replied and pulls out a bracelet and shows it to Kara and she looks at it and steps back.

"It can't be," Kara said and Paige looks at the bracelet and puts her hand over her mouth.

"What does it say?" Phoebe asks.

"Melinda Halliwell 1329 Prescott Street," Paige replied.

"Wait how come I don't remember?" Kara asks.

"I wiped your memory for the first 5 years of your life to make the transference easier," he replied.

"You son of a bitch," Kara said.

"I'm sorry Kara, I did love you I never said it but I did."

"Get away from me," Kara said crying and Landrick lowers his head and disappears.

"Oh my god your Piper's daughter," Phoebe said and everyone is looking at Piper who is standing there in shock.

"Its not possible," Piper said crying and shaking her head.

"Piper honey why is it not possible?" Leo asks.

"I am not pregnant," Piper replied.

"That doesn't mean you won't be," Paige said.

"Wait that means you're from the future but how?" Phoebe asks.

"Alda is 20 years ahead of you, are you ok Kara?" Seth asks.

"No, I just figured out who I was and now I'm someone else," Kara replied.

"I know this is hard but we will figure it out, I'm actually really happy, because you are so cool," Paige said.

"Thanks Paige but I don't think I can breathe right now," Kara said.

"Wait he said you were five when he found you, so does that mean I lose you?" Piper asks as she put her hand over her chest.

"You didn't lose her honey she is right there," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, in her 20s Phoebe," Piper said.

"Well when she turns five we won't let her out of our site," Paige said.

"Which means she doesn't get pulled through the portal and doesn't help kill the Avedon and doesn't help you kill Tolan, because she would have never became Kara Jade Oseeth," Seth said.

"I can't deal with this I need some air," Piper said and runs out of the room.

"Leo go after her please, she is wrecked right now from everything that happened today, I don't want her to have a panic attack," Phoebe said.

"Come here honey," Paige said," Would you like us to keep calling you Kara or Melinda?"

"No offense but Kara please," Kara replied.

Piper is sitting on a lawn chair outside the manner and Leo orbs in. "Piper?"

"I'm sorry Leo did you hear what she said, she leaves us when she is 5, we lose her when she is 5," Piper said.

"She is right there honey."

"You don't understand she can't be."

"Piper what are you not telling me?" Leo asks.

"Nothing its just I'm scared," Piper replied.

"I know so am I but we need to get some rest before we do anything ok," Leo said.

Leo hugs her and they orb away.

Everyone goes home except Kara who falls asleep on the couch as the boys are back in there room. Chris orbs down next to Kara and climbs in next to her with his blanket and falls asleep.

To be continued…


	12. The answers the thing

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 12

The answers the thing

Episode 12

It was morning and Piper is standing in the basement alone and pacing the room.

"Okay, I don't know your name or what is going on. But I need some answers," she said while looking up at the ceiling. The archangel comes out of the shadows.

"Don't we all," he said and Piper turned around startled.

"How can Kara be my daughter?" she asks.

"Why couldn't she be?" he asks.

"Don't be cryptic, I hate cryptic," she replied.

"I am not the elders, watch your tongue," he said.

"I'm sorry -I just don't understand and I'm scared," Piper said.

"It has been over 600 years since an Archangel has talked to a human," he said.

"What does that have to do with Kara?"

"Nothing, but everything to do with you," he replied.

"What?"

"Your bosses, the elders have put you through hell and back, all for the greater good and the best of intentions."

"Please, I thought you took my daughter to save Phoebe's?" She asks.

"I wouldn't be here the second time if I didn't respect you as a human. You're stronger than what you think."

"Okay, thank you I guess but right now I'm ready to have a breakdown."

"Then we should get to it."

"How can she be my daughter?" Piper asks.

"I only removed her out at the time period in which I was in; there is nothing to say that you can't get pregnant again."

"Wait are you saying that all I have to do is get pregnant and that saves my daughter?"

"Yes, how's that for not cryptic," he replied.

"What about the favors, you said something about a favor?"

"That unfortunately is for me to know and not you. But know this there is a reason for the alliance between you and Alda," he replied.

"What alliance?"

"Your daughter is still Kara Jade Oseeth, leader of Alda and their power will be needed at some point in your future."

"So all of this was for a reason?"

"Not all of it, some of it was out of jealousy."

"What?"

"Just because they are elders does not mean they are incapable of sin and you of all people should know that," he replied.

"Gideon!" Piper said through her teeth.

"Is only one but there are more and there will be a showdown between you. Get to know your daughter and try to get her to remember before she went through the portal the first time. This will give you some answers," he said.

"But if I keep her from going into the portal the first time won't that disrupt everything that happen now?"

"Yes, so unfortunately in the process of saving her you lose her when she is five."

"I can't do that; I can't lose one of my children."

"You were willing to do so to save your sisters," he said.

"That was different I didn't know her."

"I promise, that when she leaves at five the older one will come to fill the void."

"It still would be hard," Piper said.

"It will be brutal, but you will survive it."

"Do you know anything about my future about our future you know my families?" Piper asks.

"I know you're past your present and your future."

"Was Tolan telling the truth that he just projected everything?"

"Tolan was a master of manipulation, so it could be or could not be true. Have faith Piper, you are not or will never be abandoned. You were born in his hand and only you can walk out of it."

"Maybe if the elders can keep their noses out of it," Piper said.

"Do not confuse the elders with me or my boss. We are not the same."

"Thank you, for coming when I ask and I'm sorry I was rude," Piper said and took in a deep breath.

"Not a problem and good luck, for this is our last meeting," he said and steps back into the shadows and disappears.

Upstairs Kara walks into the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris." Are you my sister?" he said while looking up at her.

"It seems that way," Kara replied.

"Cool," Wyatt said.

"Thanks," Kara said and smiled.

"But you didn't come out of mommy's belly," Chris said while pressing his lips together.

"The stork brought me," Kara said.

"That's not true Kara," Wyatt said while laughing.

"In this family, are you sure about that," Kara said and Piper walks into the kitchen from the basement door.

"Hi," Piper said nervously.

"Mommy did a stork bring Kara?" Chris asks.

"Huh?" Piper asks.

"Never mind, so this is awkward," Kara said.

"A little, but it wouldn't be the first time one of my kids came from the future," Piper said while grabbing some coffee.

"Yeah I'm noticing a trend," Kara said.

"Tell me about it." Piper said as Phoebe orbs into the kitchen with Paige.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Paige said while holding her stomach.

"Good old morning sickness," Piper said while smiling.

"I'm glad to see you're all up, where is Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"Magic school, he's going to find a substitute so we can figure this out," Piper replied.

"Wow Paige you're really showing now," Kara said while looking at Paige's belly.

"Yap, just three more months and they pop out," Paige said.

"What you mean pop out?" Chris asks while patting her belly.

"Born, sorry honey I mean born," Paige replied.

"OK, Kara you can share my room," Chris said.

"Umm, I..," Kara said.

"Chris Honey why don't you and your brother go watch cartoons for a little while okay?" Piper asks.

"Okay, come on Wyatt," Chris said and Wyatt and him leave the kitchen.

"Sorry honey he's just excited, he has a baby sister," Piper said.

"I'm 26, let's see him explain that at school," Kara said.

"Oh you come here," Phoebe said and gives Kara a hug.

"You guys are taking this really, really well," Paige said and Kara stands near the kitchen island.

"Have you talked to Seth?" Piper asks.

"Nope, I think he's very uncomfortable and doesn't really know what to do," Kara replied.

"It will be okay, we'll figure it out," Phoebe said as a silver spike starts coming out of Kara's back and at first no one notices as it starts poking around at some of the appliances.

"So, Missy Paige how is the nursery coming?" Piper asks.

"It's done, now just waiting for these two little fetuses to come out," Paige said while the silver spike tips splits into three parts and grabs hold of the toaster.

"Oh my god Kara, what is it doing?" Phoebe asks stunned.

"What is what doing?" Kara asks.

"Your power, I think it's eating the toaster," Phoebe said as Kara stands up quickly and turned around.

"I don't know, it's never done that before," Kara said and the silver spike bites off piece after piece until finally the toaster is completely gone.

"What the hell, I just bought that," Piper said.

"Sorry," Kara replied.

"It's okay I just don't know why it did that," Piper said.

"It was hungry, how can it be hungry?" Paige asks.

"Maybe Seth can help with this," Kara replied.

"Yeah well he better, I need my appliances," Piper said smiling.

"It kind of makes sense considering you eat junk food all the time, I guess it falls in line with your power eating junk," Phoebe said laughing.

"Let's just hope it's not a carnivore," Paige said while wrinkling her nose.

"That's just not right," Piper said as the silver spike goes back into Kara's body.

"I'm so going to need therapy, well I am going to get dressed," Kara said and gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"Piper, I really want you to know how sorry I am for what I said, I love you so much," Phoebe said as her eyes water.

"I know honey, it was a spell remember and I love you too," Piper said.

"It's been a very hectic couple of months. I think we've dealt with more stuff in two weeks than we have in the last five years," Paige said.

"I agree and have something to talk to you guys about," Piper said.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"Well let's just say we need to find out what happened to her and how she got in the portal the first time," Piper replied.

"But we can't stop it from happening Piper, I'm sorry I can't even imagine what you are going through right now," Paige said.

"I'll be okay, she's right there so I know she's okay," Piper said.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Paige asks.

"A showdown," Piper replied.

"What another one. Why do they call it the ultimate battle if there's going to be more?" Phoebe asks.

"Unfortunately this one isn't going to be against the underworld," Piper replied.

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"I'm not real sure yet, but I think it's going to be with some elders," Piper replied.

"Piper are you saying were going to have to fight elders," Phoebe said nervously.

"Potentially at least a few of them anyway," Piper said and someone orbs into the kitchen.

"Kevin, is that you?" Paige asks.

"Hi sorry I didn't mean to scare or you," Kevin replied.

"You haven't aged a bit," Piper said.

"Perk I guess," he replied.

"Why are you here?" Paige asks.

"I want you to know I'm on your side," Kevin replied.

"Well that's good to know, but what exactly are you talking about," Piper asks.

"Where is Kara?" Kevin asks.

"Getting dressed why?" Piper asks.

"They're coming for her," Kevin replied.

"Who's coming for her?" Paige asks.

"Some other elders, they know what she did," Kevin replied.

"What are you talking about she did nothing wrong?" Piper asks angrily.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she killed Dan," Kevin replied.

"What?" Piper asks.

"It wasn't her fault; it was her power that did it and she's not exactly in complete control yet," Kevin said.

"So what are they going to do?" Phoebe asks scared.

"I'm not sure; because I am such a new Elder they are keeping me out of the loop. But they forgot about my little power," Kevin replied.

"You can see the future," Phoebe said.

"Yep, that's the one," Kevin said.

"We need to warn Kara," Piper said as Chris runs into the kitchen.

"Mommy there are men here in robes, like him," Chris said while pointing at Kevin.

"Oh my god, where is Kara?" Piper asks.

"She's with them, are they going to put her back in your belly?" Chris asks.

"No honey, you need to orb to magic school and get your father, where's your brother?" Piper asks rushed.

"In the living room," Chris replied.

"Wyatt, Wyatt!" Piper yelled and he orbs into the kitchen.

"Yes mom," Wyatt said.

"Take your brother to magic school and get your father to come down okay," Piper said and Wyatt and Chris orb away." Come on," she said and they all left the kitchen. Kara is in the middle of ten elders in a circle. The three sisters and Kevin run in.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asks.

"Kara has broken the rules," Mordan replied.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Kara asks.

"We know what you did," Mordan replied.

"Well good for you, because I have no idea what you're talking about," Kara said.

"Kara honey please and she didn't do it was her power that did," Piper said scared.

"Do what?" Kara asks.

"Killed a mortal," Mordan replied while stepping closer.

"Dan, wait wasn't that the guy attacking Piper?" Kara asks confused.

"It does not matter he was mortal and you used your powers on him," Mordan replied.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asks.

"The only thing we can, she does not belong here," Mordan said.

"You don't understand she does so back off and don't touch her!" Piper said angrily and Mordan walks over to Piper with his eyes narrowed.

"I know for a long time you have been allowed to be disrespectful to us. But that is going to stop now, so I which suggest you watch your tongue," Mordan said.

"And I would suggest you watch your step," Piper said in his face.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered as Leo orbs in and Mordan gives him a hard look.

"What is going on?" Leo asks confused.

"They're going to do something to Kara," Piper replied.

"What, why?" Leo asks.

"She killed a mortal, and you of all people should know something about that," Mordan said as he walked away from Piper.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"She killed Dan, but it wasn't her fault she was just protecting herself and Piper," Phoebe said.

"That is irrelevant," Mordan said and stands with the other elders and they all put their hands out.

"Wait!" Piper yelled panicked.

"Okay someone please tell me what's going on, because they look really intent on doing something?" Kara asks scared and bright white light shoots out of the Elder's hands, but before it could hit Kara her power kicks in and the silver spikes form a dome around her. The white streams of light hit the steel ball but caused no damage. Inside Kara's outfit is changing into her fighting attire and her pupils start to turn green.

Flashback

Five-year-old Melinda is playing with Wyatt and Chris in the park when her ball goes into the woods. Before her brothers could stop her she ran after it. Once inside the woods a portal opened in front of her and so did a man wearing gold and white robes.

"I'm not opposed to talk to strangers," Melinda said scared.

"Your mother and father have broken too many rules," the unknown man said.

The unknown man pushes Malinda through the portal and it closes, he then orbs away. 12 year old Wyatt and 10 1/2 year old Chris run into the woods but Melinda is gone.

End of flashback

"Please stop! Please," Piper said as Phoebe and Paige tried to hold her back.

They put their hands down and noticed that the large metal sphere is unharmed and begin to back up. The metal sphere begins to unravel itself revealing Kara Jade Oseeth. The 50 metal spikes start to move around her body as the tips split into three parts creating a mouth with steel teeth. The tips jerked around looking at Kara then back to the elders, awaiting her orders.

"You killed Dan," Mordan said nervously.

"I am not of your world, I am not of your rules and I am not prone to please thee with my answer," Kara replied as the silver spikes shoot-out from around her stopping only inches from the 10 elders. The spikes were opening and closing their steel mouths making hissing noises.

"You don't know what you're doing," Mordan said.

"My name is Kara Jade Oseeth, leader of Alda and I warn you elders tread lightly," Kara said.

"This isn't over," Mordan said.

"If you interfere with this family again our attack in any way, I will bring all of Alda upon you," Kara said and the elders say nothing and orb away. Kara's outfit changes back into what she was wearing before, a T-shirt and jeans. Her power also goes back into her.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks.

"What?" Kara replied.

"Wait don't you remember?" Paige asks confused.

"Remember what, why were those elders here and what do they mean I did something?" Kara asks.

"I don't understand whenever you used your power before you remember using it," Phoebe replied.

"I used my power?" Kara asks.

"Yeah honey and you made some big enemies," Piper replied.

"Perfect, just perfect," Kara said.

"He said you killed Dan," Piper said.

"Remember it wasn't her fault, and I think this has something to do with you and Leo more than anything," Kevin said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"You broke too many rules," Kara said puzzled.

"What?" Piper asks.

"I had a flashback before everything went blank. I was in the woods in the portal opened there was a man in robes but I never saw his face," Kara replied.

"My God, are you saying an elder pushed you through the portal?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, I really don't know. I just remember playing with my brothers in the park and my ball went into the woods," Kara replied.

"You remember Wyatt and Chris?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah I do," Kara replied.

"Well that's a start," Leo said and gave her a hug.

"Kevin, what do we do now?" Piper asks.

"Well my guess is they go lick their wounds so to speak. Then they will start looking for other elders to join them, I will do the best I can to get some on our side and Kara you need to find a portal home in case we need Alda," Kevin said.

"Okay, but I don't like the fact that I just lost my memory when I used my power," Kara said.

"I know neither do I, it could have something to do with how your power functions," Kevin said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"It seems to work independently from her, like it has a mind of its own," Kevin replied.

"Kind of adds a whole new meaning to split personality," Kara said.

"Yeah I guess it does. Check the book of shadows and see if there is a way for her to keep her memory when she uses it," Kevin said.

"The problem is with that Kevin, is magic doesn't work on her real well," Phoebe said.

"I know but look anyway, and talked to Seth he might have some answers," Keven said and orbs away and Piper walks over to Kara.

"Are you sure you're okay, you're not hurt anywhere?" Piper asks while looking over Kara.

"No mom I'm fine," Kara replied shocked.

"Did you just call me mom?" Piper asks crying.

"Yeah, sorry it just happened," Kara replied.

"Don't be sorry honey you have no idea how happy you made me," Piper said and hugged her.

Up in elder realm 10 elders are talking.

"She's too powerful," Mordan said.

"What are we going to do?" Arnlew asks.

"I don't know yet," Morden said.

"I might be able to help you with that," a man said as he walked up behind them and the elders turn around to see a man wearing a long black robe and a hood. He has a beard and mustache and his left arm is deformed looking more like a raptors armed then human. On his back is a humanlike organism but has no torso.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Mordan said.

"Irrelevant, but I can help you with your power problem," Bladeking replied.

"Are you a demon?" Arnlew asks.

"No."

"Then how can you help us?" Mordan asks.

"I just can," Bladeking replied and pulls out a gun looking object and fires it at one of the elders. The Elder tries to block it with his power but it just goes right through hitting him and killing him instantly.

"How?" Mordan asks.

"All you need to know is that I can kill all of you, but unfortunately I cannot interfere with the timeline too much, it will be noticed," Bladeking replied.

"You're from the future?" Mordan asks.

"Yes and we have a war to plan," Bladeking replied.

Somewhere in the desert outside of California a woman drops out of the air landing on her back. "Ouch, dammit I really need to get that fix...ed," the woman said and dogged out of the way of a large metal case." You could have waited 10 minutes!" she said and the woman opens the case and starts pushing buttons on a panel inside of it. The case shakes and then starts to form a small metal building. She then walks inside and the building goes invisible.

Back at the manner Kara and all three sisters are sitting around the table. "I'm starting to remember what happened with the elders," Kara said.

"Maybe there was some kind of delay," Paige said.

"This isn't your fault Kara," Piper said.

"She's right," Phoebe said.

"Honey you need to call Seth because one, we need to find the portal and 2nd we need to find out why your power is eating my appliances," Piper said smiling.

"But if we close the portal after I go through it, then I can't come back," Kara said.

"I'm sure there is a way for us to fix that, but Piper is right we don't know what the elders are going to do," Paige said.

"Maybe we should get the magical community to help us?" Phoebe asks.

"No, after what happened with Billy and them choosing her side, I want nothing to do with them," Piper replied.

"Piper they were used and tricked," Phoebe said.

"I don't care, no," Piper said.

"Stubborn," Paige said.

"Pissed," Piper said.

"Okay, I will call Seth before heads start rolling," Kara said and gets up and leaves the room.

"You don't think Wyatt is in any danger do you?" Paige asks.

"No, I think this is more about Piper and Leo than anything else," Phoebe replied.

"Don't forget Phoebe you broke some rules too," Piper said.

"How, according to older Wyatt the elders said it would not be a forbidden love with Coop?" Phoebe asks.

"That doesn't mean they won't change their mind," Paige said.

"Thanks, that helped," Phoebe said.

"No I think Paige is right, Mordan seemed to be really eyeing Leo down," Piper said.

"Does Leo know him?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, he used to be a whitelighter until he was promoted," Piper replied.

"Why would he be upset with Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"Because he fell in love with one of his charges and the elders broke them up," Leo said as he walked in.

"Leo," Piper said and he walked up to her.

"Hi honey," Leo said and kissed her on the cheek before sitting next to her.

"So this is a case of jealousy," Paige said.

"Yeah, I think so," Leo said.

"I thought they were passed all that, you know being an elder and all," Phoebe said.

"They are still human and he never got over her. They made her forget him but did not wipe his memory of her," Leo said.

"That's horrible," Phoebe said.

"Well that seems to be the theme," Piper said.

"Piper not all the elders are like that, most of them wanted us to get married and were generally happy for us," Leo said.

"I know its just the ones who are not that I'm worried about," Piper said.

"We will be OK," Leo said.

"Where are the boy's?" Paige asks.

"Over at Victor's," Leo replied and Kara comes back into the living room looking very nervous.

"Okay I don't want to freak anyone out, but is this normal?" Kara asks and lifts her arm up and it is transparent.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said.

"What's happening?" Piper asks.

"It happened with Chris," Paige replied.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"It was getting close to his conception date and he started to disappear," Phoebe replied.

"A long story short, when you and Leo were stuck in the ghostly plane, Chris was going transparent and I don't mean in a metaphorical sense," Paige said.

"What do we do?" Piper asks.

"Something I thought I'd never have to say, you need to get busy," Phoebe replied.

"Are you saying that if they don't, you know I don't get born," Kara said and rolled her eyes.

"Know it will be fine all day have to do is go up stairs and do what they do best," Phoebe said smiling.

"I might have some performance issues," Leo said and everyone looks at Leo puzzled. "What, it is a lot of pressure."

Paige holds out her hand." Viagra!" a bottle of pills orb into her hand," There that should take care of it."

"No, no la la la," Kara said with her hands over her ears.

"Well how do you think it happens Kara?" Piper asks while looking at Kara.

"You guys should go, you know before she completely disappears," Paige replied and Piper grabs the bottle out of Paige's hand and then grabs Leo's arm and they go upstairs.

"You know before I knew they were my parents, I thought it was cute and kind of blew off the screamer thing," Kara said.

"Screamer?" Paige asks.

"Yeah one of them is a screamer," Kara replied and lowered her head.

"God this family has issues," Phoebe said.

Upstairs Piper and Leo are in their bedroom rushing around. "Okay, start taking them off," Piper said and starts removing her clothes.

"Piper I'm feeling a lot of pressure," Leo said nervously.

"Oh for god sake Leo you just have to lay there, here take one of these," Piper said while throwing him on the bed.

"No, I don't need it," Leo said.

"Okay then why is it taking so long, normally you're up an adamant in no time," Piper said.

"I don't know - I just don't know," Leo said panicked.

"Please Leo just take one," Piper said and Leo takes the pill and takes off his clothes.

"Just give me a minute," Leo said.

"Well honey, not to rush you but we don't have a minute," Piper said and there is a loud bang downstairs.

"What was that?" Leo asks.

"You have to be kidding me," Piper said angrily.

"It's okay, we got it," Phoebe yelled from downstairs.

"What does she mean they got it?" Piper asks.

"We should go down," Leo replied.

"No, we need to do this now because I can't lose her again," Piper said.

"What do you mean again?" Leo asks as there is another loud bang.

"Dammit! It's okay, nothing to worry about," Phoebe yelled from downstairs.

"Please Leo we need to get this done," Piper said.

"Piper there is a demon attack downstairs."

"And Phoebe said she can handle it," Piper said and another loud bang.

"God you guys have the worst timing, energy ball!" Paige yelled from downstairs.

"Okay let's hurry I think I'm ready, wow that pill works fast," Leo said.

Downstairs Phoebe throws a punch knocking one of the demons out and then focuses on another using her power.

"Blow yourself up," Phoebe said and the demon produces a fireball and throws it at himself causing him to explode.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled and the energy ball that was flying towards Paige is sent back and the demon explodes.

"Hey look I'm not transparent anymore," Kara said smiling and a Demon punches Kara in the face and knocks her out then the demon explodes.

"Bastard!" Piper said with her hands out and she runs over to Kara.

"I think that was a new world record," Phoebe said smiling.

"Tell me about it, Paige can you heal her?" Piper asks and Paige goes over to Kara and heals her and she wakes up.

"Ouch, I wasn't even ready for that," Kara said.

"Is everyone okay?" Piper asks.

"Where is Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"He's not ready to come down yet, at least his lower half," Piper replied.

"Got it," Phoebe said and a red arch rose up and Seth comes through it.

"Is everything okay?" he asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm not transparent anymore," Kara said smiling.

"OK," Seth said confused.

"Long story," Piper said.

"Hay do you know why Kara's power eats metal?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, it needs the minerals from it. Jade member's powers were created using stones and gems, that's why it does that on occasion," Seth replied.

"Is there anything else I need to know, like to I eat small children," Kara said sarcastically.

"No why?" Seth asks.

"Just covering my bases," Kara replied.

"Is there a way to close the portal but still allow her to come through," Piper asks.

"Ileru is working on that right now, why?" Seth asks.

"Good, we might need Alda to help us fight some elders," Piper replied.

"Who did you piss off now Kara?" Seth asks.

"It wasn't my fault, they found out I killed Dan," Kara replied.

"Dammit!" Seth said.

"Seth?" Kara asks.

"I'm sorry Kara I was going to tell you but everything was happening to fast and I thought you couldn't handle it," Seth replied.

"Wait, you know?" Phoebe asks.

"It happened in are world once and it devastated her plus she was demoted to a tracker, that's how we met for the first time," he replied.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Kara said.

"I'm sorry Kara," Seth replied with his eyes watering.

"OK, but we have more pressing issues at hand. One we need to find a way of protecting Phoebe and Paige's baby's," Piper said.

"Piper we will be..," Phoebe said.

"No, I mean it Phoebe you guys are due in about three months and you don't need the stress. Plus if anything happened to your baby's I would lose it," Piper said.

"Piper you made it through two pregnancies and..," Paige said.

"I was invincible with Wyatt and barely survived Chris's birth remember," Piper said.

"OK, so what are you suggesting," Phoebe said.

"I think we should go to Alda once we find the portal and stay there until you guys give birth," Piper said.

"You can't be serious, what about my job and..," Phoebe said.

"Actually that is not a bad idea and aren't you on maternity leave?" Paige asks.

"Yes but," Phoebe started.

"No buts, at least there are no elders and we can see how Kara lived," Paige said.

"You just want to see the place," Phoebe said.

"That too, you can't say you're not curious?" Paige said.

"I will talk to Ileru and see how far he is on completing the tablet he is making," Seth said.

"Thanks Seth," Piper said.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asks coming down the stairs.

"It is now, see she is whole again," Piper replied and hugged him.

"I wouldn't go that far, I need some sleep," Kara said.

"I think we all do, we need are rest because something tells me its going to get crazy," Paige said.

To be continued…


	13. To sleep, perchance to eat

Chapter 13

To sleep, perchance to eat

Episode 13

A week has past and everyone was still trying to get use to the fact that Kara was Piper's daughter. Phoebe still felt awful for what she said but mostly tried to avoid the subject. The sisters decided to let things sink in and take it easy as they all sat in front of the TV with the boys sitting on the floor.

"Yum, chocolate," Phoebe said.

"Yum, whip cream," Piper chimed in.

"Yum, candy," Paige said.

"God this movie makes me so hungry," Phoebe said as she puts a bowl of popcorn on Paige's large stomach.

"Phoebe I'm not a TV tray," Paige said.

"But it works so well, look now Piper and I can get to the popcorn," Phoebe said while taking some popcorn out of the bowl.

"You know Phoebe you're not that far behind," Piper said while taking some popcorn.

"Aren't you excited, you're going to have a little girl?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, I just wish her 20 something wasn't in an apartment downtown," Piper replied.

"Wait your not glad she's here?" Paige asks puzzled.

"No that's not it, I just don't want to lose her when she is 6," Piper replied.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time to figure it out," Paige said.

"I hope because it's getting frustrating getting visits from my future kids," Piper said.

"Shirr mom," Chris said.

"I think we just got shushed," Piper said.

"You know he has your glare," Paige chimed in.

"He is only 4 and he does not," Piper said as Chris turns around and glare's at Piper.

"Shirr," Chris said as he glare's at her.

"See," Paige said.

"Oh I guess so," Piper said laughing.

"Have they ever seen Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory?" Paige asks in a whisper.

"Wyatt has but not Chris," Piper said whispering.

"What's up with the magic carpet ride in the middle of the movie?" Paige asks.

"Carpet ride?" Piper asks.

"I think she means boat ride," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah that is a little wonky," Piper said as Wyatt stands up and puts his hands on his hips.

"OK, if you can't keep it down ladies then go to the kitchen," Wyatt said.

"Ladies?" Piper said.

"Sorry honey we will keep it down," Paige said.

"Ok," Wyatt said and sat back down.

"That's a little bit of his father," Phoebe whispered.

Meanwhile outside of town in the desert stainless steel gleamed and reflected blinking lights that would only get blocked out by a dark figure walking past the steel walls. A woman in her 30s was moving about the small enclosure with purpose, putting small metal objects into bigger ones and would give a smile when they would click and snap into place. See through monitors hovered in the cool air that gave company to a continuous low hum. Pictures of Einstein, Isaac Newton, Gates and others not known to us yet hung over a steel table along with a Shakespeare quote in a small picture frame in the center of them all, "O God, I could be bounded in a nutshell, and count myself a king of infinite space—were it not that I have bad dreams." Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her long black leather coat had an odd shine to it almost looking plastic.

"Just a little more," the woman said gently as she put the liquid into a small container very carefully." Good done."

She took the blue glowing liquid and opened the inside of her cote. There was a holder for the 2 inch container and she slid it in gently while holding her breath. Once the container was in its place and secure she released her captured air and sighed. Blue lines traveled in all directions around her clothes making her look like a glowing circuit grid. "Are you ready?" the other woman asks standing in the corner but her features could not be made out.

"Dammit you scared me," the younger woman said.

"Sorry, we don't have much time before he attacks."

"I know, but I am ready." she said and the woman in the corner orbs away.

"God I wish they would knock."

Back and the manner Piper is putting the boys to bed.

"Mommy did you like the movie?" Chris asks.

"Yap, did you?" Piper asks.

"Yes, the boat was scary," Chris replied.

"I know but it was just a movie honey," Piper said.

"Good night mommy," Chris said.

"Good night peanut, I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too," Chris said as Piper gives him a kiss on the head and walks over to Wyatt's bed.

"Wyatt it's time to go to bed buddy," Piper said.

"I didn't think it was scary," Wyatt said.

"Right, then why did you cover your face," Piper said smiling.

"My eyes hurt," Wyatt said.

"Sure they did. Good night honey and I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too," Wyatt said and she gets up.

"Good night my brave boys," Piper said as she turns off the lights.

Phoebe wakes up on the grass that is made of a sugar mix in her pajamas," What the hell?' she said very confused.

"Phoebe is that you?" Paige asks running up to her.

"Yeah Paige," Phoebe replied.

"Hi and what the hell is going on?" Paige asks.

"Beats me," Piper said now standing next to them.

"OK, is this some kind of a sick joke," Kara's voice came from behind them and they all of them turn around and see Kara, but she looks like an Oompa Loompa.

"Kara?" Piper said laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kara asks.

"I think were in a dream," Phoebe said laughing.

"That are a really odd reality," Paige said.

"Why are you guys so tall?" Kara asks puzzled.

"Because your only 2 feet," Piper replied.

"What? Oh come on, wait why does this all look familiar are we in Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory?" Kara asks.

"You guessed it," Phoebe said and they all start walking to the chocolate bridge.

"Am I an Oompa Loompa?" Kara asks.

"Yap," Phoebe replied.

"OK we need to stop laughing at her," Paige said.

"Looks like you're trying real hard Paige," Kara said with her hands on her hips.

"I can't talk to you, you look ridiculous," Piper said.

"Well excuse me and can someone tell me what the hell we are doing here?" Kara asks as she walked on the bridge.

"I think we are in Wyatt's dream," Phoebe said.

"Wait why are you blaming Wyatt?" Piper asks.

"Because he is the only one with the power to do this," Phoebe replied.

"You don't know that, it could be one of us," Piper said.

"Nope its Wyatt," Paige said walking onto the bridge.

"Piper it's OK, I'm pretty sure we are safe," Phoebe said.

"Kara could you not eat the bridge," Piper said.

"Oh for god sake, its not like it's a load bearing beam or something and I eat when I'm nervous," Kara said.

"Wait wouldn't it be like eating his brain or something," Paige said.

"No, Paige that's disgusting," Phoebe said.

"Wyatt honey you need to wake up," Piper said as she looked up.

"Oh Piper you know how this works, I'm sure there is a reason that we are here and we just need to figure it out," Phoebe said as Kara is making a fist with both hands and closing her eyes hard causing her face to wrinkle.

"Kara are you lactose intolerant and do you need to go potty," Phoebe asks.

"No I was seeing if my powers work," Kara replied and started again.

"You know if this wasn't weird enough, it just got weirder," Piper said as she laughed at Kara.

"OK so what do we do besides looking like we are going to poo ourselves," Paige said and Kara stops and gives Paige a hard look. They walk off the bridge to the chocolate river.

"Look there is Mr. Wonka with the others," Piper said while pointing.

Willy Wonka and the others are now approaching them." Maybe he won't notice us," Paige whispered.

"Hello there not sure who you are but welcome all the same," Wonka said.

"He noticed," Phoebe said.

"Look father a little orange guy, I want one, I want one now," Veruca salt said.

"Oh I'll give you a little orange something," Kara said while eyeing her.

"Kara," Piper whispered.

"Come we have much time and not much to see, wait strike that," Wonka said.

"So how much for the little guy?" Mr. Salt asks.

"Hay, I'm not a guy," Kara said.

"They are not for sale," Wonka replied.

"Come on how much?" Mr. Salt asks again as he pulled out his wallet.

"Hard of hearing?" Wonka asks.

"Daddy I want one now," Veruca salt said.

"Listen you little brat..." Kara stated.

"Kara!" Piper said.

"You know in some countries that count's as prostitution Mr. John," Kara said as she looked up at him.

"That's interesting, now come everything here is edible, the flowers the trees and even the grass," Wonka said.

"The bridge," Paige said with a snort.

"Lets get away from the group before Kara kills one of them," Phoebe said.

"He tried to buy me," Kara said angrily.

"Honey it's a dream remember," Phoebe said.

"OK, so your son is trying to sale me," Kara said looking at Piper.

"First he is not and 2nd he is your older brother," Piper said.

"Guys, come on over here before we end up in some trash compactor or something," Paige said and walked over to the tree and Piper, Phoebe and Paige followed her while Kara is lagging behind.

"That kid keeps looking at me," Piper said while looking over at Mike Teavee nervously.

"Oh it's Mike T.V, he probably just wants to shoot ya," Phoebe said with a snort.

"That's not funny," Piper said and slaps Phoebe in the arm.

"Dammit!" Kara said from behind a tree.

"Kara are you OK?" Paige asks.

"Wow that went some place it shouldn't have," Kara replied," Might want to stay away from the flower stems."

"Ewe," Paige said.

"Stupid shoes, why do they have to be so pointy," Kara said while looking at her shoes.

"OK, change of subject. So we just have to go along with the flow and see if something pops up?" Piper asks.

"I think so," Phoebe replied.

"Well then let's flow," Paige said and walked away from the tree and they meet up with the others as Wonka is telling them about the Oompa Loompas.

"Oh, well then you know all about it and what a terrible country it is. Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce beasts. And the poor little Oompa Loompas were so small and helpless; they would get gobbled up right and left. A Wangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it. And so, I said, Come and live with me in peace and safety, away from all the Wangdoodles and Hornswogglers and Snozzwangers and rotten Vermicious Knids." Wonka said.

"He left out the slave labor part," Kara said with a snort.

"You shouldn't talk when you have chocolate in your mouth," Wonka said.

"I don't hav..," Kara said.

"Ok moving on," Wonka said and the others move forward with the sisters and Kara behind them.

"He just cut me off," Kara said.

"Yeah now there's only a foot of you," Piper said. "And would it kill you to blend in?" she said and they catch up to the rest.

"Mmmmm . . . this stuff is terrific," Augustus said as he drank from the chocolate river.

"Grandpa, look at Augustus," Charlie said.

"Don't worry, he can't drink it all," Grandpa Joe said as Kara walks over to Augustus.

"Oh, uh, Augustus, please, don't do that. My chocolate must never be touched by human hands. Plea- don't do that! Don't do that; you're contaminating my entire river. Please, I beg you, Augustus!" Wonka said and Kara give Augustus a little nudge and he falls in.

"Oops," Kara said and looks over at Wonka, "Cut me off."

"Kara what the he..," Phoebe said.

"Language," Piper said while covering Phoebe's mouth.

"What, it was opposed to happen anyway." Kara said.

"You're an odd one," Wonka said while looking at Kara.

"You have no idea," Paige said and Augustus is sucked up the tube.

"Look Kara its your chorus line," Phoebe said while pointing at the Oompa Loompas.

"Oh, I'm so not doing tha...," Kara tried to say but could fight invisible force that seems to be pulling her.

"And there she goes," Piper said smiling.

"OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DOO I'VE GOT A PERFECT PUZZLE FOR YOU OOMPA LOOMPA, DOOMPADAH DEE IF YOU ARE WISE YOU'LL LISTEN ME WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU GUZZLE DOWN SWEETS EATING AS MUCH AS AN ELEPHANT EATS WHAT ARE YOU AT GETTING TERRIBLY FAT WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL COME OF THAT I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF IT OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DAH IF YOU'RE NOT GREEDY YOU WILL GO FAR YOU WILL LIVE IN HAPPINESS TOO LIKE THE OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DO DOOMPADEE DOO," Kara sang and stops then comes back to the group.

"That was lovely," Paige said while laughing.

"Not a word, not a dam word," Kara said.

"Uhhhh . . . mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau. [Ladies and Gentlemen, now we are going for a great little boat trip," Wonka said.

"Time for the magic carpet ride," Paige said.

"Pardon?" Wonka asks.

"Nothing," Piper said while eyeing Paige and they all get on the boat. Kara is struggling to get on the seat, so Piper helps her up. "Here you go," she said as she lifted up Kara and put her on the seat next to her.

"I could have done it," Kara said.

"This should be fun," Phoebe said as Violet Beauregarde turns around in her seat chewing her gum and steering at Piper.

"Eyes front blueberry," Piper said," What, she turns into a blueberry," she continued while looking at Phoebe.

"Gee I wonder were Kara gets it from?" Phoebe asks as Kara and Piper give Phoebe a hard look while Violet Beauregarde turns back around as the boat begins to move.

"Hey, Daddy, I want a boat like this. A beautiful paddle boat, that's what I want," Veruca Salt said.

"Somebody's going to have a boat accident," Kara said.

"Wow, you're a mean Oompa Loompa," Piper said with a smile.

"No, just a smart as...Astroturf," Paige said while rolling her eyes.

"Well look at her hair who wouldn't be pissed," Phoebe said as the boat heads into the tunnel.

"Hang on, where are we going?" Mr. Salt asks.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there. Hey, Wonka, I want off!" Mr. Beauregarde said.

"Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way!" Wonka said.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Kara said.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that," Wonka said while pointing his hand to his ear.

"I don't like this ride, Daddy," Veruca Salt said.

"Faster!" Wonka said.

"Oh, I just had a flashback to the attic," Kara said.

"What?" Piper asks.

"When the lights went out, I got felt up by my dad," Kara replied and shivers.

"And your Aunt," Phoebe said.

"See how am I going to be right in the head?" Kara asks.

"Never," Paige replied.

"Did a chicken just get its head cut off?" Kara asks.

"Yap, oh look there's a snake eating something," Paige said.

"OK, I can see why this scared the crap out of my kids," Piper said.

"There's no earthly way of knowing," Wonka said.

"Oh good the little crazy song," Kara said.

"WHICH DIRECTION WE ARE GOING THERE'S NO KNOWING WHERE WE'RE ROWINGOR WHICH WAY THE RIVER'S FLOWING IS IT RAINING IS IT SNOWING IS A HURRICANE A-BLOWING Bleh! Not a speck of light is showing So the danger must be growing Are the fires of hell a glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? Yes! The danger must be growing For the rowers keep on rowing And they're certainly not showing Any signs that they are slowing!" Wonka said and then yelled Chaos.

"Okay," Phoebe said while tilting her head.

"See Disney top that," Paige said.

"Wonka, this has gone far enough!" Mr. Salt said.

"Quite right, sir! Stop the boat!" Wonka yelled and they were now outside the inventing room," We're there,"

"Where?" Mrs. Teevee asks.

"Here. A small step for mankind, but a giant step for us. All ashore!" Wonka said.

"Again makes no sense," Kara said and everyone gets off the boat but Kara is having problems getting off the seat.

"Here honey let me help you," Piper said and picks Kara up and puts her down.

"I could have done it," Kara said.

"Yes you could have, yes you could, yes you could," Phoebe said in a baby voice.

"What the hell was that?" Kara asks.

"Sorry, your just so adorable," Phoebe said and pinched her cheeks.

"Do that again and your will be pulling back stubs," Kara said.

"Like mother like daughter," Paige said.

"Come on guys, we should probably keep up with the crazy train," Piper said and the others have already left and entered the other room. Paige, Kara, Phoebe and Piper walk into the room when an explosion in Mike's mouth knocks him backwards.

"Piper!" Paige yelled.

"I did not do it," Piper said.

"It was the candy Paige," Phoebe said.

"We don't have are powers remember," Piper said.

"Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker," Wonka said.

"Yes it is, have any?" Kara asks.

"That's an absurd question, OK moving on," Wonka said.

"OK he is pissing me off," Kara said and Wonka pushes a button. The machine goes through a long process and then produces Everlasting Gobstoppers.

"But what's it do?" Charlie asks.

"Can't you see? It makes Everlasting Gobstoppers," Wonka said.

"Hay lets go over here, I think I know what is going on," Phoebe whispered and they follow Phoebe to a corner of the room.

"OK Pheebes spill," Piper said.

"This movie was about keeping a big secret, and doing the right thing, right?" Phoebe asks.

"I thought it was candy and really bad kids," Paige said.

"No, Paige it's the after school special thing we love so much. I think we all have something to tell each other but we are too scared to do it," Phoebe said.

"I have to go potty," Kara said while stepping from one leg to the other,"

"How the hell is that a big secret?" Paige asks.

"Trying to find the bathroom might be interesting," Kara replied.

"Your just trying to avoid what I'm saying Kara," Phoebe said.

"No, I really need to go, small bladder," Kara said.

"Fine just make it quick," Piper said.

"Wait if you go in here does that mean you will pee the bed?" Paige asks.

"I don't know and don't care," Kara said and walks away.

"Alright who is going to go first," Phoebe said.

"This is ridiculous," Piper said and folds her arms and looks down.

"looks like it will be you," Phoebe said.

"I don't have a big secret," Piper said.

"Come on Piper the sooner you do this the sooner we get out of here," Paige said.

"No the sooner it gets to you," Piper said.

"Piper I know you still feel guilty about Billy and about the bubble thing, so just say it," Phoebe said.

"Fine I still feel guilty about it, so what?" Piper asks.

"Because you will let it weaken you," Phoebe replied.

"Or blow a lot of things up," Paige said.

"If you're so sure about this, then way don't you go first then," Phoebe said angrily as Kara comes back.

"Did everything come out OK?" Paige asks.

"Let's just say my Oompa is not as big as I Loompa thought," Kara replied while looking away from everyone.

"Wait you're a male Oompa Loompa," Paige asks.

"Oh god, that's it, you're having an identity crisis," Phoebe said.

"What?" Kara asks.

"First you were Kara Smith, and then Kara Jade Oseeth and now Melinda that would make anyone have issues," Phoebe replied.

"OK but how is that a secret," Kara asks.

"You're afraid to tell us who you want to be," Paige replied.

"That's insane," Kara said.

"What do you mean Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"She has to pick Piper," Phoebe said.

"No I don't," Kara said.

"Yes you do Kara or you're going to have major issues," Paige said.

"Do you relies what you're telling me to do, if I pick Melinda then I turn my back on Alda and if I pick Alda I turn my back on you," Kara said as her eyes water.

"Why couldn't you stay here and visit Alda, after Ileru makes the tablet you should be able to do that?" Piper asks as she wiped her eyes.

"But her power wont, she is already starting to lose her memory when she uses her Alda power. I think the longer she is here the more she loses it," Paige replied.

"I'm sorry Kara but you have to pick," Phoebe said.

"Well can it wait until we get out of here, I need some time," Kara said.

"OK then I guess I will go next. Piper I know we were under a spell when I thought I lost my baby, but you know that there has to be something for the spell to work off of right?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe..." Piper said.

"No let me finish. The truth is I still haven't completely forgiven you but I didn't mean those things I said nor would I ever want you dea..," Phoebe continued while crying.

"Please Phoebe, stop," Piper said while crying.

"Piper I love you and I know you didn't want it to happen, but I'm almost there I just need some more time," Phoebe said and glows red.

"What was that?" Paige asks.

"I think it means I'm clear," Phoebe replied.

"Perfect. So I guess it's me. Kara once you started using your Alda power more, it scared me and I thought that you shouldn't be here and in some ways I still don't. You can be vicious with it and after I found out you killed Dan, it really scared me," Paige said and she glows red.

"Trust me it scared me too Paige but it is part of how I am and looks like your clear," Kara said.

"Well Piper you didn't glow about the guilt thing so what is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing!" Piper replied.

"Piper!" Phoebe said and the room began to darken.

"What is going on?" Kara asks.

"Either Wyatt is waking up or we are running out of time," Phoebe replied.

"I should have gone last," Paige said and snorts.

"Guys I don't think this is a good thing, Piper you need to come clean," Phoebe said and the room gets darker.

"I can't, I promised," Piper said while crying.

"Piper you have too," Phoebe said.

"Honey maybe that's why we're here, so no one can hear us," Paige said.

"Fine, I was giving a choice when it came to saveing your baby," Piper said.

"What do you mean a choice?" Phoebe asks.

"An archangel offered me a choice," Piper replied.

"What?" Paige asks.

"He froze all of you and said something about a favor from the future and that if I didn't fix this, it would have destroyed the family," Piper replied.

"Piper what did you do?" Phoebe asks scared.

"I was a week pregnant at least that is what he told me. So I gave up my baby to save yours," Piper replied crying.

"What?" Phoebe asks while backing away.

"But what about Kara, she is right here," Paige said.

"I know and when I talked to him a couple of weeks ago he said I could just get pregnant again," Piper said.

"That is so not the point, you gave up your child for mine God I am so sorry, I didn't forgive you," Phoebe said and Piper glowed red. Kara changed into a human again and glowed red.

"Kara?" Piper asks.

"I made my choice," Kara replied and her clothes changed into the long black coat.

"Oh my god, what just happened," Paige said.

"I chose Kara," she replied.

"I understand," Piper said and looked away.

"I'm sorry Piper, but I can't turn my back on Alda and maybe they will be a way I can go back and forth," Kara said.

"Its ok honey we understand," Phoebe said and they all hug Kara and they all fade away.

Kara wakes up crying and snuggles next to Seth." Well at least I didn't pee the bed," Kara said.

"What?" Seth asks groggy.

"Nothing honey go back to bed," Kara said.

The next morning Piper is making breakfast when Paige and Phoebe orb in. "Piper," Phoebe said nervously.

"Hay, you guys want some breakfast," Piper said.

"Are you ok you know about Kara?" Paige asks

"I'm fine, I mean who would want to be in this crazy family right," Piper replied avoiding eye contact.

"Piper that's not why she picked that, she has lived in that other world most of her life, we can't just expect her to just leave it," Phoebe said.

"She called me mom," Piper said crying.

"I know but that's when she was remembering Melinda and that does not mean she still can't. She is still your daughter," Paige said.

"I know," Piper said and sits at the table and puts her hands to her face.

"Sweetie, it's going to be ok," Paige said.

"I can't do this anymore," Piper said crying.

Grams materialize into the kitchen and then a woman orbs in.

"Gram… Prue!" Phoebe said as all them are looking at grams and Prue in shock.

"Prue!" Piper said with her hand over her chest.

"Hay Pipe," Prue said smiling.

"What, how, why?" Phoebe asks through sobs.

"Well it's a long story, but I am here to help out with the elder thing and some other things," Prue replied.

"Hi Prue," Paige said nervously.

"Oh my god Paige, I am so proud of you," Prue said and hugged Paige.

"You are?" Paige asks.

"You bet, you are one smart and powerful witch not to mention a great sister," Prue said.

"Thanks," Paige said crying and Piper walks over to Prue and gives her a big hug.

"God I missed you," Piper said crying.

"I missed you too," Prue said and Phoebe and Paige join in.

"Ok guy, we have one more surprise." Grams said.

"Sure why not, my emotions aren't a wreck as it is anyway," Piper said with a smile.

"Well it's more of a surprise for Phoebe," Grams said and a woman comes out from behind her.

"Hi Aunt Paige, Aunt Piper," the woman said while pressing her lips together. She was dressed similar to Kara when she turned to Alda but her hair was longer and a light brown. She also had light brown eyes.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Hi mom," the woman replied.

"Oh it's about time it happen to someone else," Piper said.

"Piper," Grams said.

"So are you Se..?" Paige started.

"No I'm Phoenix," Phoenix finished.

"Cool name," Paige added.

"Thanks, the phoenix bird originated in ancient mythology and has gone through a variety of representations in art/literature..." Phoenix said.

"Yeah we got it honey, oh by the way she is a genies. 230 IQ to be exact," Prue said.

"350 is more exact," Phoenix corrected.

"Is that even possible?" Paige asks.

"Yes of course it is. If it was not possible then it would not be 350," Phoenix replied.

"She gets it from me," Phoebe said proudly.

"Actually there is no such record of anyone in are family having an IQ larger then 100," Phoenix corrected.

"Oh, come here you," Phoebe said and gave her a hug.

"She's fun," Prue whispered to Piper.

"Do you want anything to eat Phoenix or drink?" Piper asks.

"Dihydrogen monoxide," Phoenix replied.

"Come again?" Piper asks.

"Water," Phoenix replied a little puzzled.

"So why are you here?" Phoebe asks.

"That is a very daunting yet salt after answer, there are many theories on why..." Phoenix started.

"No she means here now," Prue stoped her.

"Oh, sorry. Bladeking," she answered.

"Wait didn't we see that name on the devices we found?" Paige asks.

"Yes and he is coming," Phoenix replied.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"To steal your chaosian power," Phoenix replied.

"Well at least someone knows what the hell is going on," Paige said.

"We think he is joining forces with some of the elders," Prue said.

"This is the showdown isn't it?" Piper asks.

"Yeah and its going to take everything you have and then some," Prue replied.

"Like Alda," Phoebe added.

"Yes, that is why the alliance with them is so important," Prue said while Phoenix is moving things around on the counter putting things in groups of 4.

"Phoenix honey is everything ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes why?" Phoenix asks.

"It's just your moving things around," Phoebe replied.

"I don't like odd numbers," Phoenix replied.

"Okay," Phoebe said confused.

"I'm a little compulsive, but don't worry I'm on meds for it," Phoenix said with a smile.

"I know you guys talked about going to Alda, I think that is a good idea," Prue said.

"Prue how long have you been here?" Piper asks.

"About 3 weeks, Piper I would have came and saw you sooner but..," Prue replied.

"It's ok I'm just glad you're here now," Piper said and hugged her.

"Did the elders send you down?" Paige asks.

"Hell no I was sent by a higher force. Even they don't trust some of the elders anymore," Prue replied.

"Something tells me this is going to get bad," Paige said and 5 demons shimmer in the hallway behind them and form fireballs.

"Demons!" Piper yelled and before she could even get her hands up to fire Phoenix pulls two guns with silencers and before anyone could even blink 4 shots were fired and the guns was put away. The 4 demons blow up.

"What the hell?" Phoebe said while looking at her daughter.

"Phoebe let her work," Prue said and Phoenix smiles at the last demon. With a quick movement of her hand a whip like device shot out of her cote sleeve and impelled the demon then a large blade open behind him and she pulled it towards her, slicing him in half. He stands there in shock while Phoenix turns to face the others as his upper half falls one way and his lower half falls to the other and then explodes.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said.

"She so cool," Prue said with a wide smile.

"First of all I would never allow guns and second, Wow you have good aim and why didn't you use any of your powers, unless you're not in here," Phoebe said while pointing to her stomach.

"I'm the 3rd one and considering that I just used guns, the word never is obviously wrong and yes I do not hesitate at all. He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf," Phoenix said.

"Nice Shakespeare and what about future consequences?" Piper asks.

"Where do you think I got the affliction, and I have a way to remove certain memories," Phoenix replied.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Paige asks.

"No, I'm just a little overwhelmed," Phoebe replied as a green arch rises up and Kara walks through.

"We found the portal," Kara said and was dress almost identical to Phoenix and she looked her up and down for a moment.

"What ever happened to the weekly demon attacks, god I miss those," Phoebe said.

"Kara this is Prue your other aunt," Piper said.

"I have another aunt?" Kara asks confused.

"Hi, yeah I know this is a little much right now, but do you know how long we have before the portal closes again?" Prue asks.

"Wait how will we get back?" Piper asks.

"Ileru has created a tablet that will open a door to here," Kara replied.

"Hay Kara," Phoenix said.

"And you are?" Kara asks.

"Kara, you could be a little more friendly," Piper said.

"No time for that, we need to go," Kara said.

"I still need to tell my job that I will be out," Phoebe said.

"This is happening to fast," Paige said.

"I'm sorry but I need to go through the portal with or without you," Kara said.

"But you said Ileru made a tablet?" Piper asks.

"It hasn't been tested and we need to close the portal," Kara replied.

"Is it just me or does Kara seem harder then she used to be," Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"Do you think when she made her choice that her other softer side left?" Paige whispered back.

"I hope not," Phoebe said.

"Get what you can, the other things will be provided. You have one hour," Kara said.

""Kara what is wrong with you?" Piper asks worried.

"Nothing just hurry," Kara replied and draws on her tablet and the arch comes up and she walks through.

"I will call Leo and pack the boys stuff," Piper said.

"Wait, I..," Phoebe said.

"Pheebes you need to go the elders are planning something. It's not just you - you need to worry about but them," Prue said and pointed to her stomach.

"Fine, I will call Coop," Phoebe said.

"I will get Henry," Paige said.

"Prue are you going with us?" Piper asks.

"Yes and so is Phoenix, we all need to practice and I need to help you with your new power," Prue replied.

"Can the elders get us there?" Phoebe asks.

"No, that is why we need to go," Prue replied.

10 elders are standing amongst the clouds." We should strike them before they get a chance to get ready," Mordan said and the other elders agree but one.

"BladeKing is not ready," an elder said.

"I don't care," Mordan said.

"You should care," Bladeking said as he walked up to them.

"We are wasting time," Mordan said.

"Some of my systems are not up yet, and it will be suicide to go now," Bladeking said.

"What do you mean systems?" Mordan asks.

"I use technology to fight my battles," he replied.

"Your joking, magic is better than..." Mordan said but was cut off by Bladeking.

"Do you not remember what happened when we first met, I killed some of your kind easily and I did not use magic to do it?"

"How is that possible?"

"Magic and technology are not that far apart and Phoenix can duplicate anything you can do," he replied.

"Who is Phoenix?" Mordan asks.

"Phoebe's future daughter and she is here, she must have figured out a way to see time line changes," Bladeking replied.

"I thought you were going to steal the charmed ones new power," Mordan said angrily.

"I tried but it is harder to trigger then I thought," he said.

"You haven't tried Piper yet?" Mordan said.

"I know, but I think she will be easier than the others," he replied.

"Why?"

"She likes to bottle everything up so I will just make sure I'm there when she explodes," Bladeking replied.

Later that night everyone is waiting in the solarium with suitcases.

"It feels odd, leaving here," Piper said.

"I know, this is where we are the strongest," Phoebe said.

"The happiest," Paige added.

"I promise you guys it will still be here when we get back," Prue said.

"And when will that be?" Paige asks.

"I don't know Paige, just have faith," Prue replied.

"Prue are you my new aunt too?" Chris asks.

"Yes buddy, Are you excited about going to Alda?" Prue replied and hugged him.

"Yap, Kara is my little sister, and -and I need to pro... pro," Chris struggled to say the last word.

"Protect her," Prue finished for him.

"Yap," Chris said.

"OK that's the last of it, Honey I don't think we are moving there," Leo said as he carried the suitcases.

"Hay you never know what you'll need," Piper said.

"Phoebe needs the entire closet," Coop said.

"I've seen your closet, sorry man," Henry said while looking at all the luggage.

"Are you excited mommy, to see were Kara lives?" Wyatt asks.

"Yeah," Piper replied as a green arch rise up and Kara comes through.

"Is everyone ready," Kara asks and everyone nodded. "OK, you will come with me through this arch and then we will be in front of the portal."

"Kara are you ok you seem distracted?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm fine just busy," Kara replied.

"Hi Kara," Chris said and walks up to her.

"Hi Chris, are you ready?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, don't be scared ok," Chris replied and held her hand.

"I won't, ok let's go," Kara said and all of them walk through the arch.

To be continued…

A/N:

I made Phoenix like Melinda in 'I will Kill For you' and I hope you like it.


	14. The greeneyed Alda

A/N:

Charmed 1938, Kevin was in witch in tights episode and was turned into an elder.

LeoPiper, I will not kill Kara off as I like her too much but there will be some issues with her as we get to the end.

Thanks everyone for the reviews.

The green-eyed Alda

Episode 13

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at a large table in the Jade conservatory and Paige opens a big book.

"God you such a book worm," Piper said.

"This place is fascinating," Paige said and looked up.

Above her head is a planetary alignment floating in mid air without strings, as the 20 foot walls made of green marble reflected the light that came from the huge chandeliers.

"I thought they didn't use magic?" Phoebe asks.

"It's not, it's a hologram," Paige replied.

"I forgot they are 20 years ahead," Phoebe said.

"Think they have flying cars yet?" Piper asks.

"We should go out," Phoebe said.

"No you guys are about ready to pop," Piper said.

"Well that's a nice way to put it where is Prue anyway?" Paige asks.

"She is with Chris shopping," Piper replied.

"Catching up on lost time?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't get too devastated when she leaves," Piper replied with her eyes watering.

"It's ok Piper she will be here for awhile," Phoebe said.

"Where is Phoenix?" Paige asks.

"She is with Kara, I guess they are really good friends in the future," Phoebe replied.

"I wonder why she didn't use her witch powers when fighting those demons?" Paige asks.

"Because she doesn't have any," Phoebe replied.

"What?" Piper asks.

"She is a generation skip, at least that is what she calls it," Phoebe replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Paige asks.

"She is human, she can't even do spells," Phoebe replied.

"How did she kill the demons then?" Piper asks.

"The bullets are blessed by Wyatt and Chris and she uses technology for everything else," Phoebe replied.

"Well I guess that's why she is a genius, to make up for the lack of powers," Paige said.

"Yeah, she goes to College when she is 8," Phoebe said.

"Oh my god, Phoebe what about future consequences?" Piper asks.

"I tried to stop her from telling me too much Piper but she said she can wipe are memory of her," Phoebe replied.

"How?" Paige asks.

"Something about men in black," Phoebe replied.

Meanwhile in the Alda training room Kara and Phoenix or standing in the middle of a large room.

"I see things have not changed much," Phoenix said.

"Sorry?"

"The room it looks the same," she replied.

"Oh, sorry but I don't know you that well yet," Kara said.

"It's OK, we are good friends in the future, you teach me how to fight," Phoenix said.

"From what I hear you do pretty well on your own," Kara said.

"Yes, I have expert marksmanship and I am fluid in three different martial arts. My favorite is kali."

"The Philippines martial arts," Kara said.

"That's the one."

"Well let's see how good you are," Kara said and goes to the wall and grabs two sticks from the rack. Phoenix lefts up her hands with her palms facing up. Many different types of weapons materialize and dematerialize until finally stopping on two sticks.

"Ready?" Phoenix asks.

"That's handy," Kara replied.

"Quit stalling."

Kara walks towards Phoenix and readies herself," Are you?"

"And you can't use your spike thing, got it," Phoenix replied.

"Dam," Kara said and Phoenix makes the first move. With her left stick she strikes at Kara's head, Kara blocks it and strikes at Phoenix's waist, she blocks it and they fight for 10 minutes, blocking each other moves.

"You're good," Phoenix said while breathing hard.

"So are you," Kara said and they start again, both were moving so fast that to anyone watching it seemed like their arms were a blur. Piper walks in with Phoebe.

"Hay, could you guys not kill each other," Phoebe said.

"We are just utilisation are skills," Phoenix said.

"Huh?" Phoebe asks.

"Using," Phoenix replied.

"Well I see Paige rubbed off on you," Phoebe said.

"What was that anyway?" Piper asks.

"kali, a Philippines martial arts," Kara replied.

"I so need to learn that," Phoebe said.

"After you give birth missy," Piper said.

"God you're so bossy today," Phoebe said.

"Well Prue can take over where she left off when she gets back from shopping," Piper said.

In a shopping mall Prue and Chris are in a toy store," I think she will like this one," Chris asks.

"Does she like trucks?" Prue asks.

"I do," Chris replied sheepishly.

"Well if you like it, then Kara will like it," Prue said.

"I don't like pees, do you like pees?" Chris asks.

"Are you kidding I loath them," Prue replied.

"Lo….loat?"

"Dislike them," Prue said.

"Mommy puts 3 on my plate, but – but I don't eat them," Chris said.

"She does that to you too?" Prue asks laughing.

"Yeah."

"Well we should pay for this and get back, ok?" Prue asks.

"Ok, can I hold the red fuck," Chris said.

"What?" Prue asks stunned.

"Can I hold the fu...?"

"Ok I think you mean truck honey," Prue cut him off.

"I said fuc..."

"Chris its pronounced tr-uc-k."

"Fu..C..."

"Ok we will work on this later, lets go," Prue said and smiles at the woman in front of them who is trying not to laugh.

Back at the Alda conservatory Piper, Phoenix, Kara, Paige and Phoebe are sitting down.

"So you learned how to fight from me which means we figure out a way to get back and forth," Kara said.

"Yes, but it has its limitations," Phoenix said.

"What do you mean limitations?" Piper asks.

"Only a couple of times a year," Phoenix replied.

"Wow that's limited," Paige said.

"That sucks," Phoebe said.

"It drains the tablet too much and that's why," Phoenix said and starts to put some accessories into groups of 4 on the table next to her, but she can only do one group with 2 objects left over. So she stands up and walks over to the other table and picks two objects up, but then there are only two on that left on the table.

"Honey are you ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Fine," Phoenix replied while looking around.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"I just need some other things," Phoenix replied and started to breathe faster.

"I will go get some stuff ok," Paige said.

"No its fine," Phoenix said while breathing hard.

"Did you take your medication today?" Phoebe asks worried.

"No, I forgot why don't people use even numbers?" Phoenix said through her teeth.

"Where is your meds honey," Piper said while rubbing her back.

"Pocket," she replied and Piper rummaged through Phoenix's pocket and finds some pills then hands them to her.

"Here," Piper said.

"Thanks," Phoenix said and took her pills and sits down.

"Here you go?" Paige said carrying in five picture frames," It's all I could find.

"And I thought I had issues," Kara said with a snort.

"Kara," Piper said.

"What?" Kara asks.

"A little understanding," Piper replied.

"Sorry Phoenix," Kara said.

"It's OK, your attempt at sarcasm is what keeps me sane," Phoenix said.

"Attempted?" Kara asks.

"I'm still having trouble knowing when people are being sarcastic or serious, for the human spectrum of emotions is daunting to say the least," Phoenix replied.

"Especially with these three looming about," Kara said and the others say in unison "hay".

"Are you feeling better honey?" Paige asks.

"Right as rain, odd analogy," Phoenix replied and Prue orbs in with Chris.

"Hi Peanut, did you have fun with Aunt Prue?" Piper asks.

"Yap and I got Kara a present," Chris replied.

"You did," Piper said.

"And he has a present for you too," Prue said smiling.

"Oh, honey you didn't have to," Piper said.

"What did you get Kara Chris?" Prue asks anxious.

"A red fuck," Chris replied and all of them in the room stand in shock.

"Chris Perry Halliwell," Piper said.

"I think he has some problems with the word truck," Prue said.

"What mommy what did I do?" Chris asks.

"Oh, honey we need to work on that," Piper said.

"What?" Chris asks.

"That's awesome thanks Chris," Kara said.

"Do you like it?" Chris asks while going up and down on his toes.

"I love it," she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where is Wyatt?" Prue asks.

"With the men folk, looking at all the new gizmos that this place has," Piper replied.

"If it has a lot of buttons and lights up or makes a lot of noise, you're never pull Henry away from here," Paige said.

"Tell me about it, but they can't program a dam VCR," Phoebe said.

"VCR, wow you still have one of those?" Phoenix asks.

"Figure of speech honey," Phoebe replied.

"Dam it eludes me," Phoenix said as a Jade member enters the room.

"Kara your presents is requested in the great hall," he said.

"OK, I will be there in a minute," Kara said.

"Now would be better," he said.

"I said in a minute," Kara said and gave him a hard look.

"Fine I will tell them to expect you," he said and backed away.

"Is everything OK Kara?" Piper asks.

"Don't know, Seth said there has been some disorganization sense I have been gone," Kara replied.

"Do you need us to go with you?" Phoebe asks.

"No I got it," Kara replied and leaves the room.

"OK, do you guys think we should follow," Paige said.

"No, we need to talk," Prue said.

"Yes we do, I love you being here Prue but why did they send you down?" Piper asks.

"Ok well first it's about the chaosian thing," Prue replied.

"The power BladeKing is trying to trigger?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, we don't know how it is triggered but we know it is a massive power," Prue said.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"It's the balance thing; you guys are getting stronger and upsetting the balance so for awhile now evil has been building up too. The problem is that evil is getting stronger then you," Prue replied.

"I don't know we been kicking butt lately," Paige said.

"Chris honey go play in your room while the grown-ups talk ok," Piper said.

"But I like to talk to grown-ups," Chris said.

"I know honey but you need to go play ok," Piper said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Piper said and he leaves the room.

"God Piper I am so proud of you," Prue said.

"Why?"

"You've become a great mother," Prue replied.

"Thanks, except he calls a truck a fuck," Piper said.

"That's just funny," Paige said.

"Not so much in public Paige," Piper said.

"OK as I was saying. Your right Paige you guys were kicking butt, until Tolan came and if it wasn't for Kara you would have died the first time you met Shondess," Prue said.

"Shondess?" Piper asks.

"The main shadowdell," Prue replied.

"She has a point there," Paige said.

"Ok but the demons didn't get stronger on their own, it was because of Tolan and the portal," Phoebe said.

"Right but the demons were starting to get stronger and even if the whole thing with Tolan didn't happen you still could not have handled what was coming," Prue said.

"What was coming?" Piper asks.

"The demons are working together now and uniting, we were always used to being attacked by maybe two or three at the most not 20 or 50," Prue said.

"That's what's coming?" Phoebe asks.

"An army," Prue replied.

"So how does this new power work?" Phoebe asks.

"Shadow aspect," Phoenix replied.

"Ok?" Piper asks.

"It is a part of the unconscious mind consisting of repressed weaknesses, shortcomings, and instincts. It is one of the three most recognizable archetypes, the others being the anima and animus and the persona," Phoenix replied.

"Because we are not paranoid enough," Paige said.

"We have shortcomings," Phoebe said with a laugh.

"According to Jung, the shadow, in being instinctive and irrational, is prone to project: turning a personal inferiority into a perceived moral deficiency in someone else. Jung writes that if these projections are unrecognized "The projection-making factor (the Shadow archetype) then has a free hand and can realize its object—if it has one-or bring about some other situation characteristic of its power. These projections insulate and cripple individuals by forming an ever thicker fog of illusion between the ego and the real world. Jung also believed that "in spite of its function as a reservoir for human darkness—or perhaps because of this—the shadow is the seat of creativity," Phoenix said.

"Ego being the opt word here," Prue said.

"So are Ego's are going to take over?" Phoebe asks.

"In English please," Piper said.

"I am speaking in English, I could try French, German, Italian or 3 other languages if you like," Phoenix said.

"No I mean simplify," Piper said while smiling.

"Sorry. The shadow may appear in dreams and visions in various forms. It typically has the same apparent gender as one's persona. It is possible that it might appear with dark features to a person of any race, since it represents a distant and indiscriminate aspect of the mind. The shadow's appearance and role depend greatly on the living experience of the individual, because much of the shadow develops in the individual's mind rather than simply being inherited in the collective unconscious," Phoenix said.

"In other words, whatever your trigger is, is what your shadow is," Prue said.

"Ok so we need to tap into our dark side?" Paige asks.

"No, it will tap into you. Which reminds me, something fascinating and I have been studying it for years," Phoenix said.

"I'm afraid to ask," Paige said.

"Kara," Phoenix said.

"What about Kara?" Piper asks.

"Kara or Melinda was opposed to be the shadow or the dark."

"What?" Piper asks scared.

"Phoenix, you should..." Prue said.

"No go on Phoenix," Piper said.

"You do understand that none of that matters now, she was sucked through the portal and it changed everything, so I think," Phoenix said.

"Are you saying she would have been evil?" Phoebe asks.

"Not necessarily, it just means her powers would have been darker or she would have been able to turn into some kind of shadow. I think because of her shape shifting ability she would have turned into a dark vapor of some kind," she replied.

"That's ridiculous," Piper said while folding her arms.

"It's ok Piper, it's not going to happen now," Prue said and hugged Piper.

"God I just want them to have a normal life," Piper said.

"And I promise they will get one, but right now I need to train you guys on how to use it," Prue said.

"Even if we are about to give birth?" Phoebe asks.

"I can teach some of it to you, but the rest will need to wait until you two give birth," Prue replied.

"We should go check on Kara, she has been gone for awhile now," Phoenix said.

In the great hall Kara is at the head of a large oval table with Jade and Mirth members sitting around her. 10 huge statues of dragons and other mythical creatures, 5 on one side and 5 on the other stood tall over the group. A Jade member is the first to speak.

"You have been gone for a year and half and you expect us to give you back your leadership," Farwolf said.

"I expect nothing, but I did unite us and that should count for something," Kara said.

"The Avedon is dead and now Tolan along with most of the shadowdells, so I don't know why we need to stay united," Farwolf said.

"Why be divided, what purpose does it serve but to our own end," Kara said.

"She killed the Avedon," Athys chimed in.

"I was not alone in that, Seth helped me and he is Mirth," Kara said.

"Yes a union that is forbidden, but it seems to run in the family," Enil said.

"You know about that?" Kara asks worried.

"Yes, what is said in the dark will be heard in the light Kara. You are not even a pure Alda," he replied as the others walk in but go unnoticed by the Alda members.

"Is that what this is about, I'm not a pure Alda anymore?" Kara asks.

"How dear you insult her," Athys said as he stood up.

"Enough, I'm not one for games so if you want me out, then either vote or fight," Kara said as she stood up as well.

"Fight you will kill us, I say vote," Enil said.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths," Kara said.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Enil said.

"We need to get control over this," Piper whispered to Phoenix.

"Let her handle it," Phoenix said and no one notices Chris standing on the other side of the great hall.

"Then vote, I don't care," Kara said.

"You are a threat to us Kara, we don't know where your allegiance lies," Farwolf said as he moved over to one of the statues.

"I suggest you don't do that," Kara said.

"You - you leave my sister alone or- or I will get Wyatt," Chris said as he ran up to Kara.

"Chris go to your room!" Kara said.

"I mean it," Chris said as he stood in front of her.

"And her mother," Piper said while standing next to her and Chris.

"Dammit I can handle this," Kara said.

"Brave little boy," Farwolf said while narrowing his eyes.

"Enough!" Seth said as he walked in.

"Seth stay out of this!" Farwolf yelled back at him.

"The hell I will, she has saved this world and another from Tolan and you bicker about her not being pure Alda. You are, and you couldn't even fight the Avedon, you ran and hid," Seth said.

"He's right, that child has more courage in him then we have ever shown. Having their alliance is an honor not blasphemy," Enil said and Piper picked up Chris and smiled at him.

"Good job honey," Piper said.

"What, what did I do?" he asks.

"Showed as all how we should be," she replied.

"I will always stand by my family and if that means giving up my place as leader of Alda, then so be it. But the alliance will remain, for they have saved me as well," Kara said.

"Then we vote," Farwolf said.

"Vote wisely, she is a good leader and you all know that. You saw what happened when she was gone we started falling apart and I blame myself for that," Seth said.

"Why?" Kara asks.

"I took over when you left, sorry but I suck," he replied.

"Kara, you should go why we do this. I will come and get you when it is over," Athys said.

"Fine," Kara said and the others leave while the others vote. Coop, Leo, Henry and Wyatt are standing in front of the machine that tracks Alda members.

"Look daddy there's Kara," Wyatt said while pointing to a green ball.

"Yap, looks like she is in the great hall," Leo said.

"This place is awesome," Henry said.

"And quiet, no demons," Coop said.

"Piper has been so relaxed these last couple of days," Leo said.

"That's a miracle for Piper," Coop said with a snort.

"Can't say I'm complaining, so are you two ready to be dads?" Leo asks.

"Nope, but I'm ready to hold them," Henry replied.

"Twins wow," Leo said.

"How is Piper doing with her pregnancy," Henry asks.

"Good this time around not as much morning sickness," Leo replied.

"What about the moods?" Coop asks.

"Hard to tell, she is worried about the future with Kara and so am I. I know how much she loves are children and losing one at 6 will kill the both of us," Leo said.

"She is right there Leo," Coop said while pointing to the green ball.

"I know it's still hard," Leo said.

"Are we going to live here daddy?" Wyatt asks.

"Just for awhile buddy," Leo replied.

"Can I go play with Aunt Prue?" Wyatt asks.

"Sure," Leo said and Wyatt orbs away.

"I don't know how you guys do this, there so much that has happened and you haven't gone to a convent or something," Henry said.

"You get used to it Henry," Leo said laughing as Prue orbs in with Wyatt.

"You guys should come," Prue said.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"They are voting on whether or not Kara will remain leader of Alda," Prue replied.

"What?" Henry asks.

"Just come on," Prue said and they all orbed away.

Everyone is in the great hall except the kids who are in their rooms playing.

"It is done," Farwolf said.

"Well?" Kara asks.

"You are still leader of Alda," Farwolf said and looks away.

"Don't look so happy about it," Kara said.

"Just know if you mess up, you will be dethrone," he said.

"Better then depaints," Paige said.

"Paige," Piper said.

"Sorry just trying to lighten the mood," Paige said.

"You know Kara you may not hold this position for long," Farwolf said.

"Don't tell me I'm going to fall to the same fate as Socrates," Kara said.

"No Kara I do not plan on poisoning you, I will honor the vote. What I mean is there has been a rumor that the king of Punt is returning," Farwolf said.

"What, that's not possible, Alda is not immortal and he was exiled 3,000 years ago," Kara said.

"He must have found a way around that little inconvenience," Farwolf said.

"Like you said it is a rumor," Kara said.

"We will see," he said and walked away.

"I don't trust him," Seth said.

"Then you and him should become very close friends Seth, if you know what I mean," Kara said.

"I know - I know Keep your friends close," he said.

"And your enemy closer," Kara said.

"Looks like your still queen," Henry said.

"For now, if he is right about the king returning, he will want revenge for being exile," Kara said.

"Then we have a lot of work to do," Prue said.

"Prue why is Phoenix here?" Phoebe asks.

"To fight BladeKing," Prue replied.

"He is my nemesis," Phoenix said.

"We are starting to sound like a comic book," Piper said.

"We got the outfits," Paige said.

"Piper I will work with you first sense your only 3 weeks pregnant," Prue said.

"Work on what?" Piper asks.

"Your chaosian power," Prue replied.

"You know maybe I should try reverse psychology when it comes to powers," Piper said.

"Yeah for someone who wants very little to do with magic, you just keeps getting the big ones," Phoebe said.

"You're all getting this one," Prue said and they all leave the room.

In the Alda garden Piper and Prue are standing in the middle of a green lush field. Statues are placed on the outside of a large garden while long stem roses grow around them.

" Looks like someone has a green thumb," Piper said.

"I remember you killed most of our plants," Prue said.

"No I didn't," Piper said and looked down.

"Piper you over water them," Prue said smiling.

"Only when I was worried about something," Piper said.

"Hence the over watering," Prue said.

"Ok - Ok I got it, now what are we doing here?" Piper asks.

"It's time for you to trigger your new power," Prue replied.

"Ok," Piper said and closed her eyes," It didn't work."

"Piper its not that easy, this is not like your other power."

"So how?" Piper asks.

"I think yours will be rage."

"You know I'm not an angry person I'm just opinionated."

"No, you have a temper Piper, but it's not a bad thing, it is what gives you your strength."

"So all I need to do is get mad?"

"It's more than that, you need to get furious," Prue replied.

"Where are the elders when you need them," Piper said with a snort.

"There is something I need to tell you," Prue said.

"Ok."

"It wasn't my time."

"What?" Piper asks.

"The elders wanted you good and mad to fight the source," Prue replied.

"But we needed the power of 3 Prue to do that," Piper said as her eyes narrowed.

"They knew about Paige," Prue replied.

"If this is your attempt to piss me off, it's working," Piper said.

"I know it was the same reason they tried to take Leo from you," Prue said and Piper was pacing now and her face was getting red.

"What gives them the right!" Piper yelled.

"It was why they let Andy die, so I would get mad enough to fight," Prue said.

"Andy?"

"He was my soul mate Piper and they killed him," Prue replied as her eyes watered.

"Prue I'm sorr..."

"Don't be sorry, be pissed be angry, be furious, you're right they do not have the right to do what they did to us. And when you were pregnant with Wyatt, they were going to make you have a miscarriage and almost succeeded because of a few elders who were afraid of him, Piper they were going to kill your son, just like they did future Chris, and what about Kara, one of them pushed her through a portal when she is 6."

Piper stopped pacing and the wind began to blow causing her hair to lift upward. Her fist clinched and Prue backed away slowly as Piper's pupils changed to a crimsoned red. And just as quickly the wind came in, everything went silent, the birds the trees even the air. Prue was struggling to stand as the gravity around her got much heavier pulling her to the ground. Rocks and bits of debris were floating off the ground which seems to contrast the heavy gravity Prue felt.

"Piper you're doing it now keep control," Prue said through breaths on her knees.

Behind her the triquetra symbol that was made up of four parts, with a large circle that connected the three elongated ones formed and glowed a fiery red. One part of the symbol broke from the others and started moving around Piper's body, slowly at first and then began speeding up, creating the only air flow.

"Prue!" Piper yelled frightened as another part broke off and moved in the opposite direction around her.

"Don't stop, let it happen!" Prue yelled.

The third part began its movement and all the pieces were swarming around Piper's body except for the large circle, moving faster and faster. "Run!" Piper yelled.

Piper looked like a nucleus to an atom, as the pieces rotated around her. Prue saw her sister's arms move from her side, while a round red tube appeared around her waist, and watched her grab it while she orbed away. A red dome generated out from Piper and took out the entire garden, trees and a green house 10 miles away. Everything was burnt or ash as Piper fell to the ground unconscious.

Back at the great hall everyone studied themselves as the chandelier shook.

"What the hell was that?" Paige said.

"Piper we need to go," Phoebe said and grabbed Paige's hand.

"Phoenix come with me, I need to check our systems," Kara said.

"Coop, Henry stay with the boys," Phoebe said and her with Paige and Leo orb away and outside to the garden where Piper is laying on the ground passed out.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and ran to her.

"What happened?" Paige asks.

"Piper," Leo said while bending down to her side as Prue orbed in.

"This is where I take over," Prue said.

"Prue is she ok?" Phoebe asks.

"We have 24 hours to get her out of the coma," Prue replied.

"What?" Paige asks.

"I need to get in there and help her through this," Prue replied.

"Why didn't you tell us this would happen?" Leo asks.

"Because it would have been hard for her to tap into it," Prue replied.

"Wait is that what the new power did?" Phoebe asks as she looked around.

"Yes, that's why we are out in the middle of nowhere. Leo take her to your room, Phoebe I need a spell to get into her mind," Prue said.

"The fight within," Paige said.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"The book I found it makes sense now. This power causes us to fight the trigger or shadow aspect if we don't then it takes over," Paige replied.

"That's right, you are good," Prue said.

"Well I wish I wasn't from what I read, she might not make it," Paige said.

"Maybe if she was alone but she won't be, I will be there and I have been trained on this," Prue said.

"Then get going, I don't want her to be like this for too long," Leo said as he picked her up and Paige orbed them to her room.

Inside Piper's mind she looked around her and saw what looked like her bedroom in Alda, but the walls were burnt and a muscle tissue was growing all over them. "What the hell is going on?" she asks.

"Only one of us is getting out of here," Rage said.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asks.

"I am you, this room is you, what's growing on the walls is you, I am rage, uninhibited, untamed uncontrollable rage," she replied and Rage threw out her hands and Piper went flying to the wall hitting the muscle tissue hard and then slid down it.

"Ouch, you bitch!" Piper said and groaned trying to get up and put her hand on something squishy that oozed blood when she took her hand off. Her back hurt like hell and it took everything she had to get all the way up. She threw out her hands but nothing happened, so she made a dash for the door while feeling the heat from small explosions behind her.

"Just except me Piper, just give in," Rage said while walking towards the door.

"Prue!" Piper yelled and opened the door and found herself in the kitchen of the manner.

"Prue, Prue, your pathetic, can't do anything without her can you," Rage said.

Piper was using the wall that leads out of the kitchen as support as she made her way to the front door. The burnt walls were hot to the touch but she ignored the pain with her eye on the door wanting to escape wanting to be free. She seems to sink deeper and deeper with every step.

"Shut up, Prue where are you my powers aren't working!" Piper said and started sinking into the floor, she couldn't move anymore she couldn't fight what was pulling her down, the muscle like tissue just kept growing on the walls and the more she sunk the more it pulled. She was now to her waist.

"Just give in, just let me take over, it will be better in the end Piper," Rage said.

"NO, YOU WONT BEAT ME, NOT LIKE THIS!" Piper said and she put her hands on the banister that was red with heat and with a yell pulled herself up out of the floor, past her waist then her knees and finally to her feet. Her hands were blistering but she did not care her eyes were dark with desire to fight whatever this was. She was standing now, facing the door she was at first struggling to get too, but she did not run to it, instead she turned to face her foe.

"Well aren't you a little stronger than I thought," Rage said.

"I may not have my powers, but I have fingernails," Piper said.

"And you have me," Prue said now standing next to her.

"Thank god, what is going on?" Piper asks.

"You need to kill her, you're in a coma," Prue replied.

"Again, dammit," Piper said.

"She is too week, look she needs you to help her," Rage said.

"Bitch, this woman could take on the underworld and still have time to make dinner," Prue said and moved her arm sideways sending Rage all the way back to the kitchen, hitting the upper cabinets hard and then landing motionless on the floor.

"You have your powers?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, yours are being drained by rage," Prue replied.

"Prue am I dead?" Piper asks.

"No, we just need to get you fixed up a little so you can fight," Prue replied and she grabbed both of Piper's hands and they orbed into the attic, and then used her power to shut the door and lock it. Then took Piper over to the burnt couch that had one leg missing and tilted a little from its missing part, and healed her burnt hands.

"You can heal and where are we?" Piper asks.

"In your mind," Prue replied.

"Wow, I have one screwed up mind," Piper said.

"We will ask Phoenix about the muscle and vines crap when we get out," Prue said and laughed a little and the Tiny wire like veins were coming out of the chunks of muscle mass that made their home near the floor in the bottom part of the walls. Prue looked at the attic window that was covered with dried blood as veins grew out of its corners. The more she looked around the more she realizes the house resembled the inside of a hart. She too could feel the heat and stuffiness that almost made her gag as sweat put a shine to her body.

"Helloooooooooo," Rage said from the other side of the door.

"Look like mis sunshine's up," Piper said.

Back in Piper's and Leo's room Phoebe and the others stood by her bed with Prue lying beside her.

"God I hope they are ok," Phoebe said.

"Piper is strong and so is Prue they will be fine," Leo said as he held Piper's hand.

"Um guys," Paige said as she looked at the floor.

"Yeah honey, oh my god your water broke," Phoebe said.

"Yap, looks that way," Paige said.

"Now?" Leo asks.

"Well I'll just tell them to wait hold on. Ok babies now is not the time," Paige replied while throwing her hands in the air," Guys!"

"Ok - ok Leo go get Henry and Coop," Phoebe said while running around the room picking up a blanket," And Kara she will know where there is a Hospital?"

"I don't what a Hospital!" Paige said.

"Paige not now, you are having twins," Phoebe said.

"Oh god I can't push both out what do I do what do I do?" Paige said panicked.

"It's fine Paige, they do this all the time," Leo said while holding her hand calmly," Here sit down." Leo helps Paige sit and then orbs out.

Back in Piper's mind the attic door blew open and Rage walked in eying the both of them. "Why do I feel like you're trying to avoid me," Rage said.

"Like the plague," Piper replied.

Prue swung out her hand and through Rage back to the wall, but Rage was able to absorb most of it and stood back up quickly." She is getting stronger," Prue said.

Piper lunged at Rage while she was trying to study herself. Piper landed one punch after another to the face and abdomen and the sound of knuckles hitting flesh rushed through Prue's ears. "I'm going to kill you!"

Rage stopped the last punch catching Piper's fist in her hand and with a twist of the wrist, Piper went to her knees." Are you done?" Rage said bending over to get eye level with Piper.

"No we are not," Prue said and landed a punch on the Rage's jaw.

Rage let go of Piper's fist and hit the wall hard recovering from the surprise force shaking her head. Piper stood up and started her assault again but Rage throughout her hands and Piper went flying to the back of the room almost out the window. Prue ran to her side and noticed the blood coming from Pipers chest.

"We need to get you out of here so I can heal you," Prue said.

Back in Piper's room Kara and Henry come running in.

"Where are the bags I should have bags right, why don't I have bags?" Henry asks.

"Henry calm down," Phoebe said while Paige is breathing heavily and doing her breathing exercises.

"Are you ok Paige?" he asks while kneeling down next to her," We need to get her to the Hospital."

"We have a medical facility right here," Kara replied.

"See it's going to be ok," Phoebe said.

"What about Piper?" Paige asks.

"There is nothing we can do, its up to Prue and Piper now, Leo will stay with them, come on honey lets go get those babies born," Phoebe replied.

"I will come and get you if anything changes," Leo said.

"God this hurts, what was I thinking, it's your fault," Paige said looking hard at Henry.

"What?" he asks.

"Normal thing Henry, might not want to be with in arms reach right now," Phoebe said.

"I called for a wheel chair," Kara said.

"I don't need any stupid wheel chair," Paige said.

"How about a mussel," Kara said.

"What?" Paige asks.

"Hay you sounded like the old Kara there," Phoebe said.

"Hay I'm going to explode people," Paige said.

Back in Piper's mind her and Prue orb near the front door as Rage ran down the stairs. Prue heals Piper's chest.

"Not leaving on my account?" Rage asks.

"Distract her," Piper whispers.

"Got it," Prue said and she started using her powers to throw objects at Rage. A lamp hit Rage in the chest then a large book and after that a small round table. Rage blew up the table and then forced her power on Prue but was interrupted when Piper used a table leg to hit her over the head hard, knocking Rage to the ground.

"Bitch, so eager to die here, just give in it will make it easier for you," Rage said.

"NO!" Piper yelled and kicked Rage in the stomach pushing her to the wall and making Piper loose her balance and fall to the ground. Prue ran to Piper but was stopped by something; she felt something tightening around her legs and looked down. The veins were pulling Prue into the floor.

"Piper!" Prue yelled.

"Prue!" Piper yelled back.

Rage stood up and saw with pleasure what was happening and with a smile picked Piper up from the throat lifting her off the ground till her feet dangled in the air. Piper could feel her wind pipe being crushed as her vision started to fade and her ears hummed from the lack of oxygen. Prue used her free arm to throw the lamp again, hitting Rage in the side of the rips making her relinquish her grasp on Piper.

"Piper help!" Prue screamed and Piper got up and took a deep breath then ran to Prue who was now at her waist with the veins pulling her down by the shoulders and wrapped around her arms pulling them down as well.

"Prue I'm coming," Piper said and tried to pull off the veins using her fingernails to cut were she could.

"Piper look out!" Prue yelled and Piper turned just as Rage used the broken table leg to hit Piper in the side of the head causing a large gash on her upper eyebrow. She grabbed her head in pain and rolled a little bit on the floor before finally opening her eyes to see a piece of thick wood coming down on her again. She rolled to the side and the table leg broke in half from the impact of hitting the floor.

"Dammit stay still," Rage said and tried to flick her wrist again but Piper was able to grab her arms from behind and through her hard to the ground landing on her back. Piper used her knees to pin down Rage's arms to the floor and stretched out to get the piece of broken table leg that seem to be just outside of her grasp.

"Come on dammit reach," Piper said while straining and held Rage in her spot and reached the table leg. She looked up for a moment to check on Prue who was now almost completely covered with the veins and now at her neck in the floor. Piper could hear Prue choking on some of the veins forced themselves into Prue's mouth causing her to gag.

"God please help me," Piper said and she could feel the broken table leg on the tips of her fingers and with one last reach she grabbed it. Piper lifted the piece high in the air and with all her forced it down hard right into Rage's chest straight to her heart.

"I'm not going alone," Rage said and pulled Piper down to the protruding wood trying to force Piper on to it. Piper put both her hands on the floor and pushed up against rages pull down. The sharp tip of the wood was now piercing Piper's chest, she could feel the sting of it entering her skin and with all of the energy she had left she rolled to her side grabbed the other piece in with a hard thrust brought it down onto Rage's head right in the middle of the eyes, until the hardness of the floor stopped it. Piper wasted no time and rushed to Prue who was still gagging and choking on the vines but her head was the only thing that was showing, and it was going down fast.

"PRUE, I don't understand I killed her, why is this still happening?" Piper asks.

"Wa...ke up …...Wake up!" Prue replied and Piper closed her eyes trying to slow her breathing down. "Just wake up Piper, just wake up," she said mouthing the words but no sound came out as she continued to try to force herself to come out of the coma.

Paige and the other's are in the delivery room." Ok honey just one more," Henry said.

"You do one more!" Paige snapped back.

"You can do it, I can see a head," Phoebe said.

"Oh my god," Kara said and then passed out.

"Did she just pass out?" Henry asks.

"That's odd," Phoenix said.

"What's odd, what's odd, does she have two heads," Paige said.

"No Paige Kara passed out," Phoebe replied.

"What?" Paige asks.

"Just push honey," Phoebe replied and Paige let out a loud moan.

"Here come the shoulders," Phoebe said standing over the doctor.

"Scissors," the doctor said.

"Here she comes," Henry said with a wide smile and the doctor takes the baby and then a few seconds later it starts to cry.

"Here you go mommy and daddy your two girls," he said and Paige and Henry each hold one as Piper and Prue walk in.

"All right what's all the ruckus about and why is Kara on the floor?" Piper asks.

"Piper, Prue oh thank god you're ok," Phoebe said and hugged them, "She passed out."

"What?" Piper asks.

"And your an aunt," Paige said and Piper and Prue run over to Paige.

"Paige I'm so sorry I wasn't here," Piper said.

"Its ok you were in a coma, that is an acceptable excuse," Paige said.

"Could someone help me with Kara?" Leo asks.

"Sure," Phoenix replied and smacks her," That should do it."

"Phoenix," Leo said as Kara wakes up.

"Ouch is it over?" Kara asks.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"Oh, they are so cute," Piper said as Chris and Wyatt orb in with Coop.

"Look boys your new cousins," Leo said.

"I want to see," Wyatt said and climes on the bed and looks at the baby.

"Careful," Leo said.

"Why are they so small?" Wyatt asks.

"You push them out and tell me how small they are," Paige said with a laugh.

"I can't see," Chris said while struggling to get on the bed.

"Here you go buddy," Henry said and picked him up.

"Hi my name is Chris and I am 4," he said and all of them stand around the bed looking at the new babies smiling and making baby noises.

To be continued …


	15. To save or not to save

To Save, Or Not To Save

Part 1

Episode 15

Paige was sitting in a rocking chair holding her two new babies, rocking back and forth. "Are you hungry, are you hungry?"

"I know I am," Henry said as he walked in.

"Daddy's going to take all your food," Paige said smiling.

"Ewe."

"Do you want to hold one?"

"Absolutely, hi my little princes and you're not dating till your 30," Henry said as he held one.

"Well Sophia, think you can wait that long?" Paige asks.

"What does her name mean again?"

"Wisdom."

"And what does Trinity mean?" Henry asks while looking at his other baby girl.

"Threefold."

"You did a great job coming up with their names honey, Sophia Pearl and Trinity Patricia Halliwell."

"Are you sure you ok with them not getting your last name?" Paige asks.

"Yes, your family has a long line of doing good and I want them to be associated with that," Henry replied.

"So do you Henry."

"Not as much and I want demons to think twice before attacking."

"Good point, ok it's time for me to feed them, before they get any crankier," Paige said.

"Here you go," Henry said and handed over Sophia.

Phoebe and Coop are lying in bed. "You know it would just be easier for me to ask her what I called it," Phoebe said while rubbing her belly.

"Well we know the 3rd one will be Phoenix," Coop said.

"What about Pandora?" Phoebe asks.

"What?"

"Pandora, I like it," Phoebe replied.

"You want to call her after a little box?"

"No, there is a really good story with that. To punish mankind, Zeus ordered the other gods to make Pandora as a poisoned gift for man. Pandora was given several traits from the different gods: Hephaestus molded her out of clay and gave her form; Athena clothed her and adorned her with necklaces made by Hephaestus as well as taught her manual dexterity and how to spin; Aphrodite gave her beauty; Apollo gave her musical talent and a gift for healing; Demeter taught her to tend a garden; Poseidon gave her a pearl necklace and the ability to never drown; Zeus made her idle, mischievous, and foolish; Hera gave her curiosity; Hermes, along with giving her cunning, boldness and charm, then gave Pandora a box. The name Pandora, thus, derives from the fact she's received gifts from all deities: "all gifts," Phoebe replied.

"How is that good?"

"Let me continue. Until then, mankind had lived a life in a paradise without worry. Epimetheus told Pandora never to open the box she had received from Zeus. However, one day, Pandora's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it, releasing all the misfortunes of mankind (plague, sorrow, poverty, crime, etc.). Once opened, she shut it in time to keep one thing in the box: hope. The world remained extremely bleak for an unspecified interval, until Pandora "chanced" to revisit the box again, at which point Hope fluttered out. Thus, mankind always has hope in times of evil, but Hope has a great deal of catching up to do."

"Still not seeing it," Coop said.

"Hope and love, she fell in love and this is why she opened again to save her love."

"Oh love," Coop said and gave her a kiss.

"Don't do that, you know I can't and for some reason the more pregnant I get the frisky I get," Phoebe said laughing."

"Sorry," he said and got up.

"So what do you have planned for today?" she asks.

"I don't know, it's odd not having charges to take care of," Coop replied.

"I know, but once this is over we can go back."

"Sure you want to?" he asks.

"I have to say that it's calmer here, but I have a feeling that is going to change," Phoebe replied.

Kara is standing on her balcony when Chris walks in. "What you doing?" he asks.

"Chris you scared the crap out of me," Kara said laughing a little.

"Sowee," he said.

"It's ok, hay you want to see if I can still turn into animals?" Kara asks.

"Yes please," Chris replied while jumping up and down.

"Get on my shoulders," she said and got down on one knee.

"Ok," he said and climbed on her shoulders.

"Hold on," Kara said and stands up and turns to a Griffin.

Chris holds onto her fur as her other power gently holds him in place, silver rods rap around his waist. Kara stretches out her wings and with her two strong legs runs off the balcony; they glide down over the trees. "This is fun," he said.

"Yes it is, but don't tell mom ok."

"Ok let's go over the water," Chris said and Kara changes direction and they fly over a large lake with growing moss covered mountains on all sides. Kara drags her claws on the water making a v through it. "Where to now?" Kara asks.

"Clouds."

She makes a sharp upward turn and they are now flying amongst the clouds.

"We should get back, it's time for your breakfast," Kara said.

"I want to fly more."

"We will do it again later ok."

"K"

"Hold on, were making a dive," Kara said and pulls her wings in and they spiral straight down quickly and back to jade headquarters, but she slows and glides over the building.

"Wow this place is big," Chris said as the building was the size of two football Stadiums and was a green color from the green marble used throughout. Carvings of Edoms and other great Jade leaders stood on all corners while lush plants and trees were placed in perfect geometric alignment all around the building. On its top was a large statue of a dragon that they flew around.

"Is name is DRAKON," Kara said.

"Dra...kon?"

"A creek word meaning dragon and sometimes we call him the Crimson prince because he is made of red rubies."

"Can you make him real?" Chris asks.

"Only in dire need Chris, it takes powerful Jade members to make him real," Kara replied.

"You can do it," Chris said and patted her head.

"Let's hope we don't need to," Kara said and circles around drakon and makes it back to a balcony to the kitchen and lands then turns back into herself. Piper and Leo come in with Wyatt followed by Paige and Phoebe.

"Where have you been?" Piper asks as she picked him up.

"With Kara," Chris replied.

"Is that a bug in your teeth?" Piper asks.

"I like bugs," he said.

"And what is up with your hair it looks like you stuck your finger in a socket?" Piper asks while laughing.

"I didn't mommy," Chris said.

"Hay Kara and what is up with your hair?" Leo asks as he walked in.

"Nothing," Kara replied.

"Ok, what is going on with you two?" Piper asks.

"Hay did you see a Griffin fly past the window this morning," Phoebe asks as she walked in.

"Kara?" Leo asks.

"What," Kara replied.

"You did not do what I think you did," Piper said.

"We went flying," Chris chimed in.

"That would be so cool," Paige said.

"Not helping Paige," Piper said.

"He was perfectly safe," Kara said defensively.

"Kara he is too small for that," Leo said.

"No I'm not, I'm 4," Chris said and held up four fingers.

Piper puts Chris down and fixes his hair." Don't do that again," she said and Kara smiles at Piper and walks over to her.

"You might like it," Kara said and before Piper could stop her Kara turns into a Griffin and uses her other power to pull her on her back.

"No Kara stop," Piper said.

"Let's fly," Kara said.

"Oh god Kara wait," Phoebe said chasing after her.

"Wait for me," Paige said and jumps on Kara's back.

Kara makes a dash for the balcony and jumps off," Kara!" Piper yelled.

"She is afraid of flying," Phoebe said but they were gone.

"Kara wait!" Leo yelled.

"Well Leo orb her back down," Phoebe said.

"I can't my orbing only works for school and back," Leo said.

"Oh this is not going to end well," Phoebe said.

Kara, Piper and Paige are flying out side over the garden that had a wide range of destruction around and a huge crater like hole in its center.

"Oh my god Piper did you do that?" Paige asks.

"Wow," Kara said.

"You know they are not going to invite you back,"

"Please let me down," Piper asks.

"Piper you need to open your eyes and let go of Kara's neck so she can breathe," Paige said as Piper had her arms around Kara's neck and her eyes were shut tight.

"I'm afraid of flying!" Piper said.

"This isn't flying, I mean like a plain," Paige said.

"Open your eyes," Kara said.

"I can't please," Piper said.

"Is that drakon?" Paige asks.

"How did you know?" Kara said.

"Seth talked about it, that is amazing, Piper you need to see this," Paige said and Piper opened her eyes slowly but still held tight.

"Just breathe Piper slowly, I won't let anything happen to you," Kara said and made a circle around the ruby Dragon. Piper opened her eye's more and sat up.

"It's beautiful," Piper said.

"Wait there's more," Kara said.

Kara makes a gentle turn and they are now flying next to the building. Flying past statues and stained glass windows over 20 feet high.

"This is my first time outside this place," Paige said and stretches out her arms and closed her eyes smiling as the wind whipped through her hair.

"Paige hold on," Piper said.

"She's got us Piper, let go," Paige said.

"Crazy lady," Piper said and Kara heads back to the balcony and lands, Paige jumps off wide eyed and breathing rapidly and her hair was going in all directions.

"That was fantastic," Paige said.

"Terrifying," Piper said.

"Are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Fine, but I may hurl," Piper said.

"Did you like it mommy?" Chris asks.

"No!" Piper said.

"Lair, hay Wyatt you want to go?" Kara asks.

"Yes please," Wyatt said.

"No, not until he eats," Leo said.

"Don't even look at me, I may have the baby up there," Phoebe said.

"Ewe," Kara said and Farwolf comes into the room with Henry and Coop.

"Having fun," Farwolf said.

"More then you," Kara said.

"With everything going on you have time for this?" Farwolf said.

"Well hello Mr. Sunshine," Kara said.

"You have changed Kara and not for the better," Farwolf said.

"Speak for yourself," Piper said.

"We have a war coming Piper," Farwolf said.

"So do we," Paige said.

"It's just a rumor Farwolf," Kara said.

"I will be ready if need be, right now I am having breakfast with my family, and I don't think your family," Kara said and Farwolf give Kara a narrowed expression and leaves.

"You go girl," Phoebe said.

"Hi baby, is that a bug?" Henry asks while looking at her teeth.

"Yeah it was fantastic," Paige said.

"I don't want to know," Henry said.

"Where are the babies?" Paige asks.

"Seth and Prue are playing with them," Henry said.

"Where is Phoenix?" Phoebe asks.

"She is with Ilure working with the tablet," Coop said.

"Is she going to eat?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, she said she will be right here and she has a theory on what happened to Chris," Coop said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks while putting the boys in their seats at the large table as the rest sat down.

"When you thought he had a premonition about Phoebe," Coop said.

"It wasn't," Piper said.

"No, it was Bladeking sending him images," Coop said.

"Why?" Coop asks.

"To lure you guys to him," Coop said.

"To make us trigger I bet," Paige said.

"You got it," Coop said.

"He can't get here can he?" Phoebe asks.

"According to her, no," Coop said and Phoenix and Seth walk in.

"According to whom?" Phoenix asks.

"Hi honey," Phoebe said.

"Hi," Phoenix said.

"About BladeKing," Phoebe replied.

"Right, the portal is closed so unless he can reopen it, doubt that," Phoenix said.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"His IQ is only 275," Phoenix said.

"Only," Paige said and all them sit down and someone brings them their food.

"Oh, I could have got that," Piper said as she started to stand up

"He's got it Piper, relax and enjoy the pampering," Kara said.

"Hard to get used to," Piper said.

"Not for me, I'm starving," Phoebe said and Phoenix is looking at her food but not touching it.

"So what is up with this BladeKing guy, and the name?" Henry asks.

"He wasn't always called BladeKing, he gave himself that name after the incident," Phoenix replied.

"Incident?" Henry asks.

"We were in the same physics class and he always kept trying to outdo me in everything," Phoenix said.

"I take it he was a bad loser," Piper said.

"Very bad, he started with the space time continuum and it changed his DNA," Phoenix said.

"Honey didn't you time travel?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but I know what I'm doing to make a long story short he has hated me ever since," Phoenix replied.

"Why you didn't make him do it," Phoebe said.

"No, but I was already getting grants way before him to study it, and after his DNA changed his appearance he went into hiding," Phoenix said.

"Until now," Phoebe said.

"I created a program that could track changes in time line and when I saw the spike, I knew it was him," Phoenix said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"Something happened to change the time line," Phoenix replied.

"Are you saying none of this was opposed to happen?" Paige asks.

"Exactly," Phoenix said while looking at the food.

"That's not good," Leo said.

"It's ok, once we kill him and take care of everything else, I will wipe your memory of it at least me being here and that should put everything back on track," Phoenix said.

"No," Phoebe said.

"Sorry but I have to," Phoenix said.

"Phoenix aren't you hungry?" Piper asks.

"Famished," Phoenix replied.

"Then why don't you eat?" Piper asks.

"The food is touching each other," Phoenix said.

"OK, then just move it away," Paige said.

"To late the seal has been broken," Phoenix replied.

"Seal?" Paige asks.

"The molecules have combined," Phoenix replied.

"K," Paige said.

"I will go get you another plate," Phoebe said as she struggles to get up.

"No I got it," Piper said.

"Did you wash your hands?" Phoenix asks.

"I will again," Piper replied.

"Thanks and put the eggs on the right, I like them on the right," Phoenix said.

"k," Piper said and leaves the room and Prue comes in looking around a little frantic.

"Hi Prue," Phoebe said.

"Hi," Prue said while looking under a small table and Henry sees blue orbs appear on his lap and smiles.

"Prue honey what are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing just looking for something," Prue replied.

"Hay aren't you watching the babies?" Paige asks.

"Uh yeah, Seth is watching Sofia," Prue replied.

"What about Trinity," Paige asks worried.

"Umm, Might have a little problem there," Prue said as she looked under the couch.

"What!" Paige said.

"It's ok she is right here, she orbed onto my lap," Henry said and picked her up, "Hi princes." The baby laughs and orbs into Prue's arms.

"That is so cute," Phoebe said.

"No it isn't what if she orbs herself to the moon or something," Paige said.

"It will be fine Paige," Phoebe said as Seth runs into the room holding Sofia.

"Oh, thank god you found her," Seth said.

"You scared your aunty Prue half to death little one," Prue said as Piper brings in a new plate of food for Phoenix with the food separated and the eggs on the right.

"Here you go honey," Piper said.

"Thanks Aunt Piper," Phoenix said and started eating.

"No problem sweetie, Prue do you want anything to eat?" Piper asks.

"Sure I'm so hungry, I was about to eat the baby formula," Prue replied.

"I don't have enough for three kids," Paige said.

"Do you want some milk Chris?" Leo asks.

"Milk, Milk lemonade around the back chocolates made," Chris said and laughs while everyone covers their mouth to hide a laugh. Kara looks down at her food.

"Chris where did you hear that?" Leo asks.

"What daddy?" Chris asks.

"Kara," Piper said.

"Why do you always blame me for everything that comes out of his mouth," Kara said.

"Kara," Leo said.

"OK, I was singing it and when I turned around he was there, stealthy he's stealthy," Kara said.

"Kara I know you're not used to having kids around all the time but you need to watch what you say ok," Leo said.

"Stealthy," Kara whispers.

"Kara," Piper said.

"Ok fine," Kara said.

"Were did you hear it?" Paige asks.

"French and sunders," Kara replied.

"Who?" Phoebe asks.

"Never mind," Kara said and starts to eat.

"Well I'm going to go change her," Henry said as he got up from the table.

"I will join you," Paige said.

Meanwhile outside of Jade headquarters, a man comes out of the tree line wearing a hood. He starts to look up and smiles only his mouth is showing. Two men step out behind him.

"Personal space, back up," Bladeking said.

"Sorry," Farwolf said.

"How long have they been here?" Bladeking asks.

"About 2 weeks," Farwolf replied.

"Do they feel safe?" Bladeking asks.

"Yes," Farwolf replied.

"Can you say more than 3 words?" Bladeking asks.

"What?" Farwolf asks.

"Right, are you ready?" Bladeking asks while looking at the man to his left.

"No," Meli replied.

"I will try to retrieve shondess," Farwolf said.

"Oh the shadow-dell," Bladeking said with a smile.

"Yes," Farwolf said.

"I cannot stay here long, so everything better be ready when I return," Bladeking said.

"What about Phoenix?" Meli asks.

"She is arrogant and she probably thinks I can't get here," Bladeking said and the men step back into the trees.

Later that day Piper is behind a shopping cart that is levitating off the ground about 2 inches. "Looks like they took care of the wheel problem." she said under her breath as she pulls a can of peas off the shelf. The label changes showing her vitamins intake." Ewe, food that tells me I suck at taking care of myself, that's ridiculous," she said as she turns around to put the can in the cart but bumps into a man, causing her to drop the can on her foot.

"Ouch," Piper said while holding her head.

"Piper!" Dan said.

"Dan!" Piper said back stunned.

"What are you doing here, I did not give you permission to leave the house," Dan said.

"Pardon?" Piper asks while tilting her head.

"And why do you look younger?" Dan asks.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom," Piper said and ran off.

"Piper!" Dan yelled.

"I'll be back!" Piper said as she goes around the corner and finds a bathroom and dashes in then runs into an open stall," Paige…Paige, Paige, Paige." She whispers and Paige orbs in with Phoebe.

"Are you ok and why are we in a bathroom stall?" Paige asks.

"Wow this is a nice one," Phoebe said.

"Dan," Piper said.

"Huh," Phoebe said.

"I ran into Dan," Piper said.

"Piper that's not, oh wait this is a parallel world," Paige said.

"Where Dan is alive," Phoebe said.

"And not well," Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"He said he didn't give me permission to leave the house," Piper replied.

"He doesn't know you very well does he," Paige said.

"Not the point, he asks me why I looked so young," Piper said.

"OK, no need to panic, you just won't see him again," Phoebe said.

"What about the other Piper he is going to question her," Piper said.

"Hate to be in her shoes right now," Paige said with a snort.

"This is not funny Paige, Dan had a temper," Piper said.

"Piper did he ever hit you?" Phoebe asks angrily.

"No Dan never did anything like that," Piper replied.

"Except for the time he tried to..." Paige said.

"He was under a spell Paige," Piper said.

"We need to find the other Piper and find out what is going on," Phoebe said.

"No we don't, just leave it," Piper said.

"You're not even remotely curious?" Paige asks.

"No," Piper replied.

"Liar," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Paige said.

"I think we should check on her," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Because your are our sister in any reality and if he is hurting her, I want him to stop," Phoebe said.

"And how do you propose we do that. Hi my name is Piper from another world and apparently you got the short end of the stick," Piper said.

"I don't know but we should just go check," Phoebe said.

"What about Dan?" Paige asks.

"I need to get back to him," Piper replied.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Phoebe asks.

"No, but I can't just leave him out there," Piper replied.

"Ok, you go do that but Paige and I are going with you," Phoebe said.

"Fine just stay out of sight," Piper said.

"See this is what happens when you go adventuring outside," Paige said and they leave the stall and the bathroom. Piper gets back to her cart and Dan is looking through the items in the cart.

"Dan," Piper said.

"Piper you know I don't like half this stuff," Dan said and throws a can into the cart.

"Umm, right sorry," Piper said.

"Did you go to a spa or something?" Dan asks.

"No, I just feel good today," Piper replied.

"Well get home and don't ever leave without asking again," Dan said and grabs her arm hard and Paige starts to walk towards them but Phoebe stops her.

"Piper can take care of herself Paige, let her handle it," Phoebe said.

"Look how hard he grabbed her," Paige said.

"I know honey and trust me I want to punch him in the face for it, but we will just complicate things," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Paige said as Dan walks away and Piper watches him leave narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ass," Piper said under her breath as Paige and Phoebe walk up to Piper.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks.

"Fine, what a jerk," Piper replied.

"I know, we should get out of here," Phoebe said.

"I agree," Piper said.

"What about the groceries?" Paige asks.

"They can wait lets go and don't tell Leo about this," Piper said.

"Ok but he will find out you know," Paige said.

"I just need some time," Piper said.

Later that day Paige, Phoebe and Piper are standing on the other side of the street looking at the manner. The house looks older and the red paint is starting to fade.

"There is no way Leo would let the house get like that," Piper said.

"Piper technically there is no Leo in this world," Paige said.

"I know don't remind me," Piper said.

"Ok so what is the plan?" Phoebe asks.

"We knock, she fates we run," Paige replied.

"That's about it," Piper said.

"Guys come on, we can do this it's like we haven't ran into our sells before," Phoebe said.

"How are we sane," Piper said.

"Who says we are," Paige said as Leo harts in behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" Leo asks.

"Leo! dammit you scared the crap out of me," Piper said as she turned around quickly.

"Sorry, I was worried you have been gone for hours," Leo said.

"How did you get here?" Paige asks.

"Coop harted me here," Leo replied.

"Well he is going to get harted somewhere else when I get back," Phoebe said.

"I thought we talked about this, wow it looks horrible," Leo said.

"I know honey but we were just curious, well I'm satisfied Paige you can orb him home and we will be there shortly," Piper said.

"No, you won't Piper, I know you," Leo said.

"Hay, who is that?" Paige asks as a woman in her late 50s opens the door and takes the mail out of the mail box.

"It's Piper," Leo said.

"God she looks horrible," Paige said.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"Piper it's not you remember," Paige said.

"Looks like she hasn't eaten in days," Phoebe said as she notices a car coming up the road and see's Dan driving it." Get down," she said and all of them duck behind the car except Leo until Piper pulls him down with them.

"What?" Leo asks.

"We don't want to be seen by anyone," Phoebe replied.

"Ok," Leo said," Hay is all this dodging and hiding turning you on," he whispered into Piper's ear.

"Leo, not a good time," Piper said while smiling as Dan gets out and goes into the house the other Piper moves out of his way and shuts the door.

"That was close," Paige said while standing up.

"I wonder where we are," Phoebe said.

"Alda," Paige said.

"No Paige are other self's," Phoebe said.

"That is a really good question," Paige said.

"And it should remain that way," Leo said.

"Oh come on Leo, us girls got to have fun," Paige said.

"This isn't fun Paige, they have their lives and we shouldn't intervene," Leo said.

"Once a whitelighter always a whitelighter," Phoebe said.

"I'm serious guys leave it alone," Leo said.

"He wouldn't be saying that if you know what we know," Paige said under her breath.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Nothing your right honey we should go, Paige could you orb us back to Jade?" Piper asks.

"How did you get to the grocery store anyway?" Paige asks.

"The trans system at Alda," Piper replied.

"Cool," Phoebe said and Paige looks around and then orbs out with all of them.

Later that night Phoebe is sitting at her laptop when Piper comes into the room in her jams.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I can't believe how fast their internet is," Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe," Piper said.

"Ok I'm looking me up," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Because maybe I could have Paige go talk to me and have me come back to the manner," Phoebe replied.

"Sweetie Leo is right we should just let it go," Piper said.

"Piper I can't I'm sorry," Phoebe said.

"Fine so where are you," Piper said.

"Still in New York," Phoebe said.

"What about Prue?"

"She is in Baltimore; she must have taken that job."

"Well at least she is not dead," Piper said.

"Yeah but I don't understand how, if it was her time then they both should be dead," Phoebe said and Piper looks away as Paige orbs in.

"You know Phoebe I don't think the porn is any better here than at home," Paige said as she peeked over Phoebe shoulder.

"That's disgusting Paige," Phoebe said.

"Did you find yourself yet," Paige asks with a snort.

"Yes, and you," Phoebe replied.

"What?" Paige asks.

"Looks like you are friends with Betty ford," Phoebe replied.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Betty ford clinic," Phoebe replied.

"Paige is there something you need to tell us," Piper said.

"Ok, before I met you guys I was just recovering from a little alcoholic addiction," Paige said.

"A little," Phoebe said.

"Ok, I drank a lot," Paige said.

"So because you never met us in this world you fell off the wagon, so to speak," Piper said.

"Looks that way and I can't believe that info would be out there," Paige said.

"Yeah there is quite a bit of info on people," Piper said.

"I guess privacy is out the door here," Phoebe said.

"That sucks," Paige said.

"Cole!" Phoebe said.

"Where?" Paige asks panicked.

"Here, he is a lawyer," Phoebe said while pointing to the screen that had a add on the right hand side.

"How he was a demon?" Piper asks.

"Well he was human first," Phoebe replied.

"We really need to let that dog lay," Paige said.

"I know it's just odd that's all," Phoebe said.

"But how is he still alive, I mean he was at least 100 years old in our world, so oh never mind, my head hurts," Piper said.

"Good question, I will ask Phoenix in the morning," Phoebe said and grabs her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Wow that was a kick," Phoebe replied.

"Will you just have that thing already," Paige said.

"You are way past your do date Phoebe, are you sure everything is ok?" Piper asks.

"I just saw the doctor and he said it was fine, although he did have 4 inches glasses on and he kept calling me Pee Pee," Phoebe replied and grabbed her stomach again.

"Ok we need to get you to the doctor and not the one you've been seeing, Coop!" Piper said and Coop harts in and Phoebe passes out. Piper catches her before she hits the ground.

"Phoebe!" Coop said.

"Coop get her to the medical center now," Piper said.

To be continued…


	16. To save or not to save p2

To Save, Or Not To Save

Part 2

Episode 16

Piper, Paige and Leo are in the waiting room, Piper is pacing in the Jade medical center.

"It's been 3 hours, why hasn't anyone come to talk to us?" Piper asks.

"I'm sure she is fine Piper, Phoenix didn't look worried and she would know if something was wrong," Paige replied.

"She's right honey just try to relax," Leo said.

"Yeah your pacing is making me a little nauseous," Paige said.

"Why couldn't you heal her?" Piper asks.

"It's probably for the same reason I couldn't heal you with Wyatt. It's not daemonic," Leo said.

"Prue is with the twins and she wants me to call her once we found out something," Paige said.

"She has been so relaxed so why would she have high blood pressure?" Piper asks.

"Phoebe is very good at hiding her emotions sometimes," Paige replied as a doctor comes into the room.

"Hello my name is Dr. Jade Richardson I have some news about your sister," he said.

"Is she ok?" Paige asks.

"She will be fine, the baby was stuck in the canal so we had to do a C-section and we had some complications," he replied.

"What kind of complications?" Piper asks.

"The cord was wrapped around the baby's neck and she was in an awkward position so it took some time to get her out safely," he said.

"Is the baby ok?" Leo asks.

"Yes both mother and baby are fine. Phoebe will need to be on bed rest for a week or so, but she will be back to herself in no time," he replied.

"Thank god, but does she need to be herself," Paige said with a snort.

"Paige," Piper said.

"Just kidding, can we see her?" Paige asks.

"Sure I will come and get you when she wakes up," he replied.

"Thank you," Piper said and Leo puts his hands on Piper shoulders and sits her down.

"There now you can stop pacing," Leo said.

Phoebe is lying in the Hospital bed asleep, Coop is asleep in a chair next to her. Piper and Paige come in.

"Oh, I don't want to wake them up," Piper whispered.

"They look so cute," Paige said as Phoebe starts to wakes up.

"Sorry honey," Piper said and walks over to her.

"Its ok," Phoebe said as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Paige asks.

"Good, have you seen her?" Phoebe asks.

"Yep she looks just like you," Piper said.

"She has coops smile though let's just hope she does not get his snoring," Phoebe said as Coop is snoring loudly in the chair.

"Him and Leo could make buildings collapse," Piper said.

"Piper like you don't," Leo said.

"Mine are cute," Piper said.

"Cute, I thought there was a growling beast in your room one time," Paige said.

"Ok, we all snore so when do I get out of here?" Phoebe asks.

"Soon I'm sure but then its bed rest for you missy," Piper said as Paige hiccups.

"Excuse you," Phoebe said.

"Thanks," Paige said and hiccups again.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah I just feel, well funny," Paige replied.

"Funny?" Phoebe asks.

"Like I've been drinking," Paige replied.

"Paige!" Piper said.

"I haven't Piper I just feel that way some times, ever since I came here," Paige said.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"It's nothing, maybe there oxygen is cleaner or something," Paige replied as the doctor comes into the room holding the baby and then hands it to Phoebe.

"Oh, hi there baby," Phoebe said.

"Should I wake up Coop?" Piper asks.

"Yeah I know I would not want to miss seeing my little girl for the first time," Leo said and walks over and wakes Coop.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Coop asks after getting up quickly.

"I'm fine look it's our little girl Pandora," Phoebe replied.

"Hi there little one we love you," Coop said kissing her on the forehead.

"Where is Phoenix?" Phoebe asks.

"She is on her way with Kara," Leo replied.

"Why wasn't she here?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't know," Leo replied as Kara and Phoenix come walking in. Phoenix is wearing scrubs and a mask.

"Phoenix don't tell me you're a surgeon too," Piper said.

"No why?" Phoenix asks.

"No reason," Piper said while looking away and smiling.

"We will move a crib in with you Phoebe once you leave here," Kara said.

"That's Aunt Phoebe Kara," Piper said.

"Right sorry Aunt Phoebe," Kara said.

"I need to go pee pee," Paige said slurred.

"Are you ok Paige?" Leo asks.

"Fine," Paige replied and hiccups." Be back soon."

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Piper asks.

"I don't know but you should follow her," Phoebe said.

"That would be spying Pheebs," Piper said.

"I know and I'm always the one who does it, but as you can see I am a little incapable of that right now," Phoebe said.

"Fine, but if she gets pissed I'm sending her after you," Piper said and leaves the room.

"Leo you don't think she started drinking?" Phoebe asks.

"No, but I think we should keep an eye on her," Leo said.

"Can I hold her?" Coop asks.

"Oh honey that's sweet but Henry might get upset," Phoebe replied.

"No the baby, how many drugs do they have you on anyway?" Coop asks.

"Not enough, not enough," Phoebe said.

"Hi there princes," Coop said while holding the baby.

"I need to make some more arrangements," Kara said and starts to leave.

"Kara is there something wrong?" Leo asks.

"No," Kara replied.

"Because you seem distant," Leo said.

"I have a lot of things to do Leo sorry if I'm not the fun loving Kara I used to be, but in case you haven't noticed there might be a war soon," Kara said.

"Dad," Leo said.

"What?" Kara asks tilting her head.

"Dad my name is dad," Leo said.

"Fine dad I need to go," Kara said and leaves the room.

"Wow, you ok Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah," he replied but was looking down.

"No you're not I can feel it remember," Phoebe said.

"She is my daughter and she calls me Leo," he said.

"I know honey but she is having some issues right now," Phoebe said.

"It feels like Chris all over again," Leo said.

"Leo I'm sure when this is over you guys will connect," Coop said.

"I hope so," Leo said.

In the main part of the Medical center Piper is walking down the hallway towards the bathrooms but stops suddenly when she sees a giant gopher come around the corner and into one of the rooms.

"What the hell?" Piper said and follows it into the room.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asks.

"Um, did you see a gopher?" Piper asks.

"Oh god I hope not we would have to close down the wing if there are any rodents around," the nurse said while looking at the floor.

"No a giant gopher," Piper said.

"Are you feeling alright?" the nurse asks.

"Fine, well need to go bye," Piper replied and runs out of the room and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and taking a deep breath. "Good move Pipe just sound nuts in a hospital, Paige you in here," she said.

"Oh," Paige replied while vomiting.

"Oh god Paige are you ok?" Piper asks while opening the stall door.

"No I'm not," Paige replied.

"What's wrong honey?" Piper asks.

"I'm sick," Paige replied.

"I noticed," Piper said and Paige stands up and leaves the stall then starts the water and splashes some on her face.

"I feel like I have a hang over," Paige said.

"Paige if you started drinking again then you need to tell us, so we can help," Piper said.

"I haven't started drinking Piper, god why don't you believe me!" Paige said.

"Paige I do its just...," Piper said.

"What!"

"Ok, why are you yelling at me, I'm just trying to help damit?" Piper asks.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Paige asks.

"I'm not ok let's just calm down we...," Piper said and looks around the room.

"We what Piper?" Paige asks.

"Did you hear that?" Piper asks.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, let's go back to Jade so we can talk," Piper said.

"I don't want to talk I want to curl up in a little ball and die," Paige said.

"Paige," Piper said.

"Monetarily speaking."

"Ok, go home and get some rest we will talk..."

"Piper?"

"Why would you say that?" Piper said while looking hurt.

"Say what?" Paige asks confused.

"You know what you said," Piper said.

"No I don't, Piper what is wrong with you?" Paige asks.

"Nothing why?" Piper asks.

"Because you keep trailing off," Paige said.

"Because you said I was worthless," Piper said.

"No I didn't," Paige said stunned.

"Then who did the giant gopher," Piper said and threw her hands in the air.

"What giant gopher?" Paige asks.

"Never mind just go home and I will be there in a minute," Piper said and leaves the bathroom.

"Piper what giant gopher," Paige said as Piper leaves.

Meanwhile in Phoebe's room she is alone and crying hard when Coop walks in.

"Phoebe is everything ok?" Coop asks.

"No."

"What is it?" Coop asks.

"I don't know I just feel so depressed," Phoebe replied.

"Why honey we have a beautiful baby girl."

"I know I just don't feel right."

"Maybe its postpartum depression," he said.

"I want Prue, go get Prue," Phoebe said while crying hard.

"Ok I will be right back," Coop said and kisses her on her head and then harts out.

In Jade headquarters council room Kara is talking to other Alda members.

"We have made are decision Kara you are not fit to rule," Jade member said.

"Based on what?" Kara asks.

"Your family," Jade member replied.

"I thought we went over this before?" Kara asks.

"We did and we changed our minds," Jade member replied

"Convenient," Kara said.

"Kara your family is distracting you from your leadership responsibilities," Jade member said.

"No their not," Kara said.

"Sorry but Farewolf will be taking over," a Jade member said as Chris comes in the room and stands next to Kara.

"Hi Kara do you want to play?" Chris said.

"No Chris not now," Kara said and Chris lowers his head and leaves the room.

"The power change will happen tonight," a Jade member said.

"Farewolf, why don't you just hand it over to Meli," Kara said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" a Jade member asks.

"There working together you idiots," Kara replied.

"There is no proof from you about that, and you always said no one can be judged without proof," a Jade member said.

"Fine, then when he takes this place to the ground the rubble will be my proof," Kara said and leaves the room slamming the door behind her.

Back in Phoebe's room, she is still crying when Prue orbs in.

"Pheebs, you ok?" Prue asks as she sat next to her.

"Prue I don't know what is wrong," Phoebe replied as she leaned into Prue's shoulder.

"Its just post par..." Prue tried to say but Phoebe cut her off.

"No it isn't its something else."

"Then what, you should be happy?"

"I know could you bring me my laptop it's on the table," Phoebe asks.

"I don't think you should work right now," Prue said.

"I'm not, please," Phoebe said.

"Ok," Prue said and gets up and hands Phoebe her laptop.

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

"What are you looking for?" Prue asks.

"Me," Phoebe replied.

"What?" Prue asks.

"I think we are connected you know because of my empathy thing," Phoebe replied.

"Oh, so you think the other you is depressed?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she has is posted on facebook, if they even have that here," Phoebe replied while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Paige has been acting weird too, you think that she is connected as well," Prue said.

"Could be, her other self just got out of Betty ford clinic," Phoebe said.

"Apparently it didn't take," Prue said.

"Yeah."

"Piper seems ok," Prue said.

"So far, but if Dan is abusive she will start feeling something," Phoebe said.

"Ok, listen you do your research and I will try to get them together when do you leave here?" Prue asks.

"Tonight why?" Phoebe asks.

"We will have a good old fashion family meeting," Prue replied.

"Or intervention," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs it will be fine trust me," Prue said.

"I'm glad you're here I missed you so much," Phoebe said.

"I missed you too," Prue said and kissed her on the head and stands up and orbs away.

"Those orbs are so pretty, Dammit focus," Phoebe said and started crying again.

Prue is walking down the hall at Jade HQ when she sees Kara.

"Kara wait!" Prue yelled.

"What?" Kara asks and stops walking.

"Have you seen Piper and Paige?"

"No," Kara replied and starts walking again.

"Kara!" Prue yelled running after her.

"Dammit what!" Kara said.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I'm busy," Kara replied.

"Will you just stop," Prue said and grabs her arm.

"Don't," Kara said and pulls away.

"We need to have a family meeting," Prue said.

"Then knock yourself out," Kara said.

"That includes you," Prue said.

"No it doesn't," Kara said.

"Kara what is wrong?" Prue asks.

"They're not my family!" Kara said.

"Yes we are!"

"Landrick was my father and I don't know my mother," Kara said.

"Your mother is Piper and she loves you," Prue said.

"Then why didn't she come for me!" Kara said.

"What?" Prue asks confused.

"I hear stories of them going to other times and realities all the time but not when it came to me, they just abandoned me," Kara replied.

"No they didn't Kara, maybe they tried everything they could but couldn't find you," Prue said.

"Right," Kara said and starts walking off.

"I know them you don't your right about that, but I will not let you talk about Piper that way, she and Leo have gone through hell and managed to raise great children," Prue said.

"But not me!" Kara said and Prue stops running after her.

"You will see," Prue said under her breath.

Meanwhile Piper is walking down the hall to the exit but stops and sits on one of the benches rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Ouch, what a headache," Piper said as a nurse Piper talked to before walks up to her with two orderlies.

"Mam are you alright?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah, if people would just stop talking I would be fine," Piper replied and the nurse looks around and there is no one in the hall and it is very quiet.

"I'm sorry?" the nurse asks and Piper looks up.

"Nothing just a headache," Piper replied.

"Right,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asks.

"Why don't you come back with us honey, you know you're not supposed to be out here," the nurse asks.

"Hay and yes I am, wait do you think I," Piper said.

"Now Sue its ok don't be scared," the nurse said.

"Sue?" Piper asks.

"Or is it Tammy today," the nurse said as she folded her arms.

"It's Piper thank you very much and I'm not crazy," Piper said.

"Now Sue don't make us use a sedative on you," the nurse said.

"Don't make me use my sedative on you and my name is Piper, Piper Halliwell," Piper said and the nurse backs up.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Miss Halliwell, I thought because of the giant gopher thing and they said a woman named Sue escaped out of the psychiatric ward," the nurse said.

"That's ok and the gopher thing well it was a surprise for my niece," Piper said and looks around," she loves gophers."

"Oh so it was someone dressed up like a gopher," the nurse said while laughing.

"Yep that's it, well I need to go, bye," Piper said and squeezes past the orderlies and rushes past.

In a large room Paige is laying on the couch with a towel over her head and Henry walks in.

"Paige are you going to help take care of your twins today?" Henry asks.

"What?" Paige asks with a slurr.

"What is wrong with you its like your drunk or something," Henry asks.

"Because I am," Paige replied.

"What?" Henry said as Piper and Prue walk in.

"Paige are you feeling any better?" Piper asks.

"No she isn't and if she is drinking again," Henry replied.

"She's not," Phoebe said as she walks in with Coop and Leo.

"What?" Henry asks.

"Her other self is," Phoebe replied.

"Where is the little one and the boys?" Prue asks.

"I left them with Seth sense I can't find Kara," Piper replied.

"Yeah I ran into her in the hall way," Prue said.

"Did you tell her to come back here?" Prue asks.

"In so many words," Prue replied.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Ok people bigger problems, I can't even think because I feel like I want to kill myself, Paige is drunk and Piper well are you feeling anything odd?" Phoebe asks.

"No," Piper replied but looks away from them.

"God you're a horrible liar and I don't even need to see you and I can tell," Paige said.

"I feel fine where is Pandora?" Piper asks.

"She is in the nursery at the medical center," Coop replied.

"Phoebe should you be out yet?" Piper asks.

"Nice try Piper don't change the subject," Phoebe said.

"Fine, I have been hearing things," Piper said.

"What kind of things?" Leo asks.

"Voices," Piper replied.

"What?" Prue asks.

"You know voices like there in my head, Leo did I become a Whitelighter again?" Piper asks.

"No Piper, what are the voices saying?" Leo asks.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Piper replied.

"Yes we do," Paige said.

"Ok but they're not pleasant," Piper said.

"Piper I think we are connected to our other selfs so it is important that we are open about this," Phoebe said.

"Well why do you want to kill yourself," Piper asks.

"Subject changer," Paige said.

"No, I think her problem is more important than mine," Piper said.

"I checked on myself and I am a call girl," Phoebe said and looks down.

"A what?" Coop asks.

"On the bright side I make 7 figures," Phoebe said.

"I am so in the wrong profession," Paige said.

"So why would you be depressed?" Piper asks.

"Because it's empty and I feel so lonely," Phoebe replied.

"Prue how about you how do you feel?" Piper asks.

"Paige is right subject changer," Prue replied.

"Fine the voices tell me I am worthless and a burden on everyone," Piper said.

"Piper that is not true," Leo said.

"I know but when the voices kick in I can't stop but believe them," Piper said as Prue puts her head down and starts fidgeting with something on the table.

"Prue what do you know?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing," Prue replied.

"No you always fidget with something when you're hiding something," Phoebe said.

"Grams is going to kill me," Prue said.

"Not if I get to Grams first, now spill," Piper said.

"Piper when you were 15 you started acting weird so Grams checked your room and found drugs," Prue replied.

"What, Prue I never took drugs," Piper said.

"Yeah you did but Grams did a spell and that got you off of them and of course wiped your memory of it."

"Wait how did you know?" Phoebe asks.

"When I died there was a lot of stuff shown to me and it kind of happened in a flash," Prue replied.

"Well that explains a lot," Paige said.

"What is that opposed to mean?" Piper asks looking hard at Paige," And I can't believe you never told me," she said looking back at Prue. "Leo did you know anything about this?"

"No I'm sorry but you have never showed any signs of it after that right?

"No I don't think so, oh god what if the spell wore off?" Piper replied.

"I don't think so, Leo probably healed you over the years and it is probably gone," Leo replied.

"Really then why am I seeing giant gophers and hearing voices?" Piper asks.

"Giant gophers?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't ask," Piper replied.

"Wait the Piper in this world is not a witch none of us are," Phoebe said.

"So," Piper said.

"That means grams did not do the spell," Phoebe said.

"That means the other Piper still has the drug problem," Paige said.

"And we are connected to each other, so you are experiencing what she is," Phoebe said.

"Well that sucks," Piper said.

"Dan does not seem to be helping," Paige said.

"Apparently he is," Piper said.

"Huh," Paige said.

"I have been spying on the other me," Piper said and looked away.

"Wait I thought we were going to let it go Piper?" Leo asks.

"So I'm a hypocrite, sue me. The point is I may have seen the wrong thing at the grocery store," Piper replied.

"No we saw him grab you," Paige said.

"I know but I think it was to knock me back to reality," Piper said.

"Ok so we know what is going on, so how do we fix it?" Prue asks.

"We break the connection," Phoebe replied.

"How do you do that?" Leo asks.

"We reconnect the others," Phoebe replied.

"Your other self is in NY and Prue is in Baltimore, I don't think we have time for that," Piper said.

"Well then we better figure something out fast, because we are getting worse," Phoebe said.

"Its late, we need to sleep a bit and then start fresh in the morning," Leo said.

"You sure you want to sleep next to a crazy person," Piper said.

"I have been for 8 years now what's one more night," Leo replied and gave her a hug.

"Funny," Piper said and hugs him back.

Everyone goes to bed and Paige is sleeping but wakes up slowly while Henry stays asleep.

"God does that woman ever stop drinking," Paige said while rubbing her head and she walks into the doorway." Ouch dammit," she said then collapses on the floor and starts convulsing Henry wakes up.

"Paige where are you?" Henry asks while looking around," Oh my god, Prue Coop!" he yelled while kneeling down next to Paige and Prue and Coop materialize in the room.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Prue asks.

"Paige," Henry replied and Prue bends down and tries to heal her but nothing happens.

"It won't work," Prue said.

"Take her to the medical center," Coop said.

"I have to go," Prue said.

"What now?" Henry asks.

"Leo's calling me," Prue replied and Coop picks up Paige and harts out with Henry as Prue orbs away.

Leo is holding down Piper and the room is very smoky and there is a small fire in the corner.

"Piper stop it there is nothing there!" Leo said as he held her arms down.

"Demon!" Piper yelled as she struggled to get free.

"No Piper there isn't, Prue!" Leo yelled.

"Let me go!" Piper yelled as Prue orbed in.

"What happened?" Prue asks.

"She woke up and started blasting the room," Leo replied and he was struggling with her," Dammit she is stronger then what she looks."

"I will orb her to the medical center," Prue said.

"Let me go dammit please don't hurt me," Piper said.

"I'm not going to hurt you honey," Leo said and then Piper passes out.

"Leo move away," Prue said and rushes to Piper's side.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"I don't know but I can't wake her or heal her, she is barely breathing Leo," Prue replied.

Meanwhile in Phoebe's room Coop materializes in.

"Phoebe where are you?" Coop asks as he looked around and then runs into the living room and sees Phoebe on the floor.

"No Phoebe, Prue!" Coop yelled as Prue orbs into the room.

"Oh god what is happening?" Prue said while crying.

"She's hardily breathing," Coop replied.

"Coop take her to the medical center I need to get Piper there as well," Prue said.

"Her too, what the hell is going on?" Coop said.

"I don't know yet, just go," Prue said and orbs away.

Meanwhile Kara is walking down the hall when she collapses on the floor unconscious. Chris orbs next to her.

"Kara, Kara are you ok?" Chris asks while rubbing her head and then orbs away with Kara.

"Prue, Coop, Leo and Henry are standing next to their wife's beds. Kara is also in a bed. All four girls are on respirators.

"What do we do?" Henry asks.

"I don't know, why did this happen to them at the same time?" Leo asks.

"Connected," Prue replied.

"Then why are you ok and what does this have to do with Kara?" Henry asks.

"Piper is pregnant with her, so whatever happens to Piper will happen to Kara, good thing Chris felt something wrong and brought her here," Prue replied.

"Ok, so what do you mean by connected," Leo said.

"I think the others have done something to them self's so we need to get them and now," Prue said.

"How?" Coop asks.

"Coop, the other Phoebe is in NY I will get you the address, Leo go to the manner and check on the other Piper. Henry go to Paige's apartment it's not far from here and check on her," Prue replied.

"What about you?" Leo asks.

"Well apparently I'm ok, but I do feel a loss or something, so I will get myself to come to the manner," Prue replied.

"Won't you freak out the other you?" Coop asks.

"I will change my appearance we don't have much time I know it," Prue replied as Prue hands Coop Phoebe's address and Leo orbs away.

"I thought he could only orb to school and back?" Coop asks.

"Ever sense he has been here he has been able to orb anywhere," Prue replied.

"Don't tell Piper that," Henry said and Coop takes the address and harts away. Prue waves her hand and Henry orbs away then she does.

Leo orbs into the kitchen and the house is dark as he starts looking for Piper.

" Piper!" Leo yelled and after looking down stares he goes up to the attic." Piper where are you!" he said and goes into the attic and see Piper unconscious on the floor with an empty pill bottle next to her." No, Piper wake up." he said and lifts her up and puts his finger into her mouth to make her gag. Piper then vomits but still has her eyes closed." Come on baby wake up, please," he said and lifts her up and tries to make her walk.

"Wh..who arrrr yo..u," Piper said slurred.

"Someone here the help," Leo said.

"Da...n," Piper said.

"That's right its Dan, now wake up," Leo said.

"Sl...eeeeep," she said struggling to walk.

"I need to get you to the Hospital ok," Leo said.

"No, di...e please," Piper said.

"No baby I will not let you die," Leo said and orbs away with Piper.

Back at the Jade medical center Piper starts to wake up and starts to choke on the respirator. She then tries to pull it out but she is restrained as a nurse runs into the room.

"Piper stop I will help you just calm down," the nurse said as Kara also starts to choke and she tries to pull out the respirator. "I need help in here!" she yells and two doctors run in and help.

"Help me with Piper she is fighting the tube and won't breathe," the nurse said as Piper thrashes about and her eyes roll back in her head. The doctor takes out the tube. Piper vomits and takes a big breath but goes unconscious again. Kara is also having her tube taken out but is not awake.

"Its ok its ok just breathe," the DR said as Kara starts to breathe but remains unconscious.

Henry orbs into the other Paige's living room and has to hold his nose because of the smell.

"Oh I'm going to be sick," he said while searches the room and then sees Paige's body and a bottle of whiskey lying next to her."Paige!" he yelled and starts to shake her but she is barely breathing and there is vomit on the floor." Come on honey wake up." he said and grabs his cell phone and calls 911.

Coop harts into the bedroom," Phoebe where are you?" he asks and then he turns and sees Phoebe on the bed with a gun to her side and her head is bleeding badly." No god Phoebe," he said and then harts away with Phoebe.

Prue 2 is cleaning when she hears a knock on the door and she goes and answers it. The woman she sees is a red heard older women with green eyes as the other Prue has changed her appearance.

"Hello," Prue 2 said.

"Your sisters need you."

"Who the hell are you and what do you mean they need me?"

"Please there isn't much time," Prue 1 replied as the phone rings.

"Listen I don't know who you are but I think you have me confused with someone else," she said as the phone ringed again.

"You should get that."

The other Prue goes to get the phone but leaves the door open. "Stay there."

"Fine just answer it."

"Hello, what oh my god," Prue two said into the phone.

"Its about them isn't it?" Prue 1 asks.

"Shut up, Shot what do you mean shot?" Prue two asks into the phone as the other Prue closed her eyes tight.

"Phoebe," she whispered.

"Overdose, how?" Prue two asks and then hangs up the phone in shock.

"See now you have to go to them and reconnect, do you understand," Prue one said.

"No, I don't even have plane tickets," Prue two said.

"I do."

"But," Prue two said.

"Now!" Prue one said and grabs the other Prue's arm and they both leave the house.

Leo is pacing around Pipers 2 bed when she starts to wake." Piper."

"Dan," Piper said squinting as Dan comes into the room.

"Who are you?" Dan asks Leo.

"Um, I'm a psychiatrist I'm here to help Piper," Leo replied.

"How is she?" Dan asks.

"I don't know she just started to wake up," Leo replied.

"Piper honey are you ok?" Dan asks as a doctor comes in.

"Are you Dan Gordon?" the Dr asks.

"Yes I'm her husband, is she ok?" Dan replied.

"Well we were able to get the meds out of her system but she will need to stay under watch for at least 24 hours," he replied.

"Piper why did you do this?" Dan asks.

"I'm sorry I love you and I'm sorry, I just got scared," Piper replied crying.

"Its ok, I shouldn't have left you alone," Dan said.

"I'm sorry," Piper said.

"Its ok honey I love you and we will get through this," Dan said and kissed her on the head as Leo backs away and smiles and starts to leave the room.

"Who is that?" Piper asks looking at Leo.

"He is going to help you honey," Dan replied.

"Oh, hi do I know you?" Piper asks while wiping away her tears with her sleeves.

"No um, I need to get some paper work, get some rest ok," Leo replied.

"Ok, thanks," Piper said and puts her head in Dan's shoulder and he kisses her on the top of the head and holds her.

"Thank you Dan," Leo said under his breath as he leaves and finds an empty room and orbs away.

Henry is standing next to Paige's bed and a doctor walks in.

"How do you know her?" the Dr asks.

"Um friends good friends, is she ok?"

"She got alcohol poisoning, we were able to counter it and pump her stomach but she will need to stay here for awhile she gets proper help.

"Ok, thanks Can I stay with her?" Henry said.

"Sure, you can start to talk to her it may help her wake up sooner," he replied and Henry grabs a chair and sits next to her.

"Paige honey you need to wake up," Henry said as Paige starts to wake up.

"Ouch," she said.

"Paige?"

"Where am I?"

"At the Hospital," Henry replied.

"Great and who are you?"

"I found you," Henry replied.

"Ok, but I don't know you."

"I'm a police officer."

"Did I do something bad?" Paige asks.

"No well just to yourself."

"What else is new?" Paige said.

"Paige you need to stop doing this."

"Why?" Paige said as she leaned her head back on the headboard.

"Because there are people who love you."

"Like who?"

"Um, well lots of people."

"You're doing well so far," Paige said with a snort as Henry puts his hand in hers and she looks at him lovingly.

"Trust me," Henry said.

"What is your name?" Paige asks.

"Henry."

"Oh, I like it," Paige said and smiles.

Back at Alda Paige wakes up and the doctors remove her breathing tube.

"Are you ok?" the Dr asks.

"I think so, except for a huge headache," Paige replied.

"Good let's sit you up," he said and she looks around and sees Piper, Kara and Phoebe.

"Oh my god are they ok?" Paige asks.

"Piper is waking up now and so is Kara, but Phoebe is not doing so well.

"What's wrong with her and where is Henry?"

"He is with the other Paige" the Dr replied.

"Ok, that makes no sense," she said as Leo orbs in and sees Piper trying to sit up but the restraints are keeping her from doing so.

"Hay could someone get these off," Piper said.

"I'm sorry Piper but you might use your power and we kind of need our walls," the Dr said.

"Excuse me," Piper said.

"Its ok honey how are you feeling?" Leo asks.

"Like shit," she replied as she leaned her head back on the headboard." And get these off."

"He's right we should wait a little while," Leo said.

"Leo," Piper said.

"Piper its ok," Leo said as Piper looks around and sees Paige sitting up.

"Paige what happened to you?" Piper asks.

"That is a good question," Paige replied.

"Where is Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"She is next to Paige," Leo replied.

"Well if someone would take these dam things off I would have known that, Phoebe, Phoebe," Piper said.

"She is still out Piper," Paige said.

"Piper I'm going to give you a shot," the Dr said.

"Why, and I'm pregnant so you can't," Piper asks and looks to her left and sees Kara getting up.

"Kara please stay put," the Dr said.

"Sorry doc but there are things going on I need to take care of," Kara replied.

"No you need to stay put," Piper said.

"Piper what happened to you?" Kara asks.

"She almost blew up our bedroom," Leo replied.

"We are so not getting invited back here," Kara said and starts to stand but sits back down.

"Kara," Piper said.

"I'm fine just dizzy, what did you eat?" Kara asks.

"I got to the other Piper and found her almost dead," Leo said.

"What?" Paige asks.

"She overdosed," Leo replied.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"I guess the drugs and depression just got too much for you the handle," Leo replied.

"Great so I'm going to have to worry about killing myself," Piper said.

"No, I think Dan will get you through it," Leo said.

"Dan," Piper said and smiles.

"Yeah, looks like you were right," Leo said.

"Well that's all worm and fuzzy but how are we going to help Phoebe?" Paige asks as Coop harts in crying.

"Coop is everything ok?" Leo asks.

"No Phoebe shot herself and she is in a coma," Coop replied.

"No Leo get me out of this!" Piper yelled.

"Piper you're still unstable," Leo said.

"This shot will help," the Dr said.

"No it won't and I'm pregnant dammit, so no," Piper said.

"It won't hurt the baby," he said.

"No, don't we they are not Alda so let's not take the chance," Kara said.

"As you wish Kara," the Dr said.

"Thank you," Kara said and gets up and takes the restraints off of Piper.

"Kara," the Dr said.

"I got it don't worry just take care of Phoebe," Kara replied.

"Where is Prue?" Piper asks.

"She went to get the other Prue," Leo said.

"That should go well," Paige said.

"Paige," Piper said as she tried to stand up but felt too dizzy to do so and Leo helped her sit back down.

"Sorry I think I still have some alcohol in me," Paige said.

"So you are a mean drunk," Kara said.

"Hay," Paige said and Piper gets off the bed and goes to Phoebe.

"Phoebe," Piper said as she moved a string of hair out of her face," Sweetie wake up."

"I think the other Phoebe is going to need to wake up first," Paige said.

"She's right," Leo said.

"How are we going to do that?" Coop asks.

"Prue I hope," Leo replied.

Phoebe two is lying in the Hospital bed when Piper two walks in.

"Piper your husband told me that you were here so I thought you would want to see your sister," a nurse said.

"Thanks," Piper said and walks in and sits next to Phoebe.

"She is in a coma from a gunshot wound," the nurse said.

"Will she be ok?" Piper two asks crying.

"I don't know until she wakes up," the nurse replied and Prue two walks in.

"Prue?" Piper two asks.

"Are you ok?" Prue two asks.

"Yeah but Phoebe is..."

"I know."

"How did you know we were here?" Piper two asks.

"Someone came to my house and told me that you needed me."

"Who?" Piper two asks.

"I don't know, but she had tickets all ready to go," Prue two replied.

"Ok," Piper two said confused.

"How is she?"

"Not well, she is in a coma."

"How?" Prue two asks.

"She shot herself."

"Why?"

"I don't know Prue," Piper two replied and gave Prue a hug.

"Piper I'm sorry I wasn't..."

"Its ok your here now, I missed both of you so much."

"Me too, I love you," Prue two said.

"I love you too," Piper two said and they both hold Phoebe's hand and they glow white but they do not notice and Phoebe starts to open her eyes.

Back at the Jade Medical center Phoebe opens her eyes and starts to choke.

"Doctor!" Piper yelled.

"I got it," he said and pulls out the breathing tube.

"Are you ok honey?" Paige asks.

"Ouch," Phoebe said as she held her head.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Paige replied.

"Thank god," Coop said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Well this was fun," Piper said.

"You got a weird idea of fun lady," Paige said.

"It looks like we are all ok," Leo said as Henry walked into their room.

"Paige your ok," Henry said as he hugged her.

"Wait how come I'm ok because I never met them in this world," Paige asks.

"I gave you their number and told you to meet them, I figured it would not take long for you guys to work it out," Henry said.

"Oh," she said.

"And I gave you the other Henry's number which seem to make you happy," he said.

"Oh, cocky much," Paige said and kissed him.

"Now could someone tell me what happened?" Phoebe asks as Prue orbed in and changed back to her normal self and smiled.

To be continued …


	17. All the WOW's a stage

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

All the WOW's a stage

Episode 17 Part 1

Outside the other manner Piper and Leo are looking at the house.

"I wonder how you are doing." Leo asks.

"Well I haven't seen giant gophers," Piper replied.

"Good to know," Leo said as Paige and Phoebe orb in.

"What you doing?" Paige asks and Piper and Leo jump.

"Paige someone could have saw you," Leo said.

"Oh keep your speedo on I checked," Paige said.

"You wear a speedo and how do you know that?" Piper replied.

"Piper," Paige said.

"Ok, ok so how is she doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Fine," Piper replied.

"You know I can have you in any reality," Leo said as he put his arms around Piper's waist.

"Really," Piper said and turns to face Leo.

"Yep," Leo said.

"Care to put your money were your mouth is," Piper said.

"You bet, 20 bucks," Leo said.

"Guys do you think that is a good idea?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm not worried I'm about to get 20 bucks," Piper replied.

"I mean you know, didn't you help her before Leo," Phoebe said.

"That's true, so I will need to change your appearance," Piper said.

"Don't give me one tooth and one piece of hair on my head Piper," Leo said.

"Fine," Piper said and backs away from him and snaps her fingers and Leo changes into a new person and very handsome.

"Nice," Paige said.

"Yeah," Piper said and smiles.

"You know this spell is going to come in handy when were like 80," Phoebe said.

"Person..," Piper said.

"We know, we know personal gain," both Phoebe and Paige say.

"Well mister, go for it and if I win you have to play a game," Piper said.

"What game?" Leo asks.

"You have to lose to find out, go on," Piper said.

"It's probably scrabble," Leo said.

"Hay here you come with Prue," Paige said as Piper 2 and Prue 2 are walking down the side walk towards the house while the others are on the other side and behind a car.

"Fine," Leo said and took a deep breath and starts walking towards them.

"Wait Leo what are the rules here?" Paige asks.

"All she has to do is turn around and look at me," Leo replied.

"That so not going to happen," Piper said with a small laugh.

"I don't know honey," Phoebe said as Leo walks past Piper and bumps her shoulder slightly.

"Sorry about that," Leo said.

"That's ok," Piper two said as she keeps walking.

"Told you," Piper said as Piper 2 stops and turns back to look at Leo.

"You were saying," Paige said.

"Dammit," Piper said.

"Looks like you're out 20 bucks sis," Phoebe said.

"Well he's out of a game," Piper said.

"What was the game?" Phoebe asks as Leo walks back to them as the other Piper and Prue go in the manner.

"Pay up," Leo said.

"Don't spend it in one place," Piper said and hands him the 20 bucks.

"What was the game if I lost?" Leo asks.

"Strip poker," Piper replied with a half cocked smile.

"I cheated," Leo said as Piper walks over to Paige and Phoebe.

"A bets a bet, let's go Paige we need to go shopping for your babies," Piper said.

"Shouldn't you turn Leo back?" Paige asks.

"Fine," Piper replied and snaps her fingers.

"Thanks and how am I supposed to get back?"

"I know you can orb anywhere Leo," Piper replied.

"How?" Leo asks.

"Oh for god's sake I'm your wife I know all," Piper replied and her with Paige and Phoebe orb away.

"Well I got 20 bucks, but I really wanted poker," Leo said to himself.

Back at Alda Prue is talking to Seth.

"How is Kara today?" Prue asks.

"More like Kara smith then Oseeth, its odd one minute she is laid back and loving but then she becomes hard and cold," Seth replied.

"I think she is still having issues with who she is," Prue said.

"I guess so but I wish she would pick one," Seth said.

"Be careful what you wish for," Prue said.

"Want do you mean?" Seth asks.

"Who would you like?"

"I fell in love with Kara Oseeth I know it seems odd but she can be very loving when alone, but Kara smith is more laid back and fun. I hope maybe I can get the best of both worlds," he replied.

"I think Malinda will be the best of both worlds when she finely comes out," Prue said.

"Sometimes I forget who she really is," Seth said.

"Sometimes we all do," Prue said.

Meanwhile Kara is playing on the a computer game call World of Warcraft in her room.

"Ok, just get my dailies done then take this thing back to Phoenix," Kara said as she puts a small round metal circular object on the table and starts to play. The cylinder starts to glow but Kara does not notice.

"Kara what are you doing?" Chris asks.

"Hay Chris just playing for a minute," Kara replied.

"What you playing?" Chris asks.

"A game," she replied.

"What game?" Chris asks and he peeked over the desk to see the monitor.

"Wow," Kara replied.

"What?" Chris asks.

"World of Warcraft," Kara replied.

"How do you play?" Chris asks.

"Well you create characters and then level them up and then waist most of your day getting gear, to only to have your butt kicked by some 5 year old," Kara replied.

"I'm 4 can I play?" Chris asks.

"Sure we can set up tomorrow, I need to get off here soon," Kara replied.

"Ok, thanks, I'm going to go play with Wyatt," Chris said.

"Ok," Kara said.

"Love you Kara," Chris said.

"Love you too Chris," Kara said and Chris smiles and Skip's out of the room and the cylinder glows again and then Kara is gone.

Prue is pacing when Piper, Paige and Phoebe orb in.

"Hi Prue did you get a chance to...," Piper said.

"Where have you been?" Prue asks cutting off Piper.

"Shopping we ask you to come but you said that you had things to do," Piper replied.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"Kara is missing and she is no longer leader of Alda," Prue replied.

"What!" Piper said and a vase near Piper blows up.

"Piper," Phoebe said.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?" Piper asks.

"I don't know but I think she is ok with it," Prue replied.

"I'm not and where is she?" Piper asks and Chris comes in the room.

"She is playing," Chris said.

"What honey?" Piper asks.

"She is playing on the pewter," Chris replied.

"You mean computer," Paige said.

"That's what I said Aunt Paige, pewter," Chris said.

"Ok, honey can you show us?" Piper asks.

"Yep, come on," Chris said and grabs Pipers hand and leads them out of the room with the others following him.

Kara materializes into the center of a town called Dalaran.

"What the hell," Kara said looking around as a player comes up to her and when he starts to talk the text comes over his head.

"Nice graphics are you part of the expansion?" the player asks.

"What no, "Kara replied.

"How do you look so real?" he asks.

"Go away," Kara replied.

"God just asking," the player said while Kara is looking around as players walk, run and ride past her.

"Help," Kara said in a small voice.

"Kara!" a player said with the name Henryhuggable over his head.

"How do you know who I am?" Kara asks.

"It's Henry, how did you get a toon to look just like you and so real?" he replied.

"Henry put two and two together," Kara said.

"Oh...Oh my god," he said.

"Kara Jade Oseeth, you get out of there now," Piper said as she looked at the computer screen.

"Oh crap," Henry said.

"Mom?" Kara said and Piper could not hold back her smile.

Text at the bottom of the screen. "Mom arrgo, the strongest kind"

"Henryhuggable, what the hell kind of name is that?" Paige said while laughing as Henrys character runs off.

"Hay you come back here you namby pamby," Kara said.

"Kara how the hell did this happen?" Piper asks.

"Whisper me," Kara said.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Whisper me," Kara replied as she is pointing up to the left of the screen.

"Ok, I got this Kara how did you..." Phoebe said as she was leaning into the computer and whispers.

"No don't whisper at me, whisper me right click on my name," Kara said.

"I don't know what the hell she is talking about," Piper said while throwing her hands in the air as Henry comes into the room.

"Maybe I can help," he said.

"How?" Paige asks and Henry grabs the mouse and right clicks on the top left of the screen over Kara's name. Then he clicks on whisper.

"There," Henry said.

"Thank you," Kara said as a character that is only 2 inches tall stands next to Kara.

"How do we get you out?" Piper asks.

"I don't know, God I hate crones," Kara said and the Crone kicks her in the shin and runs off.

"I don't think it likes you," Paige said.

"Ouch, hay you #$%%$V ##$% $%%%##," Kara said while holding her shin as the text box fills with unrecognizable text.

"Wow, your daughter sure has a colorful vocabulary," Phoebe said.

"You just got censored," Henry said while laughing.

"Oh for god sake and why did that hurt?" Kara asks and no one notices Chris grab the mouse and click on an icon on the screen. A small dog with two head appears next to Kara.

"Look a puppy," Chris said.

"Could we not do that please," Kara said.

"Sorry Kara," Chris said.

"It's ok honey but don't touch that right now ok," Piper said.

"Ok," he said.

"Chris while don't you go play with Wyatt while the grownups get Kara out of the game ok," Prue said.

"Ok Aunt Poo," Chris said.

"Aunt Poo when did he start doing that?" Piper asks and looks at the screen," Kara."

"What?" Kara asks.

"Its Aunt Prue honey," Prue replied.

"That is what I said Aunt Poo, no one listens to me," Chris said with his head tilted and hands on his hip and then throws his hands in the air.

"Oh he is not like you at all," Paige said while looking at Piper.

"Peanut go play with your brother," Piper said as a dialogue box pops up on the screen. Enter dungeon or cancel phoebe notices.

"Oh god Henry click on something," Phoebe said panicked.

Henry was looking at Chris and did not see Phoebe grab the mouse. She clicked on Enter dungeon and the screen changes to an image of a light gray floor and columns with a blue line that is filling up at the bottom.

"What did you click on?" Henry asks worried.

"Enter, because I didn't want to hit cancel, I thought it would delete her or something," Phoebe replied.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Henry asks.

"I panicked I'm sorry, what is happening?" Phoebe replied.

"A dungeon, but it is ok I can get her out of it," Henry said as the screen changes and Kara is standing with 4 other characters in a hallway.

"Hall of reflection why did it have to be Halls of reflection and why did you click on that?" Kara asks.

"Why did you cue for a dungeon?" Henry asks.

"I did it when I first logged in," Kara replied.

"It's ok its ok, I will just leave party," Henry said.

"You're not going anywhere Henry," Piper said.

"No in the game," he said and clicks on Kara's name but nothing happens.

"Henry," Kara said.

"I'm trying, oh god I think they are having issues with the dungeon finder," he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Kara asks worried.

"People can't get out of the party while in a dungeon," he replied.

"Ok, then just teleport me out," Kara said.

"Uh, yeah they are having major issues right now, once in a dungeon not even your home stone will work," Henry said.

"Henry this dungeon is the equivalent of a 10 man," Kara said as a character stands next to Kara.

"Are you ready?" Hellkitten said.

"No," Kara said.

"Ok, just tell us when and get to the corner," Hellkitten said.

"Henry!" Kara yelled.

"I'm trying," he said.

"Cant you log out or something?" Piper asks.

"No nothing, but they probably will have this fixed when they do the maintenance tonight, Oh god the shut down."

"What does that mean?" Piper asks.

"The servers shut down at 3 am," he replied.

"That's not good," Paige said.

"Ok right now I need to get through this," Kara said.

"What toon are you?" Henry asks.

"A priest," Kara replied.

"I don't have a priest," Henry said.

"Great," Kara said.

"What's a priest?" Piper asks.

"A healer," Henry replied.

"You made a healer," Paige said with a smile.

"So not the point Aunt Paige," Kara said.

"I'm going to get Phoenix," Prue said as she runs out.

"Come on healer we are ready," Hellkitten said.

"Wait kick me," Kara said looking at the other toons.

"Good idea," Henry said.

"Can't my cool down is not done yet," hellkitten said as the other 3 toons say the same thing.

"Perfect, ok Henry listen to me very carefully," Kara said.

"I can't do this," Henry said panicked.

"Yes you can, put the shield around the tank and me first got it?" Kara asks.

"What shield?"

"The bottom all the way to the left, god why did I do my healer first," Kara replied.

"What's a tank?" Phoebe asks.

"The toon that takes all the damage," Henry replied as Piper is pacing and not looking at the screen.

"She can't die in there can she?" Piper asks.

"I don't know honey, just calm down," Paige said.

"My daughter is in a computer game Paige," Piper said.

"It's starting," Henry said.

"Put renewal on the tank as well ok?" Kara asks.

"What is renewal?" Henry asks.

"Oh god we going to die," Kara said.

"Sorry Kara I don't know what this stuff is," Henry said as everyone and Kara is in the corner when her name turns red.

"Hit fade!" Kara yelled.

"What?" he asks.

"Fade I'm getting attacked I need to reduce my threat," Kara replied and Henry frantically looks at the 30 or so icons and sees one called fade and clicks on it. Kara is thrown back to wall.

"Kara!" Piper yelled.

"Heal me!" Kara said.

"How?" he asks.

"Click on greater heal," Kara replied as she struggled to get up and the tank is losing life with everyone else. The others are fighting at least 6 others toons.

"Got it," he said and Kara health line goes up.

"Shield me then the tank, then do Penance on the tank," Kara said and Henry does what she ask but takes some time finding Penance.

"Got it," Henry said and a volley of holy light comes out of Kara's hand and hits the tank filling his life.

"Click on Prayer of Healing," Kara said and Henry does what she asks and this goes on for 5 minutes until it stops.

"Thank god," Henry said as he wiped his hands.

"That was the first wave," Kara said.

"What?" Henry asks as she gets knocked to the wall again and her head is bleeding.

"Dammit, wait I'm bleeding, I can actually die here?" Kara asks.

"No we are not going to let that happen honey," Piper said as Henry clicks frantically to heal her and the others but Kara is getting thrown around hard. A toon dies while fighting the boss in the final wave.

"Henry bring him back," Kara said.

"How do I do that?" he asks.

"Click on Resurrection, hurry they are leaving without me and I need mana," Kara replied.

"Tell them to wait," Piper said.

"Tanks don't wait," Kara said as Henry is clicking on what she asks and then brings up her bags to get mana.

"Ok, you're good to go," Henry said as Kara runs after the group that is already fighting the next stage.

"Shield everyone," she said.

"Ok," he said as a large blade comes out of the toon they are fighting and Kara ducks just in time.

"God that was close," Kara said and they kill the next boss and leave the hall. Then they see the Lynch King.

"Oh wait this is where you have to run from him," Henry said.

"Right," Kara said.

"Ok we ready?" Hellkitten asks.

"I guess, who wants to live forever anyway," Kara replied.

"Not funny Kara, not funny," Piper said as all of them start to run on what looks like a path outside with snow with a woman in front of them.

"Ok well that's not so bad all they have to do is run right?" Phoebe asks.

"No, there is more," Kara replied as the Lynch King is walking behind them as they all stop at an ice wall. The woman in front of them is shooting at the wall.

"You know Kara this part isn't too bad," Henry said.

"I'm in heroic mode Henry," Kara said.

"Oh god," Henry said as Ghoul's come out of the ground and start jumping at the group.

"Same process Henry, shield, shield renew, got it?" Kara said.

"Got it, you know I can do a healer," Henry said.

"You already do Henry," Piper said.

"Piper, ewe," Paige said.

"Could we focus," Kara said.

"Sorry," Piper said and after a few seconds the ice wall comes down.

"Thank god," Kara said.

"One down 3 to go," Henry said.

"3?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah," he said.

"Your doing good Kara," Phoebe said.

"Fade me!" Kara said.

"Ok," he said and the 2nd Ice wall comes down and the Lynch King is closer.

"Ok, now do the big heal now Henry everyone is dying?" Kara said and her group's life lines are very low.

"God did they make this place harder or something?" Henry said.

"Henry heal me now!" Kara yelled and Henry does what she asks and then the ice wall comes down.

"I'm going to hurl," Phoebe said and the group is running and the ice wall comes up.

"Last one," Kara said.

"Kara your blue is almost empty," Phoebe said.

"What, $^#%&&, dammit I wish it would stop doing that. Check my bags Henry," Kara said.

"I don't see any potions or mana juice," Henry said.

"Perfect," Kara said.

"You know you should really get all this stuff befo..." Henry said.

"Shut it Henry," Kara said.

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asks.

"Just heal the tank and me of course," Kara replied.

"Ok, but you need the DPS to kill the mob," Henry said.

"What is DPS?" Piper asks.

"Damage per second," Henry replied.

"Here we go," Kara said and Henry clicks frantically. More and more things are attacking the group and everyone's lifeline is dropping fast.

"Kara you have no Mana!" Henry yelled.

"Keep doing greater heal on the tank, just keep clicking on it. I've used all the stuff that gives me mana, so we are screwed if we do not kill these things fast," Kara said and The Lynch King is almost on top of them with two remaining monsters to kill.

"I can't watch this," Paige said and turns away as Kara is getting hit by dark streams of light.

"Awwwwww, come on," Kara said.

"You're almost dead!" Henry yelled.

"No #$$$," Kara said and Piper walks over to the wall and slides down it. Phoebe runs to her side.

"Piper sweetie it's going to be okay," Phoebe said while rubbing her back.

"I can't do this anymore," Piper said crying as the ice wall comes down and everyone runs, but Kara is moving slowly.

"Run!" Henry yelled.

"I'm trying," Kara said and finally picks up speed but is breathing heavily and is bleeding from her eyebrow and shoulder. The group gets to the end of the path and they are safe.

"FOR THE HORDE, Whoooooooooot," Henry said and jumped up and down.

"For the horde," Kara said and collapsed.

"Kara!" Henry said.

"No!" Piper said and Henry clicks on one of the icons and Kara's lifeline starts to grow. She then stands up.

"Now get me the hell out of here," Kara said and Henry clicks on her home stone and she is now back in Dalaran.

"Thank God," Phoebe said.

"I need a drink, see you in the bar," Kara said and walks off as Paige gives Henry a big hug.

"That was amazing Henry, thank you so much," Paige said.

"No problem, but if you excuse me I'm going to throw up now," Henry said and leaves the room as Piper stands slowly with Phoebe's help.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Then I'm going to kill her," Piper replied and Phoenix and Prue run into the room.

"I got Phoenix," Prue said.

"What is going on?" Phoenix asks.

"Kara is stuck in the game," Piper replied.

"That's not possible," Phoenix said and Piper points to the screen.

"You were saying," Piper said.

"This place never ceases to amaze me," Phoenix said.

"How do we get her out?" Paige asks.

"How did she get in?" Phoenix asks.

"We don't know," Phoebe replied and Phoenix looks at the table and sees the metal cylinder.

"Oh that could be it," Phoenix said and picked it up.

"What?" Piper asks and Phoenix twists the top of the cylinder then twist the bottom three times. It glows and Kara materializes in front of them.

"There you go," Phoenix said while putting the cylinder in her pocket.

"There you go! Are you kidding me?" Piper asks.

"What?" Phoenix asks.

"That's all we had to do?" Paige asks.

"Yes, why?" Phoenix asks and Kara looks hard at Phoenix and then starts to reach for her neck, but is stopped by Paige.

"Kara, it's ok," Paige said.

"Just let me squeeze a little, just a little," Kara said.

"Now honey your family, you can't strangle your family," Paige said.

"Wont to bet," Kara said struggling against Paige.

"Phoenix you may want to go back to what you were doing," Paige said.

"Ok," Phoenix said and starts to leave the room.

"What is that thing for anyway?" Paige asks.

"It simulates your orbing, it's like a teleporter. I place these in various spots around this building, so that I can teleport to them if I need to," Phoenix replied and Kara is still trying to get to Phoenix.

"That is so cool," Paige said.

"It's quite ingenious, well I need to check on my experiment," Phoenix said and leaves the room.

"I'll show her ingenious," Kara said through her teeth.

"Honey it's over its okay don't ever do that again and why the hell would you want to play a game with magic?" Piper asks as she hugged her.

"It was fun before I met you guys," Kara replied and Paige lets go of Kara and she is calmer.

Somewhere in a dark room a woman with long pointy ears but beautiful features materializes into the room. "This is new," the mage said while looking around. Meanwhile Prue is sitting on her bed talking to Paige as she holds her two twins.

"It's great that they get to see you," Paige said.

"I know and I love seeing them," Prue said.

"Have you and Piper talked?" Paige asks.

"Not much, I think she does not want to get close again," Prue replied.

"I know, she is kind of that way with Kara," Paige said.

"Piper hates to lose people Paige, she cares about her family so much," Prue said.

"Phoebe would tell me stories about you and Piper when you were kids and when you found out you were witches," Paige said.

"Why didn't Piper tell the stories too?" Prue asks.

"Phoebe said it hurts her too much. I don't think she ever really got over your death," Paige replied.

"I know, I had to watch her from up there and it about killed me," Prue said.

"When did they make you an elder?" Paige asks.

"Right after I died," Prue replied.

"How did they keep it from Leo?" Paige asks.

"I made sure that I was not around when he was there," Prue replied.

"Yeah if Piper would have found out, I think she would have lost it," Paige said.

"Just a little," Prue said.

"Did you know what was going on up there when it came to Kara and Chris?" Paige asks.

"No and if I would have it would have been the end for them," Prue replied.

"I know Piper wants to ask but she is scared that you did," Paige said.

"I know Paige, but Piper is going through a lot right now, you all are and I don't want to make it any worse," Prue said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"There are things that I know that I can't share with anyone, and it kills me," Prue said and stands up.

"Is one of us going to die?" Paige asks worried.

"I'm sorry Paige, I can't," Prue replied and Paige's stands up holding her two babies.

"Prue," Paige said.

"I'm sorry, now let me be an Aunt and take them for a while," Prue said while holding out her hands.

"No not until you tell me I know that future Chris said something about Piper dying when he was 14, does it happen sooner?" Paige asks angrily.

"No honey it's not like that and from what I know she will live to a ripe old age with Leo," Prue replied.

"Thank God, then it must be one of us," Paige said.

"No, like I said it's not like that and it's not a bad thing Paige, you'll just have to wait and see," Prue said.

"I'm starting to understand why Piper hates cryptic crap," Paige said and hands the babies over to Prue.

"That does not mean you guys should not be careful, anything can change and with all the time traveling that's been done, things may have," Prue said and leaves and Paige goes and sits on the bed.

Meanwhile Piper is standing in front of the mirror looking at her stomach.

"You're starting to show a little," Leo said rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel like all the clothes I have are maternity," Piper said.

"It's good that you kept them," Leo said.

"They're kind of out of style Leo," Piper said and laughs.

"You look beautiful in any style," Leo said.

"And you can have me in any reality," Piper said and kissed him as her phone rings.

"Let it go," Leo said as he kissed her neck.

"I can't," Piper said and walks away and sighs heavily and then answers her cell phone.

"Piper I need some help," Paige said over the phone.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Baa baa," Paige said and Piper looks confused.

"Paige why do you have a sheep in your room, never mind I don't want to know," Piper asks.

"Piper I don't have a sheep in my, Baa Baa," Paige replied.

"What the hell do you call that?" Piper said.

"Help!"

"Oh, god sorry Paige I'm on my way," Piper said and hangs up the phone and starts to rush out of the room.

"Piper what is going on?" Leo asks.

"Stay with the boys," Piper replied then leaves the room and is running down the hall and sees Phoebe running towards her.

"Phoebe," Piper said.

"Piper, does Paige have a sheep in her room, because I had no idea she was into..."

"Nooo, at least I hope not." Piper said as they burst into the room.

"Paige where are you?" Phoebe asks and Paige is starting to stand up.

"Over here," Paige replied.

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"She keeps turning me into a Baa Baa," Paige replied and turned into a sheep.

"Paige," Piper said.

"Who keeps turning you into a sheep?" Phoebe asks.

"I do," the mage replied and Piper and Phoebe turnaround to see a woman wearing a long robe in the corner.

"Who the hell are you, and stop that," Phoebe said and the Mage puts her hands out and ice forms around Piper's and Phoebe's feet.

"Yeah like that's going to keep me from getting to you," Piper said and flicks her wrist but her power just bounces off the Mage.

"Did she have a shield around her?" Phoebe asks.

"Looks that way," Piper replied.

"Ok, my toes are starting to go numb," Phoebe said and the Mage walks towards them slowly with a wide smile.

"You alliance all the same, arrogant fools," Mage said.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know how I got here, but I know where I'm going to send you," Mage said and raises her hands and a orange white ball starts to form.

"Summon your bow," Piper said.

"I can't anymore, remember it was Pandora," Phoebe said.

"Right, hay seducer her," Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe said and looked at her awkward.

"You know your power of persuasion," Piper said.

"Oh right," Phoebe said and looks hard at the Mage but the ice around her feet is making it hard to concentrate and she's shivering.

"Well," Piper said.

"I'm having some problems with that," Phoebe said.

"Prue!" Piper yelled and Prue orbs in and the Mage sees her and throws her power at Prue and it hits her in the chest throwing her back about 10 feet into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Prue, Dammit I can't move," Phoebe said.

"Paige heal Prue," Piper said and the Mage looks hard at Paige.

"Healer, dam healers," Mage said and with a wave of her hand she turns Paige back into a sheep.

"Okay she is really starting to piss me off, cover your eyes," Piper said.

"Ok," Phoebe said and Piper turned her face away and uses her power on their feet, blasting away the ice.

"What are you?" Mage said.

"I'm the sister," Piper replied and she flings her wrist but the Mage just vanishes.

"Where did she go?" Phoebe asks.

"Not far," Mage replied and Piper and Phoebe turnaround and are hit by the Mages arcane power. They both go flying backward and hit the wall hard next to Prue. But they are not unconscious just barely moving as Paige reforms into herself.

"Tabletop!" Paige said and the top of a large table orbs off and then it flies at the Mage, hitting her hard and knocking her down.

"Ouch, god that hurt," Piper said and got up slowly.

"Are you guys ok?" Paige asks.

"No what the hell was that?" Phoebe asks as the Mage stands up and lifts her hands to the air.

"Enough play, now you die," Mage said and the three sisters look up to the ceiling as very large sharp ice crystals come breaking through the ceiling.

"Piper freeze it!" Phoebe yelled and Piper attempts to flick her wrist but is hit by some unseen force in the shoulder knocking her to the ground.

"Paige orb now!" Phoebe yelled and Paige is too far away and starts to run to them. She stretches her hand and a white beam of light shootout. Piper, Phoebe and Prue are now standing next to Paige as the sharp ice crystals embedded themselves in the floor.

"Dammit, stay still," Mage said.

"Paige how did you..," Phoebe said.

"It doesn't matter, let's just kill her," Prue said and sweeps her arm and the Mage goes flying backwards into the wall hard.

"Prue how did you get healed?" Piper asks.

"I don't know I remember being hit by something and then standing here," Prue said.

"Ok, let's go take care of the sheep lady," Piper said and the four sisters walked over to where the Mage was laying.

"Blow her up," Prue said.

"My pleasure," Piper said and with a flick from her wrist the Mage blows up.

"Piper why are you limping?" Prue asks.

"I think I blew off my toe," Piper replied and sits down.

"I got it," Paige said and puts her hand out and heels Piper's tow.

"Thank you and it looks like your powers are advancing," Piper said.

"I know, there was no way I could have got to you guys in time if that did not happen, you guys would have died," Paige said.

"She was mean," Piper said.

"How does it feel not to be a sheep?" Phoebe asks.

"I can't believe that you thought I had a farm animal in here," Paige replied.

"Well we don't know that much about your love life," Piper said.

"And you showed me handcuffs once," Phoebe said.

"So did you," Prue and Piper said.

Meanwhile in Kara's room, she was looking through an old book.

"The answer has to be in here," Kara said as a man materializes into the room wearing plate armor.

"Who are you?" Paladin asks.

"Hey buddy this is my room wait why do you look like..." Kara said and he pulls out a large sword.

"Alliance, I should have known," he said.

"Oh crap," Kara said and the Paladin along with Kara pulls out a sword from her back and then her power starts to form. The silver tentacles 15 in total begin to move out of her back.

"What are you?" Paladin asks.

"Something you're not going to like," Kara replied and he says something in a different language she could not understand and then something crashed through ceiling. It was a large hammer facing downward.

"Oh shit," Kara said and dodges out-of-the-way and the large hammer crashes through the floor.

"You're from the game," Kara said.

"What?" Paladin asks.

"Never mind, I'll kill Phoenix later," Kara replied and her main power shoots forward but the paladin puts up a shield blocking her power.

"That's all you got," he said and another hammer comes flying out of the ceiling twice the size of the other. Kara uses her power to put a cage around her. But the force of the impact was too much causing her power to go inward and knocked her to the ground hard.

"Awe, dam Hammer of justice, your shield will not last forever," Kara said.

"Neither will you," he said and stretches out his hand and it glows. Kara is hit by an invisible force that throws her back 5 feet into a table.

"Ok, might need a little help," Kara said and stands up." Paige Prue she yelled and Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Prue orb into the room.

"Kara are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Not exactly, look out," Kara replied and Phoebe turns around but is impelled by the large sword.

"No!" Piper yelled.

"Piper puts out her hands and a bubble forms around Phoebe. Kara then charges the paladin, thrusting her sword into his shoulder.

"Heal her Piper," Kara said and the paladin is distracted and his sword leaves Phoebe's body. Piper then rewind time in the bubble until Phoebe is no longer hurt, and then the bubble goes away.

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"Don't mention it and what the hell is going on?" Piper asks.

"Phoenix is calling me," Prue replied.

"Go we got this, go," Phoebe said and Prue orbs away.

"Volcano!" Paige yelled while putting her hand out towards the paladin, but nothing happens.

"Paige," Piper said.

"I don't know, it's not working," Paige said and Kara and the paladin our sword fighting. Kara gets hit and is thrown back again.

"Hay you son of a bitch," Piper said and flicks her wrist but it just bounces off the paladin's armor.

"Piper try to freeze him," Paige said and Piper flicks her wrist again and the paladin freezes for a second and starts moving again.

"Okay, I really could use a power boost," Piper said and Kara stands up and uses her main power on the paladin. One sharp tentacle goes in through the armor, and then another and another until all 15 are embedded in him.

"Block that," Kara said with a small laugh and her power removes itself from the paladin. He then falls to the ground hard as everyone is looking away from him while they are talking.

"Nice one, are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Just my ego," Kara replied.

"Who was that?" Paige asks.

"A paladin," Kara said.

"A what?" Piper asks.

"Is from the game, my guess is when I got pulled out so did they," Kara said.

"Who is alliance?" Piper asks.

"Their arch enemy, were being attacked by the horde," Kara replied as the paladin starts to glow an orange and white color and starts to stand up and nobody notices.

"Wait, aren't you, I mean in the game horde," Piper said.

"Yeah, but we are human here and alliance have humans," Kara said.

"Maybe you can tell them you're really a horde player," Paige said.

"I don't think they even know what's going on, and they don't exactly give you time to explain," Kara said.

"What character can sheep?" Paige asks.

"Mage, wait were you guys attacked by a Mage?" Kara asks.

"Yeah and we barely survived it, if it wasn't for Paige getting a power boost we wouldn't be here and Piper moves away from then to the other side of the room.

"We need to talk to Phoenix," Kara said.

"Oh god Phoenix, Prue said she was calling, do you think she's being attacked?" Piper asks and the paladin raises his hand and a giant two headed hammer comes crashing through the ceiling. Piper looks up but it is too late it lands on top of her. The sound of bones breaking fills the room, blood begins to form under Piper a lot of blood and she is not moving.

"Mom!" Kara yelled.

"Piper!" Paige yelled.

"Oh god, oh god, Paige heal her," Phoebe yelled and they run over to her and Paige runs over to Piper and places her hands on her. It starts to glow.

"You bastard," Kara said and her eyes change from the bright green to a smoky black. Her body begins to change. The silver tentacles turned black and begin to look like barb wire. Black smoke begins to rise out of her body until she is completely covered. The black smoke outlines her figure. She has become the shadow aspect.

"Kara," Phoebe said as the barb wire was scratching against itself making a high pitched squealing noise that force everyone to cover their ears, except Paige who was trying to heal Piper.

"Come on Piper breathe," Paige said as the paladin stood in amazement as the barb wire reached the height of the ceiling to the point of covering one side of the room. The paladin waved his hand and a shield appeared around him, and then he stood his ground.

"Come on then!" he said and the barb wire shot forward and at first the shield blocked it. Then the barb wire backed off for a second. Kara was now standing in front of him face-to-face, but her features were blocked out by the black smoke.

"Come on honey breathe, it's not working," Paige said as Phoebe turns Piper over, her body cracks and sound squishy when she does so.

"She was crushed, help me do CPR," Phoebe said and Paige and Phoebe are doing CPR on Piper.

"Kara's smoky figure begins to fade away mixing with the barb wire. Then a large face forms out of the barb wire about 20 feet in height and 10 feet wide.

"I'll kill you for this," Kara said in a dark voice and echo the room. The paladin used all of his powers but it just bounced off the barb wire. Kara opened her mouth to reveal thousands of sharp teeth and with one swift movement swallowed the paladin. Blood and guts and pieces of bone still having flash on them fell out from beneath the jaw of the large face.

"Prue we need you!" Paige yelled as she pushed on Piper's chest," Come on Piper just one breath, that's all I need just one."

"Please god Please help," Phoebe said as Kara formed back into herself and collapsed on the floor and then began to fade.

To be continued...


	18. All the WOW is a stage part 2

All the WOW's a stage part 2

EPISODE 18

Phoebe and Paige are beside Piper.

"It won't work, she's gone," Paige said crying.

"No, Paige wait the switch powers spell," Phoebe said.

"What?"

"I will switch powers with Piper," Phoebe said.

"But she is...," Paige said.

"No Paige we still have time," Phoebe said.

"How is that going to help?" Paige asks.

"She has the bubble thing," Phoebe replied.

"Right it might work," Paige said.

"What's Mine is Yours, What's Yours is Mine Let our powers cross the line I offer up this gift to share Switch our powers through the air," Phoebe said and little balls of light come out of Piper and Phoebe and float above their heads, then the balls of light move from one to the other.

"Did it work?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, let me try, please work," Phoebe replied and Phoebe closes her eyes and puts her hand out but nothing happens.

"Phoebe you need to find her trigger," Paige said.

"I know, I know," Phoebe said and she tries again and a bubble forms around Piper.

"Thank god," Paige said.

"OK, now what," Phoebe said.

"Rewind it," Paige said.

"What if I..," Phoebe said.

"You won't but you need to do it now," Paige said.

"Ok," Phoebe said and she turns her hand to the left and the sounds of bones moving back into place filled the room.

"Oh that is disgusting," Paige said.

"Its working," Phoebe said and it took over 3 minutes but Piper opened her eyes and the bubble went away.

"Piper?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, what's going on, was there a sheep in your room?" Piper asks and both Paige and Phoebe rush Piper as she sits up and gives her a huge hug.

"You're ok," Paige asks.

"I can't breathe," Piper replied.

"Sorry," Phoebe said and Kara faded back in and set up.

"What happened here?" Kara asks and Paige and Phoebe rush Kara and hug her.

"Hi honey are you OK?" Phoebe said.

"Yes why?" Kara asks.

"What is going on?" Piper asks.

"Well cleft note version, you died Kara faded away, and Phoebe switch powers with you," Paige said.

"Which reminds me? What's Mine is Yours, What's Yours is Mine Let our powers cross the line I offer up this gift to share Switch our powers through the air," Phoebe said and the white balls of light moved from Phoebe to Piper.

"OK, what does that have to do with the sheep?" Piper asks.

"We will explain on the way, I need to get to Phoenix," Phoebe said and they all leave Kara's room.

In Phoenix room Henry and Prue are ducking a slew of arrows as she is not moving on the floor.

"Look out!" Yelled Henry.

"Wake Phoenix up!" Prue said.

"Got it," Henry said and there was a man holding a large bow. The bow was made of steel and iron. The center had a shield that went to a point with a picture of a phoenix bird on it. Medal feathers adorned the shield. It was about 5 feet in height and on its tips were green curved blades that held the bow string in place but could also cut a person in half.

"Hay over here," Prue said and yelled at the tall slender man with bright blue glowing eyes.

"I don't think you want me over there," hunter said and he pulls his bow back and fires. Prue uses her power and the arrows go flying back to him. Right before hitting him, a 6 foot two headed hound dog jumps in front of him and grabs the arrows out of the air with its mouth. The hunter smiles wide.

"Come Phoenix wake up," Henry said while shaking her and Phoenix wakes up and stands to her feet.

"What hit me?" Phoenix asks while rubbing her head.

"Just that big dog over there," Henry said and Prue bends down and picks up a single arrow then orbs out. The hunter calmly places something on the ground. Prue orbs in behind him and takes a step ready to stab him but she steps on something and ice forms around her and she is frozen in place.

"Caster they are so easy, ok boy go get some lunch," Hunter said while pointing to Phoenix and Henry as the large dog runs towards the two.

"Phoenix!" Henry yelled and he pulls out his gun and fires but the bullets are doing almost no damage to the large beast.

"Henry, look out!" Phoenix said and she steps in front of him and a larger gun materializes in her hand.

"How did you..." Henry asks.

"Object transportation," Phoenix replied.

"What?" Henry asks.

"Don't ask," Phoenix replied and a gun is a large semi automatic. She fires and the large dog is slowing down. The hunter takes aim and fires but no arrows come out of the bow. The ceiling brakes away and 200 arrows are falling from the 20 foot ceiling.

"Phoenix move!" Henry yelled and he pushes Phoenix out of the way right before the arrows hit the ground. The large dog grabs Henry by the leg and picks him off the ground.

"OK, I need a bigger gun," Phoenix said and stands up.

"Help!" Henry yelled as the dog is thrashing him about with his teeth and his leg is bleeding badly.

"Activate security system," Phoenix said.

"Activating," Security system said and Phoenix's black coat starts showing streams of light running through the threads.

"Target large dog," Phoenix said.

"Targeting, stand by," Security said and Phoenix throws down two 2 foot long metal cylinders.

"Come on," Phoenix said.

"Target Acquired," Security system said.

"Good, now for you," Phoenix said looking at the hunter and he pulls back his bow and fires. The cylinders open and large guns piece themselves together. A red beam of light shoots out and a red dot is on the dog.

"Don't play with your food, kill him," Hunter said and the large dog throws Henry up in the air. Phoenix pulls out another gun with a large circular barrel and fires 10 small round metal balls over the dogs head and towards the Hunter, the balls are spread out about 5 feet from each other in a line. She then dematerialize in a flash, the arrows hit the wall behind her. Henry is in the air and starting to go down as the large dog opens its mouth. One of the balls is close to him. Phoenix re-materializes in mid air next to him and grabs him and they both dematerialize and re-materializes close to the next ball. Phoenix throws him to the side and he lands on the ground doing a roll to the wall.

"Sorry Henry!" Phoenix said.

"What the hell," Hunter said and tosses a trap out in front of him and pulls back on his bow. The guns fire at the large dog. Thousands of bullets break the hard skin and blood pours out and it cries out in pain. Phoenix is dematerialize and re-materializes from one ball to the other until she gets to the last ball that is near the hunter. She lands on her feet and starts to run towards the hunter pulling out two guns at the same time, but she steps on the trap. A funnel of fire comes from her feet and she is engulfed.

"Help!" Phoenix yelled out.

"No Phoenix," Henry said and he tries to get to her but the hunter fires an arrow and it hits Henry in the shoulder pinning him to the wall. The large dog falls to the ground dead.

"No," Hunter said and runs to his dog as Phoenix falls to the ground and is on fire her suit is shorting out and sparks are going everywhere. Henry pulls out is gun and with a shaking hand points his gun with tears coming down his face.

"Come on study yourself man," Henry said and his gun goes still and then he fires. The bullet leaves the gun the hunter turns and his hit right between the eyes. He is sent backward and lands hard on the ground and is dead as Piper, Paige and Kara come running around the corner.

"Henry," Paige yelled as she runs to Henry and pulls out the arrow. Piper sees Phoenix on the floor on fire and not moving.

"Oh god," Piper said and Phoebe comes around and stops. She drops to her knees.

"Piper do something," Phoebe said screaming and Piper raises her hands and a bubble forms but then goes away.

"No please," Piper said crying and Paige heals Henry.

"Prue!" Paige yelled and she runs over to Prue.

"Piper please," Phoebe pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Piper said and puts both hands out and closes her eyes and her hands start to shake and blood is coming out of her nose. The bubble forms around Phoenix and stays. Piper then turns her hands to the left and the fire goes in reverse until it is gone. The bubble goes away and Phoenix wakes up.

"Thank you Piper," Phoebe said now looking at her.

"Prue!" Piper said.

"Piper your nose is bleeding," Phoebe said.

"I'm fine go to Phoenix I need to help Prue," Piper said and Phoebe runs to Phoenix and Piper to Prue.

"She is frozen," Paige said.

"OK, well we all been there," Piper said.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Paige asks.

"Nothing," Piper replied.

"Are you OK Henry?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, you?" Henry asks.

"Hell of a day so far," Kara said and smiles and Phoebe helps Phoenix to her feet.

"Are you OK honey?" Phoebe asks.

"Well that was totally unexpected," Phoenix replied.

"Yeah being burnt to death its something you don't expect to happen on a daily bases," Phoebe said.

"No, my suit failed, it should have put it out," Phoenix said.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"I need to run diagnostics," Phoenix replied.

"Ok but we need to unfreeze Prue now," Phoebe said.

"Right," Phoenix said and they both get up and walk over to the others as Prue is still frozen in place.

"Ok, stand back," Piper said putting her hands up.

"Piper wait, I don't think you're ok," Paige said.

"I'm fine dammit," Piper said and a bubble starts to form but goes away.

"Piper I think..." Paige said.

"She's going to die Paige, I can't let that happen!" Piper said and tries again the bubble comes up and stays. She then turns her hands to the left and slowly the ice goes away and she blinks.

"Where is he?" Prue asks.

"Hi honey and he is dead," Phoebe said and Piper sways and Kara grabs her.

"Are you ok?" Kara asks.

"Just a little woozy," Piper replied.

"Your nose is bleeding again," Kara said and Piper wipes her nose using her sleeves.

"I'm just tired," Piper said.

"By the way, nice shot Phoenix," Paige said.

"It wasn't me," Phoenix said.

"Henry?" Paige said.

"He was going to kill us?" Henry replied.

"No Henry I'm not upset, I meant great shot, considering you were pinned to the wall," Paige said and Henry smiles wide.

"Why didn't you just shoot him in the beginning?" Piper asks.

"I tried but his shield on his bow was blocking everything," Phoenix replied.

"Ok, I think we are going to need to fight them like the game," Kara said.

"What?" Paige asks.

"I will be the tank, Phoebe you will be up with me. Phoenix, Prue and mom will be behind us and Paige you in the back," Kara replied.

"Why am I in the back?" Paige asks.

"Because you are the healer," Kara replied.

"Piper can heal," Paige said.

"She can blast things too and right now I think we should use the bubble thing only if we need to," Kara said.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Your nose is bleeding and you almost passed out, it's draining you," Kara replied.

"She's right, but why am I up with you?" Phoebe asks.

"You know how to fight hand to hand," Kara said.

"Got it," Phoebe said.

"But don't tanks in the game take all the damage," Paige said.

"Yeah but you can heal me from the back and I do have my power to shield me if necessary," Kara said.

"Henry I have some stuff for you if you want to help?" Phoenix asks.

"Absolutely not he is mortal he can't take energy balls like us," Paige replied.

"I'm mortal and I can kill anything," Phoenix said.

"You died Phoenix," Phoebe said.

"Just because my suit malfunction but I can fix that," Phoenix said.

"We have another problem, where is the rest of Jade?" Kara asks.

"What?" Piper asks.

"There are no Jade members here," Kara replied.

"That's not good," Paige said.

"It doesn't matter; we need to get rid of these things, how are they getting here?" Piper asks.

"My teleporters," Phoenix said.

"Where are they?" Henry asks.

"All around," Phoenix said.

"Perfect," Paige said.

"Come on the next one is close," Phoenix said and runs in front of them as she fiddles with a panel on her forearm." Run diagnostics."

"Running, approximately 2 minutes," Security system said and they run around a corner and a man is standing in the long hallway. He is wearing plate armor from head to toe. His shoulder armor has red vapor rising off it and his 6 foot sword is glowing with blue vapor coming off of it.

"Time to play, take your positions," Kara said.

"1 minute," Security system.

"Don't have a minute," Kara said and takes front with Phoebe and Piper is with Phoenix and Prue. Paige is in the back.

"I think he is a death night," Henry said.

"It's just one and there are 6 of us," Prue said.

"Kara he is covered in armor, I can't punch through armor," Phoebe said.

"I can," Kara said and before Kara could unleash her spikes something grabs her legs and starts pulling her down. Arms are coming out of the ground with a green and red glow. She tries to use her power but starts to scream as black lines start appearing on her face and hands.

"Death and decay get her out of it," Henry yelled and Prue swipes her hand and Kara goes flying out of the hands that held her and hits the wall hard next to a large marble statue of a man, and she gets knocked out. The ground shakes and ghouls start crawling out of the ground 10 in total.

"You were saying Prue," Phoebe said while backing up.

"Sorry Kara!" Prue yelled.

"30 seconds," Security system said.

"Come on dammit," Phoenix said and Henry takes aim at the death night and fires 3 rounds but it just bounced off the armor.

"Well I'm done," Henry said and Phoebe steps forward but a black rope comes from the death night and pulls her to him.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled as Piper tries to freeze but nothing happens and then she is attacked by one of the ghouls.

"Piper look out!" Prue yelled.

"10 seconds," Security system said and Prue swipes her arm at the ghoul but she is attacked by another and thrown to the ground.

"Oh god, vaco..," Paige said and tries to orb the ghoul coming at her but she is hit hard and is pinned to the ground. Piper flicked her wrist and blows up the ghoul coming after her. Phoebe is flying through the air as the death night lifts his sword. He then swings and cuts Phoebe in half.

"No!" Piper yelled and instinctively puts her hand up and the bobble forms around Phoebe but is going in and out. She closed her eyes as two ghouls are running towards her. The bobble rewinds and Phoebe lands about 5 feet behind the death night alive. Henry is shooting at the ghoul coming at him but the bullets are doing almost no damage as he backs up.

"100 percent, system diagnostics complete, suit is fully operational," Security system said.

"My turn," Phoenix said and Piper opens her eyes as her nose bleeds heavy and she starts to sway falling to her knees. She looks up and 2 ghouls are in mid air coming right at her. 4 silver spikes grab the ghouls and start impelling them and pulled them away from Piper. Phoenix starts running towards the death night as two long Japanese sword teleports into her hands.

"Phoenix stick to the plan!" Kara yelled and she rips the 4 ghouls apart with her power. She looks around, Paige is pinned so is Prue and Piper is pass out while Phoebe is starting to stand up behind the death night.

"Kara a little help here!" Henry yelled and Kara used the statute to help her up the rest of the way. The statue forms cracks and green lights come out but it is too small to be seen by anyone.

"Paige orb!" Kara yelled and continued running towards Henry. The death night raised his hand and a black purplish skull head came out and was heading towards Phoenix. Paige orbs away from the ghoul to Henry and Prue orbs to Piper.

"Phoenix look out!" Phoebe yelled and she runs towards the death knight and used her momentum to do a drop kick on him. He stumbled backward and then raised his sword. Phoebe looked at him hard using her power of persuasion.

"Stop!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yes," Death night said.

"Thank god," Phoebe said standing up as the statue is getting brighter and is starting to move. Kara used her silver spikes on the ghoul that was close to Henry.

"Piper wake up," Prue said shaking her as Phoenix skidded on the floor on her knees as the skull flew over her body and it hits the statue of a man about 20 feet tall.

"What the hell?" Paige asks and Phoebe was getting her breath when two swords came through the chest of the death night. Phoenix turned him away from Phoebe using the swords to guide him. But he pulled himself off them and hit Phoenix hard in the chest sending her to the wall.

"Hay look at me," Phoebe said as the death knight looks at Phoebe but then looks away, he raised his hand and the skull forms and Phoebe backs up.

"Phoebe get out of there," Paige said running to Phoebe and she looks over the Death nights head and sees the 20 foot marble stone man large fist coming down.

"Oh shit," Phoebe said and turns and runs as the skull leaves the death nights hand and the fist comes down smashing him, the statue then turns to dust. Phoebe dives behind a table as the skull vanishes.

"Great plan," Paige said and snorts.

"Piper sweetie wake up," Prue said and they are all around Piper.

"Here let me heal her," Paige said.

"It won't work Paige, she is exhausted so it's not magical," Prue said and Piper wakes up.

"Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"I'm here honey and why do I keep getting cut in half?" Phoebe asks.

"Luck I guess," Piper replied.

"We need to keep moving," Phoenix said.

"Are you kidding me," Paige said.

"No why?" Phoenix asks.

"We are exhausted Phoenix," Paige said.

"We have no choice, what time is it Henry?" Phoenix asks.

"2 AM," Henry said.

"One more hour and the system shuts down," Kara said.

"Then let's stay alive until it does," Prue said.

"Follow me," Phoenix said and they walk into a large room, two statues are on both sides and a large glass table is in the center with a small statue of a serpent like creature on it.

"Where is it?" Prue asks.

"Over here," Phoenix said and heads for the teleporter but a woman steps out from behind one of the statues.

"Looks like I am outnumbered, just the way I like it," Warlock said and raised one hand, Phoenix and Prue who was standing close to her go to their knees.

"Phoenix, Prue!" Phoebe said.

"Two down," Warlock said and swiped her hand to her side and a blue vaporous creature forms with no legs as its bottom half goes to a point.

"As you wish," Void walker said and glides towards Kara.

"Stay apart don't bunch up," Kara said.

"I got Prue and Phoenix," Paige said and puts her hands out and a white light shoots out, Prue and Phoenix are healed and stand up.

"My suit is not used to this kind of magic, it needs to adjust," Phoenix said.

"We don't have time just shoot her," Prue said and Phoenix takes aim but the bullets bounce off the shield around the warlock.

"How?" Phoenix asks.

"The Void Walker it is giving it to her," Kara said and she tries her power but the silver spikes just bounce off the warlock and her spikes go right through the Void Walker.

"Ok I've had it with their dam shields," Piper said and raised her hands and blast the warlock but it does nothing. The warlock throws a red round ball at Piper.

"Piper freeze it," Henry said and Piper raised her hands but the ball hits her in the chest, she grabs her chest and goes to her knees. The warlock cast curses on Paige and Prue. They go to their knees. Phoebe runs to Piper.

"No don't its seed of corruption!" Kara yelled and Phoebe gets close to Piper and a white flash hits them both and they scream and fall to the ground.

"What do we do?" Henry asks while trying to help Paige.

"Wait for the shield to go away, keep your distance," Kara said and all of them are backing up as the warlock advances, Phoebe and Piper are being hit by white flashes of light causing them pain.

"You think I came alone?" Warlock said and two wolfs come out from behind the warlock, the wolfs are blue and transparent.

"Shaman," Kara replied and 4 totems rise up from the ground as the wolfs head for Piper and Phoebe.

"Dammit!" Piper yelled and she gets to her knees and blast one of them but the other gets a hold on her and puts its mouth around Pipers neck.

"Don't move Mom!" Kara yelled and she sees the shield go down around the warlock as the void walker tries to hit Kara with its large claws.

"Get off of her!" Prue yelled and she gets herself up as blood comes out of her mouth and eyes from the warlock's curses. She orbs to Piper and tries to kick the wolf but her leg goes through it.

"Don't," Piper said and the wolf bites down causing small punctures around her neck.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Phoebe said while standing up and runs at the warlock and she was able to get punches in. The warlock was losing her balance as Phoebe used her martial arts skills on her.

"Stop or my wolf will kill her!" Shaman yelled and pointed to Piper as he came into view. He stood about 8 feet tall and looked like a large bull with horns. Everyone back up and stands behind Piper who is still pined by the wolf. The shaman punches Phoebe hard and she lands a few feet away from him.

"I've had enough of this game," Kara said and transforms into a blue transparent wolf and grabs the one that held Piper pulling it off of her.

"Me too," Piper said and flicks her wrist and blast the warlock throwing her back to the wall as the shaman tried to heal her.

"Kill the shaman now!" Kara yelled and Phoenix hands Henry a modified Uzi.

"Shall we?" Phoenix asks.

"Nice," Henry replied and he and Phoenix start firing at the shaman while walking towards him. The bullets are going through him and pushing him back.

"Statue!" Paige yelled and orbed the statue on the table but instead of hitting the shaman it came to life. It was 5 feet and headed towards the man, but the shaman through a fireball at it, and the serpent dissolved.

"That was unexpected," Prue said while looking up at Paige.

"Fire!" Shaman yelled and a creature made of fire formed out of one of the totems as Piper continued to blast the warlock.

"Dammit die!" Piper yelled as the warlock raised her hand in the air.

"Inferno!" Warlock said and a large greenish meteor crashed through the ceiling forcing Piper to dive out of its path.

"I got her," Prue said and continued where Piper left off, using her power to throw the warlock to the wall. Kara and the wolf circled each other as the meteor formed into a 10 foot rock creature.

"Stop that!" Shaman yelled and the warlock turned to dust and reappeared behind Paige.

"My pleasure, hay hard head," Phoenix said and she teleported a bazooka type weapon and fired hitting the rock creature in the chest. There was a moment of pause and it exploded into little pieces.

"Dammit!" Warlock said and Piper got her footing.

"Paige orbed as the warlock tried to curse her then orbed behind her.

"Volcano!" Paige yelled and the warlock orbed away.

"Thank god," Piper said as Kara lunged at the wolf and they started fighting throwing each other around. Henry continued his firing at the shaman as the fire creature set its sights on Henry.

"Kill him!" Shaman said and the fire creature rushed Henry and in seconds was engulfed in flames.

"Henry no!" Paige yelled and put her hands out and the healing beam of light shot out hitting Henry. But the flames were two strong and he went to the ground screaming.

"I got him!" Piper yelled and put her hands up and a bobble appeared around Henry, she started to sway.

"Piper don't!" Prue yelled and focused her anger towards the shaman and used her power to throw him back as the fire creature headed to her.

"I got it Prue kill him," Piper said and Henry reversed until he was no longer on fire and stood up.

"Thanks Piper," Henry said and he took aim again at the shaman but was out of bullets.

"He is mine!" Kara said and she was herself again and stood over a dead wolf. Her power unleashed sending 50 silver spikes towards the shaman.

"Everyone now!" Phoenix yelled as all of them use their powers on the shaman as the silver spikes lifted him in the air. But he kept healing himself.

"Kill her!" Shaman yelled while pointing at Kara and the fire creature headed towards Kara but phoenix teleported a fire extinguisher in her hand and used it on the fire creature forcing it back, until the fire creature is gone.

"What's the matter don't like potassium bicarbonate," Phoenix said.

"He just keeps healing himself," Prue said.

"Not for long," Kara said and her silver spikes start to rip through his body but he sends out a blast of fire hitting Kara in the chest which sends her flying across the room. The silver spikes come out of the shaman and he lands on his feet. He is bleeding badly but is regaining his strength.

"The totems," Henry said and he with Phoenix starts shooting the totems and they go away.

"Heal this," Piper said and starts blasting away at him, pushing him back as Phoenix and Henry reload and start firing. Prue is using her power while Paige runs to the other statue and touches it. It comes to life and heads for the shaman and then she heals Kara.

"Thanks," Kara said.

"Don't mention it, and you are never playing this game again," Paige said.

"Don't worry it will be a while for that," Kara said and stands up.

"Shell we finish this?" Paige asks.

"Definitely," Kara replied and the shaman puts his hands together and a white ball of light forms getting larger by the second.

"Look out!" Henry yelled as the shaman throws his hands forward and a lightning bolt shoots out hitting Prue and Piper throwing them back several feet. Kara uses her power again as the statue swings its arm at the shaman.

"Piper Prue!" Paige yelled and heals them and they stand up slowly. The silver spikes embed themselves into the walls lifting Kara high in the air and over the statue as its arms swings but it missed the shaman because he ducked and the statue turned to dust but Kara landed in front of him.

"Hi," Kara said smiling and using her martial arts skills mixed with her strength too, kick, punch and knee the shaman to the ground. Phoenix cocked her gun with Henry as Piper and the others stood over him.

"Wait!" Shaman said.

"This is going to hurt," Piper said and she flicked her wrist, Phoenix and Henry fired, Prue swiped her hand and Kara unleashed her spikes. In seconds the shaman was blown, cut and thrown to pieces.

"There that wasn't so bad," Kara said.

"Did anyone hear my play on words; I called that rock thing a hard head?" Phoenix asks.

"Oh look Phoenix made a funny," Kara said.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine!" Phoebe said and everyone looked around for Phoebe, she was on the ceiling hanging onto the rafters.

"Phoebe how the hell?" Piper asks.

"Little help here," Phoebe replied.

"I got her," Paige said and orbed to her and then orbed her down.

"It was when Phoenix blow up the rock thing, I went flying," Phoebe said.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks.

"Yeah but thanks for noticing," Phoebe replied.

"We were a little busy," Prue said.

"30 minutes," Henry said.

"The last one is in my room," Phoenix said.

"Great, just great maybe I went get blasted to the ceiling," Phoebe said and Piper takes a step forward but then falls to one knee.

"Mom are you ok?" Kara asks while grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine let's just get this over with, I could sleep for a week," Piper said.

"Ok no one get killed so Piper doesn't have to use her power," Paige said.

"Sure no problem," Phoebe said.

"Let's go," Phoenix said and they run into her room and she grabbed the teleporter but is hit hard by a blast of wind knocking her into everyone else and they hit the ground.

"Druid," Henry said.

"This will be fun," Shadow Priest said.

"You have to be kidding me," Kara said.

"Yes it will," Druid said and him with the shadow priest walk into view.

"Stick to the plan and kill her first," Kara said while pointing at the priest and Piper tries to use her blasting power but it just bounces off the shadow priest shield. The druid transforms from a bull to a big bear with tribal markings on its side.

"It's not working, dam shield," Piper said and the druid rushes the group and used its claws to slash through them. Prue was hit in the arm and a deep gash appeared on her arm.

"Paige!" Prue yelled and Paige tried to heal her but was hit by a dark stream of light. Paige could not breathe.

"Break the beam!" Kara yelled and turned into a large bear herself and went toe to toe with the druid.

"Kara use your spikes," Phoebe said.

"I can't something's wrong," Kara said and Phoebe looks at Piper.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and Piper is unconscious on the floor and Phoebe runs to her. Kara is wounding the druid but the shadow priest just keeps healing him. Phoebe looks around and sees Paige unconscious and Phoenix and Henry are dealing with some kind of shadow creature. Prue is trying to use her power on the shadow priest to break the beam, but she is not budging.

"Phoebe try something!" Prue yelled and Phoebe looks panicked but then her eyes focus, blue and white swirls in the center of the pupil begin to form. She starts to walk towards the shadow priest touching the wall as she does so and red vain like veins start growing on the wall starting from her fingertips. They grew rapidly in thousands of pulsating veins made their way to the shadow priest using the wall as a guide.

"What the hell?" Phoenix asks and she stopped for a moment and looked at the wall now covered with something that was very much alive.

"Is that a new power?" Henry asks.

"I have no idea I have never seen it before," Phoenix replied and went back to fighting the shadow creature with Henry. Their bullets were just going through it.

"This is really starting to piss me off!" Henry said.

"We can't die, both are healers are down," Phoenix said and Phoebe walked seductively towards the shadow priest as the veins on the wall followed her.

"Hay!" Phoebe yelled and the shadow priest looked into Phoebe's eyes and began to sway. The druid changed into a tiger looking creature. Kara changed with him.

"No you don't," Shadow priest said and she shook her head to get out of Phoebe's gaze, but Phoebe kept walking keeping her hand on the wall.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled and she was being attacked by the druid as Kara tried to pull it off of her.

"Phoebe help he is too strong!" Kara yelled and Phoebe kept walking. The shadow priest tried to curse Phoebe but the veins formed in front of her stopping the curse. The black bean that was hitting Paige stopped but she was still unconscious barely breathing. Piper was not moving as Henry and Phoenix were backed into a corner.

"Kill them," Phoebe said and the red veins turned black 60 or so shot out of the wall and headed for the druid while another 60 or so headed for the shadow priest.

"Oh my god," Henry said and the veins wrap themselves around the two, completely bypassing the shadow priest shield and the druid's tough skin. Kara backed away as the veins started eating in burying themselves into their victims. It took only seconds for the two to be disposed of with nothing left for remains.

"Ok that was new," Phoenix said and Phoebe turned to face the others as the shadow creature disappeared.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Henry asks and the veins change direction and started heading for the others.

"Hay we are on your side!" Phoenix yelled.

"Teleport us?" Henry asks.

"I can't that was the last one, I shut the other ones down as we found them," Phoenix replied.

"Phoebe look at me," Prue she said struggling to get up as she had many gashes on her body and was bleeding heavily. Phoebe did not look at her and kept walking towards Phoenix and Henry.

"Mom stop!" Phoenix yelled.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled and the veins lunged forward and started to wrap themselves around Phoenix and Henry.

"Stop!" Henry yelled and Prue used whatever energy she had left and orbed next to Phoebe hitting her hard and knocking her out. The veins began to go away back into the wall until they were gone.

"What was that about?" Phoenix asks.

"Chaosain," Prue replied.

"It look like some kind of disease," Phoenix said.

"It makes sense her powers based on emotion, and emotion can be like a disease it will eat you alive," Prue said.

"So what do we do now?" Phoenix asks.

"She is in a coma, and she won't come out of it until she defeats what triggered her power," Prue replied.

"How is she going to know?" Henry asks.

"I will need to go in there and help her," Prue replied.

"You need to rest, we all do," Kara said.

"I will rest when I'm dead," Prue said.

"By the looks of your wounds, that can be anytime now," Kara said and Piper wakes up and stands.

"What happened to Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"Long story but we need to check on Paige," Prue replied and they all run to Paige who is waking up as well.

"Ouch," Paige said.

"Are you ok honey?" Piper asks.

"I've been better, give me demons any day," Paige replied.

"Tell me about it," Kara said.

"Paige could you heal Prue?" Phoenix asks.

"Sure," Paige said and heals Prue.

"Piper you're pregnant and this kind of stress is not good for you," Prue said.

"What about Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"She will be fine, I will take care of it," Prue said.

"Prue," Piper said.

"Piper I'm serious the system is shut down now, so we shouldn't have any more problems with those character things," Prue said.

"I will make sure that the teleporters are not tuned in to whatever frequency they are on," Phoenix said.

"Good idea, I will orb Phoebe to her room," Paige said.

"I will go with you," Prue said.

"Wait does she need healed?" Piper asks.

"No, she triggered her chaosain power, so you know what that means," Prue said.

"Oh god," Piper said.

"It will be ok, go rest she will be up in the morning, I promise," Prue said.

"I need to find out why no Jade members are here tonight," Kara said.

"Kara you need to rest too," Piper said.

"I will but I still need to check," Kara said and Paige orbs Phoebe and Prue away and Kara goes with Piper to her room.

Inside Mirth headquarters BladeKing is sitting in a large throne like chair as a few Mirth members and Jade are standing around. A Mirth member walks into the large room.

"We may have a problem," Mirth Member said and BladeKing stands up and sends one of his drones that look like flying spiders to the Mirth Member. He is electrocuted and dies instantly.

"Just to make things clear, I don't like problems, and I especially don't like people who don't know if we have a problem, you either do or you don't there is no gray," Bladeking said and everyone backs up.

"BladeKing what he was about to tell you was that they killed everything that came after them," Jade Member said and BladeKing pulled out a small round cylinder from his pocket and threw it at the Jade member. A gas like substance rose up from it and went into the man's nose and eyes; he screamed in pain and died.

"I kind of guess that when he said we had a problem, I don't like being corrected either, any who, now that we know where I stand when it comes to messengers, you should do a better job when you approach me from now on," Bladeking said and all of them nod in compliance.

"Is there anything you wish of us?" Jade Member asks.

"Not yet, but soon very, very soon," Bladeking replied.

To be continued…


	19. Bravery, thy name is woman

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 19

Bravery, thy name is woman

Episode 9.19

Phoebe awoke on the hard dirt floor of the underworld and was surrounded by demons. The last thing she remembered was fighting at Alda and now she was in the underworld.

"Paige!" she yelled as she was clearly outnumbered as the demons generated fireballs. She tried to use her power persuasion but instead generated her own fireball. She panicked and put it out on her hand. "What is going on?"

"You're evil and helpless," one of the demons replied.

"I am not evil," she said as she felt a hand touch hers. "Prue?"

"You triggered your chaosain power Phoebe and now you're in a coma," Prue replied.

"Oh god, what do I do?"

"Fight," Prue replied as a few demons tossed the fireballs they were holding.

Back at Alda everyone was around Phoebe whom was lying next to Prue unconscious.

"Will she be ok?" Piper asks as she held her hand.

"Prue is with her, so she should be fine," Paige replied.

"We have 24 hours right?" Coop asks.

"Yeah," Piper replied.

"Where is Kara?" Leo asks.

"I don't know I think she is trying to figure out where the rest of Alda is," Piper replied.

Kara and Ileru was talking in the main hall.

"Do you think it will work?" Kara asks.

"Technically you will be an Edom because you have led all of Alda," he replied.

"It is the only option," she said as Seth came in.

"It seems so," he replied.

"They are wondering where you are at," Seth said.

"How is she?" Kara asks.

"Coma," he replied.

Back in Phoebe's mind, she and Prue were on the ground dodging fireballs.

"Phoebe you need to fight your trigger," Prue said.

"Well you tell me what it is and I will fight it," Phoebe said as she tried to use her empathy power to send a fireball back but instead formed her own. "Dammit!"

"You still think your evil," Prue said as she sent a fireball back to a demon.

"No I don't," she said and put out her fireball.

"Then what is it?" Prue asks while sending demons to the wall.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied as she tried to punch a demon but her fist just went right through him and he backhanded her.

"Phoebe we need to find a safe place," Prue said and grabbed her and then orbed to another part of the cave. Once they were there she healed her and helped her stand.

"Why the hell did that happen?" Phoebe asks.

"You always felt helpless because you did not have an active power for such a long time," Prue replied.

"I don't feel helpless Prue."

"When I was alive you told me about dreams that when you would fight, your hands would just go through them or hit them so soft that it did nothing, even if you had a gun the bullet would just go a few inches and drop," Prue said.

"Ok so I feel helpless sometimes but that doesn't mean I run," Phoebe said.

"I know sweetie but we need to fight it," Prue said as demons shimmered in around them.

"How?"

"That I can't help you with," Prue replied as they faced the demons and one of them looked like Cole.

"Cole," Phoebe said through her teeth.

"Its him after he tried to turn you, you felt helpless when it came to fighting evil, I remember you had those dreams after you found out what he was," Prue said.

"God will he ever go away?" Phoebe said as he walked towards her.

"You need to fight him," Prue replied as she sent some demons to the wall.

Kara was walking down the hallway when Piper found her.

"Kara wait," Piper said and ran up to her.

"How is Phoebe?" Kara asks but showed little emotion.

"You're Aunt Phoebe and she is ok right now," Piper replied getting frustrated with her future daughter.

"Good, I need to go look for Jade," Kara said and started walking away.

"Wait we need to talk," Piper said and grabbed her arm.

"Piper I have a lot on my plate right now," Kara said and pulled her arm away.

"Mom I am your mother," Piper said and got in front of her. Kara grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her to a large window that showed the outside of Alda. There was an army gathering in the distance.

"We have a problem that is much larger than our bonding issues," Kara said and released her arm.

"Oh god," Piper said and put her hand to her stomach.

"I need to find Jade and Mirth or we will die soon, do you understand me," Kara said very strongly.

"Then let me help," Piper said while trying not to take it personally.

"No it's too risky, you need to stay here," Kara said as Seth came up to them.

"They're in the safe houses," Seth said and Kara nodded.

"Make sure the defenses are up, I don't know why they have not attacked yet but there must be a reason," Kara said.

"Hay we have been looking for your and what the hell is that?" Paige asks as she came in.

"An Army," Piper replied.

"We will need everyone including Leo and Henry to fight," Kara said.

"You mean your father," Piper said.

"There are towers that have artillery on them. Ileru will show them how to use it while I go and get the others," Kara said ignoring what Piper said.

"What happened to Kara Smith?" Piper asks referring to the other Kara she knew.

"She has no place here now I need to go and you guys need to get ready," Kara said.

"Phoebe is still in a coma Kara," Paige said.

"Irrelevant, they will attack regardless so get ready," Kara said and used her tablet to create an arch to walk through.

"Give her time," Seth said to Piper as they both walked through.

"We don't have it," Piper said as they disappeared from view.

Phoebe was trying to punch and kick Cole but it was just passing through him.

"Fuck, this is not working Prue," Phoebe said as she started backing away.

"Maybe it's not physical Phoebe, maybe it's emotional," Prue said as she used her power to push demons back and half the ground with it.

"Phoebe you have never stopped loving me," Cole said with a smile.

"Oh yes I have," she replied.

"Then why can't you beat me?" he asks confidently.

Phoebe went to her knees as she was already exhausted and tried to use her powers but she would just great a fireball.

"Sweetie its ok if you do, but you need to let him go," Prue said as she bent down next to her.

Ileru, Piper and Paige walked back into the room where Phoebe and Prue were. They had their kids with them.

"Guys we have a huge problem," Paige said as she handed Trinity to Henry.

"What?" Phoenix asks.

"We are about to be under attack," Piper replied.

"Henry and Leo you need to come with me," Ileru said.

"Why?" Henry asks.

"Because we need you to man the artillery, but do not fire unless they start to attack," Ileru replied.

"Bladeking," Phoenix said through her teeth.

"And the king of Punt along with a few elders from what we can tell," Ileru said.

"We should just leave," Coop said.

"Kara will not abandon her home even if it cost her life," Ileru said.

"Then we will stay but the kids need a safe place to go," Leo said.

"There is none, but they can stay with you in the tower," Ileru said.

"Wait what about the safe houses?" Piper asks.

"They will be found if they take this place," Ileru replied.

"Why haven't they attacked, we are pretty much defenseless right now?" Coop asks.

"Don't know maybe they think we are all here," Ileru replied.

"We need a plan," Phoenix said.

"We need a miracle," Piper said.

Kara found the safe house that was hiding the Alda members that did not choose the other side. She walked through the arch and over 2000 people were sitting but went to their feet the moment they saw her.

"This is Alda to hide in the darkness while the light is threatened?" Kara asks as she stood before them.

"We are not cowards," a Jade member said.

"Then prove me wrong and fight with me," Kara said.

"We are outnumbered," a Mirth member said and Kara smiled.

"And what a better victory awaits us, who wants to hear legends of giants who destroyed the small. But of the so called inferior who defeated the leviathans that is what legends are made of, that is what great victories are spoken of, that is what you will hand down to your next generation. For even if we lose are names will still echo like thunder in the present and future. With every strike of our swords we will send then to the afterlife and their names forgotten, with every strike we even the numbers, with every strike they will fall one by one," Kara said as the others began to rise.

"We will need help," a Jade member said.

"The Crimson Prince," Kara said.

"It takes a powerful Edom's to awaken him," a Mirth member said.

"Something we are short of," a Jade member said.

"If we are to fight the impossible, then maybe the impossible can be done." Now who of you is ready to sound like thunder?" Kara asks and everyone chanted.

"Oseeth!"

They all pulled out their tablets and walked through the arches ready for war.

"He will not like to be awoken by you," Seth said.

"It will be a disposition he will need to grow used to," she said and walked through the arch.

Phoebe was still on her knees when she looked up and into Cole's eyes.

"Fine your right I still love you, are you happy!" she said and he smiled.

"Then just give into it and join me," he said while stretching out his hand.

"No I am not evil Cole and I will never be with you," she said and got to her feet. She slapped his hand away and this time felt contact. Her body straightened her posture strengthened.

"Now you can fight," Prue said as she stood next to her. Cole's smile dissipated as Phoebe lowered her brow. She used her empathy power to send him flying to the back wall as the other demons backup.

"I am not helpless!" she said and as he tried to get up she did it again. "I am not afraid!"

"That's good Phoebe keep doing it.

Back at Alda Kara entered the room where Phoebe was and Chris walked over to her.

"Hi Kara," he said and smiled at her.

"Hay Chris do you remember the red Dragon?" she asks.

"Yes the one on top of this place," he replied.

"Its time to wake him," Kara said.

"Kara if he does not like you then he will kill you," Ileru said.

"I want let him Kara," Chris said as Wyatt stood beside her.

"Neither will I," Wyatt chimed in.

"None of us will," Piper said.

"Well I should be perfectly safe," Kara said and smiled at Chris.

They walked into the hallway as Coop stayed behind as Ileru took Leo and Henry with the babies to the tower as the rest of Alda was already on the top of the building. They took an elevator up to the top and stepped out to see the Crimson Prince frozen in time. "Chris I need you to stay back ok," Kara said and walked up to the dragon.

"Ok," he said and stood next to Piper with Wyatt.

"Be ready," Paige said.

"We are," Piper said as Kara put her hand on the red rubies and her Alda power kicked in. A green light came through the cracks, starting from the ten foot in diameter feet and went up to its massive legs. Kara backup as the light shot out from each crack until it reached the head and the red rubies exploded outward in all directions causing everyone to cover their faces to avoid being cut. It stretched out its wings and looked around to take in its surroundings and then focused on Kara.

"Who has awoken me?" he bellowed.

"I," Kara replied.

"You, you are no Edom you are not even pure Alda, I will eat you for breakfast and use your bones to pick my teeth," he said and showed his teeth that were taller than her. Piper readied her hands but the Dragon was the height of a 20 story building and her power would not even come close to stopping it. Kara put up her hand to stop anyone from helping.

"You will do no such thing and you are right I am not pure Alda," Kara said and began her transformation as 50 silver spikes grew out of her back as she changed into a dragon that was twice his size. Everyone had to backup to make room as the stone floor of the roof was beginning to crack under the pressure. The Crimson Prince brought his wings in and lowered his head as Kara towered over him. "I am evolution!" she said and showed her teeth.

"What do you wish from me?" he asks while keeping his head down.

"Gather the others and your hunger will be satisfied, war is coming," she said and looked out over the building and to the Army in the far distance. He smiled and stretched out his wings and took flight but hovered for a moment.

"Blood shell spill," he said and flew away up into the clouds as Kara changed back and her metal spikes that made up her wings went back in.

"Wyatt I will need you to use that imagination of yours soon," Kara said and he nodded.

"What others?" Paige asks.

"There are five that only he can awake," Kara replied as she looked out over the building.

"Can I help?" Chris asks.

"No honey and I think Wyatt should be with his dad," Piper said.

"He will be but he and Chris can conjure and they don't need to be on the battlefield for that," Kara said.

After Ileru shows Leo and Henry how the fire the huge cannons and got the babies situated, he went back downstairs to talk to Coop.

"Is your team ready?" Ileru asks.

"Yes," Coop replied.

"Good we will need them soon.

"I won't leave her," he said.

"She is not alone Coop and we need the rest of you," Ileru said.

Coop lowered his head and then kissed Phoebe on the hand before hearted out.

Miles away Bladeking was eyeing the building in the distance and saw something leave its rooftop.

"How?" Farwolf asks.

"Kara," Bladeking replied.

"She is not pure Alda," he said.

"She does not need to be by the way when we start this, Phoenix is mine," Bladeking said.

"Why haven't we?" Farwolf asks.

"Did you notice the cannons and trust me Phoenix is ready for anything even when outnumbered," he replied as the king of Punt walked up.

"The shadow-dells are here and ready," he said.

"Then so are we," Bladeking said.

Phoebe was using everything she had to fight not just Cole but the demons that were trying to protect him. Prue was also using her powers to help but left Cole for her.

"Phoebe stop you love me," he said as blood was coming out of his nose.

"Then its time to let you go," she said as she rose in the air using her levitation and all the demons grabbed their throats and started choking as their feet left the ground.

"That's my girl," Prue said.

The demons exploded in the air and she focused all her energy on Cole, but this time she was going to beat him to death as her rage was building. She lowered herself and then rushed him. She landed one punch after another, hitting all the spots on the body that would weaken anyone. His ribs, his manhood, his throat.

"Stay out of my life Cole now and forever," she said while feeling bones crack and warm blood on her fist. He went to his knees and then collapsed on the dirt ground with his eyes wide open. Phoebe stumbled backwards as she looked at him. She was covered in blood, some of it her own but most of it his.

"Now its time to wake up," Prue said and was thankful this went a little smoother than Piper's. But she did not arrive until late when Piper was in a coma and she has not seen her since she died. Paige's should also go better at least she hoped. Phoebe closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up and when she opened them, she was in a hospital room with Prue whom also was awake.

"Thank god that is over," Phoebe said while rubbing her head.

"Where is everyone?" Prue asks as Piper and Paige came in.

"You ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah what's going on?" Prue asks.

"Oh this and that," Paige replied.

"A war is about to start," Piper said.

"What?" Prue asks as she got to her feet.

"Where is Coop?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know sweetie," Piper replied and helped Phoebe up.

"What about the kids?" Phoebe asks.

"They are with Leo and Henry in the artillery tower," Paige replied.

"Phoebe we don't have a lot of time so lets get you fixed up and ready," Piper said noticing the bruises and scratches on Phoebe's fist.

"I got it," Prue said and healed her.

Outside on the grounds the 2000 Alda members were standing behind Kara as they faced over 10,000 on the other side. A mixture of shadow-dells, time weavers and some of Punts army along with Bladeking's creations of metal and technology that were armed to the teeth. Phoenix was standing next to Kara as Piper and the others came to meet them.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said as she got a good look at what they were about to face.

"They are going to need more," Kara said and started laughing as the sisters looked at her oddly. The clouds above them darkened as the sound of hundreds of wings flapping was coming from behind them. Phoebe looked up and saw what looked like angels flying overhead and then hovering. Coop landed in front of them and his appearance changed from what she remembered. He now had wings and had some kind of tribal tattoo coming from his eyebrow and down his left side of his face. He was holding an ornate bow with Phoenix head arrows. He looked like a warrior and not the Cupid she remembered.

"Coop?" she asks and was very impressed.

"This is what we have been training for Phoebe we have always been warriors of the light," he said and smiled.

Kara pulled out a walkie-talkie," Wyatt when the others arrive, you will conjure the rest do you understand?" she asks.

"Yes," Wyatt replied.

"We await your orders," Coop said and took flight to be with the rest of his army.

Up in the tower Henry and Leo were looking through eyepieces as they sat on chairs that were attached to large cannons. They could see the entire field and were given instructions on how to fire them as Wyatt held Chris's hands.

"You ready little brother?" Wyatt asks.

"Yes, lets help Kara kick some butt," Chris said and smiled as Leo had his thumb over the firing mechanism. There were other people on the other towers and were given instructions to shoot anyone who went after the healers.

Back on the battlefield Kara turned to face her army.

"Paige and Piper stay in the back to heal since both of you can do it from a distance. Phoenix, Phoebe and Prue you will protect them at all cost, without healers we will not win," she said as the crimson prince landed behind her with the other five dragons.

"We are hungry," he said and smiled.

"Take out the large targets when I give the order," Kara said and they nodded as they hovered above them.

"I hope they don't drop one," Paige said and Piper giggled.

"Some may ask what we stand for. Is it for power is it for what is good. Is it for land? It is none of those things, it is everything. For a future not ruled by the ones who would take and never give. Ones who would want fire and chaos to be the norm, peace always has a price that few are willing to pay. It is easy to give into ones nature, but true enlightenment and human evolution is to not give into it. Without places of peace there is no human evolution, there is no growth, there is no enlightened, there is no balance. That is what we stand for so that one day these battles will not be done on a field with steel and blood but with discussion and compromise. So let them have us outnumbered and out powered, let them think highly of themselves, let them be unafraid. In that arrogance will be their downfall, but if blood and steel is all they know, then let us give them their fill and do it with joy!" Kara yelled as she changed into a dragon once again and shoots out flame from her mouth and onto the building. Once she finished the letters written in fire saying 'No mercy' appeared. Piper felt her hart swell as her pride for her daughter gathered in her chest.

To be continued…


	20. Let slip the shadowdells of war

A/N:

Sorry for the late update but this will be a long fight.

Roganjalex: Thanks and welcome to the story.

Charmed 1938: Thank you and Paige's trigger will be happing for soon.

Lizardmomma: Thank you and your right now the fun begins.

Hazel08: BladeKing and Phoenix have a complicated history that I hope to elaborate on in the coming chapters. Alda is mostly genetic and that is way he is interested in them, but we will see if there is more to it.

Thanks to everyone else and staying with me as well as your reviews.

Chapter 20

Let slip the shadow-dells of war

"_Blood and destruction shall be so in use_

_And dreadful objects so familiar_

_That mothers shall but smile when they behold_

_Their infants quarter'd with the hands of war;_

_All pity choked with custom of fell deeds:_

_And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge,_

_With Ate by his side come hot from hell,_

_Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice_

_Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war;_

_That this foul deed shall smell above the earth_

_With carrion men, groaning for burial."_

"FIRE!" Kara yelled and the ground vibrated as the large cannons on the towers of Jade headquarters unleashed their projectiles. Piper looked up as she covered her ears and saw bright fiery flashes come from the nozzles of the canons. Their fired one after the other until reaching the other side where Leo, Henry and the kids were.

"Incoming!" Bladeking yelled as he could see the flashes and feel the ground shake beneath him. He lifted his forearm and began to press buttons on the panel to make his giant mechanical creations come to life. "Stop them!" he said while pointing to the missiles coming their way. Metal clinking and gears moving in reaction to his order filled everyone's ears and Phoenix's.

"Dammit," she said and teleported a rocket launcher to her hands.

Meanwhile Kara, Prue and Phoebe were in the front lines as demons, Alda and the King of Punt's army was running towards them with fireballs, energy balls, swords and Mirth crystals in their hands. Phoenix fired her rocket at one of the giant mechanical creations as it grabbed one of the missiles that came from the towers. Its eyes glowed red and a red laser came out of them. It then tossed the missile back in the air and it changed directions and headed for one of the towers. Phoenix took aim and fires her rocket at the missile. Smoke trailed from behind both of them as she kept her eye on it. "Come on hit it," she said through her teeth and just as the missile was about to collide with the tower, her rocket intervenes and the explosion made debris come off the building, just missing the people underneath. Unfortunately more missiles were coming as Bladekings creations were thrown back at them. Some did get through and hit some of the giants causing them to explode but not enough as a missile hit one of the towers on the far end and the entire tower went up in flames killing anyone inside instantly. Piper was trying to focus on using her healing bubble on anyone who got injured, but seeing the missiles coming for the towers and knowing her family was in the far one on the other end made that task impossible.

"No," she said as one was heading for Leo's tower. Right before it hit a Dragon grabbed it between its teeth and then swallowed it.

"Thank you Crimson Prince," she said as four other dragons came flying down from the clouds and were stopping any of the missiles from hitting the towers.

Meanwhile Coop and his army were firing arrows that had Phoenix heads on the tips at the army below.

"Phoebe look out!" Prue yelled as a fireball came only inches from her chest as she slid underneath it. Phoenix rushed to her and they got back to back.

"Here," Phoenix said and handed her a large gun.

"I don't know how to use this," Phoebe said after taking it from her.

"Just aim and pulled the trigger," Phoenix said as she did the same with hers. Phoebe took aim and fired. The demons exploded once the bullet hit because it was filled with potion.

Prue was using her telekinesis to send demons and others back but it was not killing them, so she decided to tap into her other power, her elder one. She took aim and lightning came shooting out her hands killing at least 10 at a time as the dragons above were breathing fire down on the enemy. Piper was using her power to heal anyone who got hurt by putting a bubble around them and rewinding time right before they got hurt. They would give her a nod of appreciation as they killed the one who almost killed them. Paige was also using her healing power to do it from a distance and occasionally orb large objects at demons that got to close and crush them with it. Kara was using her Alda power to kill anyone around her as her silver tentacles shot out from her body while using a sword to run anyone else through.

Up in the tower Leo and Henry were firing their missiles at anything in the distance and away from their army.

"Daddy Kara wants us to help," Chris said.

"How do you know that?" Leo asks.

"She just asks," he replied as he sat on the floor with Wyatt in front of him.

"He can read minds?" Henry asks.

"Apparently," Leo replied," ok guys do what she asks," he said and Wyatt and Chris held hands as they closed their eyes.

"Shondess you're up. Kill the healers," Bladeking said and the leader of the shadow-dells gave a wicked smile as he gave the order to the other shadow-dells. The dog like creatures rushed forward and onto the battlefield, their heavy breaths were in unison with their sharp claws digging into the dirt as they pushed and jumped over their own army and killed anyone else who got in their way as 30 in total were moving at the speed of a cheetah. Phoenix was first to see them coming and took aim but an explosion knocked her back backwards and Phoebe as the shadow-dells passed her. Kara tried to use her power on them but their are immune from Alda and her tentacles went straight through them causing no damage. One tackled her to the ground as the others past and split in two different directions. One group going towards Piper and the other going towards Paige. Kara struggled to get the large beast off of her while its teeth dripped with saliva a few inches away from her face. She transformed herself into a shadow-dell and began to fight it. Piper's eyes widened as she saw the creatures coming towards her with the thirst for blood in their eyes.

"Shit," she said and flung out her hands to use her exploding power, but it had no effect on them.

"Kara!" Piper yelled as she readied herself for impact and closed her eyes and turned away but then a giant hand came out of the ground and grabbed it as the other 14 shadow-dells stopped while other hands were coming out of the ground made of rock in front of them.

"We are not immune to this, why?" a shadow-dell asks as the one in front of him was crushed by the large hand.

"The boy," one replied as it looked up at the tower that Leo and his kids were in. Piper opened her eyes to see the hand that crushed the creature in front of her as blood dripped from between its fingers. She smiled and went back to healing.

"Good job son," she said as a baby Dragon landed on her shoulder.

"Hi mommy, Wyatt will keep them away from you," the little Dragon said.

"Chris?"

"Yap its me," Chris's voice said and the little Dragon smiled.

"You can't be down here and how?" Piper said as she was getting very frightened that her son was on the battlefield.

"I'm not its just my imagination, did I do good?" he asks.

"Yes peanut, you did wonderful," Piper replied and she went back to healing.

Paige was also facing down 15 shadow-dells and was ready to orb away when she heard gunfire coming from the right. Both Phoenix and Phoebe were using very large automatic machine guns to mow them down as Shondess was backing away and eyed the tower that Leo was in. He took off running and no one saw him as he made his way to the building.

On the battlefield there was chaos as Kara killed the shadow-dell and then transformed herself back to herself and looked for the king of Punt who was standing next to Bladeking and some elders. She cut and sliced her way through the army in front of her as she made her way to them.

"Kara is coming," Bladeking said.

"Good I have a bone to pick with her and her mother," the elder said.

"Kill one you kill both," Bladeking said and the elder orbed away.

Paige was trying to heal and keep an eye on the shadow-dells that were trying to get to Phoenix and Phoebe.

"Keep firing," Phoenix said as they walked forward.

"You got it," Phoebe said and took a tighter grip on the gun to keep the recoil from making her drop it.

The giant hands were keeping the shadow-dells at bay as Piper continued her healing. She did not notice blue-and-white orbs come in behind her but Chris did. The little Dragon turned around as the elder was about to plunge a dagger into Piper's back and started flying and breathing fire into the elders face.

"Mommy behind you," Chris said while the elder was covering his face and with one hand while the other was trying to get a little Dragon off of him. He managed to hit it with the dagger and the baby Dragon screeched in pain and fell to the ground.

"No you son of a bitch," Piper said and with all her might she used her exploding power. The first blast sent him to the wall but the second made him explode. Piper bent down and gently picked up the baby Dragon. "Peanut are you ok?" she asks as tears were threatening her eyes.

"Yeah mom its not me remember," Chris replied and shook its little body and the wound was gone. "See."

"Thank god and thank you," Piper said as she kissed it on its head and smiled but then it sneezed as a little puff of smoke came out of its mouth.

"Excuse me," he said as Piper put it back on her shoulder and went back to healing.

Prue was using her power to kill demons but there were thousands and she started to back away.

"Too many," she said and saw Kara making her way through the unrelenting army.

Paige was clear of the shadow-dells but when she looked up; she saw what looked like octopuses in the air that had blue eyes.

"Bladeking," she said as they were going for the towers. "Phoenix get them down," she said while pointing up.

"Got it," Phoenix said and pulled out two round metal balls. She pushed the button in the center and they began to unfold into flying mechanical devices. They looked like dragonflies as they looked at her.

"Take them out," Phoenix said and their took off and towards the other devices that were going through the barrels of the canons. It only took a few moments for the entire tower to explode one by one. Phoenix's devices attached themselves to the remaining ones and began to de-assemble them. Leo could see what was going on and realized they were in trouble. He grabbed the boys as Henry grabbed his kids and they ran out of the tower just as it exploded and down the hall. He turned around and fire was bellowing towards them.

"Wyatt orb," Leo said and Wyatt did what he asks. They just missed the fire by seconds as it continues through the hallway. The baby Dragon on Piper's shoulder disappeared as the tower exploded.

"Chris!" she yelled as the hands also dissipated into dust," Leo!" she screamed as Seth came through an arch.

"They are ok but it will take time to get set up again," Seth said and Piper let out a sigh of relief. Paige ran over to where Piper was clearly panicked.

"Are they ok?" Paige asks.

"Yes now keep healing from what I can tell, we are losing," Seth said as he looked out over the battlefield and could see the other army advancing quickly.

"I need to get to Bladeking," Phoenix said.

"No you need to stay here," Phoebe said as she grabbed her arm.

"We will lose if I don't distract him," Phoenix replied and pulled out a gun that looked like a flare gun and fired it into the air. Ten metal balls shot out staggered from each other and created an arch about 20 feet apart. She gave Phoebe one last look and pushed a button on a device she was holding and she was gone. Teleporting from one ball to the other over top of the battlefield. Prue made her way back to them.

"There is too many of them," Prue said out of breath.

"Where is Kara?" Seth asks.

"Up there," Prue replied.

"Is she insane," Piper said as she looked out over the thousands of people in front of her.

"Stubborn," Seth replied.

"Well we need to save her," Piper said while pressing her lips together.

"Right now we are the ones who need saving," Paige said as over 5000 people were rushing them. Their army was scattered as Jade was using their power to make large statues come to life but would only be cut down by Bladekings contractions. Mirth was also using their crystals but it was not enough to stop the demons and other from killing them.

Leo and Henry made it to another room and Ileru shut the door behind him.

"This should be ok for now," Ileru said.

"Chris get back to your mother and tell us what is going on," Leo said as the boys sat down again.

"Ok daddy," Chris said and closed his eyes. When he opened them he could see the entire battlefield as he took shape of the little Dragon once again. His eyes widened as he could see the carnage and his family being rushed. Piper was trying to blow up as many she could as Paige orbed some away to god knows where while Prue was shooting lightning out of her hands and Phoebe was using her power of persuasion on anyone who looked into her eyes.

"Dad they are in trouble," Chris said.

"Not for long," Wyatt said and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but immediately was taken out of his concentration by the sound of the large metal door being hit on the other side of the room.

"What is that?" Leo asks.

"I don't know," Henry replied as the door flung open and Shondess was standing there.

"Wyatt your shield," Leo yelled as he went to get in front of them. Shondess used his spikes and hit Leo in the shoulder as he tossed him to the side. Henry pulled out his gun while standing in front of his babies who were crying. He fried but it did almost no damage and it smirked as Wyatt went to hill his father Shondess used his spikes and sent one right at Wyatt as Henry kept firing.

"Paige!" he yelled as he felt something bite down hard on his leg and began to pull him backwards. It had metal teeth and was pulling him out of the hole it just created. He put his gun to its metal head but felt his hart sink when the click of an empty chamber sounded off instead of the normal boom. He tried to use his hands to get some kind of grip as he was being dragged on his belly. He looked at his babies who were completely vulnerable in their baby carriers. "NO!" he yelled but then felt the teeth release their grip and he stopped moving. He turned around to see a woman standing there with a sword in her hand that was going through the metal creature and sparks were coming out of it. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi dad," she said and let go of the sword and healed him.

"Dad?" he asks completely confused but then he got a good look at her," Trinity?"

"You bet," she said and helped him up.

"Get away from my brother," Chris said with his hands extended out like his mother as Shondess was trying to get through Wyatt's shield. He was getting very frustrated at the fact he could not get in and was confused why he could not this time.

"Shut up little boy," Shondess snarled back.

"Chris get your cousins and orb them in here," Leo said as he got to his feet.

"Hay you smelly, ugly thing why don't you pick on someone your own size," Trinity said.

"Their are immune Trinity," Henry said.

"Not from me," she said and she created two duplicates of herself and all of them held swords that flashed blue for a second. Shondess focuses attention on her as Chris orbed the babies into Wyatt's shield. Trinity and her duplicates incircled him as he tried to use his spikes but she just cut them off with the sword as they got too close. Shondess backed away but could go no further as he was now backed into a wall. The Trinity's nodded to each other as they rushed him and started slicing and dicing as Shondess screamed in pain until finally the only thing left of him was pieces. The three Trinity's became one again and Henry stood there with his mouth agape.

"I need to get down there and help them," Trinity said and orbed away as Henry went to his babies to check on them.

"You have a very interesting family," Ileru said.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Paige was bleeding from her shoulder badly as Piper was trying to use her bubble but she too was injured and only had use of one hand while her other seemed to be broken. Phoebe was just starting to stand after getting hit hard by a fireball. Prue was shooting lightning to keep the other army at bay as Kara was getting closer and closer to the other side but she too was bleeding from her head and abdomen. Phoenix was now facing Bladeking as the fight continued around them. The five dragons including the Crimson Prince were doing the best they could but Bladekings creations were giving them a hell of a fight in the air. Coop's army was falling at an alarming rate and he feared the worst for Phoebe as he made his way back to her.

To be continued…


	21. Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me you

A/N

Sorry for the long update but I have been doing the outdoor stuff this summer. I plan on finishing this story by Monday.

fman13: Paige can now heal from a distance instead of being close to someone and Piper can create a time bubble. It kind of works like her freeze but she can now rewind time inside of it to bring someone back from the dead as long as there has not been a lot of time that has past, usually within the first 10 minutes after that it may not work. It is very draining and causes her nose to bleed and she can lose consciousness if not careful.

Kara is complexed to say the least. She is Piper's daughter and has an unusual power called the shadow aspect and is very powerful but it is hard to control and could even take her humanity. But because of being pushed through a portal at the age of 6 and given the serum by Landrick, that power went dormant because technically the Alda universe or world is not magical but genetic. I know I have not got into the Alda world to much as it too has its own mythology, religion and culture that is based on a 3000 year old history. Maybe one day I will get into that, but for now it is more about the sisters and the charmed universe and not the other.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and sticking with me. We are close to the end of this story but I have a lot of others to finish and start.

Chapter 21

Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ligaments

Trinity orbed down and in front of the sisters who were quickly getting surrounded by hundreds of demons. Her fiery red hair and light skin was a good indicator of who she was. She was also dressed in black and ready to kick ass as she smiled at them.

"Trinity?" Paige asks as a smile made its way on her face to see her 20 something daughter looking back at her. She was holding her shoulder as Piper continued to try her bubble with her one good hand.

"Yes and if you excuse me I need to even the odds," Trinity replied and closed her eyes as the others wondered how one person was going to do that. The next thing they saw was ghostly mist shooting out of her body and looked like transparent images of her as hundreds went out in all directions. Trinity opened her eyes and they glow blue as she seemed to be looking into space even though she was looking right at them. Her duplicates appeared behind the demons that were advancing and with one swift movement she cut their throats with a blue blade as she held their heads back.

"Talk about threefold," Prue said as they all watched the demons fall one after the other.

"Oh my god," Paige said with both pride and shock.

"Dammit I can't get the bubble to work," Piper said with frustration as Prue healed Paige.

"I got it," Prue said.

Meanwhile Kara was standing in the middle of the battlefield as demons and other creatures started to surround her. She clinched her fist and readyded herself for the attack.

"Wait she is mine," the king of Punt said as he stepped out to the middle and the others backed away as Farwolf also stepped out but found it was a mistake when Kara gave a quick sideways smile as she used her sharp spikes to go right through his hart and then rip him in half.

"Sorry he was really pissing me off," Kara said as the spikes returned.

"No worries, I didn't like him either," the king said.

"They be mad who believe in the tameness of a wolf," Kara said as she reached behind her back and pulled out a sword.

"Elegant isn't it, there is something about cold steel," he said and broke a red crystal after saying a few words and a sword appeared in his hand.

"Wait your Mirth?" Kara asks a little confused.

"Both," he said while walking around her from a distances.

"You're an Avdone?" Kara asks as her stomach was about to overturn. She began to remember how she almost died fighting one.

"The only one, the first," he replied.

"That is why you are still alive," Kara said.

"It has its perks; I took both serums when the outbreak started."

"Metlillon and Rayress," Kara said.

"Yes I am their creation," he said as he stopped and faced her," 3000 years of experiences, how is yours?" he asks with a smile.

"Technically I am not burn yet, so infinity," she replied as her spikes moved out and around her as she rushed forward and the King pulled out a Crystal and tossed it to the ground and it broke as red misty formed a large rock man that was a duplicate of him.

Phoenix made her way to Bladeking as blood trickled down her lip. She was breathing heavily and had blood not her own covering various parts of her body.

"Tell me Phoenix, do they know what you really are?" Bladeking said as she lowered his hood to revile clear tubes and small electrical devices embedded into his skull.

"Whoa maybe you should just let boldness take over and stop fighting it," Phoenix replied as she used her touch to lick away the blood.

"Odd inset it, someone who has all kinds of phobias has no problem with blood," he said while pulling out a gun looking device.

"We all have our crosses to bear," she said as she teleported to hand guns to her hands and kept to her side tensely.

"It changed you being taken so young with now way to fight back, and the things they did to you," he said as he gripped his gun tightly.

"I got over it," she said.

"No you adapted, you found a way to use Vampire blood to selfheal and to give you stealth, but off cause there is that dam side effect. The loss of control once the adrenaline begins to rush," he said.

"The difference is I used my misfortune to fight for good, you chose evil," she said as she got into a shooting stance.

"No I chose power," he said and he too got into a shooting stance.

"Lets just finish this," she said as her eyes narrowed.

"Has your back healed or the scars of when the demons whipped you still there?" he said and took aim as she did the same and the guns fired. Phoenix tamped into her other power and was able to dodge the bullets; she smiled as they passed her but when Bladeking was able to block the bullets and then raised his eyebrows while looking behind her, Phoenixes' smile changed to surprise as the bullets were tuning around and heading back right at her. She put up her arm and a metal shield formed as the bullets that were also small exploded, hit the shield and blew her off her feet backwards.

"Phoenix!" Phoebe said as she saw her daughter being blown backwards. She ran towards her as Trinity's ghostly duplicates came back to her body and she almost collapsed as Paige grabbed her by the arm.

"Trinity what's wrong?" Paige asks.

"It does me in," she replied as her eyes closed and she fainted into Paige's arms.

"Trinity," Paige whispered as she lowered her down to the ground.

Prue finished healing Piper's wrist and then tried to heal Trinity but nothing happened as Piper tried to use her bubble but again nothing.

"What's wrong with her?" Paige asks while stroking her long dark red hair.

"She is just exhausted and we can't fix that," Prue replied as she looked out over the battlefield. There was still hundreds of demons left as Kara was not faring well against the King of Punt.

Back inside Jade headquarters Leo and Henry with the kids were running down the main hall as Seth waited on the other end next to a portal. Behind them the remaining shadow-dells were chasing them. Leo held Chris in his arms as Wyatt used his exploding power to blow up the side of the walls to slow them down, causing large pieces of stone to create a barrier.

"Wyatt can you conjure?" Leo asks.

"No dad I think my magic is running low," Wyatt replied.

"Hurry!" Seth yelled.

"We can't go through yet," Henry said as he got to the portal.

"I have my orders," Seth said.

"No we wait," Leo said as he put Chris down next to Wyatt as the creatures were digging through the rubble.

"Fine then we are going to need some help," Seth said and stood in front of them and pulled out some crystals and held them in both hands with a firm grasp and slowed his breath as he waited for the opportunity to use them.

"Ok ladies looks like we are up," Prue said as she took front as the demons were rushing towards them. Piper could see Kara in the distance fighting, but she knew that if anything happened to her then Kara would die. Paige orbed Phoebe back to them so she would not get herself killed.

"What the hell Paige!" Phoebe said.

"We kind of need you right now," Paige replied as she pointed out in front of them.

"So does my daughter," Phoebe said.

"She will be ok Phoebe, she is stronger than you think," Prue said as she readies her hands to shoot lightning.

Coop landed behind them with the remaining cubits and readied themselves as Trinity was still unconscious behind Paige.

Kara was trying to use her silver spikes on the stone giant but they were just bouncing off. She shape shifted into a large Dragon and he broke another Crystal and was also a Dragon. They took flight and Kara used her claws to pull it to the ground and right on top of the King, but he was too fast and was able to move quickly out of the way as he tapped into his Jade powers to give him speed. She used her sharp teeth to rip out the neck of the other Dragon and it dissipated into a mist.

"Is that the best you got?" the King said as he readied his sword. Kara was breathing heavily as sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Is that one of your abilities, is to talk too much?" Kara asks.

"My voice has many uses," he replied as he started a low hum that increased and Kara could feel her entire body vibrate. He increased the tone and she went to one knee as her internal organs were beginning to rupture. She had to shut him up and rushed him. She trusted her sword at him but he blocked it as her spikes were also making their assault, but his speed and agility was making it impossible for anything to make contact as he made as slice on her cheek with his sword.

"You are worthless, the infamous Kara Jade Oseeth is nothing more than a frightened little girl," he said and he used another Crystal and a wave of water formed out of red mist. She shape shifted into an eagle and managed to just get out of the way of the rushing water as he pulled out a throwing knife and tossed it at her.

Piper was blasting one demon after another while simultaneously freezing fireballs energy balls coming their way. Prue was using her lightning to take out some as Phoebe used her power of persuasion and her martial arts to kill others. Paige was orbing some away as she orbed energy balls to others.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Piper asks as she could feel her energy draining with each blast. Above them the crimson prince and the two other guardians were fighting and losing against Bladekings creations that were made of metal and not flesh.

"Guys this is bad," Paige said.

"We need to get back to the portal," Piper said.

"What about Phoenix and Kara?" Phoebe asks.

"We get them," Prue said but before she could even move a large fireball that was the size of a car landed in front of them and the explosion scattered them as they all went flying backwards.

Phoenix and Bladeking were using every piece of technology they had as one would fire some kind of weapon that did not look of this world and the other would find a way to block it. The sound of objects bouncing off metal shields, mixed with the demons doing their battle cries as they continue move forward.

"Come on Phoenix we are evenly matched so why not join forces?" Bladeking said as he stood up while she was on her back trying to get her composure and strength back. She pulled out a syringe and gave herself a shot of the vampire blood. Her small wounds healed immediately but her other one's where taking more time.

"We are not even," she said through her teeth as she got to her feet.

Piper struggle to stand as the world spun around and her ears ringed from the explosion. Her long dark hair was soaked with blood from her head as she looked around for her family. Phoebe was already on her feet and making her way to Phoenix who was getting attacked by other demons from behind. Piper yelled for her but she could not even hear her own voice. Trinity slowly opened her eyes and when she finally got up and got a good look around, she knew that a drastic measure would be their only savior. Kara was on the ground with a knife in her shoulder as the king of Punt was approaching her. Prue was unconscious or dead from what she could tell and Paige was barely moving. Coop and the other cubits were trying to fend off the demons but his arrows could not keep up with the onslaught and he too was getting surrounded. The guardians above were falling from the sky including the crimson Prince. She looked down at her hand and one line went down the middle. She could feel his presence behind her and when she looked up, there was an archangel standing on top of the building looking down at her. She nodded and he did the same as he too looked at his hand. She saw the line disappear and she picked up a dagger that was beside her. She knew there was only one way to win and hoped that her Aunt would forgive her. She walked over to Piper who was still yelling at Phoebe and still staggering as her injuries were keeping her offkilter. Trinity grabbed Piper by the arm and made her face her as she plunged the knife into Piper's hart. Their eyes met, one pear pleading for forgiveness while the other was in disbelief.

"Why?" Piper gasps out as she fell backwards while Trinity let go of the dagger and it fell with Piper onto the ground. Leo grabbed his chest and Wyatt with Chris began to cry as they felt the loss.

"Piper," Leo whispered as the shadow-dells broke through the barrier and Seth tossed both crystals on the ground to form a steel wall in front of them.

Phoebe stopped as she felt a hole in her heart; she turned around and could see Trinity standing there above Piper's body.

"No," she said as she heard Phoenix scream in pain. She turned around as Bladeking shot Phoenix and the shoulder. "Phoenix!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to her.

Bladeking smiled as she stumbled backwards but her expression changed from pain to anger and her eyes flashed red. She rushed him and he began to walk backwards while firing his gun. The blood was now working at full strength and her reaction time was just as fast as the bullets coming towards her. Some she redirected with her sword while others she was able to dodge as she screamed while running towards him. He tried to use his teleporter but the moment he looked down to push the button was the moment he felt cold steel go through his neck. He looked for the last time into inhuman eyes as she pulled it out and blood came with it. He fell back as Phoebe finally got to her, but she did not know to stay away from Phoenix when she is in this state. Phoebe put her hand on her shoulder and then felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as warm liquid ran down her stomach.

"Mom," Phoenix said like a child. Phoebe was at a loss for words as she went to her knees. "No please someone help!" she yelled as she cradled her.

"Its ok sweetie, I love you," Phoebe said as she knew Phoenix did not mean it.

"Please god help!" Phoenix pleaded.

Coop grabbed his chest," Phoebe," he gasps.

Paige finally was able to get up right as Trinity collapsed," Trinity!" Paige yelled and then saw Piper's eyes wide open and the dagger sticking out of her chest," No!" she yelled and ran to them both.

The king of Punt was about to thrust his sword into Kara's chest but stopped when he saw black smoke coming out of her eyes. "What are you?" he asks out of curiosity. She stood up as black smoke was billowing out of the corners of her mouth.

"Darkness," she replied with a hard voice. He tried to stab her but it just went through her body like she was just smoke. She grabbed his throat and she began to change into dark mist as he tried to free himself but found nothing to grab hold of. The smoke encircled him and they both left the ground as he gasped for breath. He could feel his body being ripped apart piece by piece; chunks of flesh mixing with black smoke filled the air around them.

"Piper hang on," Paige said as she pulled out the dagger and started CPR. Prue crawled over to them while tears rolled down her face mixed with blood.

"What happened?" Prue asks.

"I don't know," Paige said as Prue checked Trinity for signs of life. "Is she ok?

"Just keep working on Piper, she can use her bubble to bring her back," Prue replied not wanting to tell that her that daughter was dead.

"Come on Piper breathe," Paige pleaded.

Kara forms back into herself and was covered in blood but then looked at her hand as it started to disappear. She looked across the battlefield and could see Piper being worked on by Paige.

"No," Kara said as the rest of her was starting to fade away.

Piper's eyes flickered and she took in a deep breath as the wound healed itself without Paige doing anything. Phoebe also did the same as Phoenix began to come back as she too was fading away.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks as Phoenix held her tight.

"I don't know but I am so sorry," Phoenix replied.

"Ok I can't breathe sweetie," Phoebe said and laughed a little as the hole in her heart was filling again and she knew that Piper was back with them.

"Piper are you ok?" Paige asks while helping her up.

"I think so, Trinity stabbed me," Piper replied as she rubbed her chest.

"Bring her back and we can yell at her together," Paige said and Piper tried to use her bubble as Phoebe and Phoenix ran up to them as Coop was yelling for help.

"I will help him, you guys fix her," Phoebe said as she with her daughter went to help Coop fight off some demons.

"Its not working," Piper said as she kept trying but nothing was happening and Trinity began to fade away.

"No Piper please," Paige pleaded.

"Paige I am trying," Piper said as she frantically flicked her wrist.

"Its no use," a voice said from behind them.

"Who are you?" Prue asks as the Archangel approach them.

"It was her last favor," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks as she recognized him from before.

"She had three that were granted and her last would cost her, her life," he replied.

"She killed me," Piper said in confusion as Kara fought though some demons to get to them as other Jade members were also fighting.

"It was the only way," he replied as he looked at Kara.

"For what?" Prue asks.

"For Kara to be able to defeat the King of Punt. She needed to become the shadow aspect and in order to do that, you had to die," he replied.

"Please don't take her," Paige pleaded.

"She is still here Paige, just the smaller version," he said referring to her baby that was with Henry.

"But then she will die in her 20s," Paige said.

"If there is one thing I have learned about all of you, is that death is never permanent," he said and gave a small smile while looking at Prue and then he took flight and was gone.

Paige could not help the tears from coming as Piper held her.

"Guys we still have demons to deal with," Kara said as more were coming.

"Let me," Paige said as sorrow was tapping into something and she could feel it.

"Paige," Piper said as she backed away from her.

"Chaosian," Prue said and started to back away as well.

"Her trigger is sorrow," Kara said.

"Get away from me," Paige said as her body began to tremble and a blue glow began to form around her and they could feel a wind coming from behind them and dirt being picked up and drawn towards her.

"We need to go now!" Prue said as she grabbed them except Paige and orbed to Phoebe, Phoenix and Coop to orb them away as well.

Paige turned to face the oncoming demons as the dirt around began to move like a sandstorm as it was being pulled into her. She was becoming a black hole and sucking everything into her that would be destroyed the minute it entry the shield around her. First small things like rocks and twigs and then it moved outward taking trees and boulders. The remaining Jade and Mirth members that Kara gave the signal to retreat used their tablets to get out of there. The demons who had no idea what was going on tried to throw fireballs and energy balls at her, but they would just dissipate to nothing as they hit the outer shield. They could feel they bodies being pulled into the vortex and they tried to shimmer away but all it did was speed up their particles and they would be pulled in. All the topsoil and anything that was not bolted down to the center of the earth were being pulled in.

Prue orbed in and the moment Leo saw Piper he ran to her. "Piper I thought you were dead," he said while hugging her as the children grabbed her leg.

"I was but we need to get out of here," she said as she could hear scratching from the other side of the large steel wall in front of her.

"Kara," Seth said and hugged her.

"Thanks for protecting them," Kara said as she hugged him back.

"What about Paige?" Henry asks nervously.

"Her power is kicking in and she will be fine, but we will not if we don't leave," Prue replied.

"Can we get back?" Leo asks.

"Yes," Kara replied as she pulled out her tablet and the sound of metal beginning to bend as the stone around them was beginning to break part.

"Is that her?" Henry asks impressed.

"Yap," Prue replied.

"Let's go," Piper said as she picked up Chris and took Wyatt's hand and ran through the portal. The others followed and they were back in the manner as it closed.

"Wait Trinity," Henry said and the others looked away.

"Henry we will fix it," Piper said and he looked down at the baby carriers were Sophia and Trinity were looking at him. He understood what she meant and he sat down as tears rolled down his cheek. "I never got to say I love her," he said.

"She is right there Henry," Prue said as she picked up baby Trinity and put her in his arms.

"How long should we wait?" Phoebe asks.

"Just give it a few more minutes and then I will need to get into her head to help her defeat her trigger," Prue replied.

"What does sorrow look like?" Piper asks.

"I think I am about to find out," Prue replied.

To be continued…


	22. Blow, blow, thou sorrow wind!

A/N:

Thank everyone for the great reviews and if you have any questions, just asks them in the review for this chapter. It has been a long road but this is complete and I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 22

Episode 9.20

Blow, blow, thou sorrow wind!

Paige awoke and was surrounded by tombstones and the ground was mud as she felt it ooze through her fingers as she pushed herself up. She looked down at her hand and the rain made the mud scattered in all directions and turned her hand red with each drop.

"Trinity," she said as her clear tears made the blood rain streak on her face. She tried to walk forward but her feet would not budge as they were sinking into the thick mud. Paige went to her knees as she read the tombstones and Trinity's name was repeated three times on each one. "No I can't lose her I can't lose any of them," she whimpered as she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Paige this is not real," Prue said and Paige turned to face her.

"I lost her, I did not protect my child Prue I don't deserve any of them," Paige cried as she covered her face. Prue bent down and moved her hands out of the way.

"Paige she is still here and she needs her mother," Prue said as she could feel herself sinking in as Paige was doing the same. "Paige I need you to fight."

"I can't," Paige said while shaking her head back and forth.

Meanwhile the others came back through the portal after Prue. They were greeted with complete and utter destruction as Jade headquarters was taken down to its foundation except for a few pillars of stone on the outside of the dark circle that surrounded Paige. Trees, topsoil and boulders were gone.

"Oh god," Piper said as Kara took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as her home was devastated. Seth put his hand on Kara's back.

"Kara you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah just going to take a lot of time to rebuild," she replied.

"We can help," Phoebe said.

"No this is my job, I am leader of Alda," Kara said.

"There is something I don't understand, I thought the shadow-dells were immune to Alda powers, so how did the steel wall work?" Leo asks.

"Wyatt," Seth replied.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Honestly I don't know but I think somehow he messed up that immunity," Seth replied.

"Do you think Paige is ok?" Piper asks while picking up some debris.

"Prue is with her and could you not try to clean?" Leo said as he put his hand on hers.

"Sorry nervous habit," Piper replied.

"Mom I am sorry for what happened," Phoenix said while looking down at the floor.

"Its ok sweetie I know you did not mean it, but I am a little confused, your eyes were a little red and I don't mean bloodshot," Phoebe said and Phoenix started picking up debris as well and putting it into stacks of four. "Phoenix."

"I use vampire blood on occasion to help heal and give me quickness," Phoenix replied.

"Does that mean you're a vampire?" Piper asks.

"No I don't have the fangs or the need to feed, just when I fight I can lose control and kill anything that comes around me," Phoenix replied.

"Oh probably should have asked before I came to help you," Phoebe said.

Leo walked over to Kara as she was looking at a statue that was missing most of its parts.

"Kara we can help you know," Leo said.

"You can't stay," Kara said and faced him.

"What why?" Piper asks.

"Once Paige is out of the comma you guys need to go home," Kara replied.

"Not without you," Leo said as his lower lip quivered.

"Dad I can't explain why it will be ok, but it will you just need to trust me," Kara said as she put her hands into his.

"I can't do this again," Piper said and started to walk off towards the direction where Paige and Prue were laying on the ground.

"Piper," Phoebe said and followed her.

"No Phoebe its Chris all over again," Piper said as she kept walking as Phoebe tried to keep up.

"It is not Chris again, she will be ok," Phoebe said and stood in front of her.

"Phoebe Paige just lost her daughter and I know how that feels. I barely survived it when you told me what happened to future Chris," Piper said.

"Trinity is right next to Henry and Chris is right next to Kara and she is in there," Phoebe said while pointing to Piper's stomach.

"I know but it does not help the pain," Piper said.

Back inside Paige's head, Prue was struggling to pull her and her baby sister out of the mud.

"Dammit Paige fight," Prue said as the tombstones began to sink as well.

"Why – why does this happen to us Prue, why do we lose our kids after everything we do?" Paige asks as the mud was now up to her chest.

"Remember what the Archangel said, death is never permanent with us," Prue replied.

"I don't want to outlive my kids," Paige said.

"And if the kids lose their parents, is the suffering not longer. You have Sophia and Trinity waiting for you and they need their mother. Paige we know what it is like to lose our mother don't make them go through that," Prue said and Paige dropped her head and the sinking stopped. She then looked her oldest sister in the eyes.

"You're right," Paige said and began to pull herself up with Prue's help.

"That's my girl," Prue said and they both struggled to stand on top of the mud as the tombstones rose with them and then began to disappear.

"Let's get out of here," Paige said.

"Close your eyes and focus on waking up," Prue said and Paige did what she asks.

"Paige," Piper said as she was kneeled down next to her.

"Piper," Paige said and Piper gave a sideways smile.

"Yeah and you leave quite a mark," Piper said as she helped Paige up and looked around.

"They are not going to make me pay for this are they, because my pay sucks," Paige said and they all gave a little laugh as she and Prue stood up.

"Is it over?" Piper asks.

"For now," Prue replied.

"What about the remaining Elders that we did not fight," Paige asks.

"There will be another time for that and that is when you will combine your new power in order to fight them," Prue replied.

"Considering the devastation one causes, are you sure you want us to combine them?" Piper asks nervously.

"It will happen on its own when it needs too," Prue replied as she dusted herself off.

"That will be interesting," Paige said as she walked back to the rumble remains of Jade headquarters. Henry was holding the two babies in his arms and Paige took Trinity. "Hi sweetie and thank you," she whimpered while holding her tight.

"You guys should go," Kara said as she pulled out her tablet.

"Why can't you come back, just for a little while I can make your favorite," Piper said while playing with her hands.

"Mom I'm sorry but this tablet will only work one more time and I need to close the portal from this side," Kara said as she fought back tears.

"What is that noise?" Henry asks while looking around.

"It sounds like a baby," Paige said and looked at her kids but neither one of them were crying.

"Its over here," Henry said and moved some broken pieces of wood out of the way and a boy baby was crying and coved in dirt.

"Oh come here little one," Paige said and picked him up after handing Trinity to Prue.

"Whose is he?" Henry asks.

"I knew his parents, they died in the battle," Kara replied.

"Henry we can't just leave him," Paige said as she has already fallen in love with the little boy with beautiful glowing emerald eyes.

"He is Jade," Kara said.

"Paige are you wanting to keep him?" Henry asks as he wiped off some of the dust that was on him.

"We could name him Henry Junior," Paige replied.

"Kara do you think anyone would mind?" Henry asks.

"No and I could not think of better parent's, besides my own to take care of him," Kara replied.

"Ok Henry Junior welcome to the family," Paige said and the little boy smiled.

"Kara I don't want you to stay here," Chris said as he held on to her leg.

"Come here buddy," Kara said as she picked him up.

"Who will protect you?" he asks while putting his head on her shoulder.

"Seth can do that," Kara replied as she wiped his tears away.

"But," Chris said while playing with her necklace.

"And you need to protect me when I am born," Kara said and Chris put his arms around her neck and held tight as Wyatt rapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Kara," Wyatt said.

"I love you guys too," Kara said as she could no longer fight the tears. Chris finally relinquishes his hold and she put him down while wiping her face with the sleeve of her coat.

"Take care of her because if you don't I will hunt you down," Piper said to Seth as she walked over to Kara.

"Don't worry I will," Seth said.

"I love you," Piper said while hugging Kara.

"I love you too mom."

"You know I will not let you date until your 30," Leo said as he hugged her too.

"Good luck with that," Kara said as she hugged him, "I love you dad," she said.

"I love you too Mel," Leo said as he also saw her as his daughter once he found out. She smiled and began to write on her tablet and the arch rose from the ground.

"Take care cousin," Phoenix said and waved good bye as she walked through the portal. Phoebe and Paige hugged Kara along with Prue.

"You too and don't drink too much," Kara said referring to the blood.

Piper was the last to walk through with Leo and the kids as she gave one last look at Kara and felt her heart sink as the arch began to close.

"You ok?" Seth asks as the remaining mirth members began to emerge out of their arches and looked at the devastation.

"I will be but there is something I need to talk to you about later on," Kara replied.

The manner was quiet as they all sat taking in the last years events. Piper was rubbing her stomach as Chris and Wyatt fell asleep next to her. Phoenix was preparing to go back to the future and was not sure what to expect as Trinity might be gone. Paige could still feel the loss, but she was holding Trinity in her arms as Henry was holding Sophia and Henry Junior in his. Phoebe was holding Pandora and Coop was sitting next to her. Prue was also trying to get the nerve to say she needed to leave too but maybe not today as they were already overwhelmed.

"I miss her already," Leo said as a tear came down his cheek.

"Me too," Piper said.

"Mom I need to go back," Phoenix said breaking the silence.

"What you can't stay?" Phoebe asks.

"You know I can't and don't worry, I'll see you in the future," Phoenix replied and hugged Phoebe which coused her outfit to shoot out a mist of antibacterial. "Sorry," she said and Phoebe laughed through her tears.

"Its ok," Phoebe said as she went to the attic to say the spell that would send Phoenix home. The others followed and they all said good bye as Leo put the boys to bed and then said his goodbye's to Phoenix.

"Phoenix is there a way you could send a message to tell me about Trinity?" Paige asks while taking a deep breath.

"I don't know Aunt Paige," Phoenix replied somberly.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Paige said through an awkward laugh.

Phoebe said the spell and blue and white orbs filled the room as Phoenix went back to the future.

"She turns out pretty cool," Piper said as she hugged Phoebe who was crying.

"Yeah she does," Phoebe said.

Meanwhile back at Alda Kara is sitting on some rubble as the other mirth vendors were beginning to rebuild.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Seth asks.

"I have a way to keep this from happening at lest me being pushed through the portal at 6," Kara replied.

"What?"

"A soul message," she replied.

"How you're not dead and it takes an Edom to do one," he replied.

"Well I think I am an Edom now and I will die eventually Seth."

"I don't understand, if you don't get pushed through then we will never meet," Seth said as his heart started to break. Kara stood up and took his hands into hers.

"Seth we are soul mates so I think we will find each other somehow," she replied.

"I still don't know how you're going to do it," he said.

"Your see," she said and kissed him.

6 1/2 years later Melinda and her brothers were playing in the park as the ball went rolling into some trees.

"I get it," the six-year-old said as she ran into the woods.

Piper started looking for her daughter and knew what was about to happen as she ran into the woods with Leo and Chris close behind.

"Mel!" Piper yelled as she saw a man in a golden cloak pushing her through the portal," No!" Piper yelled as she used her exploding power to kill the Elder that did it, even though it took three attempts he did finally die. Piper ran for the portal but Leo reluctantly grabbed her.

"Piper this has to happen or Alda will die and she never would have came back to save us from Talon," Leo said as she fought against him.

"No Leo please," She pleaded.

"I know baby I know," He said as he held her as Wyatt and Chris were stunned.

"Does this little girl belong to you?" A man asks who was in his 30s.

"Mommy," Mel said as she ran to her.

"Oh sweetie come here," Piper said and held her tight.

"Who are you?" Leo asks.

"My name is Landrick and this may sound odd but I got a soul message from a woman named Kara. She told me I would find a little girl that was pushed through a portal and to bring her back through," he replied.

"Wait from what I remember a soul message is sent from someone who is dead," Piper said.

"Yes she warned me about Tolan and the weavers working with the shadow-dells and the Avedon.

"How old was she?" Leo asks referring to the soul message.

"Quite old, apparently she found a way to send the soul message back in time. I have already taking care of Tolan and destroyed the Avedon, it looks like both our worlds are safe," he replied.

"Thank you," Piper said as she kissed Melinda repeatedly.

"I need to go, but before I do apparently we have an alliance," he said and handed her a tablet." If you need us just draw the symbol on the back and it will open an arch."

"Alliance?" Leo asks.

"Don't know but that is what she said along with quite a few other things about you and your world," he replied and walked back into the portal as it closed.

"Clever girl," Piper said and hugged her. They left the woods and a little boy was running after a ball when he bumped into Mel as Piper put her down.

"Sorry," the little boy said and smiled at her.

"That's ok," Mel said back.

"My name is Seth what is yours?" he asks as his mother walked up.

"Melinda," she replied.

"Piper how are you?" the woman asked.

"Good how are you doing?" Piper asks as she knew her from when she owned the bar.

"Good and sorry about that," she said and picked up the ball.

"No problem," Piper said.

"Do you want to play ball?" Seth asks.

"Mom can I?" Mel asks.

"Yes but stay around here," Piper said as the two children ran off to play.

"Looks like they are already friends," the woman said.

"Looks that way," Leo said and smiled at Piper as they both knew that Kara/Mel and Seth would find each other again.

Later that evening Paige came over to the house and Piper filled them in on what happened in the park.

"So that means Tolen never gets pulled through the portal, so we never fight the shadow-dells or him?" Paige asks as she felt hope rise in her.

"Yap," Piper replied.

"That means that Trinity never had to come and help us fight in Alda?" Paige asks hopefully.

"I think so," Leo replied.

"My head hurts," Phoebe said.

"Definitely," Piper said.

"So she has a new friend," Phoebe said while raising her eyebrows.

"Seth yeah I don't get it but I never do," Piper said.

"I think we should take a look," Paige suggested.

"Paige," Piper said as she did not want to test fate.

"Pleas just one peak?" Paige asks.

"Ok just one," Piper said as she too was curious about the future. They all went to the attic as Leo stayed behind to clean up the kitchen.

They went to the book of shadows and remarkably the page was already open to a page that would take them 30 years ahead.

"See apparently we are allowed too," Paige said as she read off the spell.

They appeared in the manner that for the most part looks the same. There was a flat screen TV on the wall in some other technology they did not recognize, but the wallpaper and some of the furniture has not changed. At first it was quiet until the front door opened and a little girl came running in with blue around her mouth and holding a blue popsicle half eaten.

"Prudence wait up," a woman said as she entered behind.

"Man she is hyper," a man said while holding some grocery bags.

"You gave her the sugar high Seth," Melinda said as her daughter was running around the couch.

"Mel," Piper said while putting her hand to her chest.

"Looks like you're a grandmother," Phoebe said.

Two women orbed in with a man and immediately Paige recognized them.

"Trinity," Paige said as she could not help the tears of happiness.

"Sophia and Henry Junior," Phoebe said referring to the other two.

"Ok next time I orb," Sophia said as Trinity gave her a sideways look.

"Sorry my powers are messed up right now, you now hormones," Trinity said as she started walking to the kitchen.

"I don't, I like the random stops on the way," Henry Junior said while laughing.

"Not when we end up on the Sphinx," Sophia said.

"She is pregnant," Paige said as she noticed Trinity's belly protruding.

Chris and Wyatt were the next to orb in, along with Pandora, Phoenix and Patricia. Wyatt was holding a two-year-old son and Chris was with a dark haired woman that they recognized.

"His fiancée," Phoebe said.

"Good," Piper said as tears of happiness were coming down her cheek.

"Ok – ok someone unplugged this child," Piper said as she picked up the running three-year-old.

"Hi grandma," Prudence said.

The older Paige orbed in with Phoebe and Coop as Leo came down the stairs with Henry. Everyone was coming for dinner, a family dinner and the once quiet house was now filled with laughter and conversation. The three sisters held hands as they could feel the spell wearing off.

"Thank you," Piper said while looking into the heavens.

"Your welcome," Prue said from Elder land as she was looking down at them while standing next to her mother and grandmother.

The end...


	23. Information about Alda

A/N:

I know some of you have questions about Alda. Here is some background and information about their powers. I came up with this over three years ago and decided to mix it with Charmed.

**fman13:** Phoebe's trigger was lack of confidence. She always has issues when it comes to not having an active power and it affects her confidence. Her powers are mostly based on emotion and that is why her chaosion is like a virus.

PS:

I own the rights to Alda.

**Information about Alda**

**Jade Alda**

Founder = Rayress

Powers = Transmutation

Jade members can turn statues in the living things as long as the statutes are made of a special compound. They are very strategic and are physically stronger than normal humans. They are more of the brute force class, hit hard very quickly and ask questions later.

**How it works **

Their powers work on chemical changes in their body, usually created by fear, anger or high stress. These factors cause the serum and their blood to interact with their DNA causing them to sweat. When the sweat from their hands touches the stone, another chemical reaction starts and the object exorbitant the elixir in their DNA of the Jade member.

**Mirth Alda**

Founder = Metillon

Powers = Casting

Mirth members can use their voice to break objects and the most tenured members can even destroy buildings. They are the more complicated faction and are usually very arrogant. But they are also very patient and think things through first.

**How it works**

Their powers work by using their voice to tap into the frequency of objects. Tantalus (Latin word meaning thinking) Crystals were created for mirth members to use as a way of training. The crystals were filled with elixir that when broken whatever the user saw in their mind would form out of the red mist that the building blocks for life. The members had to match the harmonic of the crystal in order to brake them. They use spells but it is not the spell that is important is the tone in which it is spoken. They found that the crystals were very effective and continue to use them even after training.

**Time Weavers**

Founder = Alda

Powers = Time manipulation, projection

How it works

Time Weavers were created by Alda to hide their battles from the world. Weavers would be neutral by design and have no emotion. Their powers work as a group and it usually takes three to four Weavers to create a time web. Anyone who is not Alda would freeze in time in the web. After the battle the Weavers would rewind time two seconds before the battle started, to remove any damage that was done. Time Weavers are the only ones who can affect Shadow-dells.

**Shadow-dells**

Founder = Alda

Powers = Immunity

**How it works**

Shadow-dells at first were flawed Time Weavers, but they soon found a use for them as they noticed they were immune from Alda powers. So they were created to stop a Avedon if one was ever born. Shadow-dells are very unpredictable and do not follow orders but they are cunning and strong. A special realm was created for them and they are kept there until released by Edoms (elders) or an Avedon is born.

**Prolog:**

The Palermo stone tells the story of their beginning in Punt around 2686 BC. It was a beautiful place, exotic herbs and spices amazing animals, the Atlantis of Egypt. Until Great disease took hold of the people and they began dying. So the king of Punt task two men to find a cure, Metillon and Rayress. The king was not patient and he pointed to the wall where an image depicted a person being eaten by a hideous creature to create motivation for them to find a cure. Metillon used herbs and spices to create his, while Rayress used stones and precious gems to create his. Both of the cures worked, but there was a price. The serum that they created was changing them, giving them powers. The ones who took Rayress cure could change statues into living things, while the ones who took Metlillon's cure could use their voice to destroy buildings. After the onslaught, the king was blamed and was exiled from Punt. The remaining villagers looked to Metillon and Rayress to lead, but it was split down the middle, so they split into two factions, Jade and Mirth Alda. For hundreds of years battles ensued between the two one blaming the other. Until finally Punt was in ruin and they both had no choice but to leave. Over time the two would meet again in Europe, the dark ages. A time of magic, folklore and dragons, but very few people knew that Jade and Mirth were responsible for it all and it too was tearing Europe apart just like Punt. So an agreement was made between the two leaders to keep their battles out of site so Time weavers would be created. Time weavers would be neutral by designed and would have the power to project any image they wished outside of the web they created, so outsiders would see what the Time weavers wanted them to see. Anyone who was not Alda would freeze in time in the web they created. The time weavers could then rewind time inside the web before the battle began, to remove any damage that was done, Hence déjà vu. Rayress Created a book of how he made his serum and Metillon put his concoction into seven vials. After the agreement the seven vials were kept at Mirth Headquarters and the book was kept at Jade headquarters. But there is one thing that they both featured, something they both knew could happen, a theory. If a Jade and Mirth member had a child, it would result in the Avedon. Someone with both powers and would be impossible to stop and both agreed to use shadow-dells. They would be immune to both Mirth and Jade powers but not the time weavers. But they were unpredictable so a special realm had to be created for them and the only time they could leave is if they were released or if an Avedon was born.


End file.
